Un Paseo en Tus Zapatos
by Verona d'Ascoli
Summary: ¿Qué harías si, de repente, te despertaras en el cuerpo de tu enemigo? Lily y James no se soportan, pero tienen que aprender a andar en los zapatos del otro. ¿Y cómo van a intentar solucionarlo? Haciéndose la vida imposible. TRADUCCIÓN
1. Una Mañana Diferente

**Bueno, antes de todo quería deciros que este ff no es mío, sino de Spirit007 que me dejó traducirlo de su historia: A Walk in Your Shoes.**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de J.K.Rowling y otros personajes inventados por Spirit007.**

**UN PASEO EN TUS ZAPATOS**

Capitulo 1: Una mañana diferente

_BANG!_

Un ruidoso sonido procedente de la habitación de las chicas seguido de estridentes chillidos, interrumpiendo el silencioso domingo por la tarde y haciendo que todo el mundo en la sala común de Gryffindor pegara un salto. Eso es, todo el mundo excepto cuatro chicos que estaban tratando de no reír. Un momento después del ruido, un olor nauseabundo bajó.

"Ugh," dijo un chico de cuarto, tapándose la nariz "¿Qué es ese olor?"

"Debe de ser una bomba fétida" respondió su amigo, que estaba tapándose su boca.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y salió una adolescente Lily Evans. Y _no_ estaba alegre. Su largo pelo estaba ligeramente desordenadoy sus ojos verdes brillaban peligrosamente, buscando por la habitación una cara culpable.

"Esta bien, ¿quién lo hizo?" demandó. "¿Quién puso la bomba fétida allí?" Varias personas se escurrieron en sus asientos sabiendo que si la persona culpable no se daba a conocer, no iba a ser nada bueno. Lily giró su cabeza cuando oyó una risa por lo bajo. Bajó corriendo las escaleras hacia un chico con el pelo castaño desordenado y sus ojos marrones verdosos llenos de travesura. "¡Tú!" dijo enfadada "Tu hiciste esto, ¿verdad Potter?" Cuando el chico se levantó cuan largo era y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, Lily tuvo que levantar la vista para poder mirarle.

"Puede" dijo casualmente "¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún problema?" La sonrió socarronamente cuando se puso roja.

"¡Si, joder claro que hay!" chilló. "¡Apesto, Potter! Tengo una cita con Derek Thomas y probablemente oleré mal" James bufó.

"No más de lo habitual" Su amigo Sirius Black rompió a reír, pero rápidamente cubrió su boca con un cojín cuando Lily le fulminó con la mirada.

"Kate, Chloe y Parker están arriba, tratando de airear la habitación. ¡Jessica Carson esta llorando porque su pelo huele como huevos podridos y estiércol! ¿Tienes idea de en que lío estas metido?" James se inclinó hacia ella y alzó escépticamente una ceja. La mayoría de las chicas casi se hubieran desmayado por estar tan cerca de él, pero Lily estaba no estaba turbada.

"¿Qué vas a hacer, Evans?" desafió

"Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor" dijo triunfante, ignorando los quejidos en la Sala Común. James resopló.

"No puedo consentirlo" cogió la insignia que estaba en su ropa y levantó la brillante y plateada P. "Yo también soy prefecto, ¿recuerdas? Déjame ver... Quince puntos menos para Gryffindor. Diez por los que has quitado tú y cinco por que me apetece. ¿Cómo os suena? " Los otros estudiantes exclamaron alegremente, y James se volvió hacia Lily con arrogancia.

"¡Nunca sabré como llegaste a ser prefecto!" dijo, furiosa "Todo el mundo sabe que no lo merecías"

"Ah, solo otro ejemplo más del encanto Potter" dijo James. Como prueba, se giró y guiñó a una chica de quinto. Ella se sonrojó y le sonrió débilmente. Cuando se volvió, la chica y sus amigas chillaron emocionadas y James sonrió de oreja a oreja a Lily cuando las oyó. Muchas chicas se derretirían si recibían una sonrisa de James Potter pero Lily rodó sus ojos.

"Oh, por favor" se mofó "No hagas tonterías.No funciona conmigo Potter. Me voy a duchar. Y desde que el baño de prefectos está ocupado, porque es el que esta en nuestra habitación, voy a usar el baño de los chicos" giró sobre sus talones y se fue airadamente hacia las escaleras.

"No puedes hacer eso" protestó James

"Mírame" espetó. James la dedicó su característica media sonrisa y empezó a seguirla.

"Si insistes" dijo alegremente.

"¡No era un invitación Potter!" Ando con fuerza hacia el baño y cerró la puerta con estrépito detrás de ella, poniendo un hechizo. James se giró hacía los demás en la Sala Común y sonrió.

"Espero que todos os lo hayáis pasado bien," dijo "Y si McGonagall se entera de esto, la historia es que las chicas estaban haciendo deberes de Pociones y la poción salió mall. ¿Estamos?"

"¡Vale!" satisfecho, James se sentó con sus amigos y se apoyó en la silla vagamente. Sirius le dio un golpe en el hombro.

"Bien hecho, Prongs," dijo orgulloso. "Bien hecho. No solo hiciste una broma perfecta, sino que ya tenías la excusa. Yo no podría haberlo hecho mejor" Remus Lupin, el más responsable de los Merodeadores, miró desde su libro de Transfiguraciones, sonriendo levemente.

"Sabes que va a devolvértela James" dijo "Al final siempre lo hace. ¿Recuerdas cuando dejaste caer esa poción sobre ella que le hizo crecer el pelo tanto como a un gorila? Esa noche, ella vertió algo en tu zumo de calabaza en tu comida que te hizo vomitar ranas durante dos días" James bufó.

"Por favor" dijo "Eso es el trabajo de un _amateur_"

"No cuando un niño de primero lo hace" respondió Peter.

"¿Recordáis que hace tres años convirtió nuestra ropa de color rosa brillante durante una semana, después de haber transfigurado su sábana en cientos de arañas?" Sirius dijo. James puso una expresión soñadora.

"Si" dijo "Siempre recordaré su chillido. Gritó como si hubiera habido un asesinato. Pensé que había utilizado el conjuro _Sonorus_"

"Hablando de conjuros" dijo Remus. "Lily es bastante buena. Me pregunto como te la devolverá, James. A lo mejor uno que te haga tener granos de pies a cabeza, o el popular_ Engorgio_ que hace que cualquier parte de tu cuerpo crezca al tamaño de un melón." James empezó a jugar al ajedrez.

"Creo que debería usar uno que le quite esa horrible máscara pegada a su cara" dijo.

"¿Desde que ángulo la miras?" bufó Sirius mientras hacía su primer movimiento. "¡Lily esta buena! Esos ojos verdes son increíbles. Si no fuera una de mis amigas, estaría ligando con ella de pies a cabeza."

"Ya lo haces" apuntó Peter.

"Ya lo se. Me refiero a que la pediría salir. ¡Además tiene ese carácter tan fiero! Apuesto a que besa genial."

"¡Eso es horrible!" exclamó James, poniendo una mueca. "¡Eso es asqueroso, Sirius! Tienes que ser el único tío en la escuela que piensa así"

"Creo que estas equivocado en eso, Potter" dijo una voz. Brian Monaghan, el capitán del equipo de quidditch se sentó cerca de él. "Prácticamente todos los tíos de quinto y cursos superiores están enamorados de ella"

"¡Yo no!" dijo James

"Si" dijo Brian "Todo el mundo sabe que os odias mutuamente, es bastante legendarioPero tu eres raro."

"A Sirius, Remus y Peter no les gusta. Ellos opinan igual que yo." Remus tosió incómodamente

"Bueno" dijo "Yo creo que es bastante mona"

"Y a mi me gustó desde tercero" dijo Peter, con culpabilidad. "Además de algunas otras chicas" James suspiró exasperadamente

"Estáis todos locos"

"Venga James" razonó Sirius. "No puedes decirlo en serio"

"¡Si!" exclamó. Los cuatro chicos le miraron. "Esta bien, puede que _fea _sea una palabra demasiado fuerte. Mejor como maravillosamente fea. Si, eso suena mejor. Lleva bien su inatractivo. "

"Sinceramente, James" dijo Brian "Creo que solo eres negativo. Si vosotros no fuerais enemigos mortales, la pedirías salir. ¡Admítelo!"

"Tienes razón" dijo James, dejando a los demás sorprendidos. "La pediría salir... si tuviera una cara diferente, voz, color de pelo y nombre. Oh y también esta ese pequeño detalle suyo que me pone de los nervios todo el tiempo. Además, no la necesito. Tengo otras chicas a las que puedo pedir salir cuando quiera. Mira. Hey Sirius, ¿cómo se llama esa chica rubia? La que está sentada en frente del fuego."

"Um…Veronica?"

"Valerie," corrigió Remus.

"Es lo mismo" dijo James "¡Hey Valerie!" Valerie miró desde su revista y se sorprendió cuando vio a James gesticulando hacia ella. Ella chilló de emoción y corrió hacía él.

"Hola James" dijo sin respiración. Brian bufó y se inclinó sobre el mapa del campo de quidditch, mordiendo su labio para no reírse.

"Hola" dijo alegremente. "Escucha, ¿qué haces este viernes?" Valerie batió las pestañas, y enredó un mechón de pelo alrededor de su dedo.

"¿Tienes algo en el ojo?" preguntó Sirius inocentemente. James le mandó una mala mirada antes de volverse hacía Valerie.

"Entonces, ¿estás ocupada?" preguntó otra vez. Ella negó con la cabeza, entusiástica mente, incapaz de decir nada. "Estaba pensando en ir a Hogsmeade. Ya sabes, podemos tomar un par de cervezas de mantequilla y dar una vuelta por el pueblo. ¿Cómo te suena?"

"Bien" dijo a punto de desmayarse.

"¡Bien, entonces! Es una cita. ¿Qué tal alrededor de las seis?"

"Bien" dijo otra vez. "¿Pero no es dentro de dos semanas la próxima salida a Hogsmeade?"James sonrió abiertamente hacia ella, y tocó su mejilla coquetamente. Valerie parecía que podía morirse en ese mismo instante.

"Sólo déjalo en mis manos, Val" dijo suavemente.

"Ahá," dijo débilmente. "Adiós" le miró por un instante y corrió hacía sus amigas que esperaban impacientemente a que ella les contara todo.

"Oh Dios mío, ¿qué vas a llevar?" James oyó como gritaba su amiga. Miró a sus amigos, con arrogancia.

"¡Punto!" dijo presumidamente. "Tocar en la mejilla, siempre funciona. Puedo hacer que cualquier chica haga cualquier cosa."

"Excepto Lily," apuntó Remus. "Cuando ella te echó la bronca después de que le quitaras la silla en la que estaba sentada, intentaste eso y ella torció tu mano hasta que le suplicaste que te soltara."

"Yo no _supliqué_" insistió James. "Solo fue un sollozo viril. ¡Y dolía! Evans es fuerte para alguien tan pequeño."

"¿Por qué tuviste que pedirle a Valerie Thompson salir?" preguntó Sirius. "De todas las chicas guapas ¿no podrías habérselo pedido a alguien que hablara sobre cualquier cosa que no fuera la moda de esta temporada?" James se encogió de hombros y jugó su turno en la partida de ajedrez.

"¿Para qué?" preguntó indiferentemente. "Como si fuera a durar mucho. Solo la necesito por una noche." Remus meneó la cabeza en disgusto.

"Eso es caer tan bajo," dijo "¿Por qué no escogéis chicas con las que estar un tiempo?" Sirius y James miraron a Remus con miradas desorientadas.

"¿Estás loco?" dijo Sirius "¿Qué hay de divertido en eso? Hay aproximadamente quinientas mujeres en este colegio. Con excepción de las Slytherins, James y yo hemos planeado citarnos con todas las chicas de quinto y superiores antes de graduarnos, excepto Lily, por supuesto. Nunca estaríamos con todas si saliéramos con una chica durante más de una semana. Empezamos en cuarto, así que casi estamos terminando.

"Exacto, Padfoot" agregó James. "Nunca me verás atado a ninguna mujer, nunca me encontrarás en una cita con Lily Evans". Brian recogió sus cosas y se levantó.

"Bueno aunque tengo muchas ganas de hablar sobre Lily Evans, tengo que irme y terminar los planes de juegos para el partido del sábado. Recordad, es contra Ravenclaw. Sirius, James, quiero que los dos durmáis bien esta semana y he cambiado el horario así que el entrenamiento es el martes, jueves y viernes. Ya os veré allí" saludó a Remus y Peter con la cabeza antes de irse y sentarse en otra mesa. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, James se inclinó más cerca de sus amigos, con una sonrisa traviesa.

"Bueno, luna llena el miércoles. ¿Qué hacemos?"

Más tarde, Lily estaba tumbada en su cama acabando algunos deberes de último momento. Echó un vistazo al reloj, vio que faltaban diez minutos para la medianoche. _Esa redacción de la Historia de la Magia ha sido horrible _pensó. Guardando con cuidado el rollo de pergamino en su mochila, gimió cuando se acordó que todavía le faltaba la redacción de Transfiguraciones.

"Maldita sea" murmuró "De todas las asignaturas que me quedan por hacer por la noche y medio dormida, tengo que hacer el que más necesita mi atención" suspiró y metió la mano en su mochila, sacando fuera el rollo de pergamino, pero no podía encontrar el libro siguiente. _Oh no _pensó, preocupada. _¡Esta es la primera tarea prevista por la mañana! ¿Dónde dejé ese jodido libro? _Lily mentalmente retrocedió sus pasos, y recordó que lo dejó en la mesa de la biblioteca. "Oh, mierda" exclamó irritada. _Tengo dos opciones,_ razonó. _Puedo dejar el libro allí y recibir un incompleto en la tarea, pero estar al día siguiente no tendré sueño. O puedo ir abajo y coger el libro, arriesgándome a que me pillen fuera de la cama a deshoras, pero con la tarea terminada. Oh ¿A quién pretendo engañar? _De mala gana se levantó y se puso las zapatillas, tratando de ahogar un bostezo y sintiéndose miserable. Murmurando todas las palabrotas conocidas entre dientes se arrastró afuera silenciosamente de su habitación, hacía las escaleras y la Sala Común, rezando con que no se cruzara con la Señora Norris en su camino.

"Llegar tan lejos es demasiado bueno" murmuró cuando llegó a la Biblioteca, _"Alohamora" _Las gigantescas puertas se abrieron con facilidad, y Lily reconoció su libro en seguida. Por suerte, estaba cerca suyo. En menos de un minuto estaba de vuelta a la Sala Común. Suspiró aliviada mientras doblaba la esquina.

Desafortunadamente, se había relajado demasiado pronto.

Agatha, la campesina del cuado que estaba de guardia en la casa Gryffindor, no estaba en su silla al lado de la hilandera.

"Oh no" gimió "Justo ahora no" registrando los pasillos, asegurándose que nadie estaba detrás de ella, llamó suavemente a la joven mujer. . "¡Agatha…_Agatha! _Venga Aggie, ¡vuelve! ¿Por favor?" Esperó un momento, esperanzada, pero no oyó nada que significase su llegada. Lily resbaló por la pared y se sentó, enterrando su cabeza entre sus manos. "Estoy muerta" dijo con la voz amortiguada "Muerta y enterrada."

"¿Puedo tener los Honores de enterrarte?"

Lily jadeó y sacudió su cabeza hacía arriba. Se encontró a si misma mirando a los ojos de última persona que deseaba ver, y no era Filch. No era otro que James Potter.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" espetó. James chasqueó su lengua y puso algo hecho de tela debajo de su brazo.

"La mala educación no te llevará a ninguna parte, Evans" dijo, sonriendo falsamente. Lily cerró los ojos y rezó por paciencia.

"Potter"dijo despacio, entre dientes "Estoy encerrada fuera de la Sala Común, y es casi media noche. Todavía no he terminado mi redacción, y estoy cansada. No me molestes. ¡Y quita esa sonrisa de tu cara antes de que lo haga yo por ti!" Soltó. James se rió entre dientes y se sentó frente a ella, contra la otra pared. "¡No es gracioso, Potter! Nunca voy a terminar este trabajo"

"¿Y qué?" preguntó sin preocupación. "No es el final del mundo."

"A diferencia de ti, Potter, me gané el puesto de prefecta. ¿Qué parecería si no acabara la tarea?" James se encogió de hombros.

"Y no como tu, Evans, realmente no me importa. Así que sacas una mala nota, gran problema" Lily ahogó un grito de frustración, y rápidamente cambió de tema de conversación antes de que empezara a chillar.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo, de todas maneras?"

"Tenía hambre" dijo James simplemente. Sacó una manzana de su bolsillo y empezó a comérsela ruidosamente.

"¿De donde lo cogiste?" preguntó Lily con curiosidad. James rodó sus ojos.

"De la tienda del quinto piso" dijo sarcásticamente. "¡Lo cogí de las cocinas, Evans!"

"¿Sabes como ir a las cocinas?"

"¿No es lo que acabo de decir?"

"Estas diciendo" dijo Lily, lentamente. "¿Qué robas comida de las cocinas cuando estas hambriento?" James mordió otro trozo de la manzana y lo masticó.

"Si, eso es cierto" Bueno, eso ya era demasiado. Lily estaba cansada. Era maniática, y tenía poca paciencia. Darse cuenta de que James estaba ignorando sus deberes como prefecto y andaba por el colegio a deshoras era el colmo.

"¿Tienes idea de en que problema te puedes meter?" Lily siseó "¿Estás loco? Eres un _prefecto_, Potter. Los prefectos no andan a hurtadillas asi por el colegio. ¿Sabes que pasaría si te pillaran?"

"Bueno, no lo sabré" contestó James. "No es mi problema, pero resulta que tengo una forma infalible deque no me pillen." Lily bufó.

"No puedes tener un plan infalible si la persona que lo hace es un estúpido" dijo fríamente.

"¿Me estás llamando estúpido, Evans?"

"Wow, que revelación" James alzó una ceja

"¿Me estás llamando a mi estúpido, cuando soy el mejor de todas las clases?"

"¡La gente que es la mejor en todas las clases no necesita ayuda en Encantamientos!"

"Ja, mira quién esta hablando" dijo James, su voz elevándose gradualmente. "¿Sabes la cantidad de veces que McGonagall me ha pedido que te ayude en Transfiguraciones?" Lily se levantó sobre sus pies, enfadada.

"¡Probablemente mucho menos de lo que te he ayudado yo!" James también se levantó

"¡No es fácil, Evans!"

"¿Te crees que Transfiguraciones es un picnic para mí?" se acercó más a él y le empujó por el pecho. "¿Crees que me lo paso bien explicando a McGonagall porque no debería tener clases extra? ¡Oh aquí viene la mejor parte! Dos noches a la semana, tengo que pasar una hora _contigo _para que me ayudes. ¡No se debería llamar ayuda! ¡Todo lo que haces es pasar el tiempo criticando mi destreza en Transfiguraciones!"

"O falta de ella" apuntó James. "¡De todas maneras, tu tampoco me animas mucho, Evans!"

"¡La única razón por la que no eres bueno en esa asignatura es porque tu y Sirius os pasáis el tiempo mirando a las chicas!"

"¿Y tu no estás distraída en Transfiguraciones?" James contraatacó. "¡Por favor! ¡Te pasas notas con Kate y Chloe durante toda la clase, hablando sobre algún chico!"

"¡Lo que hago no es tu problema, Potter!"

"Bueno entonces estate fuera del mío" Lily estaba a punto de chillarle cuando fueron interrumpidos por una fuerte risotada.

"¿Estudiantes fuera de la cama?" Temerosos de lo que ellos podrían ver, James y Lily miraron hacía el techo y vieron a Peeves flotando.

"Hola Peeves" dijo Lily cautamente "¿Qué estas haciendo allí arriba?" Peeves la miró con un brillo malicioso.

"Los estudiantes no deben estar fuera de la cama" dijo astutamente. "Debería decírselo a Filch, debería"

"¡Peeves, por favor no llames a Filch!" suplicó Lily. "Estaríamos en un gran problema" Peeves la ignoró y se giró hacía James

"Os oí gritar por todo el pasillo, os oí" dijo inocentemente. "No deberíais estar gritando a medianoche. Irrespetuoso, eso es" James estaba de mala leche por lo que Lily había dicho, y no se estaba sintiendo como para tratar con Peeves.

"¿Y qué?" espetó "Mira, Peeves. Evans y yo solo hemos tenido una simple bronca. No es inusual. Ahora, ¿podrías traer a Agatha y decirle que nos deje entrar?" Peeves sonrió maliciosamente a los peculiares adolescentes.

"Se lo que hacer con vuestros conflictos, yo se" dijo. Se frotó las manos, excitado.

"Mira" dijo Lily lentamente, tratando de no molestarle. "Nada puede pararlos, no deberías intentarlo". Una vez más, Peeves la ignoró y empezó a cantar, meneando su cabeza al ritmo de la rápida melodía.

"_Dos personas quisquillosas, ¡a punto de intercambiarse! Enfadados están, ¡vivirán en el cuerpo del otro! ¡Semejante caos yo causaré! ¡Un poco de diversión yo busco! Al llegar la medianoche, el ritual comenzará, y ambos verán, que nadie más les gustará y pronto serán felices. No hay otra forma de divertirse que sentándose y ver que sucede." _Cuando terminó la canción, rió ruidosamente y se fue velozmente por el pasillo, sin duda a avisar a Filch. Lily y James se quedaron juntos, sorprendidos por lo que acababan de escuchar.

"Esa tiene que ser la peor canción que he escuchado." Dijo James finalmente.

"¿Pero qué quería decir?" Dijo Lily, más para si misma que para James. "'A punto de intercambiarse…' ¿Qué diablos es eso?"

"¿A quién le importa? Seguramente sería alguna mierda de Peeves para asustarnos. Lo importante es que Agatha esta de vuelta." De echo, Agatha estaba en su cuadro, girando silenciosamente la rueda.

"¡Al fin!" exclamó Lily. "_Guarida del León_" Agatha abrió sin decir ni una palabra, y Lily y James entraron dentro. Lily se mordió el labio y miró su reloj. Eran las 12:15. Estaría levantada hasta la 1:30, por lo menos, escribiendo la redacción. Sin desear buenas noches a James, corrió hasta su dormitorio y cerró la puerta. Sin acordarse de andar sin hacer ruido, corrió por su habitación y se tiró sobre su cama. Lista para empezar su última tarea. _No será muy difícil_; trató de convencerse a sí misma mientras escudriñaba su libro. De pronto se sintió muy despejada, capaz de estar así por horas.

Cinco minutos después, se durmió.

_Hmmm…_

Lily abrió lentamente los ojos y se estiró vagamente. Rodó sobre si misma para ver el reloj, pero no podía verlo. Se restregó los ojos torpemente y trató de leerlo otra vez, pero todavía no podía ver con claridad. Pensando que solo estaba dormida, se acercó un poco más. _Las siete... _pensó, dormida. _¡No quiero levantarme! No quiero ir a Transfiguraciones... _De repente se sentó, recordando la redacción que supuestamente tendría que haber acabado la noche anterior. _¡Oh no! _Buscó frenéticamente por la cama, pero no podía encontrar sus libros ni su pergamino. Miró sobre la mesa, pero no podía encontrar su mochila. Y para su frustración, seguía sin ver.

"¿Qué esta pasando?" se dijo a si misma. Entonces se llevó una mano a la garganta. ¿Qué era eso? _¿Por qué mi voz es tan grave? _"¿Hola?" dijo suavemente, provando de nuevo. No era su voz. _Oh __dios mío, ¡tengo laringitis! _Gimió y se levantó para despertar a sus amigas. _Debería haberme puesto el pijama antes de empezar a trabajar _pensó aturdida. Mientras caminaba a la cama de al lado, se dio cuenta de que era más alta. _¡Al final he dado un estirón! _Pensó alegremente. Tiró de la sábana para despertar a Kate…

O quien creía que era Kate.

"¡Sirius!" exclamó, sorprendida. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Sirius gimió en sueños, y se dio la vuelta, llevando las sábanas a su cabeza. Frotando su garganta, corrió a la cama siguiente para preguntar a Chloe por qué Sirius estaba en su dormitorio, pero se encontró con Remus en vez de a su amiga..

"¿Qué…?" Lily fue yendo de cama en cama, pero solo se encontraba chicos en vez de chicas. Miró en rededor y se encontró con ropa arrojada por todos lados. _Esta es la habitación de los chicos, _pensó con horror. _¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? _Deseando que no hubiera ninguno despierto para verla a ella salir de la habitación de los chicos tan pronto por la mañana, salió sigilosamente, pero se heló cuando vio a algunos alumnos madrugadores sentados frente al hogar. Por alguna razón no les importaba que una prefecta saliera del dormitorio masculino. No parándose a averiguarlo, Lily fue silenciosamente hacia su habitación. ¿_Qué esta pasando,_ se preguntó. _¡Sigo sin ver!_ Entró en la habitación con precaución para no despertar a las demás, pero se paró en seco cuando vio a una chica bajita frente al espejo. _Es gracioso_, pensó. _Estoy segura que recordaría a cualquier chica que tuviera el mismo color de pelo que yo. A lo mejor es nueva. _Se acercó a la chica y le dio unos golpes en el hombro, mirándola mientras bizqueaba.

"Perdona" dijo amablemente "¿Eres nueva?" La chica se heló y lentamente giróla cara hacía ella. Lily jadeó sorprendida y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. No necesitaba gafas para darse cuenta de que no estaba mirando a una chica nueva.

Se estaba mirando a si misma.

"Oh. Dios. Mío." Exclamó.

"Joder" expresó la chica. Estuvieron callados durante un momento, mientras se miraban de pies a cabeza.

Después, ambos gritaron.

**OoOoOoO**

**Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Os gusta? Reviews, reviews!**

**Kris**


	2. El Hechizo de Intercambio & James Tiene

**Un Paseo en Tus Zapatos: traducción de A Walk in Your Shoes de Spirit007.**

**Disclaimer: See... Sigo siendo pobre. Nada de esto me pertenece, yo soy solo una mera traductora **

**Ale, aquí tenéis el capitulo dos, con sus 18 paginillas de word (¿casi nada eh?). Espero que lo disfrutéis y muchas gracias por todos los reviews que habéis puesto, especialmente a los de los anónimos que no pude contestarles**

Capítulo dos: El Hechizo de Intercambio & James Tiene una Cita. 

"Lily" dijo Kate medio dormida. "¿Qué pasa?" Pero Lily parecía no escucharla. Estaba mirando a una chica frente a ella que parecía tener el mismo pelo, la misma cara, _todo_ igual. Entonces un pensamiento la golpeó de pronto: si esta chica era supuestamente igual que ella, ¿no tendría que ser de su estatura? _¿Por qué tengo que mirar hacia abajo para poder verla? _Pensó.

"¿Quién ha gritado?" preguntó Parker, irritada, desde su cama. "¿No sabéis que hora es?" Ignorándola también, Lily respiró hondo y, con un inmenso esfuerzo, logró estar tranquila.

"Esta bien" dijo Lily cuando encontró su voz. "¿Quién eres realmente?"

"¿Está James aquí?" chilló alguien. "¡No le dejéis mirar, no llevo puesto el maquillaje!" Lily miró en rededor, pero no pudo ver a James. Cuando se giró de nuevo a la chica, todavía la estaba mirando con horror.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Lily de nuevo, impaciente.

"Soy...soy..." la falsa-Lily tartamudeaba, a punto de desmayarse. "¡Soy una _chica_!" Lily la miró impasiblemente.

"Bueno" dijo lentamente. "Si, ¿qué otra cosa deberías ser?" la chica señalaba locamente a Lily.

"_¡Yo!" _lloriqueó. "¡Tendría que ser _yo_!" Lily todavía no entendía.

"¿Qué?" la chica la ignoró, se volvió al espejo y agarró un mechón de su pelo.

"Pero en cambio, ¡soy Lily Evans!" gimió

"¿Qué quieres decir con que tu eres yo? ¿Y qué pasa conmigo, de todas formas?" preguntó Lily

"Te diré que pasa contigo" dijo cruelmente, dándose la vuelta abruptamente. "No eres tú, ¡eso es lo qué pasa!"

"¿Perdona?"

"¡Yo no tendría que ser una chica!" continuó. "¡No estoy hecho para este tipo de cuerpo!" Cuando vio a Lily mirándole incomprensivamente, murmuró. "No lo sabes, ¿verdad? ¿No… notaste algo raro al levantarte?" De repente bufó y cruzó sus brazos. "Otra vez, ¿cómo podrías? Soy perfecto" dijo con arrogancia. Ese tipo de actitud le recordó a Lily a alguien...

"No, no noté nada" La chica levantó sus manos, frustrada.

"Dios, ¿eres imbécil Evans? Y no digas que es un misterio como _me_ hice prefecto" Lily empezó a sentirse un poco mareada. Sólo había una persona que la llamaba así.

"¿Cómo me has llamado?" preguntó agitadamente.

"Evans. ¡Te llamo así desde primer año!" Lily le señaló con un dedo.

"Pero eso significa que tu eres… que tu eres…" la chica se inclinó y alzó una ceja

"¿Adivina quién?" Lily se acercó y la miró a los ojos. Aunque seguían siendo verdes como los suyos, tenían un brillo que _sus _ojos nunca tuvieron.

"¿Potter?" murmuró. Él sonrió falsamente.

"El mismo" Lily dio un paso atrás, horrorizada.

"¿Pero cómo pudiste hacer un poción multijugos?" dijo "Es extremadamente difícil, Potter. ¡_Y _la receta esta en la sección prohibida! ¿Tienes idea de en que problema...?"­­­­­­­

"Dios, ¿no lo _coges_, verdad, Evans?" interrumpió. "Yo _no hice_ una poción multijugos"

"Pero eso es imposible" protestó Lily. "Por que la única manera de que tu puedas ser yo es si..." dejó de razonar cuando todo encajó. Miró de nuevo a James mientras negaba la cabeza con violencia.

"De ninguna manera" dijo histéricamente. "De ninguna manera, Potter, ¡así que no vayas por ahí!"

"¿Te has mirado al espejo, Evans? ¿O te has dado cuenta de que no podías ver con normalidad?" la cogió por los hombros y la puso frente al espejo, confirmando las peores pesadillas de Lily. "Bienvenida al infierno" dijo sombríamente. Los ojos de Lily, o mejor dicho, los ojos de _James_ estaban abiertos de par en par, con terror. Incapaz de decir nada, abrió y cerró la boca mientras se palpaba el cuerpo que no era suyo con unas manos desconocidas.

"Soy...soy... _¡soy un chico!" _

"Ahora entiendes mi agonía, Evans" Lily pasó una mano por la corta y castaña melena que estaba unida a su cabellera.

"Oh, mi pelo" gimió. _¡Estoy en el cuerpo de Potter! _"¿Qué has hecho Potter?" dijo furiosamente

"No estas muy estupefacta ahora, ¿verdad?" Lily dejó de mirarse en el espejo y miró hacía abajo a la persona que tenía justo en frente.

"¿QUÉ DIABLOS HICISTE?" chilló de nuevo.

"Yo no hice nada" dijo tranquilamente. Que no estuviera muy preocupado puso a Lily aún más enfadada

"Debes de haber echo algo" ella gruñó. "¿Y por qué estás tan tranquilo?"

"Uno" dijo, levantando un dedo "Ya me he acostumbrado al shock, viendo que era mucho más rápido que tú. Y dos, porque por fín podré saber como es una chica desnuda." Lily no había pensado en eso.

"¡Bueno pues piensa otra vez, Potter!" dijo dándole un golpe en el pecho (literalmente esta vez). "¡Estaré condenada si ves mi cuerpo sin nada que lo tape!". Pero James no estaba escuchando. Estaba mirando su nuevo pecho y tocándolo con curiosidad.

"Asi que es así como son" dijo con admiración. "¡Espera a que se lo cuente a Sirius!" Lily le dio un golpe en la mano.

"¡Para!" silbó. "Potter, mientras estás en mi cuerpo, no tocarás nada que normalmente no hayas tenido, y no lo verás desnudo. ¿Entendido?"

"¿Y supuestamente como me vestiré?" _Buen punto, _pensó Lily.

"No lo se" dijo, irritada. "Ya pensaré en algo. Ahora tenemos que ir a ver al Profesor Dumbledore y pedirle que nos solucione este problema."

"¿Ahora? ¡Tenemos clase!"

"¡No me importa! No voy a ir a ningún sitio hasta que no tenga mi cuerpo de vuelta."

"¿Quieres decir que la pequeña-miss-prefecta quiere deshacerse del problema?" James dijo burlándose de ella

"No me pruebes, Potter" gruñó

En ese momento, Chloe se despertó y miró hacia la pareja que discutía.

"James, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó. Lily, no estando acostumbrada a ser James, no contestó. No fue hasta que James se giró hacia ella y vocalizó "¡Contéstala!" que se dio cuenta de que Chloe la estaba hablando a ella.

"Uh..." tartamudeó. _Tengo que decírselo, _pensó. Suspiró hondo y se forzó a si misma a hablar con calma. "Esta bien, Chloe. Voy a decirte algo que probablemente no te lo creerás pero tienes que hacerlo porque de verdad necesito tu ayuda ya que algo realmente extraño esta sucediendo..."

"Cállate, ¿quieres Potter?"Interrumpió James, haciendo tan buena imitación de Lily que esta se calló de golpe. "Sabes que no debes de estar aquí". Paró un momento antes de sonreír maliciosamente a la chica. _Oh, esto no puede ser bueno _pensó Lily, preocupada. "Pero" añadió James alegremente a Chloe. "Ahora esta invitado aquí siempre que quiera. Remus, Sirius y Peter también" Lily abrió su boca en protesta.

"¡No puedes hacer eso!" lloriqueó. James se giró a ella y sonrió falsamente.

"Trata de determe" la dijo. "Soy una prefecta. Puedo hacer lo que quiera" Chloe les miró confusa.

"Lily" dijo. "¿Realmente eres consciente de lo que acabas de decir? Y James ¿por qué estás tratando de hacerla cambiar de opinión? Has tratado de entrar aquí para espiarnos durante meses, pero Lily siempre te pillaba."

"Sí" dijo James pensativamente. "Lástima" Lily cogió del brazo a James y empezó a llevarle hacia la puerta antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

"Necesitamos irnos" dijo en voz alta, mirando con odio a James. "Discúlpanos Kate, tenemos que ir a ver al director por este problema que tenemos..."

"Asuntos de prefectos" cortó James melosamente, para exasperación de Lily. "Extremadamente secreto, si sabes lo que quiero decir, Chloe. ¡Venga_ Potter, _no queremos llegar tarde!" tiró de ella y cerró la puerta tras él con firmeza.

"¿Por qué me cortaste?" preguntó Lily, enfadada. "Estaba a punto de contarla lo que pasaba. ¡Nos habría ayudado!"

"Evans" dijo James, aumentando la voz. "¿De verdad crees que nos habría creído? ¿Qué dirías tú? Oh, ya se, que tal: '¡Buenos días, Chloe! Muy buen tiempo hace, ¿no crees? Por cierto, se que parezco James pero en realidad soy Lily dentro de su cuerpo por un extraño accidente y ahora tengo que aprender a usar un cuarto de baño masculino' Si Evans, eso habría sido perfecto. ¡Te llevarían a San Mungo y cuando volviera a mi cuerpo, estaría atrapado en terapia por el resto de mi vida! ¡Y que pasa con esta cosa! ¡Es demasiado corto!" Se puso de puntillas e intentó mirarla a los ojos.

"¡Si bueno yo tendría que estar atrapada en terapia de por vida por tratar de borrar esta catástrofe de mi memoria! ¡Estoy marcada de por vida, Potter y es todo por tu culpa!"

"NO LO ES" chilló James. Lily notó que su voz se había elevado a un alto tono como cuando ella se enfadaba. "¡Yo no hice nada!"

"Si, vale" se mofó. "¡Y yo soy Merlin reencarnado!"

"¡ENCANTADO DE CONOCERLE MERLIN, ME ENCANTA SU TRABAJO!"

"¿Os podéis callar?" dijo un irritado alumno de séptimo que estaba sentado delante del fuego. "¿Os importaría dejarlo para más tarde?"

"¿Por qué no te metes en tu vida y no en la de los demás?" espetó James. Pero como todo el mundo pensaba que era Lily, todos estaban un poco asombrados por lo que había dicho. Normalmente, Lily se habría disculpado y habría bajado su voz. Pero otra vez, este no era un día normal, y James no era Lily.

"Pot... quiero decir Evans" dijo Lily entre dientes. "No le chilles, no hizo nada para merecerlo"

"No necesito que saltes en mi rescate, Potter" dijo el chico antipáticamente. Lily miró hacía él entrecerrando los ojos, con lo que su visión mejoró.

"¿Perdona?"Dijo peligrosamente. "No estaba tratando de _saltar en tu rescate _como tan _amablemente _has dicho. Para tu información, estaba tratando de callarle... quiero decir callarla para que no molestara a los demás estudiantes. ¿Algún problema?"

"Si" dijo "La próxima vez hazlo más bajo." Sin añadir una palabra más, el chico salió de la Sala Común.

"¿Qué pasa con él?" dijo Lily, enfadada. James se apoyó contra la pared, impasible.

"Alex Winters" la contó "Me ha odiado desde que me pilló besando a su novia el año pasado. Traté de decirle que ella tropezó y calló sobre mi boca pero él no escuchaba. Rompió con ella en ese mismo lugar." Lily le dio un golpe en el hombro, y desde que sus manos eran más largas, dolía más.

"¡Au!"

"¿Tú fuiste quién les hizo romper?" dijo cabreada. "Potter, ¡estaban saliendo desde tercero! ¡Y tuviste que ir detrás de ella cuando sabías que ya estaba con otro! A Alison debió de rompérsele el corazón." James bufó y se frotó su hombro nuevo.

"No pareció muy triste esa noche en la Torre de Astronomía" dijo. "Te digo, que si todas las chicas con el corazón roto besan así, estaría encantado de repetir más veces"

"Eso es asqueroso" Una vez más le cogió del brazo y empezó a bajar las escaleras. "Venga, vamos a ver a Dumbledore, voy a tener mi cuerpo de vuelta, y después te odiaré en paz" Cuando casi estaba allí, se paró y se giró para mirar a su cuerpo. Todavía estaba con la ropa de ayer y su pelo estaba desordenado. "Espera un minuto; ¡no puedo dejarte ir así por el colegio!" Se giró y miró hacia las escaleras, James se miró a si mismo esperando lo obvio, pero no vio nada fuera de lugar.

"¿Así como?" preguntó. "¿Qué hay de malo?"

"Estoy llevando la ropa de ayer, ¡eso es lo que esta mal! ¡Y tengo que peinar mi pelo!" pasó una mano por su pelo rojo pero James le dio un manotazo.

"¿A quién le importa? Las chicas se preocupan por cosas estúpidas. Pelo, de verdad."

"¿Y que haces tú?" dijo Lily desagradablemente. "¿Te levantas de la cama y te vistes y ya está?"

"Sí" dijo, desvergonzadamente. "¿Qué otra cosa tendría que hacer?" Lily rodó los ojos, y para horror de James, puso las manos en las caderas

"Bueno, eso explica mucho Potter"

"¡No te pongas así! ¡Parece que soy una chica!"

"¡Soy un chica!"

"No ahora mismo, ¡así que actúa como un tío!"

"Tu-yo..." James la sonrió falsamente, esperando una contestación. Lily suspiró y levantó las manos frustrada. "¿Sabes qué? ¡No tenemos tiempo para esto! No voy a perder mi tiempo discutiendo contigo. Necesitamos ver a Dumbledore y no te voy a dejar ir así" estaba a punto de entrar en la habitación, pero James la paró. "¿Qué?" imploró.

"¿Has considerado que pensarían los demás si vieran a un _chico _entrar en la habitación de las _chicas_ mientras se están cambiando?" argumentó. "Déjame decirte por experiencia que no estarían contentas" De repente sonrió y caminó hacia la puerta. "Mejor déjame a mí"

"¡Ni hablar!" dijo Lily bloqueando la puerta. "¿Estás loco? ¡No puedes entrar ahí dentro!"

"Es eso o voy así por el colegio. Tu decides, a mi realmente me da igual." Lily pensó rápidamente y dio unos suaves golpes en la puerta. Oyó unos chillidos y Lily estuvo agradecida de que James la hubiera impedido entrar. Habría sido un desastre.

"¿Quién es?" dijo Kate desde el otro lado.

"Kate" llamó Lily. "Soy yo Lil...quiero decir James. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor y darme el peine y la túnica de Lily?" Se fue un poco para atrás cuando oyó el bufido de Kate.

"Claro" dijo escépticamente. "Lily me mataría si te diera cualquier cosa suya. ¿Para que las quieres de todas maneras?" _Oh Kate, ¡no hay tiempo para preguntas! _James la empujó.

"Déjame a mí Evans" dijo. "Kate, cariño, necesito mi túnica y el peine. ¿Podrías ser tan amable de traérmelos?" Lily rodó los ojos cuando oyó los apodos. _Típico de Potter _pensó con desaprobación. _Siempre usa sus encantos para obtener lo que quiere. _Cuando Kate oyó la voz de Lily, abrió levemente la puerta y sacó la cabeza.

"¿Por qué no entras y las coges tú?" preguntó. James miró a Lily arrogantemente antes de responder.

"Veras" dijo. "Ya lo había pensado, pero Potter quería cogerlo él mismo para que pudiera mirar dentro" Lily abrió y cerró la boca con indignación.

"¡Eso no es verdad!" lloriqueó. Kate la miró escépticamente.

"Si, vale James" dijo. "No es nada nuevo. Lily, entra y cógelo. Tú túnica está en el baño y tu peine en la cómoda." Abrió la puerta un poco más y James miró Lily y meneó las cejas.

"Estaré fuera dentro de un rato, Potter" susurró con una sonrisa. Lily agitó la cabeza vigorosamente mientras James entraba dentro.

"¡Kate no! No le dejes...entrar" Kate cerró la puerta en sus narices. Lily gimió y se apoyó en la barandilla. En vista de los nuevos eventos, estaba considerando la opción de cambiar la regla de que los chicos no podían entrar para que ella si pudiera.

Lily suspiró y miró al reloj. James estaba tardando mucho para coger solo un par de cosas.

"Enfermero, enfermo bastardo" murmuró por lo bajo. Esperó alrededor de otro minuto antes de que empezara a dar golpes en la puerta. "¡PO... EVANS! ¡SAL AHORA MISMO! ¡Tenemos esa _reunión_ a la que ir! Si no sales de allí, ¡entro!"

"¡Ni te atrevas, James!" chilló una voz de chica que sonaba sospechosamente como la de Parker. "¡Sabes que no puedes estar aquí!" Lily continuó dando golpes a la puerta.

"¡ENTONCES MANDA A EVANS AFUERA! ¡CUENTO HASTA TRES EVANS! 1...2..." En ese momento, Sirius y Remus salieron de la habitación de los chicos.

"Hey, Prongs" dijo Sirius, alegremente. "¿Qué haces despierto tan pronto? Normalmente tenemos que arrastrar tu vago culo fuera de la cama" Lily señaló furiosamente a la puerta, no parándose a pensar en el extraño nombre.

"Estoy tratando de entrar allí dentro, ¡pero no me dejan!" Remus rodó los ojos y se apoyó en la pared.

"Me pregunto por qué" dijo irónicamente. "James, ¿Cuándo te vas a dar por vencido? Nunca pudiste ir a la habitación de las chicas. _Nunca_ podrás ir a la habitación de las chicas. ¿No lo pillas?"

"¡Gracias!" Dijo Lily, olvidando que supuestamente estaba actuando como James. "Al final alguien que está de acuerdo conmigo. ¡No paro de decírselo pero no lo entiende!" Sirius y Remus se miraron extrañados. "Uh..." tartamudeó. "Es lo que diría, Evans siempre lo está diciendo y creo que tengo que empezar a escucharla." Remus y Sirius se miraron entre sí, y después volvieron a mirarla a ella.

Entonces al mismo tiempo, los dos empezaron a reírse.

"Muy buena James" rió entre dientes Sirius. "El día que escuches a Lily Evans será el día que beses a una Slytherin. Sin embargo, si fuera tu la pediría salir. Te digo que esa es la única chica con la que no importaría tener una larga sesión de besos" Lily abrió la boca enfadada, pero fue interrumpida por la risa de Remus.

"¡Ja!" dijo. "¿La _única_ chica que quieres besar? ¿Qué pasa con lo que dijiste anoche?" Sirius se rió también.

"Si, supongo que tienes razón." Dijo. "Pero decía que es la única chica que no va de chico en chico, así que realmente envidio a la persona con la que se quedará al final."

"Tienes razón" dijo Lily con fuerza. Una vez más, esto sorprendió a los chicos y los dejó en silencio.

"Déjame tener esto claro" dijo Remus lentamente. "¿Estás diciendo que envidias quien vaya a salir con Lily Evans? Si no te conociera James, diría que te está empezando a gustar." Esta vez fue Lily la que bufó. Pensar en ella y James juntos la hacía tener arcadas.

"¡Por favor!" dijo. "¡Eso es asqueroso! Prefiero besar a Lucius Malfoy." Finalmente James salió del dormitorio femenino con el pelo peinado, aunque estaba algo enfadado. "¡Por fin!" exclamó Lily. "¿Qué has estado haciendo?"

"Relájate, _Potter_" dijo James. "No vi nada, estaban todas vestidas o todavía con los pijamas. Maldita sea." Añadió suavemente. "Mira, tengo el estúpido peine y túnica. Ahora que ya estoy presentable, ¿podemos irnos?" Sirius ando hacía él y puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

"Ah, pero mi preciosa flor" dijo dramáticamente. "Siempre estás presentable" Se inclinó para besarle en la mejilla. Como Lily hubiera estado, James estaba disgustado. Aunque esta vez él no estaba tratando de actuar como ella.

"¡Ah!" lloriqueó. Empujó a Sirius de su lado cuando sus labios estaban a punto de estar en contacto con su mejilla, y empezó a limpiársela con la manga. "¡Apártate, Black! Eso es asqueroso. Ew, ¡estoy contaminado!" Como es lo que Lily hubiera hecho, excepto limpiarse la mejilla, Sirius no estaba afectado. De hecho, él se rió.

"Lily" dijo. "¡Me has herido!"

"Si bueno, sobrevivirás" dijo Lily sarcásticamente.

"Como si tu hubieras hecho mejor, Prongs" Sirius bufó. Al mismo tiempo Lily y James pusieron caras de desagrado.

"¡Asqueroso!" dijo James. "Yo podría haber hecho mucho mejor que eso". Señaló a Lily.

"¡Si, bueno yo habría hecho mucho mejor que tu también!"Contestó. Remus se interpuso entre los dos, intentando romper la discusión.

"Suficiente" dijo. "Es demasiado pronto para discutir. ¿No deberías los dos estar vistiéndoos? Tenemos clase dentro de media hora y tenemos que ir abajo a comer"

"De hecho, tenemos que ir a ver a Dumbledore" dijo Lily

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Remus. James le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Lily.

"Asuntos de prefectos" murmuró

"Y no deberíamos llegar tarde" dijo James, sonriendo taimadamente. Cogió a Lily por la muñeca y empezó a bajar las escaleras. "¡Nos vemos Padfoot, Moony!" Cuando habían dejado la habitación, Sirius se giró hacia Remus, confuso.

"¿Nos ha llamado como creo que nos ha llamado?" preguntó. Remus asintió con la cabeza, todavía observando al cuadro.

"Si" dijo mareado. "Lo hizo. ¿Soy yo o algo extraño esta sucediendo? ¿Qué era todo eso de que todas las chicas estaban todavía en pijama?"

"No lo se" dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros. "Deben de estar cansados o algo. Venga, vamos a desayunar. Peter ya está abajo. Como se levantará antes de las7:30, nunca lo sabré"

**OoOoOoO**

"Puedes dejar ya mi muñeca, Potter" espetó Lily mientras iban hacia el despacho del Profesor Dumbledore. "Soy una chica grande." James se rió entre diente y dejó la muñeca de Lily.

"Hoy no" dijo

"Sabes qué Potter" silbó en voz baja. "Realmente es todo por tu culpa"

"¿Por qué es _mi_ culpa?"

"¡Porque si no hubieras estado andando por el colegio por tener hambre, no estaríamos en esta situación!"

"¡Perdona! ¿Y qué pasa contigo Sra. arrogante? No era el único que estaba fuera de la cama. ¿Qué estabas haciendo _tu_?"

"¡Estaba haciendo algo productivo, Potter! Tenía que coger mi libro de Transfiguraciones. No había terminado mi redacción y... ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡No he terminado mi redacción!" James rió.

"Chúpate esa" dijo antipáticamente. Lily le miró con odio mientras torcían la esquina.

"No necesito oír eso ahora, Potter" dijo ácidamente. "¡Nunca he llevado una tarea tarde!"

"Yo tampoco" dijo él, alegremente. "Terminé mi redacción hace dos días." Lily de pronto se alegró.

"¡Es verdad!" dijo alegremente. "Si yo soy tu, entonces tengo que entregar _tus_ deberes! ¡Tengo la redacción!"

"Un problema Evans. Solo porque estoy en tu cuerpo no significa que un tarea no entregada no irá a tus notas." Lily le miró, un rápido brillo se vio en sus ojos.

"Pero si cambio el nombre del papel" empezó. "¡Eso no sería un problema!" James se paró y la miró con horror.

"No lo harás" dijo. "¡Eso es trampa Evans!" Lily se encogió de hombros y continuó caminando.

"Oh, yo no lo llamaría trampa" dijo tranquilamente.

"¿Entonces cómo lo llamarías?" Dijo enfadado, corriendo para alcanzarla. "Mentir, deshonestidad, engaño, fraude... ¡la lista sigue Evans!" Lily le miró y levantó ambas cejas.

"Estaba pensado en _tomar prestado_"

"Eso no es prestar si no lo devuelves" chirrió él.

"Ejem" dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Pararon de discutir y se giraron para ver al director mirándolos, mitad asombrado, mitad confuso. "¿Hay alguna razón por la que estás llamando Sr. Potter por tu nombre, Sra.Evans?" preguntó a James.

"Bueno, profesor" dijo Lily delicadamente. "Parece que tenemos un problema"

"Me tendrás que perdonar cuando diga esto, Sr. Potter, pero no veo que eso este fuera de lo común."

"No, señor" dijo James. "Queremos decir que es peor que normalmente" Dumbledore asintió, entendiendo.

"Ah" dijo simplemente. "¿Y cuál es el problema, Sra. Evans?"

"Bueno, es eso, señor" dijo James. "No soy Evans" El profesor Dumbledore alzó las cejas y le miró con curiosidad.

"¿Oh, de verdad?" Dijo. "¿Quién eres?"

"Soy yo, James" El Prof. Dumbledore se giró hacia Lily.

"Y eso te hace a ti..."

"Lily, señor" dijo con culpabilidad. "Sé que parece algo imposible, pero desafortunadamente es la verdad. Yo soy Potter, y Potter es yo. ¿Tiene eso sentido?" Para su sorpresa, Dumbledore sonrió.

"Claro" dijo simplemente. "¿Por qué no entráis en mi despacho y arreglamos esto?" Lily y James intercambiaron miradas de pánico y le siguieron. No esperaban que se lo tomara tan bien. Cuando estuvieron dentro, Dumbledore les dijo que se sentaran y se metió un caramelo de limón en la boca.

"Bueno" dijo alegremente. "Un buen lío tenemos aquí". Todavía mirándole, Lily y James asintieron con la cabeza sin decir nada. "¿Sabéis cómo pasó?"

"No señor" dijo James. "Me desperté y estaba en su cuerpo"

"Yo igual" dijo Lily.

"¿No recordáis que pasara algo raro ayer?" James negó con la cabeza, pero Lily estaba pensando.

"Espera un minuto" dijo lentamente. "¡Peeves!"

"¿Qué?" preguntó James. Lily se giró hacía él.

"¡Peeves, Potter, Peeves!" James la miró sin comprender.

"¿Qué pasa con él?"

"¡Anoche Potter! ¡Recuerda! Vino hacia nosotros y empezó a cantar esa canción tan rara. ¡Sabía que había algo raro!"

"¿Le importaría explicarse, Sr...Sra. Evans?"

"Señor, anoche Potter estaba..." James le lanzó una mala mirada. "... Quiero decir, uh. Estábamos...Verá estábamos..." El Prof. Dumbledore sonrió levemente con un brillo en sus ojos.

"Fuera de la cama a deshoras" terminó por ella.

"Uh, si señor. Pero no estábamos juntos" Lily añadió rápidamente. James bufó.

"En tus sueños, Evans" murmuró.

"¡Ni siquiera en mis peores pesadillas, Potter!" espetó. Dumbledore tosió otra vez, mirando a la pareja que discutía con asombro. "Lo siento, Profesor. Verá Potter y yo estábamos fuera esperando porque Agatha no estaba allí para dejarnos entrar. Asi que... er, empezamos a discutir. Entonces Peeves nos interrumpió y empezó a cantar esta canción"

"¿Una canción?" repitió Dumbledore.

"Si" dijo James. "Si lo puedes llamar así. ¿Cómo era Evans?" Lily frunció el ceño, pensativa.

"Era algo asi como... Dos personas irritables... luego algo de ser intercambiados… Lo siento, no puedo recordar el resto."

"Eso esta bien, Sra. Evans" dijo el Prof. Dumbledore. "Creo que conozco ese conjuro que utilizó Peeves. Dime ¿era así?_ Dos personas quisquillosas, ¡a punto de intercambiarse! Enfadados están, ¡vivirán en el cuerpo del otro! ¡Semejante caos yo causaré! ¡Un poco de diversión yo busco! Al llegar la medianoche, el ritual comenzará, y ambos verán, que nadie más les gustará y pronto serán felices."_

"Si" dijo James. "Supongo que Peeves lo cantó y dijo algo sobre disfrutar el día y hacer estragos"

"Bueno, creo que es algo que él mismo añadió" Dumbledore le dijo. "Pero lo que dijo de hecho es un antiguo conjuro creado cientos de años antes." Lily se giró hacía James y le miró con odio.

"Te dije que había algo raro." Silbó. "¡Pero pensaste que era una canción inventada por Peeves!"

"¡Evans, cállate y deja hablar a Dumbledore!" Ignorando la interrupción, Dumbledore continuó.

"Fue creado por un bruja del siglo XVI con el nombre de Alberta Hamilton. Sus dos hijos siempre estaban discutiendo, y estaba empezando a afectar su vida familiar. Así que un día ella escribió el conjuro y se lo dijo a sus hijos durante una de sus disputas, y al día siguiente se despertaron en el cuerpo del otro. Después de que volvieran a su cuerpo original estaban más unidos que nunca."

"Eso es genial, Profesor" dijo James irónicamente. "Realmente lo es. ¿Pero exactamente cuanto tiempo llevó que todo terminara felizmente y fuera todo a la normalidad?"

"Bueno, con estos dos, estuvieron de vuelta en sus cuerpos dos semanas después."

"¡DOS SEMANAS!"Lily y James lloriquearon a la vez.

"Sin embargo esto puede variar. Con vosotros creo que tardará alrededor de un mes. O más"

"¡UN MES!"

"O más" añadió Dumbledore.

"Profesor, ¡no puedo ser una chica por un mes! ¡Tengo un partido de Quidditch el Sábado!"

"No puedo estar en el cuerpo de Potter; ¡tengo una cita el viernes! ¡No puedo ir a una cita con un chico _como_ un chico!" James asintió.

"¡No, joder, no puedes!" exclamó. "¿Tienes idea de lo que haría a mi imagen, Evans?"

"¿Mejorarla?" sugirió dulcemente. James cruzó sus brazos y la miró con odio.

"Ja, ja, ja" dijo ásperamente. "Estoy absolutamente llorando por dentro, realmente lo estoy." Dumbledore cogió otro caramelo de limón, haciendo ningún esfuerzo para romper la discusión. _Van a tener que aprender a sobrellevar este desastre, _él pensó. _También podría dejarles sacarlo ahora._

"¡Es todo por tu culpa, Potter!"

"¿Sabes qué? Realmente necesitas cambiar de lema, Evans, ¡porque ese se está quedando viejo!"

"¡No es un lema, es la verdad! Siempre estás metiéndome en problemas justo cuando las cosas me están yendo bien. El año pasado por tu culpa me pusieron en detención doce veces en _dos meses_. ¡Justo cuando me hicieron prefecta! ¡Todavía estoy devolviendo todos los puntos que perdí!"

"¿Y qué pasa conmigo?" respondió "¿Cuándo le contaste a una chica de primer año que la quería pedir ir al baile de navidad cuando yo estaba en cuarto? ¿Recuerdas cuando fuiste a la torre de Ravenclaw _justo_ cuando la estaba pidiendo salir 'Potter, Madam Pomfrey encontró la cura para la inflamación que tenías en la boca, pero dijo que no deberías tener contacto labial con nadie'? ¡Me llevó una semana para convencerla de que no era contagioso! ¿O esa vez cuando me hiciste hacer gimnasia con unas formas que _no eran físicamente posibles_? ¡Estuve en la enfermería dos días después de eso!"

"¡Fue después de que hicieras que mi aliento oliera a pescado podrido justo antes de que le pidiera salir a Luke Warren!"

"¡Si, dos semanas después! ¡Tienes serios problemas de memoria, Evans!"

"¡Oh, vete a la mierda, Potter!"

"Ese lenguaje, Sra. Evans" reprendió gentilmente el Profesor Dumbledore.

"Lo siento Profesor, tiene razón. Eso estaba fuera de lugar. ¡Vete al infierno, Potter!"

"¡Estoy seguro que estarás abajo para recibirme, Evans! ¡Mándale a Salazar Slytherin saludos de mi parte!" El Profesor Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta, decidiendo que los dos adolescentes ya habían tenido suficiente.

"Sr. Potter, Sra. Evans," dijo. "La única manera de que volváis a vuestros cuerpos es que aprendáis a llevaros y entenderos con el otro."

"Cómo si eso fuera a ocurrir." Dijo James en un murmuro.

"Lo siento, Sr. Potter, pero es la única manera. Es vuestra decisión el tiempo que duréis en el cuerpo del otro." Lily gimió

"¿Pero cómo nos vamos a cambiar?" gimoteó. James se encogió de hombros y sonrió falsamente a Lily.

"Espero que de la forma normal" dijo insolentemente.

"Potter, ¿cómo te sentirías si _te_ viera desnudo?" la sonrisa de James se amplió.

"No me importa" dijo. "Pero si lo que querías era verme desnudo, Evans, todo lo que tenías que hacer era preguntar." En vez de contestar, Lily se puso roja y solo murmuró algo sobre que James era un pervertido, añadiendo un par de adjetivos más. Intentando desesperadamente de parar su creciente sonrisa, Dumbledore continuó.

"Hay un simple hechizo para eso" dijo alegremente. "Solo apuntaros a vosotros mismos y decid _Sapora _y estaréis en ropa limpia o pijama." Dumbledore miró rápidamente a su reloj. "Bueno, son casi las ocho en punto" dijo. "Vuestras clases empiezan en quince minutos, así que tenéis el tiempo suficiente para comer un desayuno rápido."

"¡Pero profesor...!"

"¡No creo que esto...!"

"Si no os marcháis ya no creo que tengáis tiempo para comer" interrumpió Dumbledore, sonriéndoles. "Corred, ahora" James y Lily salieron del despacho del Profesor Dumbledore, sintiéndose algo confusos porque él no intentara algo más para cambiarles de cuerpo. Dumbledore cerró suavemente la puerta detrás de ellos, y lo miraron durante un rato en silencio. No le oyeron decir suavemente: "Bien hecho, Peeves. Bien hecho."

"Vale" dijo al fin Lily. "Eso ayudó mucho" Rápidamente se señaló a si misma y dijo, _"¡Sapora!" _Un uniforme limpio apareció en lugar de los pijamas de James. Miró a James, esperando a que se cambiase. Pero James solo estaba mirando a su cuerpo, y su cara estaba empezando a cambiar de confusión a horror. "¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Lily impacientemente. "¿Quieres desayunar o no?" James lentamente la miró.

"Me acabo de dar cuanta" dijo en un susurro. "De que tengo que llevar una... una..."

"¿Una qué?" James bajó su voz aún más como si fuera a contar un horrible secreto.

"¡Una falda!" Lily rodó los ojos y bufó.

"Oh, por favor" Lily movió su varita hacía él e instantáneamente estaba llevando su uniforme de Hogwarts, completo con una falda. James se miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Evans, ¿tienes idea de lo negativo que es para mi masculinidad?"

"Lo que sea, venga. Tengo hambre." Se giró y caminó rápidamente hacia el Gran Comedor con James detrás de ella, tirando desesperadamente de la falda en un vano intento de tapar sus piernas...o mejor, las piernas de _ella_.

"No se cómo las chicas podéis aguantar esto" refunfuñó. "¿No tenéis frío?"

"Es como llevar pantalones cortos, Potter"

"¡No cuando sientes la brisa en lugares donde normalmente no la sientes!"

"Bueno, te acostumbrarás a ello" justo en entonces un guapa morena caminó hacía ella y empezó a enredar un mechón de su pelo en el dedo. Estaba llevando mucho maquillaje.

"Hola, James" dijo coquetamente. Lily miró a James con nerviosismo. La convenció cuando asintió con la cabeza vigorosamente.

"Um, hola" la chica se rió tontamente y batió sus pestañas, para disgusto de Lily.

"Hola" dijo otra vez. "Mira, estaba pensando ¿querrías ir conmigo a clase otra vez?"_ Penoso_ pensó Lily, tratando de no rodar sus ojos.

"Bueno, ahora mismo voy a ir a desayunar." Dijo. "No deberías llegar tarde a clase" Desafortunadamente para Lily, a la chica no le importaba.

"Está bien" dijo alegremente. "Puedo esperarte" Lily miró a James, pidiendo ayuda, pero él sólo se encogió de hombros.

"No me mires a mí" dijo, riéndose entre dientes. "_Tu eres_ James Potter, ¿recuerdas?" Lily le miró con odio durante un momento, luego se giró hacia la morena que estaba esperando a que dijera algo.

"De hecho, no creo que tengamos las mismas clases."

"Eso no te importó mucho la semana pasada." Dijo fríamente. "Me estuviste enseñando en una clase abandonada durante el primer periodo. ¿Quieres que volvamos para... unas clases extras?" Se acercó más a Lily y alzó las cejas sugestivamente. Lily se giró hacía James y vocalizó "¿Clases extra?" Él solo se encogió de hombros y trató de contener la risa. Lily le miró disgustada.

"¿James?" dijo otra vez la chica. Lily se giró hacía ella. Tratando de pensar en algo para que se alejase.

"Um..." tartamudeó. "Mira...uh, ¿cuál es tu nombre?" la chica hizo pucheros, algo dolida.

"¡Chelsea!"

"Vale, Chelsea" dijo rápidamente Lily. "Lo sabía. Escucha, creo que no vamos a funcionar" Los ojos de Chelsea empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

"Pero..." tartamudeó. "¡Pero me dijiste que tenía los ojos bonitos!"

"Hay mucha gente con los ojos bonitos" dijo Lily simplemente.

"¡Dijiste que yo era especial!" Lily puso su dedo dentro del odio. La voz de Chelsea había alcanzado un tono muy alto.

"Estoy seguro que eso no es nada nuevo" dijo sombríamente, mirando mal a James. La gente estaba empezando a mirar, curiosa.

"¡Dijiste que besaba bien!" Chelsea gimió. Lily tuvo suficiente con esta discusión. Perdió su simpatía y decidió ser honesta.

"Mira" dijo firmemente. "Chelsea es tu nombre ¿no? Aquí hay una advertencia: baja a la realidad y ten una vida, ¿vale? Jam... Quiero decir que _yo_ no soy tan genial. Le digo a cualquier chica que tiene labios que besa bien solo para que se acerque, nunca me cito con una chica por más de una semana, yo..." James le dio un codazo fuerte, cortándola.

"Creo que ya lo ha entendido, _Potter_" dijo mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

"El caso es que" continuó Lily, frotándose el lugar donde James le dio el codazo. "No me mereces. Puedes tener a alguien mejor. Oí que Matt Carter ha estado por ti desde cuarto año. ¿Por qué no le invitas a salir?" Chelsea sollozó con fuerza y se frotó los ojos.

"De acuerdo" dijo dramáticamente. "Genial por mí. Llévate a Lily Evans a otra clase, mira a ver si me importa." Lily y James la miraron sorprendidos.

"Creías que yo decía... Crees que yo quiero..." balbuceó Lily, señalando a James. "Oh no-no-no, tienes una idea equivocada..." James estaba igual de horrorizado.

"¿De verdad crees que yo quiero invitarla... quiero decir invitarle a una cita clandestina? ¿Para _besarla_? ¿Estás loca? ¡Prefiero ir allí con un boggart!"

"¿Creéis que soy tan estúpida para creerme esas mentiras?" Chelsea preguntó, escandalizada. Definitivamente, el Gran Comedor estaba totalmente pendiente de ella.

"¡Si!" lloriquearon a la vez James y Lily. Chelsea miró con odio a James dentro del cuerpo de Lily por un momento, pero su expresión de suavizó cuando miró a Lily.

"Lo siento si hice algo que te pudiera molestar, James" dijo dulcemente, como si hubiera olvidado todo lo que Lily había dicho. "Espero que podamos volver juntos alguna vez. Y por ti" se giró hacía Lily, y su voz se tornó fría "No estarás por mucho tiempo." Sin otra palabra más, se giró y se fue airadamente por el hall hacía un grupo de chicas que la atacaron para saber los detalles. Los estudiantes en el hall miraron en silencio a Lily y James. Sabían que Lily y James besándose clandestinamente o cualquier hecho de ese tipo, era ridículo. Pero después de que Chelsea diera tal espectáculo, querían ver lo que pasaba después. Lily les miró amenazadoramente.

"¿QUÉ?" Gritó. Al instante todo el mundo se dispersó y volvieron a sus asuntos, hablando en voz baja sobre lo que acababa de pasar. Lily suspiró y miró su reloj.

"Maldita sea" murmuró. "Es demasiado tarde. Tenemos que ir a Transfiguraciones ahora mismo, y todavía tenemos que coger las cosas." James bufó y empezó a descender las escaleras hacia el primer piso, donde la clase de Transformaciones estaba. "¿Estás completamente ciego, Potter? ¡No veo nada!"

"Por eso llevo gafas, Evans. Pensé que sabias que no eran solo para estar guapo, aunque si que añaden algo al efecto." Lily rodó los ojos, cogió su varita y chilló,_ "¡ACCIO GAFAS!" _Un minuto después, las gafas de James vinieron a sus manos. Cuando se las puso, todo estaba claro. Después llamó a su mochila y a la de James. Le dio la que tenía el nombre de ella escrito.

"¡Hey! ¡Esta es tu mochila, Evans!"

"Si, y _tu _eres Lily Evans por eso llevarás la mochila de Lily Evans!" silbó.

"Genial, solo dame mi redacción para que pueda poner que es mío y no tuyo"

"No" dijo rotundamente.

"¡Evans! ¡Dámelo!"

"No" repitió. "No vas a ganar en esta, Potter. De tomas formas, ¿cómo quedaría si Lily Evans diera el trabajo de James Potter? McGonagall no lo aceptaría. Probablemente pensaría que le he hecho algo" James alzó las cejas.

"Me pregunto por qué" murmuró.

"Mira, te prometo que lo entregaré como tuyo, ¿vale?"

"No me fío nada de ti"

"Bueno pues tienes que hacerlo porque soy más alta que tú. ¡Puedo sujetarlo encima de tu cabeza!" James la miró mal, sabiendo que estaba atrapado. Estuvieron en silencio durante un momento mientras caminaban hacía clase. Luego hubo un ruido que procedía de la tripa de Lily. James se rió suavemente.

"Sabes, no estarías hambrienta si hubieras cortado con ella antes," dijo a Lily.

"Mira, Potter, lo siento si fui tan mezquina con tu novia, pero..."

"¿Novia?" James repitió, incrédulo. _"¿Novia? _¿Chelsea Galloway, mi novia?_"_

"Tienes razón, una pregunta estúpida. De todas formas, supongo que tu no habrías sido tan antipático con ella"

"¿Por qué no?"

"¿Qué quieres decir con '¿por qué no?'?" Lily le miró. "¿Eso es lo que dices siempre que 'rompes' con una chica?" James mordió su labio, pensativo.

"Más o menos, si" dijo desvergonzadamente. Lily estaba disgustada.

"¡Eso es _tan_ tu estilo!" exclamó. "¡Debes de romper toneladas de corazones todas las semanas!" James la lanzó una mirada arrogante. "¡Eso no era lo que quería decir Potter! No era un cumplido. Es tan terrible que las hables de esa manera, después de hablarlas dulcemente y hacerlas pensar que estás enamoradísimo de ellas. ¡Sabes lo mucho que las gustas, Potter! ¡Deberías ser más amable!"

"¡Sirius también lo hace!" dijo a la defensiva. "De todas formas, viste lo difícil que era deshacerse de ella. Trata de hacer eso todo el tiempo, Evans"

"Oh, que pena" dijo sombríamente.

"¡No, lo digo en serio! Nada más funciona. De verdad, besa a una chica por un minuto y se piensa que es tu maldita mujer"

"Imagínatelo" dijo Lily. "Por qué alguien se tendría que pensar que te gusta después de decirla lo especial que es."

"Exacto," dijo, no pillando el sarcasmo.

"Solo una pregunta, Potter. ¿Por qué dices todo eso si lo único que quieres es ligar?" James se encogió de hombros.

"Aburrimiento" Lily paró de caminar y le miró fijamente.

"Eso es asqueroso" dijo. "Tienes que ser el cerdo más pervertido del mundo. E incluso después de que las digas toda esa mierda y hacerlas llorar, ellas siguen pensando que eres el más guapo y dulce tío en el colegio. Tengo que descubrir por qué y cómo."

"Es un don," dijo James, sonriéndola.

"Para don mi culo" murmuró. Sólo para molestarla, James se giró para mirarse su nuevo trasero.

"Uno muy bonito, también" murmuró. Lily estaba demasiado asombrada para decir nada, así que le golpeó con un libro.

Muy fuerte.

"¡Ouch!" lloriqueó. "Recuerda, Evans. Este es tu cuerpo y serás tu quien después tenga moratones."

"Merece la pena" dijo, cortante. Y para su frustración, James sonrió malévolamente.

"Oh venga" dijo mientras entraba en la clase. "No mientas, sabes que te gusta." Lily se sentó en su silla y miró a otra parte, tratando de esconder el sonrojo que estaba creciendo en sus mejillas.

"¡En tus sueños!"

"Evans, te estás ruborizando"

"¡No lo estoy!" dijo rápidamente. James alzó una ceja.

"Evans, estás en mi cuerpo" dijo escépticamente. "Creo que sabría cuando mis mejillas están sonrojadas, y están empezando a ruborizarse."

"No" dijo testaduramente. Puso su cabeza entre sus brazos, tratando de pasar de los comentarios de James. _Siento una sensación irritante en mi estómago, _pensó. _Pero debe ser del hambre. _Justo entonces, alguien dio unos golpecitos en su hombro.

"Hey James," Rezando para que no fuera alguien de sus fans, Lily se giró de mala gana, pero se puso contenta al ver que era Kate.

"Kate" dijo alegremente. "Siento que no haya tenido la oportunidad de hablar contigo, pero..."

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'hablar contigo'?" dijo desorientada. "Solo vine para darte un mensaje de Jasmine, ya sabes, esa chica que está en mi habitación. Si, bueno, ella quiere que te diga que piensa que eres mono. Pero, el porque no te lo dice ella misma no lo se. Esta allí si quieres hablar con ella." Señaló a una chica tímida, que la estaba mirando con nerviosismo. Cuando Lily se giró hacia ella, rápidamente miró hacia abajo y fingió leer su libro.

"Oh, ya sabía que le gustaba él" dijo, sin pensar. Cuando Kate la miró extrañada, se apresuró a arreglar el error. "Quiero decir _yo. _Sabía que _yo_ le gustaba. Siempre se queda toda la noche hablando sobre mí. Al menos, es lo que he oído."

"Eres tan arrogante" dijo Kate. "Ya se porque Lily no te soporta." Sin embargo lo dijo en broma, no como lo hubiera dicho Lily. Se marchó hacía su pupitre detrás de James y se sentó, conversando con Parker, no oyendo a Lily murmurar. "¿A quién se lo dices?"

"¡Hey, compañero!" dijo una voz fuerte en su oído. Lily saltó y chocó su cabeza contra la de Sirius, que estaba inclinado muy cerca de ella.

"¡Maldita sea, Sirius!" dijo irritada, frotándose la cabeza. "¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿No sabes que así puedes matar a la gente?" Sirius alzó una ceja.

"Mira quién se levantó con el pie izquierdo" comentó.

"No tienes ni idea" respondió Lily. James se metió en la conversación, mucho más alegre que Lily.

"¡Hey Sirius, qué pasa!" dijo casualmente. Sirius le miró por un momento extrañado antes de sonreír. Lily notó que estaba bastante guapo cuando sonreía.

"Estoy bien Lily-flor"dijo. "¿Cómo fue la reunión con Dumbledore?"

"Bien"dijo James. "Aunque no fue tan bien como fue planeado. Tenemos un par de pequeños problemas que necesitamos resolver, pero aparte de eso bien." Lily bufó

"¿Pequeños?" repitió. ¿En comparación con qué?

"En comparación con tu gran boca" dijo antipáticamente. "¿Te importa? Estoy tratando de tener una conversación." Sirius empezó a reírse y le dio unos golpes a Lily en el hombro.

"Cállate, Sirius" Lily estaba a punto de decir algo cuando vio a Derek Thomas por el rabillo del ojo, y estaba caminando hacia James. Asi que hizo lo que lógicamente hubiera hecho una chica en su situación.

Entró en pánico.

"¡Oh Dios mío!" chilló, que sonó muy raro viniendo de un chico. "¡Oh Díos mío! ¡No aquí, no ahora! ¿Podría ponerse aún peor?" Sirius la miró curioso.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Qué qué pasa?" repitió Lily. Le agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo sacudió. "_¿Qué pasa? _¡Mi día esta a punto de ser, como, diez mil veces peor! ¡Eso es lo que pasa!"

"¿Es eso posible?" preguntó James, tratando de ayudar a Sirius de su aferramiento. Lily saltó de su asiento y se arrodilló frente a él.

"Vale, Potter" dijo, mirando hacía Derek. Se había parado a hablar con otro estudiante. "Solo escucha, no hables. El tío que viene ahora hacía ti es Derek Thomas. Por fin me había pedido salir hace un par de días y supuestamente voy a salir con él el viernes."

"¿Y me debería importar porque...?"

"¡Porque estás en mi cuerpo ahora mismo y necesitas cancelarlo! Me ha gustado desde siempre y nada puede ir mal en esa cita. _¡Nada_! ¡Tienes que cancelar esa cita con él hasta que volvamos a nuestros cuerpos!" James la sonrió maliciosamente.

"Si hago lo que me has dicho, ¿qué tengo a cambio?" Lily gimió. Estaba preparada para estrangularle y la única cosa que la paraba era que no quería volver a un cuerpo muerto.

"_¡No hay tiempo ahora, Potter!"_ silbó furiosamente.

"¿Qué tendré a cambio?"Repitió. Lily cerró los ojos un momento, rezando por paciencia.

"¡Más bien es lo que _no_ tendrás si _cancelas la cita_!" dijo entre dientes. Le cogió de la camiseta y le acercó a ella. "¿Pillas el significado, Potter?" dijo amenazante. James la sonrió falsamente, y el estómago de Lily dio un vuelco cuando vio ese brillo en los ojos de él.

"Vale, Evans" dijo suavemente. "No preocupes por tu pequeña y bonita cabeza. Cuidaré de ella." Lily suspiró aliviada y le soltó.

"Gracias," dijo. Peinó algunos mechones de su pelo y colocó bien el cuello de la camisa. "Vale, pelo bien, camisa bien... vale estas preparado." James rodó los ojos y Lily volvió a su sitio con rápidez justo cuando Derek apareció a su lado.

"Hey Potter" dijo con casualidad. Lily trató de guardar la compostura cuando la sonrió.

"Hola Derek" dijo con poca respiración. James le dio un golpe en el tobillo y vocalizó, "¡Compórtate como un chico!" Lily asintió y se aclaró la garganta. "Quiero decir...uh, ¿qué te cuentas?" dijo abruptamente. Vio a James rodar los ojos de nuevo. Aparentemente no era así como los chicos actuaban. _Hmm,_ pensó. _Necesito trabajar un poco más en esto._

"No mucho" respondió Derek. "¿Preparado para el partido de quidditch del sábado?" Lily asintió algo mareada.

"Uh, si..."

"Estamos muy cerca de ganar la copa, ¿así que mantelo así vale?" La lanzó otra sonrisa.

"Aha..." Derek se volvió hacía James, y se agachó para que pudiera estar al mismo nivel de ojos que ella.

"Hey Lily" dijo suavemente. Lily estaba furiosa de los celos, aún incluso de que sabía que se lo estuviese diciendo a un chico. _Esa tendría que ser yo, _pensó enfadada. Sin embargo, James no se consideraba tan afortunado. Frunció la nariz y se echó para atrás.

"Si, lo que sea" murmuró. Esta vez fue el turno de Lily para darle un golpe en el tobillo. James se giró hacia ella enfadado y ella susurró, "¡Se amable!"

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Derek. _¡Qué mono por estar preocupado! _pensó Lily.

"Um, si," dijo James, forzando una sonrisa. "Solo... que comí mucho en el desayuno. Ya sabes... dolor de estómago." Oyó a Lily gemir cerca de él. _Cállate, Evans_, pensó_. ¡Estoy ligando con un chico solo por ti! ¡Oh no puedo creer que acabara de pensar eso! _"Um..¿Qué te cuentas?" Para su disgusto, Derek puso su brazo sobre los hombros de él, casualmente.

"Oh, no mucho" dijo tranquilamente. "Más bien es lo que _va _a pasar" Alzó una ceja, y James casi vomitó. "¿Seguimos quedando el viernes, no?" James estaba a punto de cancelar cuando un repentino pensamiento le golpeó. ¡_Podría pagarle con esto todo lo que Evans me ha hecho! ¿Lo hago o no? _Lily se aclaró suavemente la garganta, tratando de ganar su atención. _Los pros eran adelantarse en todo lo que ella fuera a hacer, y ver su cara cuando dijera que si. Puedo hacer que esa cita sea la peor de Derek. Contras: Tengo que ir a una cita con un chico. Pero soy una chica y puedo tener un poco de diversión viéndola enfadarse. _Lily se aclaró la garganta de nuevo, más fuerte aún, y cuando James la miró, esta le lanzó una mirada amenazadora. Pero por dentro estaba en pánico. Debería haber sabido que no podría confiar en él. Podía ver con facilidad como estaba planeando algo y no le gustaba nada. _Cancélalo, _rogó silenciosamente. _Por favor, ¡cancélalo! _James la sonrió malévolamente antes de girarse hacia Derek.

"Claro, cariño" dijo alegremente. "¿Me recoges a las siete?"

**OoOoOoO**

**Y fin del capítulo dos. Sed buenos y poned un review ¿va? Por fis!**

**Mxs bss.**


	3. Las Opiniones de James en Adivinación

**¡¡Hola! Siento el retraso, pero me temo que hasta que no se acabe el curso no voy a poder actualizar con rapidez. Estoy a tope de deberes, exámenes, trabajos y demás TT**

**En fin... Muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews y espero que os guste este nuevo chap que he traducido.**

**Disclaimer: Lo que reconozcáis no me pertenece y lo que no, tampoco xD. (Lo de siempre, vamos)**

**UN PASEO EN TUS ZAPATOS**

Capítulo tres: Las Opiniones de James en Adivinación.

"Claro, cariño" dijo alegremente. "¿Me recoges a las siete?" Lily lloriqueó enfadada y James rápidamente la apuntó con la varita, sobre su hombro, echándola un conjuro silenciador antes de que pudiera arruinar su plan. Derek no se dio cuenta de que ella abría la boca furiosamente sin que le saliera la voz y de que negaba con la cabeza.

"Bueno, estaba pensando que mejor sobre las seis y media," dijo. "Tengo planeado algo especial y quiero tener tiempo suficiente. ¿Te parece bien?" James le sonrió.

"Claro" dijo coquetamente. "No puedo esperar." Derek se levantó cuando la Profesora McGonagall entró en la clase.

"¡Genial!" dijo. "Nos veremos entonces." Se inclinó y le besó suavemente en la mejilla antes de sentarse en su asiento. James le agitó la mano seductoramente, pero cuando Derek no miraba se limpió la mejilla. Lily se levantó de su asiento y le asió por los hombros.

"¿Qué has hecho, Potter?" dijo sin que se oyera su voz. James sonrió y se acercó, llevando una mano a su oído.

"Lo siento Potter, no te entiendo. Trata de hablar más alto"

"¡Te voy a matar, Potter!" dijo ella. La profesora McGonagal le dio unos golpes en el hombro.

"Sr. Potter" dijo crispada. "Si no te importa, me gustaría empezar la clase. ¿Podrías sentarte?" Todavía mirando con fijeza a James, Lily se sentó y se cruzó de brazos. "Oh, ¿y Sr. Potter? ¿Tienes ese libro que te di la semana pasada? Eres la única persona que lo necesita." Lily trató de decirla que tenía un conjuro silenciador, pero claro, desde que no podía hablar, McGonagall no entendió. "Sr. Potter, deja de hacer estupideces y contéstame." Y para horror de Lily, James soltó:

"No está mintiendo, profesora. Resulta que Potter tiene un terrible problema de laringitis. No puede decir ni una palabra." Sonrió y miró a Lily, la cual estaba diciendo algunas palabras censurables en aquel momento. La profesora McGonagall miró durante un momento a James, después a Lily, luego de vuelta a James.

"Sra. Evans" dijo con firmeza. "No me creo esa historia. Sin embargo, me gustaría tener por una vez un día de silencio, y la ausencia de la voz del Sr. Potter es exactamente lo que necesito. Esta bien, clase. Voy a recoger las redacciones." Sirius empezó a reírse y le dio un golpe suave a James por la espalda.

"Tienes que admitir, Prongs, que Lily es bastante buena." James sonrió con malicia y se recostó despreocupadamente en la silla mientras Lily se cruzó de brazos y le fulminó con la mirada.

"Si, lo soy." Dijo él, altaneramente. "Potter, no te olvides de entregar _tu_ redacción. A ser posible con _tu_ nombre puesto."

"Sra. Evans, ¿tu trabajo?" dijo McGonagall. James se encogió de hombros con naturalidad.

"No lo tengo." Dijo despreocupadamente. La profesora McGonagall alzó sus cejas y Kate y Parker se miraron extrañadas. Lily siempre hacía los deberes, y si no, se habría arrepentido mucho. Y eso no era comportarse así.

"¿Y por qué no?" preguntó McGonagall, fríamente.

"No lo hice."

"Estoy sorprendida, Sra. Evans. Esperaba mucho más de ti."

"Sí bueno, cosas que pasan," James dijo, jovialmente. Lily apretó los dientes, tratando de no perder el control delante de la profesora. Decidió que esperaría hasta que estuvieran fuera de la clase.

"Tendrás un incompleto, Evans." Dijo McGonagall, marcando algo sobre un papel. Siguió con la lista, guardando diferentes rollos de pergamino. El turno de Lily estaba a punto de llegar. De pronto tuvo una idea. Le dio unos golpes en el hombro a James.

"¿Qué?"dijo. Ella levantó la redacción, y sonrió. "Si, ese es mi trabajo. Entrégalo." Lily asintió y sonrió con malicia, comportándose como si fuera a hacer eso. Entonces lo rompió. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" exclamó James. "Trabajé en eso durante una hora y media." Lily hizo como que no le escuchó y se metió los trozos en la boca, masticando lentamente mientras le miraba. Finalmente se lo tragó y le sonrió. "¡Te voy a matar, _Potter_!" siseó. "¡Eso era un extraordinario seguro!" Lily se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia la profesora McGonagall, que había aparecido a su lado preparada para pedirla el trabajo.

"¿El trabajo, Potter?" Lily negó con la cabeza a gusto. "¿No lo tienes?" Dijo la profesora secamente. Sólo meneó su cabeza e hizo una marca al lado de su nombre. "No quiero ni saber por qué. Incompleto, Potter." Lily asintió con la cabeza. Cuando ya se había ido, se volvió hacia Potter y dijo sin voz, "Jugada devuelta." Sin necesidad de decir nada, ambos, Lily y James, no estaban de muy buen humor.

Después de Transfiguraciones, Lily cogió a James y le empujó contra la pared.

"¿Estás loco?" preguntó furiosamente. La profesora McGonagall le había quitado el conjuro silenciador al final de la clase.

"Honestamente, Evans, si me deseas tanto deberíamos ir a algún sitio más privado. Conozco un lugar donde nadie..."

"¡Cállate, Potter!" siseó. "¿Por qué no cancelaste esa cita con Derek como te dije que hicieras?" James apartó la mano de ella y empezó a andar hacia la siguiente clase.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó. Lily le asió del hombro y le paró, con sus ojos brillando.

"¡_Sabes_ de lo que estoy hablando! Te dije claramente que lo cancelaras. No entiendes esa palabra, ¿Potter?"

"Oh" dijo despreocupadamente. "Eso"

"Eso, como tu has dicho tan elocuentemente, ¡era algo que esperaba desde hace una semana!" James alzó un ceja, pretendiendo pensar.

"Hmm..." dijo. "Supongo que la jugada está devuelta." Lily gimió, enfadada, demasiando asombrada como para decir todas las malas palabras que estaban circulando por su cabeza. "de todas formas," continuó. "Sólo es una cita, no el fin del mundo."

"Quizá no para ti" gruñó ella. "Pero para nosotras, que no saltamos de chica en chica, ¡es algo importante cuando piden salir a una chica!"

"Bueno espero que tu no vayas saltando de chica en chica Evans," dijo, desvergonzado.

"_¡Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero decir!"_

"Me dijiste que fuera amable con él." James razonó inocentemente. Lily hizo con sus manos movimientos furiosos como si estuviera tratando desesperadamente de no estrangularle allí mismo. "¿Hubieras preferido que le dijera que le huele el aliento y que preferiría tirarme desde la torre de Gryffindor? Porque podría decírselo si quieres."

"¡Sí!" James se cruzó de brazos y sonrió de lado. "¡Quiero decir, no! ¿Por qué no podrías haber cancelado la cita como te dije?"

"Bueno, ¿por qué no podrías haber dado mi trabajo tal y como te dije?" contestó.

"¡Ese no es el caso, Potter!" dijo Lily furiosa. "Sé que hiciste esto por un razón. ¿Estás planeando algo verdad? Te juro que si haces algo para arruinar mi reputación, yo..."

"¿Qué?" desafió él. Lily se calló un segundo para pensar, pero no podía encontrar algo que fuera lo suficientemente malo.

"Espera y verás" dijo evasiva. "Y creeme, no querrías saber lo que haría." Lily le miró amenazadoramente, pero James sólo bufó y rodó los ojos.

"Estoy temblando" dijo sarcásticamente. Lily abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero fue interrumpida cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

"Hey, James," dijo una voz. Irritada por haber sido interrumpida en un momento tan importante de su discusión, se giró y le miró con el ceño fruncido, que resultaba ser Remus.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" espetó. Asombrado, Remus dio unos cuantos pasos atrás.

"¿Qué se te ha metido dentro?" preguntó, sintiéndose un poco ofendido. James se puso delante de Lily, antes de que pudiera decir nada más, lanzándola una mirada de advertencia.

"No te preocupes Remus" le dijo. "Hice algo que no le gustó y sólo está enfadado." Lily abrió la boca, contrariada, pero James la cortó de nuevo. "Estoy segura de que no quería decir nada con eso, ¿verdad?" Se giró hacia Lily y la lanzó una mirada de aviso.

"No," murmuró. Remus movió la mano, impaciente.

"No pasa nada Lily" dijo él. "Sólo vine a decirle a este chico raro que tiene clase."

"¿Clase?" Lily repitió. Por culpa de la discusión había olvidado que tenía que ir a clase. Remus rodó los ojos.

"Si. Ya sabes, ¿esa cosa a la que vas durante el día? ¿La razón por la que estás en Hogwarts?"

"¿Te refieres a las mujeres?" preguntó Lily secamente. Remus se rió entre dientes.

"Además de eso, si. Mira James, tenemos un minuto par ir a Estudios Muggles, y si llegas tarde de nuevo, creo que el Profesor Winters te echará de clase. ¡Vamos!"

"¿Cogiste estudios muggles?" preguntó Lily a James, incrédula. Remus les miró con curiosidad.

"Si bueno," dijo James, encogiéndose de hombros. "Es un extraordinario fácil." Remus agarró a Lily del brazo y la empujó por el pasillo.

"_Venga, _James" dijo urgentemente. "Tenemos que irnos. _Ya._"

"Vale, vale," dijo Lily, deshaciéndose de su brazo. "¿Ya voy, vale?" Se giró hacia James y le señaló con el dedo. "Ya hablaré contigo más tarde," añadió en voz baja. Y para frustración de Lily, James solo sonrió.

"Oh, Lily," añadió Remus. "Creo que Parker te estaba buscando. Dijo que tenías que ir a clase de Adivinación." James puso una mueca.

"¿Adivinación?" repitió. _"¡Adivinación!"_

"Si," dijo Lily impacientemente. "¿Estás sordo o qué? ¡Date prisa! ¡No llegues tarde!"

"¿A ti que más te da si llega tarde?" preguntó Remus, mirándola sospechosamente.

"Nada," dijo rápidamente Lily. Remus alzó las cejas. "Mira, ve yendo, llegaré en un minuto, ¿vale?"

"Vale, vale," dijo. "Pero esta vez, cuando te saltes clase para estar con una chica asegúrate de que no lo hacéis en mitad del pasillo. No nos hagáis pasar mal rato y la próxima vez cogeros una habitación, ¿vale?" Sonrió y se marchó hacia clase, al final del pasillo. Cuando ya no podía oír, Lily se giró hacia James.

"¿Te saltaste clase para estar con una chica?" preguntó, enfadada. "¿En mitad del pasillo?"

"Estaba en camino de clase," explicó James. "Pero sabes, cuando una chica guapa te para en mitad del pasillo, no puedes pasar la oportunidad de... dar otro tipo de clase." Lily entornó los ojos.

"Eso es tan inmundo." Dijo, agitando la cabeza. "Eres la persona más pervertida del mundo."

"Bueno eso es un poco estúpido." Dijo James, sonriendo. "¿Has conocido a todas las personas del mundo?" Lily reprimió un grito de frustración y se giró bruscamente, caminando hacia clase.

"Ya hablaremos más tarde." Dijo sobre su hombro. "Espérame después de Estudios Muggles, en mi clase, ¿vale? ¡Y no tardes!" Desapareció dentro de clase, James suspiró y empezó el largo camino hacía la torre Norte.

"Adivinación," masculló. "¡En serio! Un montón de mierda." Se tomó su tiempo subiendo las escaleras, importándole poco si llegaba cinco o treinta minutos tarde. Mientras caminaba, pensó en todo lo que había pasado en las últimas veinte horas.

Si alguno le hubiera dicho que terminaría cambiando su cuerpo con Lily Evans, le habría llevado directamente a San Mungo. Y el hecho de que tendrían que comprenderse mutuamente para poder volver a su propio cuerpo no hacía la situación mucho más fácil. Todo el mundo sabía que no se podían soportar, y así había sido desde la primera vez que se conocieron en el Expreso de Hogwarts, seis años antes.

**FLASHBACK**

Lily se deslizó por la última puerta del compartimiento, rezando por que encontrara una habitación vacía. El resto estaban ocupados y estaba cansada de arrastrar el baúl por todas partes. Para su alivio, se encontró con solo cuatro personas.

"Perdón," dijo con educación. "¿Puedo sentarme aquí?" Los cuatro chicos, que estaban jugando a las cartas, miraron hacia arriba.

"No se," dijo uno de ellos. "¿Puedes? Porque si tus rodillas no se doblan tendrías que comprobar que pasa." El chico echó la cabeza para atrás y rió con fuerza, más de lo necesario para su propio chiste, y los demás solo rodaron los ojos por su estupidez. Lily se mordió el labio inferior tratando de no aparentar estar muy azorada.

"Eh..." tartamudeó. "El resto están ocupados."

"Vale," dijo el segundo, que tenía el pelo castaño claro. La había hablado con mucha más amabilidad que el otro. "Hay sitio allí." Quitó su mochila y señaló el asiento de enfrente. Lily sonrió agradecida y ando hacia allí. Se sentó y se agarró de las manos con nerviosismo, sobre su regazo. Se hizo un completo silencio y podía notar sus ojos fijos en ella.

"Bueno," dijo uno de ellos. "¿Tienes nombre?" Lily miró al chico. Su pelo negro caía sobre su frente y sus ojos brillaban con travesura.

"Oh," dijo rápidamente. "Si." Todos la miraron expectantes, y ella miró de nuevo hacia el suelo.

"¿Nos lo quieres contar?" Engatusó el chico que había preguntado. Parecía que estaba a punto de reírse lo que hizo que las mejillas de Lily se sonrojaran aún más.

"Oh," dijo de nuevo. "Soy Lily. Lily Evans"

"Hey, Lily" dijo. "Mi nombre es Sirius."

"Yo soy Remus." La sonrió

"Yo Peter," dijo un chico pequeño que había estado en silencio.

"Encantada de conoceros." Dijo Lily. Ahora que ya conocía a la mayoría, se sentía un poco más segura. Se volvió hacía el chico que antes la había hablando tan maleducadamente y levantó levemente la ceja. "¿Y tu eres...?" le preguntó fríamente. Él se llevó una mano a su cabello, con una media sonrisa.

"Soy..." pero antes de que pudiera decir su nombre, Lily le interrumpió.

"No me importa." Abrió la boca, incrédulo; estaba completamente impresionado que esta nueva chica, que un minuto antes estaba demasiado nerviosa como para recordar su nombre, la hubiera hablado así. Y sus tres amigos pensaban igual.

"Wow," rió Sirius. "Es la primera vez que le he visto sin habla, ¡y le conozco desde que tenía cinco años!" James le miró con en ceño fruncido, pero seguía sin decir nada.

"Su nombre es James, por cierto" dijo Remus

"Normalmente es él quien suele decir cosas para cerrar la boca a la gente," dijo Peter.

"Creo que acabas de encontrar a tu pareja, James," Sirius le dijo, sonriendo como un maniaco.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Y efectivamente, lo hizo. James se rió entre dientes a medida que se acercaba a la escalera. Muchas escaleras había subido ese día. Él era el cazador en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, era el mejor en muchas de las clases, y tenía la atención de casi todas las chicas de la escuela, y todavía no había cambiado nada entre ellos. Lily continuaba enfadándose cuando la hacía cualquier travesura y seguía chillándole por las mismas cosas. Ninguna de sus tácticas de seducción funcionaba en ella, y no sabía por qué. En tercer año cuando ella le gritó por cambiar su pelo a color verde, la guiñó el ojo intentando que se callara, pero ella le amenazó con sacárselo. En cuarto, cuando quitó la silla donde estaba sentada ella, la sujetó de la cadera para que no pudiera acercarse a él, pero ella le dio un rodillazo tan fuerte que se encogía cada vez que recordaba el dolor que sufrió.

Pero nada de eso le importaba.

De hecho, era bastante divertido ver su cara roja cuando se enfadaba. No pegaba nada con su pelo. James llegó finalmente a la puerta y subió. La Profesora Veronique tartamudeó y le miró enfadada. James sabía que había cambiado su nombre Dorothy por el que ahora tenía. La de cosas que se podían hacer con el _veritaserum_, la capa de invisibilidad y un conjuro de memoria.

"Sra. Evans" dijo con firmeza. "¿Puede contarnos por qué llega tarde?" James negó con la cabeza y caminó hacia un asiento libre.

"Usted es la profesora de Adivinación," dijo con naturalidad mientras se recostaba y ponía sus manos detrás de la cabeza. "¿No es ese _su_ trabajo?" En la clase se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Normalmente, se guardaba sus comentarios para él, pero ahora estaba en el cuerpo de Lily, así que no le importaba. Además, era su trabajo hacer de su vida un infierno. Sonrió cuando se imaginó la cara de Lily si le hubiera oído decir eso. Detrás de él, Parker y Kate intercambiaron miradas incrédulas. Sabían perfectamente que Lily preferiría cortarse la lengua antes que contestar a un profesor.

Lo que no sabían es que era James Potter.

La profesora Veronique alzó su pesada ceja perfilada. "¿Perdón?" preguntó con voz baja. "Sra. Evans, voy a ignorar ese comentario solo porque Marte ha cruzado la trayectoria de Plutón, que significa que debo mantener mi temperamento hasta que se termine. Ahora que nos has honrado con tu presencia, podemos seguir con la lección de los tres cristales de Shiva."

"No dejes que te moleste" dijo James alegremente. La profesora Veronique le miró fijamente durante unos minutos antes de volver a la clase.

"Como iba diciendo" dijo, hablando en un tono místico. "Cuando las colocas correctamente debajo del agua, una imagen del futuro aparecerá en la superficie. Esto ha estado en práctica durante miles de años. Yo misma he podido... he podido..." Se calló cuando oyó un ruido. Escudriñó toda la clase hasta que descubrió que ese sonido procedía de James. Había conjurado un par de cortaúñas que se las estaba cortando, completamente ignorando a la clase. "Sra. Evans" dijo la profesora Veronique autoritariamente. James levantó la vista y sonrió.

"¿Si profesora?"

"¿Necesitas cortarte las uñas durante mi clase?"

"Bueno" dijo jovialmente. "Normalmente no lo haría." Puso una expresión seria y disminuyó el tono de voz. "Pero Venus está alineado con Júpiter. Y eso me dice que si no lo hago ahora mismo, todo lo que conocemos llegará a su final. Al menos, mi prefecta manicura." Con eso dicho, continuó cortándose las uñas. Muchos estudiantes trataban de contener la risa, mientras otros la miraban sorprendidos.

"¿Está loca?" Susurró Parker a Kate. "¿En que está pensando?"

"No creo que este pensando" contestó Kate, con los ojos pegados en Lily.

"Bueno, Sra. Evans," dijo con dificultad la profesora Veronique. "Si eso es cierto, supongo que hiciste los deberes que había mandado para el fin de semana. Cuéntanos, ¿qué viste?" James inspeccionó sus uñas ya cortadas. _Hm_, pensó. _Evans necesita un arreglo en la manicura. Esta empezando a ser un poco vulgar._ "¿Sra. Evans?" dijo otra vez la profesora.

"Lo siento." Dijo sin levantar la vista. "¿Decía algo?" La profesora se sujetó a su mesa hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

"¿Podrías decirnos que vistes en las estrellas?" preguntó, sonando mucho menos mística que de costumbre.

"Bueno," dijo lentamente James. "Vi un poco de Urano. Y déjame decirle que no es una vista muy bonita." Alguien a su derecha bufó, y la mayoría de la clase intentaba mantener la cara seria a duras penas. Rowan Wilson se metió en la boca la manga de su jersey y estaba empezando a ponerse rojo por la risa.

"Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor, Sra. Evans, por su culpa." Dijo la profesora, enfadada. James bufó indiferentemente.

"Menuda chorrada." La profesora Veronique respiró hondo y trató de permanecer tranquila.

"De acuerdo clase" dijo. "Quiero que forméis grupos y que trabajéis con los cristales de Shiva. Escribid lo que veáis en la superficie del agua." Con un movimiento de su mano, recipientes con agua y con los cristales aparecieron en las mesas. Después entró en su despacho, dejando a la clase sola.

"¿Qué pasa contigo?" preguntó Parker, caminando hacia el pupitre de James. "¿No sabes que te puedes meter en un lío? Menos mal que los planetas la dijeron que no perdiera su temperamento."

"Si, lo que sea," dijo James. Empezó a meter las piedras en el agua. "Si aquel viejo murciélago tiene tanto como un sueño, yo estaría sorprendida."

"Lily," dijo Kate. "Por muy cierto que sea, ¿podrías guardarte esos comentarios para ti solita? ¡Vas a hacernos perder cientos de puntos si no te callas!"

"Venga, tengo que tener algo de diversión si estoy encerrada aquí. Quiero decir, ¿por qué eligió Adivinación? Solo es un montón de suposiciones..."

"Lily," interrumpió Kate.

"... y esa patética excusa de profesora, no es nada más que una aficionada que da la impresión que se dio contra una paleta de pintura y que además tiene la valentía..."

"Eeh... Lily, quizá quieras..."

"... de llamarlo maquillaje! _A mi _me quedaría mucho mejor el maquillaje."

"¡Lily te quieres..."

"¡Y Adivinación, por favor! Solo es fingir. 'Oh, Venus está alineado con Plutón así que ahora debemos estar en armonía'."

"_¡Lily!" _dijeron al unísono Kate y Parker. James sacudió la cabeza, y finalmente prestó atención.

"¿Qué?" Las dos señalaron algo que estaba detrás de él, algo atemorizadas. James se giró. _Oh_, pensó. _Mira eso. _La profesora Veronique había estado detrás de él mientras James había estado hablando sobre sus opiniones de Adivinación. Y no estaba alegre. Puso los brazos en jarras y sus labios solo eran una fina línea.

"Bueno," dijo ella.

"Hola, profesora," dijo James como si estuviera dando los buenos días. Técnicamente no era él el que estaba metido en un lío, así que, ¿por qué preocuparse?

"Bueno," repitió. "Así que es eso lo que piensas de mi clase."

"Si, bastante."

"Detención, Sra. Evans," dijo ásperamente. "Por despreciar Adivinación."

"Me está diciendo," dijo James lentamente. "Que me está castigando sólo porque no me gusta Adivinación? Bueno, eso es muy injusto. Le pregunto, ¿es que no hay justicia en el mundo?" Los ojos de la profesora Veronique se abrieron y señaló furiosamente hacia las escaleras.

"Fuera, Sra. Evans," dijo, indignada. "Si no puedes respetar Adivinación, te quiero fuera de mi clase hasta que cambies de opinión. ¡Fuera!"

"¿Significa que no estudiare a Urano un poco más?"

"_¡FUERA!" _James se levantó y cogió su mochila, sin tratar de esconder la sonrisa que estaba apareciendo poco a poco en su cara. Se despidió de sus compañeros alegremente y descendió las escaleras._ Bueno, _pensó. _Evans va a querer matarme cuando se entere de que me han castigado. Excelente. _James se rió para sus adentros y echó un vistazo a su reloj. Todavía le quedaban veinte minutes hasta que las clases terminaran. Decidió ir a las cocinas. La clase de Adivinación le hizo que le entrara hambre.

La clase de Estudios Muggles había terminado, Lily salió de clase donde impacientemente esperó a que James llegara. Sinceramente, había encontrado la clase de Estudios Muggles un poco aburrida y inexacta. Por ejemplo, el profesor Harebroom decía constantemente "felétono" en vez de "teléfono". Cuando Lily había tratado de corregirle, la dijo que se leyera como los profesores tenían que enseñar a los alumnos, y no al revés.

Lily miró el reloj. Herbología empezaría dentro de cinco minutos y James todavía no había llegado. Lily dio golpecitos en el suelo con el pie, con nerviosismo, ignorando completamente a las chicas que le saludaban y sonreían a su paso. Había estado preocupada durante toda la clase por lo que James podría estar haciendo en Adivinación. Sabía que él lo odiaba, y conociéndole seguro que habría hecho algo horrible. Justo entonces, una mano se movió delante de su cara, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

"Hey Prongs... Prongs... ¿Estás aquí?" Lily chasqueó la lengua y quitó la mano de Sirius con brusquedad.

"¿Por qué le llamas así?" preguntó abruptamente. Sirius la miró sin comprender.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué le llamas así? ¿Qué significa?"

"¿Por qué le llamo a quién el qué?"

"Quiero decir a mi. ¿Por qué me llamas así?" Sirius la miró durante unos segundos antes de posar su mano en la frente de Lily.

"¿Te encuentras bien, James?" preguntó. "¿Necesitas ir a la Enfermería?" Lily suspiró.

"No, estoy bien." Le dijo. "Solo que… No me siento yo mismo."

"Vale, entonces. ¡Hey adivina lo que acaba de pasar!"

"¿Qué?"

"¡Dos chicas acaban de pelearse por mi!" Lily giró con rapidez la cabeza y le miró.

"¿Qué?", preguntó, horrorizada.

"¡Lo sé!" exclamó Sirius, sin captar el disgusto de ella. "¿No es genial? Mira, Miranda- ya sabes, esa chica de quinto de Hufflepuff- se me acercó y me pidió un cita. Yo dije que vale, pero luego Sarah de Ravenclaw estaba justo al lado de ella y la dijo que yo ya había quedado con ella el viernes por la noche y la dijo que se fuera a la mierda. Entonces Miranda la dijo que no se metiera en los asuntos de los demás. Sarah se enfadó tanto que hizo que el pelo de Miranda se volviera gris. Después Miranda la lanzó barro con la varita ¡y cubrió completamente a Sarah! Hubiera sido mucho peor si no me hubiera puesto entre medias de las dos. Y déjame contarte, amigo, ¡estar atrapado entre dos chicas es genial!" Lily abrió la boca, incrédula.

"¡Es horrible!" gimió. "Sirius, ¡esas dos chicas son hermanas!"

"¿Lo son?" preguntó. Durante un momento pareció un poco preocupado. "Entonces a Sarah puede que no le guste que haya aceptado quedar con Miranda después de su cita. Oh, bueno. Supongo que tendrán más discusiones en casa. No creo que arruine su relación." Lily bufó, enfadada. No podia creer que fuera tan cerdo. _Por eso no aguanto a los Merodeadores, _pensó indignada. Sirius la miró y se rió de su expresión. "No te preocupes, Prongs. Estoy seguro de que todavía les gustas. Veamos, eso significa que tengo a Miranda y Sarah el viernes, Lindsey para el sábado, Alicia para el lunes, Ashleigh para el martes, Wendy el jueves... Mierda, ¡me olvidé de quedar con una chica el miércoles!"

"Estas diciendo," dijo Lily lentamente. "¿Qué tienes una chica cada día de la semana?"

"Si," dijo Sirius despreocupadamente. "¿Cómo si no podré salir con todas?" Incapaz de decir nada, Lily observó como sacó un largo rollo de pergamino y una pluma. "Vale," dijo, consultando la lista. "No se lo puedo preguntar a Penny. Salí con ella hace dos semanas y tengo que esperar al menos dos meses para poder verla de nuevo. No le puedo preguntar a Yolanda, la vi el pasado lunes...hmmm, veamos, veamos. Oh, con Tanya todavía no he quedado. Tengo que hacer algo. Oh, ¡allí está ahora! ¡Hey Tanya!" Una chica alta con dos trenzas rubias se giró y jadeó cuando vio que era Sirius.

"Eeh... hola" tartamudeó. Sirius caminó hacia ella y la agarró por la cintura. Lily pensó que si no la estuviera sujetando, Tanya se hubiera caído al suelo.

"Hey" contestó con naturalidad. "Escucha, ¿estás libre el miércoles?"

"Si no lo estoy puedo estarlo." Dijo rápidamente. Sirius la sonrió, enseñando sus dientes blancos.

"Genial" dijo seductoramente. "¿Quieres que quedemos? Supuestamente hay una lluvia de estrellas esa noche. Creo que tendríamos una gran vista desde la Torre de Astronomía, y yo tendría una gran visión de las estrellas en tus ojos." Lily bufó y rodó los ojos. Ese era el piropo más lamentable que había oído en su vida. Esta chica tendría que ser tonta si aceptaba.

"¿En serio?" dijo con voz aguda. "¡Me encantaría!"

Y aparentemente lo era.

"Vale, ¿quedamos a las ocho?"

"Aha"

"Nos vemos entonces," dijo Sirius. La chica asintió débilmente y arrastró los pies hasta su próxima clase, todavía en una nube por todo lo que acaba de pasar. Cuando se fue, Sirius sacó otra vez la lista y tachó su nombre.

"Una más, ya son unas cien."

"Eso es caer tan bajo," afirmó Lily, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Ese era el peor piropo que he oído nunca." Sirius se encogió de hombros.

"Hey, funciona."

"Nunca sabré por qué." Sirius rió mientras miraba su reloj.

"Será mejor que marchemos, James. Herbología empieza dentro de cinco minutos."

"Tu ve yendo," dijo ella. "Estoy esperando a una persona." Sirius colgó su mochila en el hombro.

"Vale" dijo. "Solo que la próxima vez que beses a una chica, búscate un lugar más privado."

"¿Por qué todo el mundo me dice eso? ¿Pasa a menudo?"

"Si," bufó Sirius. "Tan a menudo como todos los días. Te veo más tarde." Mientras Lily le veía marchar, pensó para si misma, _Potter es más asqueroso de lo que yo pensaba. _Gimió cuando miró de nuevo al reloj. Parecía que iba a llegar tarde a Herbología. Lily esperó cinco minutos más antes de que decidiera irse. Marchó hacía el herbolario, muy enfadada por que James la había hecho esperar. Cuando abrió la puerta, sintió como su cara se volvía roja de la furia.

Ahí estaba James, tomando apuntes de lo que la Profesora Ivy estaba diciendo. Cuando James la vio, la saludó alegremente. Lily frunció el ceño y se sujetó a la puerta para evitar ir corriendo hasta James y maldecirle.

"Sr. Potter," dijo la Profesora Oaks. "¿Hay alguna razón por la que llegue tarde?"

"Lo siento, profesora," Dijo Lily, sombría. Todavía con su vista fija en James. "Me retrasé"

"Bueno, pues no retrases más la clase. Por favor siéntate y cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por llegar tarde."

"Si, profesora" Lily caminó hacía un asiento libre al lado de James y sacó un rollo de pergamino y una pluma. "¿Dónde estabas?" siseó entre dientes. "¡Te dije que quedaras conmigo fuera de la clase de Estudios Muggles!"

"¿Me echaste de menos, cariño?" preguntó James arrogantemente. Lily giró su cabeza, enfadada, y le vio sonriéndola ampliamente. Odiaba cuando hacía eso, y eso no mejoraba su humor.

"No me llames cariño, Potter," dijo peligrosamente. "Estoy así de cerca de..." De pronto paró en seco y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. "Oh mierda." Murmuró.

"¿Qué pasa?" inquirió James. Lily se giró hacia él, atemorizada.

"Necesito ir al baño."

**OooOOoOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO**

**¡¡Y fin del chap tres! Bien... Pues para el siguiente chap tendréis que esperar un poquito, me temo TT.**

**¿Os ha gustado? Si, no, porque... Ya sabéis, dando al "GO". Por cierto, a partir de ahora los reviews los contestaré en otro review mío, es que sino no puedo responder a los anónimos xD.**

**¡Qué os lo paséis bien!**

**Kris**


	4. El Baño de los Chicos

**Disclaimer: Lo que reconozcáis no me pertenece y lo que no, tampoco.**

**UN PASEO EN TUS ZAPATOS**

Capítulo cuatro: El baño de los chicos. 

James alzó ambas cejas, divertido. Eso sería interesante. Sabía que Lily se volvería loca, por eso decidió tener algo de diversión.

"Pues entonces ve," dijo, impávido. Lily le miró con el ceño fruncido y empezó a temblar ligeramente sobre su silla.

"No es tan simple, Potter," le espetó.

"Claro que si," respondió James, riendo ligeramente. "Todo lo que tienes que hacer es bajarte los pantalones y..."

"¡Eso no era lo que quería decir! ¿Teóricamente como voy a ir?"

"Bueno, ahora eres un chico, así que tienes que ir de la manera masculina."

"No haré nada por el estilo," dijo con rapidez. "Potter no tengo ningún deseo de ver el... el..." Lily musitó, ruborizándose furiosamente. James sonrió y se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Sí?" dijo

"… el baño de un chico." Finalizó, poco convincente. James chasqueó la lengua débilmente.

"Sabes, la mayoría de las chicas en el colegio se estarían muriendo por ver el _baño_ de los chicos. Si yo fuera tú, aprovecharía la oportunidad." James calló y pareció pensar. "No importa." Lily puso una mueca y alejó su silla de la de James.

"Potter," le dijo. "Eres un bastardo, un bastardo enfermo. Yo no soy la mayoría de las chicas, y no voy a usar el baño de los chicos."

"No podrás aguantarte durante todo el día."

"Me aguantaré durante una semana si hace falta," dijo. "Me aguantaré hasta que vuelva a mi propio cuerpo."

"Entonces puede que tengas un problema." Lily se mordió el labio y trató de cruzar las piernas. Luego se cambió y cruzó los pies. Nada funcionaba. Aunque odiara admitirlo, James tenía razón. No podría aguantarse durante todo el día. De hecho, tendría suerte si se aguantaba hasta la siguiente hora.

"_Ve_ si te sientes tan incómoda." Dijo James, observando sus intentos para sentarse cómoda.

"No," dijo tercamente. "Estoy bien."

"Claro, lo estás." Dijo él escépticamente.

"¡Lo estoy!" de pronto James tuvo una idea. Cogió una regadera que estaba cerca y vertió el agua lentamente en un recipiente, asegurándose de que Lily lo viera.

"¿Y qué tal ahora?" preguntó, sonriendo con malevolencia. Lily miró a la regadera con cuidado y se movió en su asiento, pegando aún más las piernas. "¿Sigues bien?"

"Si," dijo, tratando de sonar convincente. Pero James notó el tono de pánico en su voz.

"¿Y..." movió su varita e hizo que el agua saliera con más rapidez, haciendo más ruido. "... ahora?" Lily se mordió el labio y empezó a dar golpecitos con el pie, nerviosa.

"Estoy bien," dijo rígidamente. James siguió vertiendo agua, cada vez más fuerte.

"¿Todavía bien?" Lily le quitó su mano bruscamente, enfadada.

"¡ESTOY JODIDAMENTE BIEN!" Chilló enfurecida. Al instante se hizo un completo silencio y Lily se dio cuenta de que todas las cabezas estaban giradas hacía ella. James rápidamente enterró su cabeza entre sus brazos para amortiguar la risa. Lily jadeó y se deslizó hacia abajo, a medida que la Profesora Oaks se acercaba.

"Sr. Potter" dijo severamente. "¿Hay algún problema?"

"No, profesora," murmuró Lily, deseando que la tierra se la tragase.

"Entonces dime, ¿cuál es la respuesta a la pregunta que acabo de hacer?" Lily gimió y trató de recordar con todas sus fuerzas lo que la profesora estaba diciendo mientras ella hablaba con James.

"Eeee... ¿Hojas?" dijo débilmente. Su respuesta fue seguida por las risas de sus compañeros.

"Hojas," repitió la profesora fríamente. "¿Piensas que _hojas_ son uno de los principales tipos de madera con los que hacen vuestras varitas? Desde luego, debo decir que nunca he oído una respuesta semejante. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor, Sr. Potter. Cinco por su incorrecta respuesta y otros cinco por no prestar atención." Hubo varias protestas por parte del resto de la clase y Lily se sonrojó. Ya había logrado que le quitaran a Gryffindor quince puntos en tan solo diez minutos por su culpa. Desde luego eso no era comportarse bien.

"Perdón," murmuró. La Profesora Oaks volcó de nuevo su atención hacía la lección, pidiendo a un Hufflepuff que respondiera lo que Lily no había sabido contestar. "Muchas gracias, Potter," dijo la chica, entre dientes. James alzó su cabeza de entre los brazos, limpiándose las lágrimas de la risa.

"Sólo estaba preocupado por tu bienestar." Contestó alegremente. "No hay necesidad de emocionarse."

Lily suspiró y se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor a la hora de la comida, exhausta. Había estado aguantando las ganas de ir al baño desde Herbología y estaba comenzando a ser cada vez más difícil seguir así. No podía pararse quieta y estaba constantemente moviéndose en su silla, incómoda. James había seguido molestándola, pero ella todavía se negaba a ir. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo, pero quería pensar en cualquier otra forma alternativa de hacerlo antes de ir. Aún así, no se le ocurría nada.

"James, ¿te encuentras bien?" preguntó Kate, tragando un trozo de comida. Lily la miró y trató de parar de moverse sobre su silla.

"Ahá" respondió rápidamente. "Estoy bien, solo que tengo..."

"Problemas de vejiga." Terminó James. Lily le miró airadamente y se sirvió un poco de pollo.

"No es verdad, solo que hoy no me siento yo."

"Si," dijo Parker. "Creo que Lily también se siente así." Lily la miró bruscamente.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Preguntó, preocupada. "¿Qué ha hecho?"

"Más bien es lo que _dijo_" contestó Kate, mirando a James. Lily le miró también y James bajó la vista a su plato, muy concentrado con sus verduras.

"¿Qué dijo?" preguntó Lily débilmente, con sus ojos pegados en James.

"Bueno," dijo Parker. "¿Por dónde empezar?"

"¿Por qué no en la parte donde Lily le contó a la Profesora Veronique que tendría que ser capaz de contarla dónde había estado cuando llegó tarde a clase?" Los ojos de Lily se abrieron desmesuradamente del horror.

"¿Llegaste tarde?" le preguntó a James. James subió la mirada del plato y la sonrió, culpable.

"Sólo un poco," dijo débilmente, levantando la mano y juntando el pulgar y el dedo índice hasta dejar un milímetro de separación entre ellos.

"Luego viene la parte en la empezó a cortarse las uñas, y la dijo que había estudiado su ano. Quiero decir, a Urano." Corrigió a toda prisa. Lily lloriqueó enfadada, pero no pudo decir nada más. James asintió levemente y se preparó en caso de que tuviera que salir corriendo.

"Ah, y eso no era lo mejor." Dijo Parker.

"¿Hay más?" preguntó Lily débilmente.

"Oh, si," dijo Kate. "Después, empezó a decirnos lo mucho que odiaba Adivinación y otras cosas más de la profesora, y resulta que ella estaba justo detrás. Todo el tiempo. Lily fue echada de clase y castigada."

"¡QUÉ!" Lily gritó, recuperando de nuevo la voz, acercándose a James.

"¿Se me olvidó comentártelo?" preguntó con delicadeza.

"¿Cuál es tu problema?" siseó Lily. "Soy prefecta, ¿e hiciste que me pusieran en detención? ¿Otra vez? ¡Y encima te echaron de clase!" Los demás la miraron extrañados.

"¿Y a ti qué te importa, James?" preguntó Peter. "Deberías estar encantado."

"Si, Potter," repuso James, sonriendo levemente. "¿Por qué te importa? Sólo es un castigo, no el fin del mundo." Lily le miró fijamente y se levantó de su asiento.

"Necesito hablar contigo," dijo ácidamente. "Ahora mismo." James cogió un par de patatas.

"¿Tiene que ser justamente ahora?" preguntó vagamente. "Estoy comiendo." Lily le cogió del brazo y tiró de él hasta que se puso en pie.

"Pues cogélas," dijo con frialdad. Antes de que fuera arrastrado fuera del comedor, James cogió su mochila y un poco de chocolate con nueces, y guiñó un ojo a los demás, quienes les miraban sorprendidos.

"Soy yo" dijo Peter, rompiendo el silencio. "¿O está pasando algo raro?"

"No," repuso Remus, lentamente. "Definitivamente algo raro está pasando. Lily de pronto se ha vuelto muy pasota, y James está muy nervioso por todo."

"¿Qué creéis que está pasando?" preguntó Sirius mientras cogía un trozo de pudding de chocolate. "Quiero decir, que todo esto es muy raro. Todavía siguen discutiendo, pero es como si James estuviera haciendo lo que Lily haría, y Lily lo que James."

"Sí, como si se hubieran cambiado de cuerpo," rió Kate.

"Probablemente solo se sienten un poco... raros" razonó Parker. "Seguro que James se siente presionado o algo de eso."

"Y seguro que Lily tiene el SPM (1)," dijo Remus, riéndose con Sirius y Peter. Parker y Kate intercambiaron miradas furiosas.

"¿Por qué siempre que una chica muestra sus emociones, los tíos lo relacionan con el SPM?" Preguntó Parker.

"Por que siempre lo está," dijo Peter. "Mi hermana Catherine se pone de muy mal humor, muy borde con cualquiera que diga algo. Además siempre llora cuando escucha esta canción de 'The Flames'."

"¿Nunca has pensado que quizá la canción la emociona?"

"Es una canción infantil sobre gatos." Remus y Sirius rieron con más fuerza.

"Sabes, solo porque los chicos no puedan expresar sus sentimientos, no significa que nosotras reaccionemos de manera exagerada." Dijo Kate.

"Si," dijeron los chicos al unísono.

"Oh, nos olvidamos," dijo Parker ácidamente. "Que vosotros andáis como si nada estuviera mal, pero cuando el nivel emocional sube un milímetro, salís corriendo de la habitación."

"Por supuesto," dijo Remus, como si no fuera nada de lo que tuviera que avergonzarse. "Todos esos chillidos, gritos y quejas de las chicas son bastante insoportables."

"Nunca sabré como os soportáis las tres." Dijo Sirius. "Si fuera yo, fijo que explotaría."

"Eso es porque solo se comportan así una vez al mes," dijo Peter, con tono de sabioncillo. "Si sucediera más a menudo, seguro que ellas también." Kate y Parker rodaron los ojos y siguieron comiendo, sabiendo que los chicos nunca sabrían el verdadero significado de SPM.

Fue una suerte que Remus, Peter y Sirius no se encontraran en una clase vacía cerca del hall, porque allí el nivel emocional era mucho más alto que un milímetro. James estaba apoyado en una mesa, mirando como Lily se balanceaba, con expresión aburrida.

"Primero haces que nos cambien de cuerpo. Luego arruinas mi cita con alguien que me gustaba desde hace meses. Ahora haces que esté en detención y me echen de clase! ¿Naciste para hacer de mi vida un infierno?" preguntó Lily, enfadada. "¿Por qué no puedes ser más razonable y hacer las cosas más fáciles para mí?"

"¿Y que hay de gracioso en eso?" preguntó James. "¿Tarta?" alzó la tarta de chocolate con nueces con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Lily gruñó y caminó hacia él dando grandes zancadas, cogió el trozo de tarta y lo tiró contra la pared, haciéndolo salpicar y que dejara una gran mancha. James lo miró durante unos segundos, y luego volvió su mirada hacia Lily. "¿Sabes?" comentó, sonriendo abiertamente. "Tienes un buen brazo, Evans. ¿Nunca has pensado en entrar en el equipo de Quidditch? Serías una gran golpeadora." Lily frunció el ceño y le asió del cuello de la camisa, acercándole a ella.

"¡Estoy a punto de convertirme en una _excelente _golpeadora, Potter, _usando tu cabeza para practicar_!"

"Eh, eh," dijo, quitando con cuidado las manos de Lily. "Creo que estamos un poco estresados. Respira lenta y suavemente, Evans. Te ayudará, te lo juro. Piensa en cosas alegres."

"¿Como tu cabeza en un plato?" preguntó con frialdad.

"Yo pensaba más bien en flores," continuó alegremente, para su molestia. "Bonitas puestas de sol, caras felices, yo..." añadió con altanería.

"¿Puedes callarte?" espetó irritada. "Dios, escúchate a ti mismo." Se sentó en una silla y se removió incómoda. "Y todavía no he resuelto mi problema," se quejó. "Realmente necesito ir con urgencia."

"Pues entonces ve," dijo James por millonésima vez. Lily rodó los ojos, demasiado concentrada en aguantar sus ganas de ir al baño como para chillarle.

"¡No es tan fácil!" exclamó. "Deberías estar protestando en vez decirme que vaya." James se encogió de hombros y rió en silencio.

"¿Por qué? No tengo nada que esconder." Lily abrió mucho los ojos y masculló enfadada.

"Oh ¿de verdad?" preguntó, subiendo el tono de voz. "Y qué pasa con tu—tu..." James alzó las cejas y sonrió abiertamente. "¡Oh, para ya! Esto empieza a molestarme. De verdad, Potter, lo digo en serio. Necesito hacer algo para resolver este problema. Traté de hablar con Dumbledore, pero no estaba en su despacho." Paró de hablar, considerando lo que estaba apunto de decir. _Oh, a quién le importa_, pensó. _Estoy desesperada. _"Necesito tu ayuda. ¿Por favor?" añadió en un hilillo de voz.

"Oh, no sé," dijo James con naturalidad. "Encuentro esta situación bastante divertida. ¿Por qué parar la diversión ahora?"

"¿Lo puedo hacer de la manera normal?" preguntó, ignorando su comentario. "Ya sabes, ¿sentándome?" James se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó sobre la pared.

"No funciona exactamente de esa manera, Evans" dijo claramente.

"¿Pero por qué?" preguntó con voz de niña.

"¿De verdad quieres que te conteste?" Lily bufó y se levantó de nuevo.

"De acuerdo," dijo con pesadez. "Creo que acabo de pensar en algo. De verdad necesito ir, así que simplemente... iré y entonces tu me modificarás la memoria cada vez que vaya, ¿vale?" James rodó los ojos.

"¿No crees que eso es un incordio?"

"¡No!"

"¿Y por qué no lo puedes hacer tú?" preguntó James tozudamente. "Ya sabes como soy en Encantamientos."

"No puedo modificar mi propia memoria, Potter" dijo tensamente. "Si prestaras atención en Encantamientos alguna vez sabrías cómo hacerlo. Sólo tengo que..." Lily se estremeció levemente y puso una mueca "... confiar en ti."

"Vale," dijo James, encogiéndose de hombros. "Solo recuerda que esto es tu idea. Por lo tanto no puedo ser culpado si te borro la memoria de todo lo que te ha sucedido antes de los cinco años." Lily se mantuvo en silencio mientras pensaba en sus opciones. Se arrodilló un par de veces entes de rodar los ojos.

"Oh, ¡venga! Tendré que arresgiarme. Venga, ¡vamos! No creo que pueda aguantarme mucho más tiempo." Caminó hacia la puerta, seguido de James, que intentaba perder el tiempo.

Lily rodó los ojos y le sujetó de la muñeca, tirando de él para llegar al baño.

"¡Vamos!" Corrieron por el pasillo hasta que Lily le paró frente al baño de las chicas. Estaba a punto de entrar dentro, cuando James la agarró de la espalda de su suéter, parándola los pies.

"¿Qué?" preguntó impacientemente.

"¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?" Preguntó. Lily suspiró y cruzó los tobillos, tratando de aguantarse un par de minutos más.

"Pensé que ya habíamos hablado esto, Potter. Voy-a-ir-al-baño," dijo, como si estuviera hablando a un niño. "Ahora que ya hemos aclarado un poco la información, estaré de vuelta dentro de nada." Empezó a abrir la puerta, pero James tiró otra vez de su jersey. "¿Y ahora qué?" preguntó exasperada.

"¿Estás loca?" murmuró. "¡No puedes entrar ahí dentro! ¡Soy un tío! ¡_Tu eres_ un tío! ¿Qué diría la gente si entraras en el baño de las _chicas_ con _mi _cuerpo?" La cara de Lily cambió de furia a horror.

"Quieres decir, ¿qué tengo que entrar en el baño de los _chicos_?" preguntó en un hilillo de voz. James suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

"Mira, si vas a mear como un chico, deberás ir al baño de los chicos." Lily gimió y miró a la puerta del baño. James la miraba mientras pensaba en su situación. Estaba claro que ya no podía aguantar más, y él sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de se rindiera. _Tres... dos...uno..._

"Oh, esta bien," bufó. James sonrió con satisfacción y le dio un empujoncito en la espalda.

"Cuanto antes vayas, antes habrá acabado todo," dijo.

Lily giró sobre los talones para estar frente la entrada del baño y suspiró hondamente, como si se estuviera preparando para ir al frente de batalla.

"Vale," dijo aprensivamente. "Allá voy."

Pero sus pies no se movían.

Lily arrugó el entrecejo y dio un pequeño paso, y luego otro. James suspiró y rodó los ojos. A la velocidad que iba andando, la llevaría un siglo entrar dentro, y otro para salir.

"Oh, deja de ser tan dramática," dijo con brío. "¡Entra allí y sé un hombre!" Caminó detrás de ella y la empujó con fuerza haciendo que fuera directa hacia el baño. Lily chilló asustada mientras la puerta se abría y ella desaparecía detrás de ella. Cuando la puerta se cerró, James oyó su chillido. "POTTER, ¡TE VOY A MATAR!" James rió por lo bajo y se deslizó contra la pared hasta sentarse en el suelo y sacar un libro de su mochila. Conociendo a Lily, iba a tener que esperar mucho tiempo.

**1. SPM: Síndrome premenstrual.**

**Hoola! **

**He aquí el final de cuarto capítulo! Después de un mes entero. (Lo siento) Pueees tendréis que esperar al siguiente para ver que le pasa a la pobre Lily, pero no creo que tarde tanto, ya que casi estoy acabando los exámenes!**

**Por cierto, muchas gracias por toooodos vuestros reviews! Os contestaré a todas en otro review mío, pero eso ya mañana por la mañana, que ya es muy tarde.**

**Pues vale, me haría mucha ilu ver nuevos reviews! Que así me animáis con los globales ToT Haber si de 10 pasamos a 15... (Qué ilusa xDD) Lo malo es que los hits suben y suben como la espuma... pero los reviews no. ToT**


	5. Tratos y Bromas Entre Medias

**Disclaimer: Lo que reconozcáis no me pertenece y lo que no, tampoco.**

**UN PASEO EN TUS ZAPATOS**

Capítulo Cinco: Tratos y Bromas Entre Medias.

Por quinta vez en tres minutos, James suspiró y miró su reloj. Había pasado media hora desde que Lily había entrado en el cuarto de baño. Se había aburrido mucho con su libro, tenía hambre y se estaba sintiendo raro. Dejando su libro a un lado, James se levantó del suelo y se acercó a la puerta.

"¡EVANS!" chilló. "¡EVANS! ¡SACA TU CULO DE ALLÍ AHORA MISMO!"

Silencio.

"VENGA, ¡NO PUEDE SER PARA TANTO!"

Más silencio. Los alumnos que pasaban por allí estaban empezando a mirarle extrañados.

"SOLO HAZLO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, ¡NO ES TAN DIFICIL!" James se giró y vio a un grupo de niñas de tercero mirándolo con curiosidad. "¿Qué pasa?" espetó. "Dejad de mirar e iros por ahí" Las niñas se apresuraron a hacerle caso, mirándole con miedo. James suspiró y se giró, logrando escuchar una voz molesta detrás de la puerta del baño.

"¡Eso ha sido muy maleducado, Potter! Yo nunca le hubiera dichos a los niños más pequeños que _se fueran por ahí_" James rodó los ojos.

"¡También es de mala educación dejarme aquí fuera durante _media hora_! ¿No puedes bajarte los pantalones y hacerlo? Tenemos esas cosas que se llaman clases, ¿sabes? Que resulta que empiezan dentro de quince minutos, y ¡TODAVÍA NO HE COMIDO!" rugió. Lily finalmente emergió del cuarto de baño, y puso las manos sobre sus caderas.

"¿Piensas con el estómago, o qué? Deberías haberte cogido algo, como te dije," dijo enfadada. James frunció el ceño y quitó con brusquedad sus manos de las caderas.

"¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que _no hagas_ _eso_? ¿Cuándo has visto tú a un chico de dieciséis años con esa postura? ¿O a cualquier chico, mejor dicho?"

"Marcus Thimble," dijo automáticamente.

"Bueno, eso no cuenta," dijo James con exasperación. "Fue al Baile de Navidad con Oscar Weston y eso aclaró bastante las cosas. He oído decir que están pensando en comprarse una casa entre los dos cuando se gradúen." Los ojos de Lily se abrieron de la sorpresa.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó, ansiosa.

"Si, otro rumor dice que quieren adoptar un niño y...bueno, ¡ese no es el punto, Evans!" dijo, volviendo a la cuestión anterior. "¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo? Pensé que me dijiste que sólo querías ir a mear." Lily se ruborizó ligeramente y se miró los zapatos.

"Y lo hice," murmuró.

"¿Y entonces por qué tardaste tanto?" preguntó de nuevo. "Sólo tendrías que haber salido y entrado. ¡Bajarte la cremallera, hacer lo que tienes que hacer, volver a subir la cremallera y lista!" Lily levantó con brusquedad la cabeza, con sus ojos brillando de ira. Por primera vez, James pudo ver por qué la gente nunca quería enfadarle; incluso él estaba empezando a apartarse de ella cuando miró _sus _ojos llenos de ira.

"Mira," dijo peligrosamente. "No es cuestión de "entrar y salir", Potter. He pasado casi quince minutos tratando de convencerme, y otros quince minutos lavándome las manos. Así que modifica mi maldita memoria antes de que se quede grabado para siempre." James chasqueó la lengua suavemente, y empezó a andar hacia el comedor.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno," comentó alegremente. "Me imagino que ya lo has visto todo, ¿eh Evans? Supongo que las demás te atacarán para que cuentes todos los detalles cuando volvamos a nuestros cuerpos." Lily le miró disgustada y le paró sujetándole del brazo.

"¡Eso es asqueroso!" exclamó. "Y para tu información, yo no _miré_, Potter. Cerré los ojos. No soy una pervertida, a diferencia de cierta persona que está a mi lado. Ahora, por última vez, modifica mi memoria, ¡maldita sea!"

"¡Vale, vale! Está bien, ¿cómo era el hechizo?"

"Es muy sencillo, Potter. Lo único que tienes que decir es _Obliviate_. ¿Vale?"

"Oblitherate, vale"

"_!No! _¡No oblitherate, imbécil! ¡_Obliviate_!" James sonrió abiertamente y dio un golpe de varita.

"La impaciencia no te lleva a ningún sitio, Evans" dijo. "Te sugiero que seas más agradable conmigo antes de que _accidentalmente _te modifique demasiado la memoria." Lily cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez, rezando por toda la paciencia que necesitaba. Cuando abrió los ojos, apretó los dientes con fuerza y le miró con fijeza.

"Vale," dijo lentamente. "Repite conmigo, Potter. O—"

"O," repitió.

"-Bliv-"

"Bliv."

"-iate-"

"Iate."

"Obliviate."

"Oblitherate," dijo. Lily levantó las manos, frustrada, y entró colérica dentro del Gran Comedor, seguido de James que sonreía como un maniaco.

"¡Eres imposible!" rugió. "¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, ¡sólo olvídalo! Conociéndote me provocarás amnesia de por vida. Así que tan solo modificaré tu memoria cada vez que tu… vayas, y todo estará bien."

"Espera," protestó James mientras se colocaba la mochila sobre el hombro. "¿Por qué me tienes que modificar la memoria y yo a ti no?"

"¿Sabes qué?" preguntó Lily, algo histérica "No puedo discutir sobre esto ahora mismo. No puedo discutir _contigo_ ahora mismo. Así que seguiré como si todo fuera normal. ¡Voy a actuar como si no existieras!" Se giró y empezó a andar con rapidez hacia clase. Y para su disgusto, James se puso a su lado en apenas segundos.

"Me temo que no puedes." Dijo, indiferentemente. "Creo que es un poco tarde para eso, ¿no crees? Quiero decir, tú estás en mi cuerpo, y yo en el tuyo... Es totalmente contrario a lo normal."

"Te estoy ignorando," dijo Lily irritada, sin parar de andar.

"¿Sabes?" continuó James, colocando tras su oído el largo mechón que caía sobre su cara. "Este pelo es ridículamente largo y está constantemente molestándome. Creo que debería cortármelo, ¿no crees? Estoy pensando en dejarlo a la altura de la mejilla. Estoy seguro de que quedaría muy bien". Lily vaciló levemente en el paso, pero todavía no dejó de andar.

"Estás fanfarroneando" dijo, girando la cabeza para mirarle. Sonó mucho más confiada de lo que estaba. En el fondo, ella sabía que James Potter nunca fanfarroneaba. James arqueó una ceja.

"¿Lo estoy?" preguntó, ligeramente divertido. "¿Quieres probarme? Por que si lo quieres podría presentarme mañana con estilo más corto. Me gustaba más el look de James Potter. He oído que está de moda." Parando justamente antes de entrar en clase, Lily se giró y le señaló con un dedo.

"No te atrevas," le amenazó. "Toca un solo pelo de esa cabeza, Potter, y cortaré tu pelo tan corto que el de tus brazos será mucho más largo." James se encogió de hombros indiferentemente y la empujó para pasar dentro de clase.

"Inténtalo si quieres," dijo despreocupadamente. "Tendrás suerte si lo consigues. Siempre vuelve a crecer."

"Entonces le pondré gel para que sea igual que el de Malfoy." Soltó ella. James rió y se sentó en su silla.

"Eres bienvenida a intentarlo," replicó. "Si consigues colocar dos mechones en la misma dirección, personalmente te daré La Orden de Merlín, Primera clase" Lily abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero el profesor entró en clase. Lily le miró con el entrecejo fruncido cuando éste le lanzó una mirada triunfante. Sacó sus apuntes con enfado mientras llamaba a James todo aquel nombre terrible que se le cruzaba en la mente.

OoO

Más tarde, Lily se desplomó sobre una silla en la Sala Común, completamente agotada. Hace una hora, había tratado de evitar que James fuera al baño con la amenaza de ponerle una camisa de fuerza.****Habría funcionado si McGonagall no se hubiera acercado a ellos. James la había imitado a la perfección y le dijo que Lily estaba tratando de causarle un accidente. Como resultado, Lily consiguió que le quitaran diez puntos a Gryffindor. Con McGonagall pisándola los talones, vigilando que no tratara de hacer nada más, no pudo más que ver como James entró dentro del baño de las chicas. ("Voy con orgullo dónde ningún hombre ha ido antes" había dicho.) Ella espero con nerviosismo a que Potter saliera y cuando lo hizo, dijo la última cosa que ella se hubiera esperado: "¿Cómo puedes obtener un sofá?" Lily había tratado de modificar su memoria, pero James dijo en voz alta, "Potter, si tratas de modificar mi memoria, te mataré. ¡Terminarás por borrarlo todo!" McGonagall lo había escuchado todo y les había ordenado que estuvieran lo más lejos posible el uno del otro durante el resto de la tarde.

Sin embargo, ella no lo habría admitido en voz alta, ser James no era nada fácil. Siempre que caminaba a su siguiente clase, notaba los grupos de chicas que reían tontamente cuando pasaba cerca de ellas; no importaba lo que ella hiciera para que se fueran de allí, seguían pensando que James Potter era el mejor. Además del problema de Chelsea de esa misma mañana, dos chicas más lo habían intentado. Y James tampoco había ayudado mucho.

"Ahora eres James Potter," había dicho entre risas. "Trata con ello." Había sido algo que Lily habría dicho si estuviera en su propio cuerpo.

Pero no lo estaba.

Y por esa razón estaba de mal humor. De _muy_ mal humor.

Y empeoró cuando James saltó las escaleras y cayó al lado de ella en un sofá cercano. Lily levantó la vista y le miró con el cejo ligeramente fruncido, suspirando hondamente.

"¿Por qué estás aquí abajo?" preguntó. "Supuestamente tendrías que estar haciendo los deberes."

"He terminado" dijo James con simpleza. Lily echó un vistazo al reloj, luego le miró, tratando de averiguar si decía la verdad o no.

"Imposible." Dijo ella. "Apenas hace una hora que estamos aquí. Normalmente suelo tardar, al menos, dos horas." James rió y se acomodó en la silla, cogiendo una manta y tapándose con ella.

"Otra cosa más en la que soy mejor que tu. Recuérdame que lo apunte en mi lista." Lily rodó los ojos y sacó sus libros de texto. _Debería haberme esperado una respuesta así_, pensó amargamente.

Estaba a punto de empezar los deberes cuando sintió un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

"Hey, James" dijo la voz de una chica. Lily rodó los ojos y se giró para encarar a Valiere Thompson, quien estaba jugueteando coquetamente con su pelo. James alzó las cejas y se recostó aún más en el sofá.

"Esto va a ser interesante." Comentó suavemente.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Lily con rudeza, ignorando su comentario. Si Valerie hubiera sido la primera chica en acercársele, quizá hubiera sido más paciente. Pero no lo era, y Lily había abandonado todos sus buenos modales tiempo atrás. "Estoy tratando de trabajar, así que si fueras tan amable de ser rápida lo apreciaría mucho." Valerie la miró un poco asustada, pero continuó sonriendo.

"Solo quería decir hola," dijo. Lily volvió a su libro de texto.

"Hola," gruñó. "Ahora vete." Valerie echo la cabeza hacia atrás y rió con fuerza, más de la necesaria. Por el rabillo del ojo, Lily vio a James estremecerse y girar su dedo varias veces en torno su oído.

"Oh James, ¡eres tan bromista! Escucha, estaba pensando sobre nuestra cita del viernes." Lily levantó con brusquedad la cabeza y sus ojos se abrieron del horror.

"¿Nuestra _qué_?" preguntó aprensivamente.

"Ha dicho que tienes una cita Evans," Cortó James, sonriéndola con satisfacción. "Ya sabes, cuando dos personas salen a comer, y quizá se dan un beso o dos." Lily le fulminó con la mirada antes de volverse hacía Valerie.

"Exacto," dijo Valerie, sonriendo a James. "Escucha, James," dijo, volviendo su atención hacia Lily. "He tenido una idea. Desde que soy tu novia pensé que deberíamos hacer que todos los viernes por las noches tuviéramos una cita. Ya sabes, hacer algo cada semana." Esta vez fue el turno de James de asustarse. Perdió su relajada compostura y se sentó sobre el sofá, incrédulo.

"¿Mi _qué_?" preguntó histérico. "¿Desde cuando?" Valerie frunció el ceño y se acercó más a Lily.

"Mira, Lily" dijo, a la defensiva. "Sé que puedes estar un poco celosa, pero James y yo acordamos estar comprometidos. Así que te sugiero que te vayas haciendo a la idea, y pronto." Lily adoptó la misma expresión que James.

"_¿Celosa?" _espetó al mismo tiempo que James preguntó, "¿Comprometidos? ¿Cuándo dije yo eso?"

"Mira, Vanessa," comenzó Lily. Valerie hizo pucheros.

"¡Valerie!"

"Lo que sea. Supuestamente tú eres la mayor cotilla en el colegio, así que disemina esto por ahí, ¿de acuerdo? Lily Evans nunca, _nunca _estará celosa de nadie que tenga cualquier vínculo amoroso con James Potter... quiero decir conmigo." Añadió rápidamente. "No estará celosa de nadie que hable con él… conmigo. ¿Vale? ¿Lo has entendido todo? ¿Necesitas tomar notas?"

"Y James Potter _no_ tiene novia," añadió James con fuerza. "Él es un hombre libre y nunca estará atado a nadie. ¿Está claro?" Valerie miró a Lily con expresión dolida.

"Genial, ya no hay cita el viernes por la noche," dijo en un hilillo de voz, levantándose del sofá. "Si es así como te sientes, nuestra relación ha terminado." Ante su declaración, James tuvo un arrebato de cólera.

"¡Pero no estábamos saliendo!" protestó. Pero Valerie estaba demasiado afectada como para darse cuenta de su fallo y cuando se volvió hacia él, su expresión dolida fue reemplazada por una de furia.

"Y tú," dijo colérica. "Todo esto es por tu culpa. Si te gusta tanto deja de simular que le odias y sal de esa miseria." Sin añadir ni una palabra más se giró y corrió hacia las escaleras, cerrando la puerta tan fuerte que todo el mundo en la Sala Común dio un respingo. Lily y James siguieron observando la puerta en completo silencio por un segundo, antes de volver la cabeza hacia el otro.

"¿Por qué siempre es mi culpa?" preguntó Lily, con indignación. "Si no cierras la boca cuando tenga que hablar con alguna de tus fans, la entera población femenina va a odiarme."

"Piensas que tienes problemas,"se mofó James. "¡Ahora todo el mundo va a pensar que tengo una maldita novia!"

"Oh, qué vamos a hacer ahora," comentó Lily secamente.

"¡Voy en serio!" exclamó James. "Esto podrá resultar un gran problema para mí. Con la boca que Veronia—o cual sea que sea su nombre— tiene, probablemente le habrá dicho a todo el mundo que yo ya estaba cogido, que hará pensar a las chicas que no estoy libre, que a su vez bajará de nivel mi estatus. Sin mencionar que ahora le contará a todo el mundo que ha sido _ella_ la que ha cortado _conmigo_." James bufó y rodó los ojos. "Como si yo pudiera ser plantado así como así. Esto podría arruinar una reputación para la cual pasé años trabajando."

"Oh, Potter, eso es tan dulce," Lily gorjeó, sonriéndole. James la miró desconcertado. "En realidad pensaste que me importaba. Estoy emocionada, en serio." James frunció el ceño y se hundió más en el sofá, con los hombros caídos.

"Oh, ja, ja, ja," dijo amargamente. Lily sonrió abiertamente y volvió a sus deberes.

"¿Dónde están Sirius, Remus y Peter?" preguntó Lily. "¿No deberían estar aquí?"

"Sirius está en un cita con una de Ravenclaw," respondió James. "Remus con Heather. Ya ha salido con ella varias veces. Creo que la va a pedir sea su novia."

"Qué dulce," canturreó Lily. James sonrió ante el sonido de su voz sonando tan aguda.

"Lo que sea," dijo. "Y Peter... bueno, no sé dónde está. Y no me importa realmente. ¿Sabes lo que esto significa, verdad?"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Lily, prestando más atención a sus deberes que a él.

"Significa que tú... en mi cuerpo, James Potter, es el único de los Merodeadores que no tiene esta noche una cita. En cambio estás sentada aquí, haciendo deberes. ¿Sabes cómo queda eso?"

"Dios prohíbe que la gente vea a James Potter preocupado por su deberes tanto como lo hace por las chicas," dijo Lily sarcásticamente. "¡Creo que el mundo va a llegar a su fin! ¡Ahora déjame en paz, que quiero terminar esto!" James puso una mueca y agarró un libro (_Grandes cazadores de Quidditch a través de los tiempos _de Thomas Prewett) de la mesa. Lily suspiró aliviada, finalmente pudiendo concentrase en sus deberes. Eran las ocho y media y todavía no había escrito ni una sola palabra. Si quería terminar antes de las once, tendría que darse prisa.

Lily acababa de empezar a escribir sobre las causas y las consecuencias de las Guerras de las Ciénagas cuando sintió otra mano en su hombro.

"¿Y ahora qué?" preguntó irritada. Giró su cabeza y vio a un desconcertado Brain Monaghan cargando muchos pergaminos en sus brazos.

"¿Qué te pasa, Potter?" preguntó. Lily rodó los ojos.

"Oh, nada," dijo amigablemente. "Es como si no estuviera en mi sexto curso con redacciones que escribir y exámenes que estudiar. Y ni siquiera pienses que tengo toneladas de deberes que hacer y que estoy tratando de terminar." Brain sonrió ante su sarcasmo y se sentó cerca de ella.

"Lo siento," dijo. "Pero sólo tardaré unos minutos, lo juro." Lily le miró durante unos segundos antes de dejar la pluma.

"¿Qué pasa?" suspiró

"Sólo quería asegurarme de que recordabas los cambios."

"¿Qué cambios?"

"Ya sabes," dijo Brian lentamente, mirándola con cuidado. "El entrenamiento de Quidditch." Los ojos de Lily se abrieron desconcertados. No había pensado en eso. Se había olvidado de que James jugaba Quidditch. "¿Lo recuerdas, no?" Lily abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, pero ningún sonido salía de allí.

"Claro que lo recuerda," James soltó. "James solo se siente un poco... mal. Sigue ablando." Brian le miró extrañado durante un momento antes de volver a Lily.

"Vale,"continuó. "De todas formas, no lo olvides James. El entrenamiento es mañana, jueves, y el viernes de seis a ocho, ¿vale? Además estoy pensando en añadir otro entrenamiento justo antes del partido del sábado, ya te diré cuando lo decida. ¿Está todo claro?" Lily todavía seguía sin poder hablar y se limitaba a mirarle. "Bueno, así que te veré mañana, Potter. Asegúrate de dormir bien, así podrás rendir. No quiero que mi mejor cazador se duerma sobre su escoba." La dio un golpe amistoso en la espalda y se fue a hablar con otros jugadores. Lily se quedó mirándole en estado de shock por un segundo antes recuperar su voz.

"¿Tengo que jugar _Quidditch_?" preguntó, incrédula. "De ninguna manera voy a hacer eso, Potter, así que puedes olvidarte."

"Oh, si lo vas a hacer," James contestó, volviendo a su libro.

"¡Tengo miedo a las alturas!"

"No vas a tener mejor ocasión para encarar tus miedos." Dijo jovialmente. "Mira, no vas a ganar en esta, así que ya puedes dejarlo."

"Pero..." dijo Lily, buscando una excusa. "Pero... haré el idiota en el entrenamiento," finalizó. Estaba segura de que esto le molestaría a James. Desgraciadamente estaba equivocada.

"Bueno," dijo James. "Estaré allí vigilando para que no hagas algo _demasiado_ humillante. De todas formas, mejor hacer el idiota en el entrenamiento que en el partido." Los ojos de Lily se abrieron desmesuradamente.

"¿Par-partido?" preguntó. "¿Hay un partido?"

"Si," respondió James alegremente. "Contra Ravenclaw. Y más vale que juegues bien porque tenemos que ganar la Copa de Quidditch, lo que significa que tienes que meter muchos puntos. Ellos tienen a William Baker y Jessica Barns en su equipo, y son bastante buenos. Así que básicamente si pierdes algún punto, probablemente acabarás siendo abucheada o algo por el estilo." Él la miró de reojo, que estaba bastante pálida. "Sin añadir ningún tipo de presión o algo." Añadió, sonriendo levemente.

"Oh, gracias por preocuparte," comentó ella amargamente. James sonrió abiertamente y cogió su libro, dejando que Lily volviera a sus deberes. Estaba a punto de escribir sobre las Guerras de las Ciénagas cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro por tercera vez en la tarde.

"No sé ni por qué lo intento," dijo Lily para si misma, dejando bruscamente la pluma. Levantó la mirada y vio a Peter que la miraba con curiosidad.

"Hey," dijo. "¿Todo bien?"

"Sí," suspiró. "Sólo trataba de terminar algunas cosas, pero me han estado interrumpiendo en todo momento. ¿Qué pasa?" Peter se sentó en una silla y se acomodó en ella.

"Nada realmente," replicó, encogiéndose de hombros. "Sólo he estado dando una vuelta por el colegio."

"¿Haciendo qué?" murmuró Lily distraídamente. Casi no le estaba prestando atención ya que estaba más interesada en sus deberes. Peter se encogió de hombros otra vez.

"Ya sabes," dijo. "Cosas." James le echó un vistazo por encima de su libro, sonriéndole.

"Has estado otra vez en la Torre de Astronomía con Lesley, ¿verdad?" Preguntó alegremente. "Pillín (1)" Peter se asustó y sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse.

"¿Cómo lo sabes, Lily?" le preguntó a James. Entonces se giró hacia la real Lily, y le preguntó. "James, ¿tú se lo has dicho?" Lily no respondió. Estaba absorta en su trabajo y se había olvidado por completo de responder a su nuevo nombre. "¡James!" Peter dijo otra vez,

"¿Hmm?" dijo Lily, levantando la vista. "¿Decías algo, Peter?"

"Dije que si tú..." pero Lily estaba mirando de nuevo hacia abajo y estaba garabateando con furia sobre su pergamino. "Oh, olvídalo," dijo Peter con voz cansada. Se levantó con pesadez de su asiento y caminó hacia las escaleras. "Me voy a dormir." James le observó subiendo las escaleras antes de girarse hacia Lily.

"¿Sabes?" le comentó. "Necesitas prestar más atención a la gente que está hablando contigo."

"Mhhm..."

"Y deberías no ser tan brusca con la gente. Ya sabes, como trataste a Remus esta tarde."

"Genial..."

"Si sigues así, terminaré sin amigos."

"Me alegro de oírlo."

"Y Derek Thomas ha cancelado tu cita." Lily levantó con brusquedad la cabeza, mirándole con suma atención.

"¿Que a hecho _qué_?" preguntó, alarmada. James rodó los ojos y sonrió abiertamente. Lily no estaba muy segura de si estar aliviada o molesta con su pequeña broma. Decidió éste último y le miró con el ceño fruncido. "No es gracioso, Potter."

"Me lo imaginaba." Rió entre dientes. "¿Capté tu atención, no es así?" Lily entrecerró los ojos y siguió con sus deberes de Encantamientos. Durante la siguiente hora trabajó en silencio mientras James leía su libro. A las 9:15 casi había terminado cuando James la interrumpió, cerrando con fuerza su libro.

"Me aburro," comentó con voz monótona. "Y tengo hambre."

"Bien por ti." Dijo Lily, irritada. Todavía estaba mirando a su libro, con el ceño fruncido por la concentración.

"¿Tienes algo para comer?"

"No" dijo entre dientes.

"¿Y algo de beber?"

"¡_No_, Potter!"

"Vale, bajaré a las cocinas y—"

"¿Estás loco? Harás que me cojan y me castiguen. No"

"¿Por favor?"

"¿Estás sordo?" Lily le espetó. "¡He dicho que no! ¡Ahora deja actuar como un bebé y déjame en paz!" James bufó, enfadado y se sentó con los hombros caídos en el sofá, con mala cara y con el ceño fruncido como un niño pequeño.

"Vale," se quejó. "Eres tan aburrida. De todos los cuerpos que hay, tuve que quedarme en el de una persona que no tiene vida." Lily rodó los ojos y volvió al trabajo, ignorando los murmullos enfadados de James. Un rato más tarde, finalmente cerró sus libros con un suspiró y se recostó en su silla.

"Terminé" dijo, aliviada. "Parece que me ha llevado toda una vida."

"Sólo son las diez." Declaró James.

"Lo sé," contestó. "Pero parece mucho más tarde. Voy a dormirme un par de minutos."

"Eso me recuerda," comenzó James. "¿Cómo vamos a—?" Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, Parker se sentó al lado suyo. James dejó de hablar inmediatamente, no queriendo levantar sospechas.

"Hey Lil," dijo Parker alegremente.

"Hola," dijeron al unísono James y Lily. James miró a Lily.

"Me estaba hablando a mí, Potter," dijo, tratando de recordarla quien era ella en ese momento.

"Oh," Lily masculló. "Vale, ya lo sabía." Parker les miró con extrañeza antes de volver hacia James.

"De todos modos," dijo lentamente. "Lily, Kate está buscando su camiseta. Dijo que tú la cogiste hace un par de días y quiere llevarlo para dormir. ¿Sabes dónde está?"

Las cejas de James se elevaron un poco, pero antes de que pudiera contestar, Lily dijo, "Está en el cajón de arriba, debajo del top rosa." Parker la miró sospechosamente y se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?" preguntó con curiosidad. "James, ¿has entrado otra vez en nuestro dormitorio mientras nosotras no estábamos?"

"¡Eso sólo fue una vez!" James saltó a la defensiva, sin pensar. "Y no hubiera ido si Sirius no me hubiera dicho que mis boxers estaba allí dentro, que no lo estaban." Parker se giró hacia él, su expresión ahora era de completa confusión.

"Lily, ¿desde cuando llevas boxers? ¿Y por qué—?" se calló de pronto, y se limitó a observarles tratando de averiguar qué estaba pasando. Lily y James intercambiaron miradas mientras trataban de dar una razón lógica. "No importa." Dijo Parker, levantando las manos. "Prefiero no saberlo. Mira, Lily," se volvió hacia James. "Quizá quieras subir y buscar la camiseta de Kate. Tiene miedo de coger un resfriado si no se la pone." Las cejas de James se alzaron aún más y una sonrisa comenzaba a aflorar en su cara. "Miraré donde James ha dicho," lanzó una mirada escéptica a Lily. "Y me encargaré de decirle a Kate que todo está bien." Giró sobre sus talones y se marchó hacia las escaleras. A mitad del camino, se giró y dijo, "Oh, ¿Lily? Será mejor que vengas y te des una ducha ahora, porque muchas queremos hacerlo por la noche en vez de mañana por la mañana. Serás la última si no te apresuras." Se dio la vuelta y se metió en la habitación, cerrando con cuidado la puerta. Después de un rato, James se levantó, fingiendo un bostezo.

"Bueno," dijo con una sonrisita. "Se está haciendo bastante tarde, ¿no crees? Creo que me voy a la cama. Buenas noches, Evans." Hizo un ademán de marcharse hacia las escaleras, pero antes de que pudiera poner un pie en el suelo, sintió un fuerte tirón en su jersey.

"Siéntate," mandó Lily fríamente. Pero no esperó a que él la hiciera caso, le empujó hacia el sofá. Se cruzó de brazos y le miró amenazadoramente. "Sé lo que estás tramando," dijo, entrecerrando los ojos. "¿Te piensas que soy estúpida?"

"Lo eres si no sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta," replicó James con naturalidad.

"¿Qué estabas planeando exactamente?" exigió Lily, ignorando su comentario.

"Dormir," dijo inocentemente. "Quizá darme una ducha."

"Si, claro" bufó Lily. "Tú solo quieres verlas mientras se cambian, pervertido." James se encogió de hombros.

"Hey, soy un chico," dijo, imperturbable. "Al menos lo solía ser. Si hay una oportunidad de oro de ver a chicas con solo toallas puestas y no meterme en un problema por hacerlo, la voy a tomar." Lily puso una mueca.

"No si yo puedo evitarlo," dijo con firmeza. "Mientras tú estés en mi cuerpo, Potter, no irás al dormitorio de las chicas sin mí. Y _especialmente_ no dormirás allí. Quién sabe lo que harías tu sólo con el cuerpo de una chica." James bufó, fingiéndose ofendido.

"¿Me estás diciendo que no confías en mí?"

"Estoy diciendo que eres un chico de dieciséis años lleno de hormonas que sólo le interesa el cuerpo de las chicas y no su personalidad." James abrió su boca, indignado y empezó a contestarla, pero entonces se paró a pensar lo que ella había dicho y la cerró.

"En realidad tienes razón. Vale, ¿entonces dónde vamos a dormir?" Lily alzó una ceja, y se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Vamos?" repitió. "¿Qué _vamos_? No sé de ningún 'vamos', pero _tú_ dormirás aquí, en el sofá, y _yo _dormiré en tu habitación."

"¡Pero eso no es justo!" gritó James. "Tu dormirás en una suave cama mientras que yo sólo tengo este trozo de trapo para darme calor."

"Potter, estarás durmiendo en un gran sofá hecho de terciopelo fino con una enorme manta de Gryffindor que tiene una pulgada de grosor y es casi tan grande para cubrir a todos los alumnos de sexto."

"Pero, ¿y si hace frío?" preguntó James tercamente. "Me podría enfriar."

"Si no fueras tan penoso en Encantamientos," comenzó Lily, secamente. "Te sugeriría que usaras un encantamiento para agrandar, pero probablemente harías que ardiera todo." James la miró airadamente, pero no dijo nada ya que sabía que tenía razón.

"Bien,"dijo, cruzando los brazos. "Puede que sea verdad, ¿pero cómo sabré yo que _tú_ no intentarás echar un vistazo o dos?" Lily le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

"Potter, sinceramente espero que no estés insinuando que _yo _echaré un 'vistazo', como tu lo llamas, a..." dirigió una mirada de desdén hacia el cuerpo donde estaba atrapada y con estremecimiento terminó. "...esto." James se encogió de hombros y la sonrió con satisfacción, ignorando su insulto.

"No lo sé," dijo escépticamente. "Muchas chicas no dejarían pasar esta oportunidad. ¿Cómo sé que no estás mintiendo?"

"Punto uno," Lily respondió, arrugando la nariz. "Si alguna vez hiciera lo que pienso que tu piensas que voy a hacer, me quedaría traumada para toda mi vida _y _muerte. Punto dos; eres un egocéntrico y un cabrón egoísta."

"Ese no es el punto," continuó James, estirándose perezosamente sobre el sofá. "Será mejor que te pongas cómoda, Evans."

"¿Y eso por qué?"

"Porque estarás durmiendo aquí abajo, conmigo." Declaró con calma.

"¡De ninguna manera!" gritó Lily.

"Si," replicó James, con una pequeña sonrisa creciendo en su cara.

"¡No!" dijo ella de nuevo

"Hey, es lo justo."

"¿Nunca has oído la expresión 'la vida no es justa'?" chilló.

"Mira," razonó él. "O dormimos los dos aquí abajo, o tu duermes en mi habitación y yo en la tuya. Elige." Lily le miró airadamente. Estaba sumamente poco dispuesta a aceptar, pero sabía que James no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de mirar a las chicas cambiarse.

"Vale," dijo, irritada. "Está bien. Dormiré aquí abajo. ¿Ya estás contento?" James sacudió la cabeza.

"No realmente," dijo, decepcionado. "Esperaba poder dormir en la habitación de las chicas. La cantidad de cosas que le podría haber contado a Sirius." Lily rodó los ojos y le miró con disgusto.

"Hombres," murmuró. "Hablando de las necesidades de la noche, ¿cómo nos vamos a duchar?" James sonrió con satisfacción y abrió la boca, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Lily dijo, "Cállate, Potter. No estoy de humor para tus comentarios depravados." James cerró la boca, pero su sonrisa todavía seguía.

"Y qué opines de esto," dijo él. "Nos ducharemos en bañador." Lily empezó a protestar, por la costumbre, pero entonces calló. _En realidad,_ pensó, _no es una mala idea._

"Vale," asintió. "Pero espero que _mantengas el traje de baño puesto_. ¿Está claro, Potter?" James la miró con disgusto.

"Mira, Evans," dijo. "Puede que sea un chico de dieciséis años lleno de hormonas, pero tengo moral. Puedes confiar en mí. " Lily le miró fijamente durante un momento, tratando de asegurarse de que decía la verdad. Pero no había ninguna sonrisa, ni ningún tono de sarcasmo en su voz. Para su sorpresa, James estaba siendo sincero.

"Vale, trato hecho." Se dieron la mano como signo de su acuerdo. "Bien," dijo Lily. "Puede que yo también me de una ducha ahora. Volveré dentro de quince minutos."

"No hagas nada que yo no haría." Bromeó James.

"Bueno, eso deja muchas opciones, ¿verdad?" bromeó ella de vuelta. James se rió y volvió a su libro.

Lily caminó hacia el dormitorio de los chicos, riendo suavemente. De pronto, paró en seco. _¿Acabo de tener un momento amistoso con Potter?_ Pensó desconcertada. Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, andando hacia el cuarto de baño. _¿El mundo se está volviendo loco?_

OoO

**(1) En inglés ponía: "Peter, you sly dog" y la traducción literal es algo así como: "Peter, perro astuto" No se me ocurrió otra cosa que poner pillín, que más o menos se puede referir a lo mismo. Evidentemente no podía poner la traducción literal xD. Si a alguien se le ocurre algo mejor que no dude en comentarmelo ¿va?**

**OoO**

**Por fiiiiiiiiin! No os hacéis una idea de lo que me ha costado traducirlo, con tantas hojas y tanto calor! (No soporto el calor)**

**Bueno, siento todas las faltas que háyais podido ver, pero esta última parte la he hecho con mucha prisa. En fin, y también siento mucho el retraso, y ya no tengo como excusa los exámenes, así que... ajajaja.**

**Espero reviews vuestros ¿no? ¿Por favor?**

**Mañana reponderé a todos vuestro reviews ¿va?**

**Bss **

**Kris**


	6. Estoy Segura de que Solo es una Exagerac

**Disclaimer: Lo que reconozcáis no me pertenece y lo que no, tampoco.**

**UN PASEO EN TUS ZAPATOS**

Capítulo Seis: Estoy Segura de que Solo es una Exageración

El martes (1) por la tarde llegó con demasiada rapidez para Lily. Antes de que se diera cuenta, había llegado el momento de asistir al temido entrenamiento de Quidditch. Ella y James estaban en el vestuario y él acababa de explicarle las reglas de juego mientras ella se había puesto el traje escarlata encima de su uniforme.

"Bien, ¿estás lista?" preguntó James.

"No," respondió Lily.

"Joder, ¡sólo es una práctica, Evans! No la Copa del Mundo." Lily se mordió el labio inseguramente y miró a la escoba que sujetaba.

"No hay ningún dolor implicado, ¿verdad?" James rodó los ojos.

"Tú has visto los partidos, ¡ya sabes como son!" dijo. "No hay mucho implicado en un entrenamiento, pero por si acaso, quizá quieras ponerte esto." Él sostuvo un dispositivo de plástico que se semejaba a una pequeña copa atada a unas gomas elásticas (**a/n**: la autora no está muy segura de cómo son estos utensilios de protección xD)

"¿Qué coño es esto?" preguntó Lily.

"Esto," dijo él "es algo que se convierte en tu mejor amigo cuando eres un atleta masculino." La cara de Lily pasó de confusión a horror cuando comprendió que era lo que James sostenía.

"¡De ninguna manera!" exclamó, negando la cabeza vigorosamente. "Ya tengo suficiente cuando estoy en el cuarto de baño; ¡no necesito ver nada más!"

"Evans, sé sensata," razonó James. "Si quieres evitar un intenso dolor, te lo pondrás."

"No."

"¡Evans! Te estoy tratando de ayudar, ¡ahora póntelo!"

"¡No!" repitió tercamente. "No me voy a poner esa cosa. Estoy segura de que solo es una exageración, de todas formas. No puede ser _tan_ malo." James la observó antes de suspirar y guardar el objeto.

"Vas a lamentar lo que has dicho," la contó. "Si supieras lo que estás diciendo... Venga, será mejor que salgas ahí fuera o Brian querrá tu cabeza. El equipo ya está sobre sus escobas. Estaré en las gradas. Si tienes cualquier duda, vuela hasta mí."

"Vale," dijo Lily. Observó como James se marchaba hacia las gradas. Después, Lily se giró hacia el campo y suspiró hondamente. _Bueno,_ pensó, _allá vamos._ Con timidez, se fue acercando, observando en el aire al resto de los jugadores. _Están tan arriba,_ pensó con nerviosismo. _No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto._ El grito de Brian la despertó de sus pensamientos.

"POTTER" chilló. "¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO ALLÍ ABAJO? ¿ESPERANDO AL FIN DE SIGLO? ¡SUBE DE UNA VEZ! ¡TENEMOS MUCHAS COSAS QUE HACER!"

"¡Ya voy!" contestó ella. Se subió con cuidado a la escoba y dio un pequeño golpe en el suelo, con el pie.

Nada pasó.

Volvió a dar de nuevo el golpe, pero todavía nada pasaba.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?" se preguntó en voz alta.

"¡TIENES QUE DARLE MÁS FUERTE!" James chilló. Lily, con impaciencia, volvió a dar otro golpe mucho más fuerte. Inmediatamente, la escoba se elevó en el aire, al menos a cuarenta Km. por hora, e iba ganando velocidad. Lily cerró los ojos y se asió con fuerza a la escoba. Estaba gritando con todas sus fuerzas, para horror de James.

"¡AAAAAAAAHHH! ¡OhDiosmíoOhDiosmíoOhDiosmío!" chilló. James gimió y escondió su cabeza con las manos.

"Me va a arruinar," gimió.

Cuando finalmente la escoba fue frenando, Lily fue abriendo los ojos con lentitud. Miró al resto del equipo, que la miraban inquisitivamente.

"Hey, James," dijo Sirius. "¿Estás bien, amigo?" Lily miró hacia abajo, e inmediatamente después deseó no haberlo hecho. Estaba, aproximadamente, a sesenta o setenta pies del suelo, que no era nada agradable para alguien que tenía vértigo.

"Estás un poco pálido," añadió Clark Garrison, uno de los cazadores.

"Estoy bien," dijo Lily en un hilillo de voz. "De verdad, estoy bien."

"Está bien," dijo Brian, algo mosqueado. "Cuando hayáis terminado de charlas, me gustaría empezar con la práctica. He observado que Ravenclaw ha mejorado notablemente."

"Nunca serán tan buenos como nosotros," dijo Barry Lawson, el guardián.

"Puede que sea verdad," dijo Brian, sonriendo levemente. "Pero necesitamos trabajar en nuestras estrategias. Tengo un par de estrategias nuevas que quiero probar. Lawson, ponte enfrente de los postes. Black, Garrison, quiero que practiquéis tirándoos las bludgers desde distintas partes del campo. Wiseman, quiero que empieces a buscar la snitch. Cuando la cojas, déjala libre y cuenta hasta diez antes de buscarla otra vez. Potter, Garrison y yo empezaremos pasándonos la quaffle, y Lawson, quiero que trates que bloquearles. Vale, ¡empezad ya! Ya hemos perdido quince minutos." Todos volaron a sus posiciones y empezaron a trabajar, pero Lily se quedó donde estaba, insegura de adónde tenía que ir. Buscó a James con la mirada, que estaba señalando hacia su derecha y articulaba, "¡Ve hacía allí!" Lily asintió con la cabeza, y voló vacilantemente. Esperó durante unos minutos. _¿Dónde está la quaffle,_ pensó. _Creía que nos la teníamos que pasar._

Entonces oyó un silbido, y luego alguien gritó, "JAMES, ¡CUIDADO!" Cuando Lily giró hacia la voz, algo sólido chocó con su cabeza y casi la derrumbó de la escoba.

"¡Ugh!" gruñó. Se tambaleó peligrosamente pero logró agarrar el palo de la escoba antes de que se cayera. Agarrándose de la cabeza, Lily bizqueó y vio a Brian acercándose a ella, rodeado de lo que parecían ser estrellas.

"¿Estás bien, Potter?" preguntó con preocupación. Lily asintió con la cabeza y se encogió cuando sintió punzadas de dolor en su cabeza.

"Si," jadeó. "Sí, estoy bien. Sólo me habéis pillado… despistado."

"Tienes que prestar atención cuando alguien te pasa la Quaffle, Potter. Venga, vuelve al juego." Brain se fue volando y le pasó la Quaffle a Garrison. Lily gimió y se frotó la cabeza con la mano. _Sólo han pasado cinco minutos y ya lo odio, _pensó, sombría. De pronto oyó una risa y se giró hacia las gradas. James se estaba riendo silenciosamente, tratando de ocultarlo tras su mano y francamente, disimulándolo muy mal. Lily frunció el ceño, y se acercó a él lentamente.

"Ja, ja, ja," dijo ácidamente. "Apuesto a que lo encontraste divertido, ¿no Potter?" James levantó la vista y sonrió, con sus ojos brillando de alegría.

"Sí," dijo despreocupadamente. "De hecho, sí."

"Bueno, pues _yo_ no," espetó. "Supongo que no se te ocurrió la idea de que duele, ¿verdad?" James se mordió el labio, intentando no reír más y con un gran esfuerzo puso una expresión seria.

"Lo siento," dijo. "Tienes razón. ¿Estás bien? ¿Cuántos dedos ves?" James levantó tres dedos. Y hubo un breve momento en el que Lily cavilaba vagamente, _Podría jurar que las manos sólo tienen cinco dedos._

"¡Cómo si importara eso ahora!" exclamó, irritada.

"¡Potter!" ladró Brian. "¿Qué estás haciendo allí? ¡Deja de ligar y ven aquí!" James sonrió abiertamente y agitó los dedos. Lily le lanzó otra mirada fulminante y voló hacia donde estaba antes.

"Capullo," se quejó entre dientes.

"¡James!" la llamó Clark. "¡La Quaffle va hacia ti!" Le lanzó la pelota roja y Lily la cogió torpemente antes de asirla con fuerza. Y puesto que esta era la primera Quaffle que había cogido en su vida, estaba exageradamente feliz. Exageradamente.

"¡Si!", exclamó emocionada. "¿Lo habéis visto? ¡La he cogido! ¡He cogido la waffle!" James gimió y empezó a darse cabezazos contra la barandilla.

"Waffle," murmuró. "No me puedo creer que haya dicho _waffle._" En los postes, Sirius se inclinó hacia Barry.

"¿Acaba de decir _waffle _en vez de quaffle?" preguntó. Barry asintió.

"Me temo que si, tío." Respondió sombríamente. Sirius asintió.

"Sólo me estaba asegurando de que no era mi imaginación."

"Quizá fue por el golpe," sugirió Trisha Wiseman. Se señaló la cabeza. "Puede que la quaffle, ya sabéis, desconectara un par de cosas. Ya se pasará." Los tres asintieron con la cabeza y volvieron a su práctica.

Todavía celebrando su jugada, Lily no se dio cuenta de que Brian se acercaba a ella por segunda vez. Y su expresión no era de felicidad.

"Potter," dijo secamente. "¿Te importaría, si es posible, devolver la quaffle esta noche?" Lily se sonrojó levemente y bajó la mirada.

"Perdón," dijo, ligeramente sin aliento. "Eeh... si, aquí tienes." Ella alargó la mano y le tendió la quaffle, pero Brian no la tomó.

"No me la des," dijo exasperadamente. "Usa ese brazo que sé que tienes y lánzamelo."

"Oh," tartamudeó. "Vale. P-pasarlo. Claro." Brian suspiró y se fue de nuevo, preparándose para el pase. "Pasarlo," Lily se decía. "Vale, yo puedo hacerlo." Respiró hondo y miró hacia Brian. Aferrándose con fuerza a la escoba con la mano izquierda, echó su mano hacia atrás y lanzó la quaffle hacia Brian con todas sus fuerzas.

Lily opinaba que fue bastante lejos.

Después de todo, veinte pies podrían considerarse una distancia sumamente buena.

Para Brian, _treinta_ pies era una distancia muy mala.

El resto del entrenamiento pareció avanzar con mucha lentitud para Lily. Hubo buenas y malas jugadas. Con unos cuantos pases más, Lily consiguió incrementar la distancia. Sin embargo, ella también había logrado golpear a Sirius en la nariz y a Brian en la espalda. Incluso aunque ella hubiera tratado pedir perdón, Brian estaba tan enfadado que la gritó. Además de haber sido golpeada en la cabeza, también recibió golpes en el hombro y en la rodilla.

Además de que se había golpeado con uno de los postes.

James no había sido una gran ayuda. Parecía sentir una mezcla de emociones. Tan pronto se encontraba doblado sobre si mismo, riéndose de sus heridas y de su torpeza, como tratando de evitar arrancarse el pelo a mechones de la frustración.

Cuando finalmente fueron las ocho, Lily estaba cansada, sudorosa y dolorida. Todo lo que quería era tomar una ducha caliente y dormirse durante los próximos diez años.

"Esta bien, equipo," chilló Brian. "¡Habéis hecho un buen entrenamiento! No olvidéis que el próximo es el jueves, a la misma hora. ¡Todo el mundo marchaos a dormir!" Todos vitorearon y empezaron a descender hacia el campo. Lily estaba averiguando como bajar cuando Brian se le acercó.

"James," dijo con severidad. "Espero que tengas un mejor enfoque el jueves." Lily asintió.

"Lo tendré," dijo. "No te preocupes."

"No pude evitar fijarme de que no eras tan espontáneo como normalmente eras. ¡Estás jugando como un principiante! ¿Hay algo que te pueda estar distrayendo?"

"No," mintió con rapidez. "Nada en absoluto." Brian le miró durante un momento.

"Bien," suspiró, masajeándose la frente con cansancio. "¿Por qué no descansas? Creo que ese es el problema. Te veo mañana, ¿vale?" Lily asintió y Brian empezó a bajar. Cuando ya estuvo sola, se preguntó en voz alta, "Vale, ¿y ahora como bajo?" Pensó durante un momento, luego trató de inclinarse un poco, pero aún así no se movió. Lo intentó otra vez, pero seguía sin funcionar.

"¿Problemas?" dijo James secamente desde las gradas.

"No," dijo tercamente. "Puedo hacerlo sola, Potter. No soy _completamente_ torpe, sabes." James sonrió y se cruzó de brazos.

"No completamente," dijo. "Quizá quieras inclinarte un poco más. Normalmente suele funcionar. Te veo abajo." Lily frunció el ceño, pero hizo lo que le dijo.

A medida que fue bajando hacia abajo, trató que no se le revolvieran las tripas. _Odio volar_, pensó irritada. _Nunca voy a hablar a Potter después de esto._ Aterrizó en el suelo con un suave golpe, y se giró hacia James que se apoyaba perezosamente sobre la pared.

"Te tomó bastante tiempo," rió. Lily pasó a su lado con brusquedad, asegurándose de golpearle el hombro en el camino.

"Vete a la mierda, Potter," espetó. "_No_ estoy de humor. ¿Te gustaría saber por qué?"

"En realidad no me importa," comentó James con voz monótona. Lily le ignoró.

"Acabo de pasar dos horas en una escoba. Me duele el culo y los brazos, ¡y tengo que hacer esto todas las semanas! Y aún peor, ¡tengo que hacerlo enfrente de miles de personas este sábado! _No _esto contenta, Potter. ¡Me debes una grande por esto!"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó. "¡Soy yo el que tengo una cita con un chico!"

"Si hubieras cancelado la cita ayer, como te dije, no estarías metido en ese problema, ¿verdad, Potter?" preguntó crispada. "¡Pero _no_! Tuviste que hacer las cosas aún más difíciles, y hacer de mi vida un infierno!"

"¡Ser tú tampoco es una vida de color rosa, Evans!" James soltó. Y antes de que Lily pudiera responderle, oyó a alguien interrumpiéndoles.

"¡Hey, James!" Después oyó un silbido.

Un sonido muy familiar, de hecho.

"¡JAMES, CUIDADO!" Alguien gritó.

"¡QUÍTATE DEL MEDIO!" Tratando de ver quien la estaba advirtiendo, Lily no pudo ver la blugder que estaba yendo hacia ella.

"¿Qué?" preguntó. "¿Qué pas—" Pero no pudo terminar la frase. Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba doblada sobre si misma a causa el dolor. El mayor dolor que había sentido en su vida.

"Ooh," alguien dijo. "Tío, cuanto le compadezco."

Sintió un latido entre sus piernas, y dolía tanto, que no podía ni hablar. Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta.

Había sido golpeada en la entrepierna.

Eso es.

Lily Evans había sido golpeada en la entrepierna con una blugder.

Todo hombre presente se encogió.

"Ouch," dijo Barry, con su cara contorsionada como si hubiera recibido él el golpe.

"Eso tiene que doler," dijo Sirius comprensivamente. Se acercó a ella y puso su mano en su espalda. "¿Estás bien, James?" Lily se mordió el labio, tratando de no llorar.

"Sí," dijo con voz aguda. "Estoy bien."

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó Brian. "¿Necesitas que te llevemos a la enfermería? ¿Puedes andar?" Lily levantó la vista y tragó el creciente nudo de su garganta.

"No," jadeó finalmente. "No, estoy bien."

"Si no puedes montar el jueves lo entenderé," continuó Brian. "De hecho, si puedes, estaré completamente sorprendido." Lily sacudió la cabeza. Entonces se dio cuenta del hecho de que James estaba riéndose tan fuertemente que tenía que apoyarse en la pared para no caerse.

Frunciendo el ceño, Lily le dijo tensamente, "_No_—es—gracioso, _Evans._"

"James tiene razón, Lily," asintió Sirius. "Ser golpeado en la entrepierna, _especialmente _con una blugder, no es ningún asunto de risa. Nunca entenderás lo que es." James se enderezó, limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos.

"Oh, te sorprenderías de lo bien que lo entiendo, Sirius," rió suavemente. Sirius sacudió la cabeza. Girándose hacia Lily, preguntó, "¿Estás bien, Prongs? ¿Quieres que te traiga hielo?" Por un momento, Lily consideró seriamente el aceptarlo. El dolor no se iba. Pero nunca había visto a un chico poniéndose hielo donde había sido golpeado, así que pensó que ella tampoco debería.

"No, está bien," dijo, todavía arrodillada. "Estaré bien." Sirius parecía dudoso, pero asintió con la cabeza.

"Está bien. Te veo más tarde." Corrió hacia el vestuario, dejando Lily y James a solas.

"Te dije que te pusieras esa cosa encima," dijo James, todavía con una sonrisa. "¿Pero me escuchaste? Gracias a ti, puede que nunca tenga hijos." Lily le fulminó con la mirada. "Bueno, ¿y cómo es?"

"Intenso", dijo, ahogada.

"Lo suponía," dijo con suficiencia. "Ahora ya sabes lo que sufrimos."

"¿Y alguna vez se va?" preguntó Lily.

"¿Qué, el riesgo?"

"No," dijo Lily entre dientes. "El dolor."

"Oh, eso," dijo James, con tono casual. "Sí, se irá eventualmente. Sólo respira hondo." Lily sollozó levemente y cerró los ojos. James la miró mitad asustado y mitad horrorizado. "No vas a ponerte a llorar, ¿verdad?" preguntó con rapidez. "¿Tienes idea de lo que pasaría si la gente me viera llorar?"

"¡Rélajate!" dijo Lily, mordiéndose el labio. "No voy a llorar. Sólo que duele demasiado."

"Sólo te tienes que acostumbrar al dolor."

"No lo voy a hacer," contestó fríamente.

James cayó por un momento, y una breve sombra de preocupación cruzó por su cara. "¿Estás bien?" Lily asintió levemente.

"Esto durará para siempre," dijo, con los ojos cerrados.

"Nah, eso es lo que parece. ¿Todavía piensas que es una exageración?" Lily negó con la cabeza vigorosamente. "Lo suponía," dijo James, empezando a reír nuevamente. Lily le fulminó con la mirada y poco a poco fue enderezándose. _Oh, odio ser un hombre_, pensó amargamente. _Me duele._

"Cállate, Potter, y ayúdame a ir a la enfermería. Creo que voy a necesitar ese hielo."

**OoO**

**(1) Debía de haber algún fallo en el capi anterior, que decía que el entrenamiento era el jueves, pero por lo visto es el martes xDD**

**Bueno, creo que soy demasiado benevolente y no debería poneros ya el chapi, porque he recibido muchos menos reviews que en el anterior... òó Pero bueno, ya tengo algo traducido del capi siguiente.**

**Repito: ya tengo algo traducido del capi siguiente.**

**¿Sabéis lo que significa, verdad? Que podré actualizar con más rapidez... Y si, pido algo a cambio xDD ¿Adivináis qué? ¡SI! Un review! **

**¡Es vuestra decisión!**

**Mxs bss**

**Kris**


	7. Transformando a la Sra Evans I

**Disclaimer: Lo que reconozcáis no me pertenece y lo que no, tampoco.**

**UN PASEO EN TUS ZAPATOS**

Capítulo Siete: Trasformando a la Sra. Evans, Tanto en Mente como en Cuerpo I

Ya era miércoles, y Lily _todavía_ estaba dolorida por el entrenamiento de Quidditch de anoche. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo le dolía, desde la cabeza (ya que recibió un golpe allí) hasta...erm...bueno.

De todas formas, considerándolo todo, Lily no quería levantarse de la cama (en su caso, del sofá). A las siete, cuando se despertó por culpa de los chillidos y empujones del resto de los estudiantes que iban a desayunar, caviló durante unos instantes si levantarse o no, cuando volvió a caer rendida.

Justo cuando Lily estaba tratando de conciliar una vez más el sueño, fue re-despertada cuando sintió una almohada estrellarse contra su cabeza. Con cierta brusquedad, de hecho. Lily frunció el ceño, pero no abrió los ojos. Cuando no respondió, la persona le volvió a pegar.

"¡Buenos días, amor!" canturreó una voz. Lily gimió, sabiendo muy bien quien era.

"¡Vete, Potter!" gimió infantilmente. "¡Déjame en paz!" James saltó sobre el sofá deliberadamente, haciendo que Lily se moviera. "¡Eh!" refunfuñó irritada. Lily levantó el brazo, en una tentativa para pegarle en la cabeza, pero tan solo se encontró con aire.

"Venga, Evans," Dijo James, sacudiéndola. "Vamos, casi son las siete-cuarenta."

"¿Y qué?" preguntó Lily monótonamente, todavía sin abrir los ojos.

"Y que tienes algo llamado colegio para el cual te tienes que preparar. Date prisa o—" Alzó dos dedos e hizo el símbolo de las comillas. "— 'llegarás tarde.' Es una indirecta, a propósito. ¿Adivina quién lo dice?"

"Ja, ja, ja" replicó, crispada. James se levantó. "¡Venga Evans, levántate!" La agarró de los brazos y la levantó, dejándola sentada, ignorando sus protestas. Lily finalmente abrió los ojos, y miró colérica a James.

"Esta bien, vale" espetó, pegándole en la mano. "Puedo levantarme sola, ¿sabes?"

"Como acabas de demostrar," murmuró él. Lily le fulminó con la mirada. Se levantó y empezó a estirarse, pero se estremeció cuando sintió una punzada de dolor en el hombro.

"Auh," masculló, frotándose con cuidado.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó James

"Me duele el hombro," dijo, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. "Y los muslos, y mis brazos, mi espalda, mi codo—" Hasta ahora, James estaba haciendo caso omiso a sus quejas y mientras había estado mirándose las puntas de su (o el de ella) pelo. Pero cuando Lily mencionó los codos, levantó la vista.

"¿Tu codo?" preguntó con curiosidad. "¿Y por qué te duele el codo? No lo usas para jugar al Quidditch. O en ningún otro deporte, mejor dicho." Lily se miró los pies antes de contestar, sonrojándose levemente.

"Lo sé..." dijo con vergüenza.

"Así que..." James presionó. Lily se aclaró la garganta y jugueteó con la esquina de la manta.

"Me golpeé con el palo del poste cuando volé hacia allí," murmuró. James bufó y comenzó a reír ligeramente. "¡No es gracioso!" Chilló Lily, indignada. "Sentí que todo lo que intentaba hacer lo hacía mal."

"Quizá por que lo estaba."

"Cuando intenté volar hacia arriba, fui demasiado alto," continuó, ignorando su comentario maleducado. "Cuando pasé la waffle—"

"Quaffle," corrigió James.

"—fue una distancia muy corta, y cuando intenté meter un gol no pude lanzar la maldita pelota a tiempo y me golpeé con el jodido poste," terminó lastimosamente.

"Fue una de las cosas más graciosas que nunca he visto," rió James. "Estabas histérica cuando gritabas."

"Fue vergonzoso."

"Por eso era gracioso."

"Bueno, me alegro de que lo disfrutaras," dijo amargamente. James bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Crees que me lo pasé _bien_?" preguntó incrédulamente. Lily hizo un ruido burlón.

"Si."

"Bueno," se tranquilizó James. "Tienes razón, lo hice. ¡Pero no _todo_ el tiempo!" añadió, a la defensiva. "¿Cómo crees que me siento? ¡Mis compañeros de Quidditch piensan que estoy loco! No lanzando la quaffle a una razonable distancia, chillando como una—"

"No te atrevas a decir 'chica,'" murmuró Lily peligrosamente.

"—como cierto género femenino cuando volaste por el aire, y— por el amor de Dios, Evans! ¡Llamaste waffle a la quaffle!"

"¿Y supuestamente cómo iba a saber yo el nombre de esa maldita cosa?" chilló Lily.

"¡Vas a los jodidos partidos cada tres semanas!" gritó James.

"¡Deja de chillarme!"

"¡NO ESTOY CHILLANDO!"

"Oh, cállate," dijo suavemente un chico de quinto, como si estuviera hablando del tiempo. Lily y James le miraron coléricamente, pero él no se dio cuenta ya que ya estaba en el retrato. James se volvió hacia Lily.

"Vale," dijo, intentando mantener la calma. "Es obvio que necesitas prácticas extra."

"Oh, gracias," se mofó Lily.

"Así que creo que quizá mañana tú y yo deberíamos entrenar un poco más." Lily rodó los ojos.

"No puedo esperar."

"Mira, ¿te ayudaré, vale?"

"Estoy tan agradecida." James suspiró exasperadamente. _Es más terca que un hipogrifo, _pensó.

"Bueno, ¡deberías estarlo! Al menos podrías _actuar _apreciativamente, ¿sabes?"

"Lamento decepcionarte, Potter" dijo Lily, cruzándose de brazos. "Pero no fui amaestrada por Shakespeare." James la fulminó con la mirada.

"Muy graciosa," dijo secamente, mientras Lily le sonreía abiertamente. "Mira, no tienes otra opción, Evans. No permitiré que hagas el imbecil delante de la escuela entera en el partido de Quidditch del sábado. Esta noche iremos afuera y trabajaremos en algo, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Nada de blugders," dijo Lily categóricamente. James sonrió y alargó una mano.

"Nada de blugders," repitió. Lily miró aprensivamente a su mano antes de alargar la suya, sellando su trato. "De acuerdo," dijo James, echando un vistazo al reloj. "Será mejor que te prepares ya. Casi son las siete-cuarenta y cinco. Y como siempre te interrumpen las chicas en el camino, querrás tener el tiempo suficiente para llegar al Gran Comedor." Lily le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro mientras él reía.

"Qué morro tienes," bromeó (bueno, medio bromeó). "Estaré abajo enseguida." Lily se giró y se encaminó hacia las escaleras, pero antes de que pudiera seguir adelante, sintió que una mano fuerte agarraba su brazo.

"¿Qué?" preguntó, girando la cabeza. Lo dijo con bastante irritación ya que sintió dolor cuando la mano la tocó. "Oh, eres tú. ¿Qué quieres, Sirius?" Sirius rió y se sentó en el brazo de un sillón.

"Buenos días a ti también, cielo," comentó alegremente. "¿Has dormido bien?"

"No," contestó Lily con sinceridad. James había estado dando patadas mientras dormía (o es lo que ella pensaba) y quitándola la mayoría de las mantas.

"Bueno, ya me lo imaginaba," contestó Sirius. "Quiero decir, ¿el sofá no puede ser muy cómodo, verdad?"

"No tiene nada que ver con el sofá."

"¿Y por qué estás durmiendo allí?" preguntó, mirando alrededor. "¿Qué le pasa a tu cama? ¿Te molestan los ronquidos de Peter? Pensé que ya te habrías acostumbrado después de seis años." Lily calló un segundo, pensando con rapidez.

"Me dormí ahí hace un par de noches, y como era tan cómodo decidí hacerlo otra vez." Sirius alzó una ceja y miró a Lily con extrañeza.

"Vale," dijo con lentitud. "De todas formas, ¿seguimos con lo esta noche, verdad?"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Lily, extremadamente confusa. "¿Qué pasa esta noche?" Sirius le golpeó en la cabeza. "¡Eh!" se quejó.

"Eso era por tu falta de sentido común," dijo Sirius con tono casual. "¡Ya sabes lo que pasa esta noche! Remus ya ha ido a la enfermería y Madam Pomfrey le ha ayudado a ir hasta el sauce." Si Lily se hubiera dado la vuelta, se hubiera dado cuenta de que James había palidecido considerablemente después de oír lo que Sirius había dicho. "Así que Peter y yo te esperaremos aquí a la hora normal, ¿vale? No te olvides de traer la capa."

"Erm..." dijo Lily quedamente. "Vale..." Sirius sonrió y la golpeó en la espalda sin percatarse de su estremecimiento.

"¡Entonces vale! Te veo en clase. Tengo bajar a hablar con Sarah. La prometí que quedaríamos para comer. Ya hablaremos más tarde." Salió corriendo de la sala común, dejando a una Lily muy aturdida. _Hm... _pensó, caminando hacia las escaleras. _Interesante... ¿De qué estaría hablando? ¿Y qué capa? _Todavía pensando en lo que Sirius había dicho, Lily no se dio cuenta de que James corría tras ella hasta que sintió su mano alrededor de su muñeca, sujetándola.

"¿Qué?" le preguntó.

James miró a los lados antes de susurrar, "Tenemos que hablar." Lily suspiró exasperadamente y retorció el brazo para librarse de su mano.

"¿Ahora?" preguntó, molesta. "¿No puede esperar? Me tengo que vestir, desayunar y además no quiero llegar tarde, como tu has dicho." Hizo un ademán de ir hacia las escaleras, pero James la sujeto nuevamente y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Y por segunda vez en su vida, Lily observó que no había rastro de alegría en su cara.

"Todo eso puede y _tendrá _que esperar," dijo, aún bajando el tono de voz. "Tenemos que hablar. _Ahora._"

En menos de cinco minutos, Lily se sentó en una clase vacía mirando como James andaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, mientras ella se sentaba encima de una mesa, hambrienta e irritada. Estuvo en silencio, mientras le miraba, los primeros minutos. Pero cuando él aún no había dicho nada y empezó a pasar su mano por _su _pelo pelirrojo, nervioso, habló.

"¿Hay alguna razón para que me arrastraras aquí?" preguntó impacientemente. "Nos hemos perdido el desayuno, y en este rato que has estado hablando, que ha sido cero, llegaremos tarde a Herbología." James suspiró hondamente y se sentó frente a ella. Después se levantó y empezó a andar nuevamente. "¿Podrías para ya?" Lily espetó, sentándolo firmemente sobre el escritorio. "Haces que me duela el cuello."

"Lo siento," murmuró distraídamente. James suspiró hondamente otra vez antes de mirarla. "Vale, escucha. Estoy a punto de contarte algo que no puedes contarle ni a un alma. Si—_cuando_ te lo diga, ¿prometes no decir ni una palabra? ¿Incluso a Parker y a Kate?" Lily rodó los ojos.

"Puedes confiar en mi, Potter," le dijo. James bufó.

"No te estoy contando esto porque confíe en ti. Te cuento esto porque no tengo otra opción."

"Oh, _gracias._" Dijo amargamente. "Muchas gracias."

"Lo digo en serio, Evans," dijo James, casi desesperadamente. "No se lo puedes contar a nadie. ¿Lo prometes?"

"¿Que acabo de decir?"

"¡Prométemelo, Evans!"

"¡Vale, vale! Te lo prometo." Se calmó Lily, agitando su mano. Después de todo, tan malo no podría ser, ¿no? "¡Sólo dímelo!" James se aclaró la garganta.

"Bien. Todo empezó hace unos años, alrededor de nuestro primer curso. Una noche, estábamos todos sentados cerca del fuego, y noté que Remus estaba un poco pálido. Recuerdo que pensé que era algo raro, desde que la piel de Remus es como dorada. Y además estaba de peor... er... humor. Le preguntamos si se encontraba bien, y él dijo que estaba bien, solo un poco cansado. Después dijo que se iba a ir a la enfermería un rato."

"Bueno, después de que se fuera, y Sirius y Peter se fueran a la cama, yo me senté en la mía, pensando en todo esto. Empecé a recordar, entonces me di cuenta de que esto siempre se repetía. Todos los meses, Remus se cansaba, se ponía pálido y de mal humor, después desaparecía varios días. Todas las veces que volvía decía que había tenido que visitar a su abuela, su tía, su primo, o algo de eso. Pero cuando lo medité, recordé que él nos dijo que sus padres habían sido hijos únicos."

"Cuando ya junté todas las piezas, consulté uno de mis libros que me regalaron por Navidad. Se llamaba _Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos. _Miré todos los síntomas. Todos estaban allí, en esa página. Excepto uno, en el cual no había caído."

"Así que abrí la ventana y quité la cortina. Ahí estaba. Entonces lo supe. Era luna llena." Lily jadeó y se tapó la boca con la mano. Tan pronto como James mencionó la luna llena, supo de qué estaba hablando. Notaba que James todavía tenía algo más que contar, así que decidió aguantar sus preguntas hasta el final. James suspiró y se masajeó la frente.

"Después de eso, todo tenía sentido. Remus era un licántropo, y todos los meses iba a la Casa de los Gritos a transformarse. Se lo conté a Sirius y a Peter, y más o menos una semana después, le dijimos a Remus que lo sabíamos. Lo sabíamos todo sobre él. Al principio pensó que le íbamos a dejar. Nunca había tenido amigos de verdad, ¿sabes?"

"Pero le convencimos de que no teníamos ninguna intención de hacerlo. 'Una vez que eres Merodeador, siempre eres un Merodeador,' le dijo Sirius." James calló y sonrió levemente. Lily frunció el ceño, pensativa. No tenía ni idea de que James también tenía un lado sensible. Aparentemente era más que un chico de dieciséis años lleno de hormonas. "Así que ideamos un plan, lo trabajamos, y en tercer año, nosotros..." James calló de pronto. Miró levemente a Lily y rápidamente volvió su mirada al suelo, murmurando algo incoherente.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Lily. James se aclaró la garganta.

"Sirius, Peter y yo... nos hicimos Animagos." Hubo un momento de silencio, que pareció una eternidad, mientras Lily asimilaba lo que la acababan de decir.

Luego la idea le llegó de lleno, y ya no hubo más silencio.

"¡QUÉ!" rugió, saltando de su asiento. "¿Os hicisteis _Animagos_?" Por una vez, James no se echó atrás.

"Sí," replicó igual de fuerte. "Sí, ¡lo hicimos!" Lily había empezado a andar de un lado para otro, agitando las manos.

"¡No me lo puedo creer!" desvarió. "¡Eso es _ilegal,_ Potter! ¡Es tan típico de los Merodeadores! ¡Actuasteis irracionalmente, sin pensar! ¿Sabéis que la mayoría de los magos no pueden lograr eso? Obviamente, no habéis oído hablar de los casos en los la gente terminó siendo mitad animal, mitad hombre ¿verdad? Ese es tu problema, Potter. ¡No piensas en las consecuencias!" Si Lily hubiera parado un momento, se hubiera dado cuenta de que la expresión de James se iba ensombreciendo. "Pero no lo hiciste, ¡y podrían haber ocurrido_ tantas _cosas! Podríais haber elaborado la poción incorrecta y haber sido envenenados; podríais haber quedado así permanentemente... ¡AGH! Apuesto a que fue tu idea, también, ¿verdad?" Hasta ahora, James había permanecido en silencio, pero su irritación había llegado al punto más alto. Ya había tenido suficiente.

"¿Sabes qué, Evans?" chilló enfurecido. "¡Tienes razón! ¡Fue idea mía! ¿Y sabes algo más? ¡No me arrepiento de ni una maldita cosa! ¡Lo hubiera hecho otra vez incluso si el riesgo hubiese sido mil veces mayor! ¡Sabes por qué! ¡Porque Remus me importa! ¡Sabía que estaba solo! ¡Le entendí! ¡_Sé_ lo que es sentirse diferente y solo! ¡Sí, es cierto!" Añadió con fuerza cuando las cejas de Lily se alzaron de la sorpresa. "He estado solo antes. Sorpresa, sorpresa, Evans. ¡Soy humano! ¡Así que no te atrevas a pensar, o incluso _insinuar_ que yo haría algo para dañarle, o a cualquiera de mis amigos, en realidad! ¿Está claro?" Un completo silencio envolvió la habitación, excepto por los jadeos de James. Lily estaba tan sorprendida ante su arrebato, que no pudo responder. James dio un paso amenazador hacia ella, y estuvieron casi nariz contra nariz.

"He dicho," dijo peligrosamente. "_¿Está claro?_" Lily asintió con la cabeza y se echó para atrás, sorprendida por temer a James Potter.

"S—si," tartamudeó. "Está claro." James la miró coléricamente durante unos instantes más, para después darle la espalda bruscamente y cruzarse de brazos. Lily suspiró lentamente y se enderezó, con su corazón todavía latiéndole con fuerza. No tenía ni idea de que James tuviera tal carácter. Parecía casi imposible que alguien que bromeara tanto pudiera estar tan enfadado._ Bueno_, pensó. _Eso me enseña a no juzgar a la gente._ Una parte de ella estaba ligeramente agradecida de que se hubieran cambiado de cuerpo, porque él habría dado más miedo como un chico de dieciséis años de metro ochenta.

Finalmente, James se giró para encararla, pareciendo estar mucho más tranquilo de lo que había estado hace cinco minutos. "Mira," dijo con cansancio, frotándose la frente. "La razón de que te contara esto es que esta noche va a haber luna llena, y cada luna llena, Peter, Sirius y yo nos transformamos para darle compañía a Remus." Los ojos de Lily se abrieron desmesuradamente del horror.

"Quieres decir," dijo con nerviosismo, "¿que tengo que _transformarme_ en un animal?" James asintió. "¡No puedo!" exclamó. "¡No sé cómo!"

"Y por eso estamos aquí," afirmó James con calma. "Tú y yo nos vamos a quedar aquí hasta que sepas hacerlo."

"¿Y qué pasa con las clases?"

"Ya nos preocuparemos por eso más tarde. Ahora mismo te tienes que concentrar."

"¿Qué tipo de animal eres?" preguntó con curiosidad.

"Un ciervo,"contestó James. "Ya hablaremos sobre ello más tarde, ¿vale? Ahora mismo necesitas aclarar tu mente, que no debería ser muy difícil," añadió sarcásticamente. Lily sonrió. Parecía que el viejo James Potter había vuelto.

"Tienes razón," contestó. "Considerando que tengo tu cerebro."

"¿Nunca te han dicho que el sarcasmo es la peor forma de humor?" le preguntó James.

"Perdóname; sólo trataba de rebajar la conversación a tu nivel." James sonrió e inclinó la cabeza, con las cejas alzadas.

"Touché," dijo suavemente. "Vale, y dejando las bromas a parte, Evans, cierra los ojos y deja tu mente en blanco." Lily lo hizo, y le oyó decir. "Piensa en el cuerpo de un ciervo; piensa en cada pulgada de su esencia. Cada hueso, en cada casco; cada pelo en su lomo y cada punto sobre su cornamenta." Lily sonrió levemente. _Suena casi poético,_ pensó. _Imagínatelo._ "Vale, ¿ya lo tienes?" Lily asintió. "Bien. Ahora toca la parte más difícil e importante, Evans. _Tienes_ que seguir concentrada, o sino no funcionará. ¿Vale?"

"Vale," contestó.

"Bien," James continuó. "Ahora imagínate a ti misma como un ciervo. Piensa en tus pies y manos transformándose en unos cascos, en tus oídos haciéndose más grandes y aterciopelados. Tu cara alargándose, la cornamenta que sale…" Lily frunció el ceño, concentrándose, mientras dejaba que sus palabras fueran entrando dentro de ella. A medida que iba escuchando, oía que la voz de James se iba haciendo gradualmente más alta y sintió un zumbido en sus oídos._ ¿Por qué está chillando? _Se preguntó. Pero Lily no tenía mucho tiempo para averiguarlo, ya que su espalda se estaba empezando a encorvar y sintió que sus huesos aumentaban. Sus brazos crecieron como lo hicieron sus piernas, y sintió algo salir de su frente. Lily trató decir algo a James sobre el volumen de su voz, pero no podía. Su boca era demasiado pequeña.

Muy lentamente, Lily abrió sus ojos. Vio a James mirarla con una sonrisa.

"Bien hecho," dijo. Lily observó la habitación, habituándose a su nueva forma. _¡Lo hice!_ Pensó con alegría. _¡En realidad lo hice! _Aspiró profundamente. Los olores eran increíbles. Podía oler el olor de un estudiante que previamente se había sentado en una mesa cercana. Incluso podía oír las lecciones siendo enseñadas en aulas cercanas, aun cuando las puertas estaban cerradas.

"Wow," dijo. Pero no oyó su voz (o mejor dicho, la voz de James). En cambio, escuchó algo parecido a un gruñido. "¿Qué era eso?" intentó de nuevo. Pero el mismo ruido se oyó. James rió y le acarició detrás de los oídos.

"Vaya, vaya. ¡Qué escandalosa!" bromeó. Lily bufó coléricamente, y giro su cabeza bruscamente, fuera del alcance de él. "Umm... Y temperamental, también." James añadió. "Supongo que eso no ha cambiado. Vale, ahora que te has transformado, trata de andar. Lleva un rato hasta que te acostumbras a caminar sobre cuatro patas." Lily hizo un ruido, afirmando que estaba de acuerdo, y dio un paso adelante.

Entonces se cayó.

"¡Au!" se quejó. (Lo que sería un _bufido_ para James)

"¡Shh!" la regañó James. "Cállate o los demás te oirán. Está bien, prueba otra vez. Da un paso con el casco delantero derecho y al mismo tiempo con el casco trasero izquierdo. Luego haz lo mismo con el delantero izquierdo y el trasero derecho." Lentamente, Lily hizo tal y como le dijeron.

Con diez minutos más de práctica fue pronto capaz de andar con estabilidad.

"Bien," dijo James, dando golpecitos en su lomo. "Buen trabajo, ahora tenemos que transformarte de vuelta a la forma humana. Es más fácil ya que ya sabes como es. Sólo tienes que pensar en cada parte de un humano, e imaginarte como tal." Lily lo hizo, y lentamente fue percibiendo como se fue haciendo más humana. Sus cascos se separaban en dedos, y gradualmente el volumen fue volviendo a la normalidad. Se enderezó y se estiró, contenta de volver a la normalidad, pero al mismo tiempo se encontró a si misma echando de menos la esencia del ciervo.

"Bueno," comentó James. "¿Qué opinas?"

"Increíble," suspiró Lily. "Era como... como…"

"¿Como si pudieras ver, oír y oler todo por primera vez?" completó James, sonriendo. Lily asintió con la cabeza y sonrió a su vez.

"Si," afirmó. "Exactamente eso." James se encogió de hombros, y miró hacia abajo para ocultar su rubor. ¿Por qué? Preguntas. No tenía ni idea.

"Bueno," dijo. "Así fue como me sentí la primera vez que me transformé. Espera a que salgas afuera. Entonces serás bombardeada con todo."

"Hm," dijo Lily, pensativamente. "Estoy empezando a querer que llegue esta noche."

"Sí, normalmente es muy divertido. Siempre es divertido cuando los cuatro Merodeadores se juntan."

"Casi desearía que yo..." pero Lily paró súbitamente, alerta por lo que había estado a punto de decir. James sonrió y se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Qué tenemos aquí?" dijo con arrogancia. "¿La Sra. Evans está empezando a desear ser una Merodeadora?"

"¡No!" exclamó con rapidez. "Sólo desearía... poder ser un animago, algún día."

"Bueno, nunca se sabe. Puede que cuando volvamos a nuestros cuerpos te enseñe." James sonrió abiertamente. "Si puedes soportar la presión de romper las reglas." Lily soltó un ruido despectivo y rodó los ojos.

"Estoy segura de que es muy complicado," dijo, sombría.

"Lo digo en serio," dijo James, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "Hay cierto arte implicado. Hay tres reglas básicas." Levantó su dedo índice. "Uno, no dejar ningún rastro de evidencia. Dos, que nunca te pillen. Y tres, si puedes, echarle la culpa a otro."

"¡Eso es tan típico de ti!" rió Lily. "Seguro que las hiciste tú."

"Vaya, gracias," dijo, frotándose las uñas en la camisa, con 'modestia'. "Me alegro de que reconozcas el trabajo de un genio."

"Lo que sea," se mofó Lily. "Mira, seguramente ya nos hemos perdido la primera clase. ¿Qué hora es?" James echó un vistazo a su reloj.

"Casi las ocho-cuarenta," replicó. "Tenemos diez minutos antes de que Transfiguraciones empiece, y ya no merece la pena ir a Herbología porque solo quedan cinco minutos. ¿Todavía tienes hambre?" Lily asintió.

"Me muero de hambre," se quejó. "¡Y la comida no empieza hasta las doce y media!"

"¿Quién dice que tenemos que esperar tanto?" Lily le miró con curiosidad.

"¿En qué estás pensando?"

"Digo que nos vayamos a las cocinas y cojamos algo para comer. Después de todo, no es bueno trabajar con el estómago vacío."

"¡No podría hacer eso!" exclamó Lily, negando con la cabeza vigorosamente. "En primer lugar, estaríamos rompiendo una regla. Dos, probablemente llegaremos tarde a Transfiguraciones, y—" James suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, mirando hacia el techo.

"Y piensas que podrías ser una animago." Comentó para sí mismo. "Mira, ya nos hemos perdido una clase. ¿Por qué no nos tomamos más tiempo y comemos un buen desayuno? Y no me digas que no tienes hambre, porque sé que no es así." Lily abrió la boca, enfurecida, pero luego la cerró, intentando pensar en algo que decir.

"¿Y qué pasa con los deberes?" preguntó finalmente.

"Se los pides a Kate," contestó James con simpleza. Lily se mordió la lengua. Se le estaban acabando las excusas, y James lo sabía. Y la verdad es que un buen desayuno sonaba genial.

Pero no le diría a James que estaba de acuerdo con él.

"Probablemente no merece la pena," le dijo. "No quiero perder mi tiempo perdiendo una clase, a no ser que pudiera comer tres crepes de nata, cubiertos de sirope, con tres lonchas de bacon, dos trozos de salchicha y huevos revueltos. Además de un vaso de zumo de naranja fresco exprimido, sin la pulpa."

"¿Eso es todo?" preguntó James con incredulidad. "Eso es lo que tomé yo el sábado pasado de aperitivo. No será ningún problema en absoluto para los elfos domésticos." Lily se quedó boquiabierta. Sólo había dicho eso porque pensó que sería imposible para ellos cocinarlo. _Maldita sea,_ pensó. _Ahora no tengo ninguna opción. _James agarró su muñeca y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia las cocinas.

"Venga, Evans," dijo. "No pasará nada. Me he saltado las clases muchas veces, y mírame. Estoy perfectamente."

"Eso," dijo mordazmente, mientras se dejaba conducir. "Habría que discutirlo."

Cuarenta minutos después, Lily estaba sentada en las cocinas, frotándose su estómago sentada en su silla. Ella y James habían bajado allí, y había comido exactamente la misma comida que le había descrito. Mientras estuvo desayunando, tuvo que aguantar las tomaduras de pelo de James acerca de su apetito la hora entera, y su boca había estado demasiado llena de sirope como para contestarle.

Cuando terminaron, Transfiguraciones había empezado hace diez minutos. Y Lily no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, aun cuando había roto su principal regla: la de no perder clase. Había estado genial. Además, el hecho de que James se cayera al suelo y se le vertiera el zumo encima de su camisa, hizo que valiera la pena.

Lily suspiró satisfechamente y cerró sus ojos. "Aunque todo estuviera delicioso," dijo mientras los elfos domésticos recogían apresuradamente los platos. "El estómago me está matando." James se bebió el resto de su café.

"No me extraña," rió, dejando su taza en la mesa. "¡No me puedo creer que te hayas comido todo! Estoy sorprendido de que no estés vomitando ahora mismo."

"Eso es asqueroso," dijo ella. "¿Lo tienes que decir justo cuando acabo de comer?"

"¿Te ha molestado?" preguntó.

"Si."

"Entonces sí, lo tengo que decir." Contestó James, sonriendo. Levantó una mano y un elfo doméstico se acercó corriendo.

"¿Algo más que Peely pueda ofrecerla, señorita?" preguntó.

"Sí," respondió James educadamente. "¿Podría tomar más café, Peely?" Peely se inclinó levemente.

"Por supuesto, señorita." Dijo, entusiasmadamente. "El café estará ahora mismo." Y corrió para prepararlo. Lily rodó los ojos.

"¿Más?" preguntó incrédula. "¡Potter, es tu_ tercera _taza de café! ¿No crees que ya has tomado suficiente?" James sacudió la cabeza mientras la taza fue depositada en la mesa, frente a él.

"No," dijo secamente. Levantó su café y dio un largo sorbo. Cuando bajó la taza, cerró los ojos y suspiró. "Ahh," se dijo a si mismo. "Esto si que es vida."

"Dios," bufó Lily. "Eres un adicto, Potter."

"Y tú eres una gruñona." Replicó antes de tomar otro trago. Lily esperó con impaciencia mientras bebía su café. Echó un vistazo al reloj y vio que sólo faltaban cinco minutos para que Pociones empezara.

"¿Podemos ir yendo ya, Potter?" preguntó. "Pociones empezará dentro de poco, y no creo que sea buena idea llegar tarde."

"Relájate," dijo jovialmente. "Tenemos mucho tiempo."

"Sólo quedan cinco minutos" dijo con seriedad. "Y se tardan tres minutos en llegar allí, ¡y ya sabes como es Howard! Siempre encuentra alguna excusa para quitarle puntos a Gryffindor al principio de clase." James sacudió la cabeza tranquilamente, y mordió un trozo de bizcocho.

"Entonces no habrá ninguna diferencia si llegamos varios minutos más tarde," razonó. Lily apretó los dientes, intentando mantener la calma. "Venga, vive un poco."

"Potter," dijo suavemente, cerrando los ojos. "Ya he perdido dos clases, una de las cuales no puedo permitirme perder. ¿Podemos, por favor, irnos ya para que no pierda ninguna más?"

"¿Y para qué quieres ir a Pociones, de todas formas?" preguntó James, sabiendo que la molestaría. "Nos pasamos cuarenta minutos en una habitación llena de Slytherins." Lily le tiró un cubito de hielo a la cabeza, y James se rió ante la facilidad que tuvo para esquivarlo. "¡Vale, vale! Ya nos vamos." Se rió suavemente. "Jesús, que poco sentido del humor tienes."

"Lo que tu digas," murmuró Lily mientras se levantaba de su silla. "Vayámonos ya, ¿vale?" Se giró hacia el grupo de elfos domésticos que revoloteaban alrededor de ellos. "Gracias a todos por el fantástico desayuno," dijo amablemente.

"¡Oh, siempre será bienvenido, señor!" dijo uno con impaciencia. "¡Por favor, vuelva otra vez!"

"Lo haré" rió. "¡Adiós!" James agitó la mano y la siguió hacia la salida. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos, dijo, "Hm" silenciosamente.

Pero no lo bastante para que Lily no lo oyera.

"¿Qué era eso?" le preguntó.

"¿El qué?" preguntó con inocencia.

"Dijiste, 'hm,'" dijo con desconfianza.

"¿Y?" preguntó. "¿No puedo decir 'hm' si me apetece?"

"No," dijo Lily rotundamente. "¿Qué quieres decir con 'hm'?"

"Oh, nada," dijo James despreocupadamente, encogiéndose de hombros. "Sólo pensé que fue interesante cuando le prometiste a los elfos domésticos que volverías. Pensaba que no te gustaba romper las reglas."

"No lo prometí," Lily dijo, a la defensiva, mientras doblaban la esquina. "Sólo dije que iría." James la señaló con un dedo y alzó las cejas.

"Ah," dijo suavemente. "Pero el punto es que dijiste que irías. No que puede, ni que posiblemente, sino que irías."

"¿Hay alguna razón para que insistas en que sabes todos los secretos del mundo?" preguntó con irritación.

"Sólo estoy pensando en que te gustó ir a las cocinas."

"¿Y?" preguntó Lily.

"Bueno," dijo James lentamente. "Es que ir a las cocinas implica romper las reglas. Aparentemente no te importa que te pillen si bajas otra vez. Me debes las gracias." Caminaron hacia el hall para llegar a las mazmorras.

"En mi vida," se mofó Lily. "Sólo lo he hecho una vez, Potter. No se va a repetir. Soy una prefecta, y una prefecta—"

"—debe cumplir con sus deberes y ser un ejemplo para todos los estudiantes que estén bajo su mando." Completó. "Lo sé, Evans, lo sé. _He_ leído el manual, ¿sabes?"

"Eres frustrante, ¿lo sabías?" dijo Lily, sentándose en su asiento.

"Claro que lo sabía," dijo jovialmente. Lily rodó los ojos mientras el resto de los estudiantes fueron entrando en clase. Sirius y Peter entraron, y Parker y Kate estaban poco más atrás. Sirius le dio un golpe brusco en la espalda y se sentó al lado suyo.

"¿Dónde has estado?" cuchicheó. "No has estado en Herbología _o _Transfiguraciones. McGonagall casi quemó su camisa cuando se dio cuenta de que tú y Evans no estabais."

"¿En serio?" preguntó Lily, con preocupación. Lily gimió y golpeó su puño sobre el escritorio. "¡Maldita sea! Sabía que no tenía que haberme ido. ¡Lo _sabía_!"

"¿Ir a dónde?" preguntó Peter.

"¡Dónde va a ser, Wormtail!" dijo Sirius, guiñando el ojo hacia Lily. "A un armario, desde luego. ¿Finalmente has conseguido seducir a la encantadora señorita Evans, Prongs? ¡Ja! Sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo." Lily hizo una mueca.

"¡No!" exclamó. "Eso es asqueroso, Sirius."

"¿Entonces dónde habéis estado?" preguntó. Lily miró a James, y vio que también Parker y Kate le estaban sometiendo a un tercer grado. Él estaba sonriendo y apoyándose vagamente en la silla. _Dios, espero que no esté diciendo nada estúpido,_ pensó. _¿A quién pretendo engañar? ¡Claro que lo estará haciendo!_

"¿James?" dijo Peter. Agitó su mano delante de su cara. "¿Estás ahí?" Lily sacudió la cabeza, y se giró hacia él.

"¿Qué?" preguntó, confusa. "Lo siento, Peter, ¿decías algo?"

"¡Algo a pasado entre tú y Lily!" se regocijó Sirius, con sus ojos centelleando. "Ooh, ¿qué ha pasado? ¡Cuenta, cuenta!"

"No ha pasado nada," dijo Lily firmemente, mirándole airadamente. Sirius asintió con la cabeza.

"Mhm, Mhm," dijo, observándola. Lily rodó los ojos; obviamente no la creía. "Bueno, ¿besa bien?"

"¡Sirius!" exclamó. "¡No hicimos nada!"

"Vale, ¿y pone sus manos en tu pelo o en tu cuello? Por que se nota la diferencia, ya sabes." Lily cerró los ojos, lista para estrangular al chico que estaba enfrente de ella.

"_¡Sirius!"_ Sirius levantó ambas manos a la defensiva.

"¡Vale, vale!" rió. "Y si nada pasó, ¿entonces dónde estuvisteis?"

"En una clase vacía," respondió. Las cejas de Sirius se alzaron y empezó a sonreír. Lily jadeó y se tapó la boca con la mano.

Definitivamente, eso no había salido bien.

_¡No me creo que acabe de decir eso, no me creo que acabe de decir eso!_ Pensó, horrorizada. Lily agitó las manos frenéticamente. "N-no quería decir eso," añadió rápidamente. "¡No quise decir eso!" Sirius simplemente asintió, y sacó sus libros de texto.

"Vale," dijo cínicamente.

"¡En serio!" Se defendió Lily. "¡No era eso lo que quería decir!" Sirius se encogió de hombros.

"Bien," dijo con simpleza.

"¡Estuvimos _hablando_!"

"No sabía que ahora se le llamara _hablar,_" rió entre dientes. "Si es así, te habrás inflado a labios para mañana con toda vuestra...eeh..." La echó un vistazo. "_Conversación_."

"Lo digo en serio, Sirius," dijo Lily con seriedad. "Lo único que hicimos fue hablar."

"¿Durante casi dos horas?" preguntó Sirius, alzando una ceja escépticamente. "¿Sin discutir?"

"¡Si! ¡Quiero decir, no! Bueno, discutimos durante la primera hora, más o menos, pero durante ese tiempo nos perdimos el desayuno y yo tenía mucha hambre así que decidimos ir a las cocinas y coger algo para comer y por supuesto les llevó un tiempo prepararlo así que cuando finalmente estuvo preparado resultó ser mucha comida así que nos llevó mucho tiempo y Potter— Quiero decir Evans se tomó _tres_ tazas de café y yo trataba de decirla que se diera prisa porque íbamos a llegar tarde a clase pero insistió en que teníamos mucho tiempo así que cinco minutos más tarde la saqué de las cocinas y ahora estoy sentado aquí contándote que _nada _ha pasado entre nosotros y nada pasará por cierto ¿tienes los deberes de Transfiguraciones?" Sirius parpadeó. Lily respiró profundamente. Después de todo, hablar tan rápido podría hacer que te quedaras sin aliento.

"Vale," dijo Sirius, mirándola recelosamente. "Lo primero de todo, no he entendido ni una sola _palabra_. Lo segundo, ¿tomas drogas?" Lily gimió y escondió su cara entre sus manos.

"Estoy empezando a considerarlo," murmuró. No tuvieron más oportunidades de decir nada más porque, en es instante, el Profesor Howard entró dentro de clase, con su túnica verde oscuro ondeando tras él.

"Es suficiente," dijo secamente, haciendo callarles con su voz profunda. "Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por hablar." Los Gryffindors resoplaron suavemente, pero sabían que era mejor no decir nada más. Todo el mundo sabía que si algún estúpido se atrevía a desafiar al Profesor Howard, acabaría castigado hasta finales del séptimo curso. "Hoy trabajaremos con la poción Rictusempra. Es lo mismo que el hechizo, solo que en forma líquida. Se usa para alegrar a los que están en un avanzado estado de depresión, fue creado en 1854. _¿Bien? _¿POR QUÉ NO ESTÁIS APUNTÁNDOLO?" Hubo un revuelo de pergaminos y plumas a medida que Howard continuaba con su discurso.

Quince minutos más tarde, era hora de preparar las pociones. "De acuerdo," dijo con brío. "Ahora por parejas. En cuanto diga vuestros nombres, empezad a juntaros. Las instrucciones—" Apuntó la pizarra con su varita y unas palabras comenzaron a aparecer. "-están en la pizarra. Cuando terminéis cada uno beberá un poco de la poción. Digo un _poco._ Sino, diez puntos serán quitados de vuestra casa y recibiréis un cero en la asignatura.

"P-profesor," una tímida niña murmuró. "¿Cómo sabrás si nos hemos tomado algo o no?" El profesor Howard cerró con fuerza su libro sobre el escritorio.

"Cinco puntos menos por no levantar su mano, Sra. Lawson," dijo con irritación. "Y cinco por hacer una pregunta insustancial." Los Slytherins rieron disimuladamente, preocupándose poco en ocultarlo. "Deberías reíros durante un par de minutos, _si _hacéis todo tal y como vienen en las instrucciones. Sin embargo..." Sus fríos ojos azules fulminaron el lado donde los Gryffindors estaban sentados. "Dudo seriamente que eso suceda, considerando la cantidad de talento que hay en esta clase." Los Slytherins rieron otra vez, y Lucius Malfoy con más fuerza que el resto. James le lanzó una mirada de odio y agarró con fuerza su varita, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no lanzarle una maldición. Sería grosero interrumpir al profesor.

Esperaría hasta que estuviera fuera de clase para maldecir a Malfoy. (Quien fue cariñosamente apodado como 'la comadreja con cara abotagada').

El profesor Howard sacó un largo trozo de pergamino y empezó a leer en voz alta. "Simons y Kirkoff..." Parker gimió y miró al vulgar Slytherin, quien la estaba devolviendo una mirada hambrienta. "... Black y Powers..." Sirius respiró aliviado. Había tenido suerte al ser emparejado con una de las chicas más agradables de Slytherin. Era considerada agradable porque sólo se metía con los de primero y segundo a diferencia de los Gryffindor. "... Winters y Yeats... Patrolski y St. Paul…" Kate rodó los ojos y de mala gana se marchó con su pareja. "… Evans y Pond…" James suspiró profundamente. _Al menos no es Malfoy,_ pensó. _Pobre a quién le toque ese cabrón. _"Pettigrew y Hopper... " Peter tembló ligeramente a medida que se acercaba a la chica enorme, que se crujía los nudillos de manera amenazadora. "Wiseman y Drewson... Potter y Malfoy. ¡A trabajar!" Howard desapareció dentro de su despacho, dejando a los alumnos solos. Lily arrugó su nariz con disgusto y lanzó una mirada hacia Malfoy, quien se había cruzado de brazos y la miraba fijamente con sus fríos ojos grises. _Genial,_ pensó. _Justo lo que necesitaba._ James se acercó a ella, de vuelta de la alcoba, con sus brazos llenos de frascos.

"Ouch," dijo comprensivamente. "Resiste, Evans. Déjame decirte que la clase se te hará eterna ahora que le tienes como compañero." Lily se hundió aún más en su asiento.

"Como si no lo supiera," refunfuñó.

"Potter," dijo Malfoy, arrastrando las palabras. "Acércate aquí. No tengo todo el día." Lily suspiró y se levantó. _Cuanto antes empecemos, _pensó._ Antes acabaremos._

Media hora más tarde, los alumnos salían de clase de Pociones, la mayoría de los cuales se sujetaban sus estómagos de las risas tan fuertes que tenían. Cuando todo el mundo había tomado un sorbo de la poción, el jaleo había estallado y las risas llenaron la habitación, en parte debido a Lily. Accidentalmente (y en verdad fue un accidente), había añadido demasiados pétalos de narciso a la poción, y Malfoy terminó riéndose durante quince minutos cuando, supuestamente, los efectos sólo tenían que durar uno. Afortunadamente, él lo había probado antes que Lily, y ella dedujo que, el hecho de que él se estuviera riendo con más fuerza que los demás, era porque la poción no estaba hecha de la manera que supuestamente tendría que estar.

El profesor Howard no había estado muy contento. Quitó veinte puntos a Gryffindor, _y _le puso un cero a Lily. Ella no había encontrado la situación muy divertida, pero James y Sirius pensaban diferente.

"¡Eso ha estado genial!" estalló Sirius, apoyándose contra la pared para no caerse. "¿visteis como Malfoy tiró al suelo el recipiente lleno de patas de calamar cuando intentó levantarse del suelo? ¡Creo que se meó encima de las carcajadas tan fuertes que daba!"

"¡Lo sé!" Jadeó James. "¿Y recuerdas cuando intentó agarrar la túnica de Snape para sostenerse y Snape perdió el equilibrio, y metió su mano en aquel pote de agua hirviendo? Oh Díos mío, me reí tanto que pensé que fui yo quien tomé la poción." Sirius le miró con extrañeza.

"No es que me importe, Lily," dijo, finalmente tranquilizado. "¿Pero por qué piensas _tú_ que esto es gracioso? Normalmente estarías gritando por todos los puntos que James a perdido." James se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

"Bueno," dijo. "Es solo que pensé que necesitaba tranquilizarme un poco. ¿Sabes? Disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas en la vida." Sirius le dio un golpecito en la espalda y sonrió ampliamente.

"Esa es la manera, Lils," dijo jovialmente. Entonces se giró hacia la verdadera Lily, que estaba atrapada en algún tipo de trance horrible. "¿Hey, Prongs?" Sirius agitó una mano delante de su cara. "¿Amigo? ¿Estás bien?" Lily giró la cabeza hacia él lentamente.

"No me puedo creer que haya hecho eso," dijo con voz ronca. "¡Hice que quitaran _tantos_ puntos! ¡Estoy sorprendida de que no me castigaran! ¡Oh Dios, _nunca_ seré capaz de conseguir mi grado de pociones después de esto!"

"¿Qué te pasa?" dijo Sirius, mirándole atónito. "Acabas de conseguir que Malfoy riera durante quince minutos, que tirara al suelo un recipiente de tentáculos y ver a Snape como su mano se quema, ¿y te preocupas por tu _nivel_? ¿Te sientes bien?" Puso la mano en su frente y Lily le dio un golpe.

"Lo digo en _serio,_" dijo. "Estoy sorprendida de que no me metiera en más problemas de los que ya tengo."

"No te preocupes más, James," dijo Parker.

"Sí," asintió Kate. "Olvídalo." Echó un vistazo al reloj. "Bueno, me voy a Aritmancia. Os veo más tarde, chicos." Se marchó con rapidez y desapareció tras la esquina.

"Deberíamos irnos a Historia de la Magia," dijo Parker de mala gana. "Empieza pronto. Lamento no haberla dejado como hizo Kate." Ella, Sirius y Peter comenzaron a andar hacía clase, pero pararon al ver que Lily y James no les seguían, "¿No venís?"

"Sí," dijo James. "En un minuto." Sirius les miró y alzó las cejas sugestivamente.

"¿Vas a ir a otra clase vacía a tener otra _conversación_ privada, amigo?" preguntó sutilmente. James pareció confuso, y Lily rodó los ojos.

"Ya te lo dije, Sirius," gimió. "_No pasó nada._ ¡Intenta meter eso en tu espesa cabeza!" Sirius rió y sacudió la cabeza.

"Lo que tu digas," dijo. "¡Divertíos, chicos!" Él y los demás caminaron hacia clase, y a medida que fueron andando Lily oyó a Parker decir, "¡Como si fueran _ellos _a hacer algo así en un armario, Sirius! ¡Si, claro! Estamos hablando de dos personas que discuten tanto como Slytherin y Gryffindor hacen."

"¿A qué venía todo eso?" Preguntó James cuando ya no les podían escuchar. "¿Qué quería decir con _hablar_?"

"Oh, nada," dijo Lily, encogiéndose de hombros. "Sólo que piensa que _'hablamos'_ en vez de hablar." James la miró sin entender durante unos instantes, pero entonces una mirada de comprensión apareció en su cara.

"Oh," dijo rápidamente. "Bueno, Sirius siempre ha sido un poco idiota. No te lo tomes como algo personal. Hey, ¡y no te preocupes tanto por pociones! No es para tanto, y fue jodidamente gracioso. ¿Cómo lo hiciste? No creí que fueras capaz."

"No lo soy," Resopló Lily a medida que caminaban hacia el hall. "Fue un accidente."

"No lo pareció," presionó James. "¿Cómo lo hiciste?"

"¡No es una broma, Potter!" espetó. "¡No quería hacerlo!"

"Oh... bueno, ¿qué pasó?" Lily bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio.

"Erm... Añadí siete pétalos de narciso en vez de dos," murmuró avergonzada. James soltó una carcajada, pero rápidamente empezó a toser al ver la mirada de Lily.

"Oh, bueno, eso no hace gracia," dijo, intentando no sonreír. "¿Cómo pudiste pensar que era un _siete_?"

"Parecía un siete, ¿vale?" se defendió Lily.

"¡No me extraña que Malfoy riera tan fuerte! Los pétalos de narciso producen la risa. Jesús, esas gafas supuestamente te tienen que ayudar a ver, ¿sabes? ¿Y no estabas sentada en primera fila?"

"Mira, si su maldita letra no fuera tan curva, ¡no habría pasado nada!"

"O si no tuvieras tanta carencia en pociones," rió James mientras entraban en clase. "Recuérdame que nunca pruebe alguna que tú hayas hecho. Dios, debes cocinar horrible."

"De hecho," Lily resopló. "Hago un pastel de manzana que te cagas."

"¿Las manzanas que usas están envenenadas?" preguntó James. Lily le miró airadamente y con un golpe fuerte dejó todos sus libros en la mesa.

"¿Y qué pasa contigo? ¡Me apuesto a que ni siquiera puedes hacer tostadas!"

"No," dijo James imperturbablemente. "Una vez lo intenté, pero prendí fuego a las cortinas de mi madre. Pero _puedo_ hacer cereales."

"Cereales," se mofó Lily. "Honestamente..."

"Las medidas son bastante difíciles," continuó. "Mitad cereales, mitad leche. Luego los pones dentro de un recipiente, preferiblemente un tazón. Aunque una vez usé un gorro, porque todos los platos estaban sucios. Fue antes de que pudiera hacer magia, así que no sabía como limpiarlos." Incluso aunque ella se estaba esforzando a no hacerlo, Lily comenzaba a reírse entre dientes; mitad por las bromas de James, y mitad por su estupidez. Animado por esto, James continuó. "Después, lo mezclas todo con un utensilio, ya sabes, ¿con una cuchara? Y no te puedes olvidar del ingrediente especial. Quiero decir, la comida entera depende de ello. Tienes que asegurarte de que pones una cucharada de azúcar. Es crucial."

Detrás de ellos, Sirius y Parker observaban a los dos "enemigos" con incredulidad y diversión.

"Hey Sirius," murmuró Parker. "¿Qué ves?" Sirius sacudió la cabeza.

"Veo algo que me podría declarar permanentemente desequilibrado."

"¿Por casualidad, implica el hecho de que Lily y James se estén riendo como dos viejos amigos?"

"Podría ser."

"Creo que tú y yo tendríamos que ir buscando esta noche una habitación en San Mungo," dijo Parker en un murmullo. Sirius se inclinó hacia ella y murmuró. "Si fuera encerrado en una habitación con una chica preciosa como tú, yo digo, ¿por qué esperar?" Parker rodó los ojos y empujó a Sirius.

"Oh por favor," resopló. "Necesitas trabajar más si de verdad piensas que me voy a enamorar de la mierda que has dicho." Sirius puso cara de cachorrito y colocó su mano sobre el corazón

"¿Significa eso que me rechazas, querida?" preguntó, aparentemente dolido. "¿Pero cómo me puedes resistir?"

"Con bastante facilidad," dijo Parker con altivez, sacando su pluma. Sirius cambió su expresión por una de travesura. _Oh, Dios, _pensó Parker. _¡Odio esa mirada!_

"¿Incluso si hago esto?" Sirius se acercó a ella y la besó suavemente en la mejilla, algo por lo que muchas chicas morirían. Pero sin perder la compostura, Parker le alejó, como si de un mosquito se tratara.

"Eso sólo lo hace más fácil," dijo con simpleza. Y dejando las bromas a parte, Sirius estaba sorprendido. Su método nunca había fallado antes, y normalmente, cuando hacía eso, la chica se reía tontamente y lo encerraba en un armario. _Hmm..._ pensó. _Debo estar perdiendo mi toque. ¡Si, claro! Es solo que ella es una obstinada. Interesante…_

"¿Oh, de verdad?" dijo, alzando una ceja. "Está bien, Parker. Me gustan los retos." La guiñó un ojo. Parker rodó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

"Necesitas ayuda," dijo. "Mucha ayuda." Sirius rió y comenzó a garabatear sobre su pergamino mientras el profesor Binns comenzaba a hablar con su voz jadeante.

Parker exhaló aire lentamente y apoyó su codo en la mesa, descansando su mejilla en la mano. Se aseguró de que Sirius no viera su cara ruborizarse como un tomate. Él no todavía no tenía ni idea, y le gustaba de esa forma.

Al fin y al cabo, todo el mundo sabe que si dejas al jugador saber que le gustas, su ego solo se inflaría aún más.

**OoO**

**¡Fin del capítulo siete! ¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado? A mi, particularmente, me gustó mucho, además de que descubrimos a quien le gusta Parker jijiji. Especialmente me gustó la parte en que James le enseña a Lily a transformarse en ciervo, y me encantó cuando James defendió a Remus...**

**A parte de eso, ¡muchas gracias por vuestro reviews! Le mandé un mensajito a la autora, resumiendo más o menos lo que todas me decís en vuestros comentarios, pero todavía no me ha contestado. ToT**

**Espero que este capi también os haya gustado, y espero publicar el siguiente con más rapidez también, a parte de que son menos páginas jeje**

**Ale, espero vuestras respuestas, ¿si?**

**¡Besos!**

**Kris**


	8. Transformando a la Sra Evans II

**Disclaimer: **Lo que reconozcáis no me pertenece y lo que no, tampoco.

HOLA! Antes de que leáis el capítulo ocho, me gustaría responderos a unas preguntas que varias personas a lo largo del fic ya me han preguntado, para que no tengáis que volver a hacerlas xD

La primera: No, el fanfic todavía NO está acabado. Spirit007 ha escrito, hasta el momento, diecisiete capítulos y, según algunos mensajes suyos que he podido leer, pensaba seguir con la historia. ¿Lo malo? (Sí, siempre tiene que haber pegas...) No lo ha actualizado desde Febrero. Sólo espero que no haya decido dejar su historia, porque desde luego me desilusionaría muchísimo. ToT

Segundo: Sí, a James también le tocará sufrir un poquito, como la pobre Lily en los capítulos anteriores. Le bajará la menstruación, sí. Y no os preocupéis aquellas que queráis reíros un poquito de James, porque falta muy poquito para que llegue el momento. (No os diré cuanto, para dejaros con la intriga xD) Y no os olvidéis de la cita que tenían Derek y Lily... mwhahaha

En resumen, que todavía faltan muchas cosas por ver...

Y ya, sin más preámbulos, os dejo con el capítulo ocho de Spirit007... ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!

**---------UN PASEO EN TUS ZAPATOS-----------**

Capítulo Ocho: Transformando a la Sra. Evans, Tanto en Mente como en Cuerpo II

Esa tarde, James se sentó en una pequeña esquina de la Sala Común para explicarle a Lily todo lo que necesitaba saber para la transformación de esa noche. Cogió una bolsa y sacó de ella una capa plateada.

"Está bien, Evans," dijo. "Esto es algo que definitivamente necesitas para esta noche, o si no os pillarán." Lily acarició delicadamente con sus dedos la costura.

"Sé que la capa me quitará el frío, Potter," dijo. "Pero es tan brillante que la gente será capaz de verlo en la oscuridad." James sacudió la cabeza. Sonriendo ampliamente, se puso la capa sobre el antebrazo, y justo en ese instante desapareció. "Oh Dios mío," jadeó Lily, observando fijamente el lugar donde el brazo solía estar. "¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está tu brazo?"

"Todavía está aquí," replicó. Se tocó el brazo. "Solo que no lo puedes ver." Lily también lo palpó curiosamente pero después apartó su mano. "Es una capa de invisibilidad," explicó James. "Solo tienes que cubrirte a ti, a Sirius y a Peter, y todo saldrá bien." Lily le miró escépticamente.

"No es tan grande, Potter"

"Evans," razonó. "He tenido esta capa durante seis años. Los chicos y yo hemos tenido muchas excursiones nocturnas y todavía no nos han cogido."

"La palabra clave es 'todavía'." James rodó los ojos.

"Dios, eres tan paranoica," bufó. "Entraréis, ¿vale?"

"Pero y si—" empezó a decir Lily.

"Entraréis," repitió James. Lily enmudeció, con expresión pensativa.

"Un momento," dijo lentamente. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y apuntó a James frenéticamente. "¡Ajá!" exclamó. "¡Así es cómo lo hacéis! Así es cómo lo hacéis _siempre_, y nunca os pillan"

"Claro," dijo James con aire casual.

"Me apuesto a que muchas de las cosas que han pasado fueron causadas por vosotros," Lily siguió enfurecida. "Y nunca os han cogido. _¡Agh! ¡Una capa de invisibilidad! _¡Deberías estar castigado durante el resto de tu vida, Potter. Siempre sales ileso de los problemas."

"Evans," dijo James con voz monótona, rodando los ojos. "Si nos sentamos a hablar sobre mis muchos talentos, nos quedaremos aquí hasta el día de la graduación. ¿Te importa si continuamos?" Lily se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla, frunciendo el ceño.

"Típico," murmuró, sombría. "Eres tan cabezota." James sonrió.

"Eso es un elogio viniendo de ti," la dijo. "Normalmente no soy más que un pervertido de dieciséis años conducido por las hormonas, o alguien con una cabeza que tiene más aire que un globo, y mi favorita, un cabrón egoísta que tiene que compartir su cerebro solo para recitar el abecedario."

"Eh," Lily pensó en alta. "No tenía ni idea de que hubieras oído ese último."

"¡Por supuesto!" se mofó. "¿Cómo no podría haberlo oído? Me lo gritaste en el oído justo después de que consiguiera que tu comida te explotara en la cara hace un par de meses. Mereció la pena, la verdad," añadió pensativamente. "De todas formas, Sirius y Peter quedarán contigo fuera de la Sala Común. Caminaréis bajo la capa hacia el Sauce Boxeador donde—"

"¡Ni loca me acerco a esa cosa!" Exclamó Lily, con sus ojos abiertos del horror. "Me gustaría volver _ilesa_ si no te importa, Potter. Incluso si me acercara a tres metros de una rama, acabaría con más heridas que en el entrenamiento de Quidditch.

"No te preocupes," la tranquilizó James. "Sólo se plantó allí para que la gente no se acercara donde no deberían y además—"

"¡_Yo_ me estoy acercando a donde no debería!" Interrumpió Lily frenéticamente. "Tenía la impresión, Potter, de que te _gustaría _volver a tu propio cuerpo. ¿Y adivinas qué? _¡No puedes volver a tu cuerpo si estoy muerta!_"

"Shh," siseó James, mirando a los lados con inquietud. "¡No chilles! ¿Por qué no lo anuncias en la primera página del Profeta? Si me hubieras dejado terminar, te hubiera dicho que nosotros sabemos como pararlo."

"¿Oh?" Dijo Lily secamente. "Varios cientos de huesos humanos podrían hacerlo, ¿no crees? Brillante, Potter" James entrecerró los ojos y la miró airadamente.

"No," dijo con irritación. "Para tu información, resulta que hay un pequeño nudo sobre una de las raíces. Peter solo lo tiene que apretar y el Sauce dejará de moverse."

"Oh, ¿entonces sacrificáis a Peter?" Lily preguntó con inocencia. James respiró hondo y escondió su cabeza entre las manos. Por unos instantes se quedó en esa postura, y a Lily le pareció oír que murmuraba algunas palabras algo excéntricas. Cuando se enderezó, James tenía los labios fuertemente apretados, como si tratara de contener lo que realmente quería decir.

"Evans," dijo con tensión a través de sus (muy fuertes) apretados dientes. "Déjame decírtelo de manera que alguien tan simple como tú pueda entender. Soy un Animago. Sirius es un Animago. Peter es un Animago. ¿Me sigues?" Lily asintió y trató de no reírse ante la poca paciencia de James.

"Te sigo," Lily gorjeó.

"El animal en que se transforma Peter es una rata," continuó lentamente, como si estuviera hablando a un niño de tres años. "Y una rata es muy pequeña. Los animales pequeños, como las ratas por ejemplo, son lo suficientemente pequeños como para acercarse a un violento árbol y no salir herido. Imagínate que este árbol se llama el Sauce Boxeador. Ahora piensa, Evans. Si Peter es una rata, y una rata es lo suficientemente pequeña para acercarse al Sauce Boseador y salir ileso, ¿qué es lo que significa?" Sólo por diversión, Lily decidió seguir el juego.

"¡Esa la sé, esa la sé!" exclamó con impaciencia, dando saltitos sobre su silla. James la miró largamente y después asintió. Entonces dijo Lily, "Lanzarle un cuerpo satisfará su hambre, y por lo tanto dejará de moverse y permitirá a los demás pasar. ¿Mi lógica es correcta, Profesor Potter?" James la miró con el ceño fruncido, y Lily empezó a reírse entre dientes.

"No es gracioso," dijo con irritación. "De verdad que no lo es." Lily se mordió el labio y trató de mantener la compostura.

"Lo suponía," murmuró.

"Bien por ti," Dijo James, hacienda pucheros.

"Oh, alégrate," dijo Lily, sonriéndole. "Sólo era una broma. No hace falta que te enfades."

"¡No estoy enfadado!" Protestó James como un niño.

"Pues a mi si me lo parece," comentó. James le sacó la lengua, incapaz de pensar en algo más que hacer. "Oh, _eso sí_ que es algo maduro," resopló Lily. "¿Tienes dieciséis o seis?" James la miró airadamente.

"Me irritas aposta, ¿verdad?" preguntó. Lily se cruzó de brazos.

"¿No te recuerda a alguien?" preguntó significativamente.

"Desde luego no a mí. ¿Sabes, Evans? Si quieres que nadie se entere sobre nuestro pequeño dilema, tendrás que ser menos... bueno, menos _tú_ y ser más suave y afable." Lily rodó los ojos y gruñó.

"¿Quién te crees que eres, El Príncipe Encantador?" James alzó las cejas, y la comisura de su boca se levantó para formar una sonrisa burlona.

"Aprendió todo lo que sabe de mí," habló arrastrando las palabras.

"No tienes remedio," suspiró Lily, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Vaya, gracias. Cada vez eres mejor en esto de decir elogios. ¿Te han estado dando clases?"

Lily soltó una corta y seca carcajada, después paró abruptamente y dijo, "No"

James chasqueó la lengua suavemente antes de decir, "Está bien. Ahora son las 5:45. A las seis en punto te encontrarás con Peter y Sirius fuera de la Sala Común. Cuando estéis fuera os pondréis la capa y marcharéis hasta el Sauce Boxeador. Después os transformaréis e iréis a través del túnel que lleva hasta la Casa de los Gritos y os quedaréis hasta mañana por la mañana. ¿Alguna pregunta?"

"Si," replicó Lily. "¿Qué hacéis mientras estáis ahí abajo? ¿Puedo llevarme un libro?"

"No puedes pasar las páginas con los cascos, exactamente."

"¡Ya lo sé! Pero puedo leer cuando me cambie—" James sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente.

"No," dijo firmemente. "Es muy importante que lo recuerdes, Evans. No _puedes_ estar bajo tu forma humana mientras Remus es un lobo."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó. "Él es un buen chico. Su personalidad no puede cambiar, ¿no?"

"Estás equivocada. Remus no es el mismo. Es muy peligroso cuando está bajo la forma de un lobo. Sus instintos de animal se apoderan de él. Remus podría morderte y entonces te volverías un licántropo." Los ojos de Lily se abrieron del terror y sacudió la cabeza.

"No." dijo. "He cambiado de idea, no voy a ir. Me encanta transformarme y todo eso, ¡pero no para hacerlo permanente!"

"Relájate, Evans," dijo James. "Sólo es peligroso con los _humanos._"

"¿Y qué soy yo? ¿Un alien?" James sonrió.

"Bueno, siempre lo había sospechado—" Lily le fulminó con la mirada "—pero cuando eres un Animago y te transformas, eres totalmente un animal. No te preocupes; Remus no te hará daño." Lily hizo un ruido burlón y se cruzó de brazos.

"Si vuelvo con cualquier herida, tanto física como psíquica, recibirás mi cuenta del hospital." James asintió.

"Tomo nota," dijo con seriedad.

Lily calló un segundo antes de decir, "Bueno, ¿y que harás esta tarde?" James se encogió de hombros.

"No lo sé," contestó.

"No voy a estar todo el día controlando lo que haces, así que más vale que sea algo que apruebe." James la miró airadamente.

"¿Quién eres, mi madre?"

"No, sólo soy tu guardiana," replicó con elegancia. "Definitivamente necesitas uno."

El ceño de James se hizo más profundo. "Muy gracioso, Evans," se quejó. "Realmente ingenioso. Si tienes que saberlo, _guardiana, _estaba pensando en bajar a las cocinas a comer algo. Ya he hecho mis deberes. Puede que lea o algo." Lily resopló y alzó una ceja con escepticismo.

"¿Tú?" se mofó. "¿_Tú _vas a leer?"

"Sí," dijo James defensivamente. "¿Hay algún problema? ¿O necesito tu permiso?"

"Lo sieeento," dijo Lily, echándose un poco hacia atrás. James rodó los ojos y exhaló un suspiro.

"Mira, son las seis en punto. Vete ya con Sirius y Peter. No querrás llegar tarde." Lily asintió con la cabeza y se levantó de la silla. "Y recuerda," añadió mientras se marchaba. "No—"

"Sí, sí," le interrumpió, agitando su mano con impaciencia. "Lo sé. No transformarse cuando Remus es un lobo. Lo he pillado. Hasta luego."

"Adiós." Lily respiró hondo y salió por el retrato. Justo antes de que se cerrase, James pudo oír a Sirius decir, "Hey, Prongs, ¿preparado?" James suspiró y puso otra vez su cabeza entre las manos. _Espero que no lo estropee,_ pensó. Después de un rato, se levantó del asiento, agarró su mochila, y salió de la Sala Común. Fiel a su palabra, bajó a las cocinas a tomar un tentempié, algo que el resto de la gente hubiera considerado un banquete.****

Mientras James bajaba, pensó en la conversación que tuvieron él y Lily aquella mañana. Las palabras que había chillado se repetían en su cabeza... _¡Sé lo que es sentirse diferente y solo!_ James dobló la esquina y una expresión pensativa se apropió de sus rasgos.

No mucha gente sabía eso. ¿Entonces por qué se lo había dicho? _Sólo era la tensión del momento,_ se dijo a sí mismo. _Merecía ser regañada. Evans nunca debería haber asumido que..._

¿Asumir qué?

James acarició la pera del cuadro. Cuando se abrió, los elfos domésticos dejaron de correr de un lado para otro como si la Navidad hubiera llegado antes de tiempo.

"¡Señorita Evans!" exclamó uno de ellos con su vocecilla estridente, aplaudiendo con sus manos. "¡Ha venido muy pronto!" James sonrió apenas.

"Si, Opal," dijo amablemente. "No lo podía resistir. La comida es muy buena." Opal se inclinó levemente.

"La Señorita Evans es muy buena," dijo ella tímidamente. "¿Qué le gustaría tomar a la Señorita Evans?"

"Sólo quería un tentempié, así que me gustaría tomar pollo frito, puré de patata, un poco de macarrones con queso, galletas con un poco de mantequilla y un trozo de tarta de calabaza. Oh, y una taza de café." Opal rió.

"La Señorita Evans tiene el mismo apetito que el Señor Potter," dijo, sonriéndole. "Su comida estará en seguida."

"Gracias," respondió James. Pero apenas había empezado a hablar cuando los elfos empezaron a trabajar en su comida. Después de treinta segundos, uno de ellos dejó una taza y una cafetera llena de café sólo. James sonrió agradecido y vertió el café dentro de la taza.

Después tomó un pequeño sorbo.

"Ahh...," suspiró feliz, con los ojos cerrados. "Qué bien sienta esto..."

Unos momentos después los elfos domésticos colocaron dos platos sobre la mesa, llenos de la comida que James había solicitado. Tomó un bocado de pollo y otra vez empezó a reflexionar.

Eso era lo que la mayoría de las personas no sabían acerca de James Potter.

Aunque él estuviera de un lado para otro bromeando, James también podían ser muy tranquilo. Había momentos en los que se quedaba en silencio, solo pensando en... todo. Todo, desde la forma en que la nieve cubría el castillo como una manta delicada, hasta por qué algunos pájaros podían volar y otros no (todavía no había encontrado la respuesta a esa peculiar pregunta.)

Aún nadie había visto a este James.

Nadie excepto Sirius y Remus, claro. Ellos sabían que su amigo podría entrar algunas veces en un humor extraño y que necesitaba estar solo. Y James sabía que siempre podría contar con ellos. Nadie más lo entendía. Incluso Peter, y _desde luego_ no aquellas chicas que siempre se lanzaban hacia él; guiñándole el ojo tan a menudo que a veces se preguntaba si tenían algún tic. A él le gustaba su atención, pero un beso solo podía entretenerle durante algún tiempo.

..._Sé lo que es sentirse diferente..._

De verdad lo sabía.

Aunque ser descendiente de uno de los cuatro fundadores es algo de lo que sentirse orgulloso, eso tenía sus consecuencias. En primer lugar, no sabía en quien confiar con tal secreto, por eso había decidido no contárselo a nadie. Ni siquiera a Sirius, que era un hermano para él.

No, no le había dicho ni a un alma sobre el diario de Godric Gryffindor, el cual estaba guardado en la biblioteca de su casa. Tampoco sobre la casa en la que Gryffindor había vivido en Godric Hollow, o sobre el hechizo de conservación que lo había conservado tal y como fue construido miles de años antes.

James suspiró y tomó otro trago de su café. Mientras observaba fijamente el fuego, recordó como su número de amigos había sido limitado cuando era más pequeño, añadido al hecho de que siempre había mostrado rastros de magia a una edad muy temprana. Normalmente, los magos y brujas no mostraban signos de magia hasta que no tenían unos diez u once años, que era cuando recibían sus cartas de Hogwarts. James sin embargo, había sido capaz de hacer pequeñas cosas desde que aprendió a andar. Cuando tenía un año y medio, había hecho que una piruleta levitase hacia él cuando su madre lo había puesto fuera de su alcance. _Incluso cuando era pequeño siempre conseguía una manera de obtener lo que quería, _James pensó irónicamente.

Luego estaba esa vez cuando tenía cuatro años e hizo que las verduras salpicaran contra las paredes porque no quería comérselas, y cuando tenía siete años había hecho que el pelo de otro se volviera rosa cuando se había reído de sus gafas... y la lista seguía.

Su padre le había dicho que lo más sabio era que mantuviera en secreto sus habilidades.

"Si alguna vez se nos escapara," él le había dicho a James y a su madre. "Habría consecuencias de largo plazo que fácilmente podrían descontrolarse. El ministerio llamaría una investigación, asegurándose de que no había ninguna jugada sucia detrás de todo. Estaría por todas partes del Profeta. Nunca tendríamos momentos de paz. No se lo debemos decir a nadie."

Y nunca lo hicieron.

James nunca pudo tener muchos amigos por sus habilidades mágicas a tan temprana edad. Sirius fue la excepción. Marian Potter había puesto los pies en la tierra, diciendo que James necesitaba, al menos, un amigo en el que confiar.

James sonrió débilmente ante la memoria de su madre, que medía 1, 65, chillando a su padre (que medía 1,83) quien se agachaba y rápidamente la obedecía. Nadie, sin importar la estatura o la fuerza, había sido capaz de hacer frente a la Sra. Potter cuando se enfadaba.

James sacudió la cabeza y sonrió, tomando un trozo de sus patatas.

_Gracias mamá._

A diferencia de James, Lily estaba muy lejos de la tranquilidad.

En una palabra, estaba entrando en pánico.

Cuanto más cerca estaban del Sauce Boxeador, más nerviosa se ponía. _¿Qué pasa si lo estropeo? _Pensó nerviosamente. _¿Qué pasa si no me transformo? O peor, ¿y si me quedo mitad humano, mitad ciervo? O aún _peor_, ¿y si no puedo volver a mi forma humana? _Lily gimió.

"¿Qué ha sido eso, James?" preguntó Peter.

"Nada," dijo Lily rápidamente. "No he dicho nada." Todavía andando, Sirius giró la cabeza y le miró con curiosidad.

"¿Estás bien, Prongs?" preguntó. "No tienes muy buen pinta." Pero Lily no le oyó. Estaba murmurando todo lo que James le había dicho antes.

"No te transformes con el licántropo al lado... piensa en cada esencia del ciervo... piensa en cada esencia del humano... no te transformes con el licántropo al lado... piensa en cada esencia del ciervo..." Peter le lanzó una mirada a Sirius, quien se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando. Cuando ellos llegaron a un radio de veinte pies del Sauce Boxeador, Sirius tiró de la capa.

"Vale, Peter," dijo sin aliento por el paseo. "Acércate tu primero." Peter asintió, y Lily observó alucinada como se transformó en rata en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se acercó al árbol, y un momento después paró de moverse. Ni una hoja se movía.

"¿Se va a quedar sí, verdad?" le preguntó a Sirius, observando al Sauce con aprensión.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"No va a... moverse mientras nosotros estemos ahí abajo, ¿no?" Sirius la miró y se inclinó hacía ella. Su mirada era tan intensa, que Lily pensó que se había dado cuenta de que ella no era el verdadero James.

"Lo sabía," dijo lentamente. Lily dio un paso atrás.

"¿El qu-que sabías?" preguntó con preocupación.

"No me mientas," se mofó Sirius. Lily contuvo el aliento. "¿Has estado bebiendo whisky de fuego, verdad, Prongs?" Lentamente, Lily exhaló el aire. "¿Por qué no _me_ diste nada?" exclamó Sirius, golpeándola en el hombro. "¿Nunca has oído que hay que compartir?"

"Sirius," dijo Lily, un poco más calmada. "Eso es _ilegal_."

"Ya, cómo si eso te hubiera importado antes," resopló. Lily abrió y cerró varias veces la boca, pero se abstuvo de decir nada. _Ooh, Potter va a tener noticias de mí, _pensó irasciblemente. "Mira," continuó Sirius. "Ya hablaremos de esto más tarde. Date prisa, tenemos que bajar". Sirius se transformó en un perro negro, grande y peludo. Se agachó y caminó hacia el túnel, dejando a Lily sola en la oscuridad. Así que empezó a hacer algo para apaciguar sus nervios. Algo que siempre funcionaba.

Empezó a hablar sola.

"De acuerdo," dijo, intentando mantener la calma. "Bien, cálmate, Lily. Todo saldrá bien. A esta hora mañana estarás todo cómoda y caliente en tu… sofá. Sana y salva, bajo forma humana sin cicatrices...bueno, sin ningún problema psíquico. Tú puedes hacerlo. Tú _puedes_ hacerlo. _Tú _puedes hacerlo." Lily casi podía oír a James decir, _Pues hazlo y deja de hablar sola como si estuvieras loca. _Respiró hondo, cerró los ojos, y recordó las palabras que James le había dicho cuando se había transformando por primera vez. _Piensa en el cuerpo de un ciervo... cada casco... cada punto sobre su cornamenta... cada pelo en su lomo..._

Lily sintió su cuerpo cambiar de forma, y antes de que se diera cuenta ya era un ciervo. Abrió los ojos, y suspiró (o bufó) aliviada. Lenta y cuidadosamente, fue caminando hacia el agujero. Para su sorpresa, podía ver en la oscuridad como si fuera de día. _Una mejora, _pensó. Lily olfateó el olor de Sirius (una mezcla entre perro y colonia) y lo siguió como si fuera un rastro en el bosque.

Lily siguió su olfato, que le llevó hasta una puerta levemente abierta. Por los ruidos que se oían desde la habitación supuso que había llegado al lugar correcto. Después de un momento de duda, decidió hacer frente a su miedo. Agachando la cabeza (así podía usar su cornamenta en caso de que lo necesitase) entró en la habitación.

Había esperado encontrarse a un animal muy feroz, rasgando todo a la vista, pero lo que vio fue a un perro y a lo que era algo un poco diferente a un perro (el cual era Remus) luchando juguetonamente en una esquina. Echó un vistazo a la cama, y vio a Peter rumiando un trozo de queso. _Bien, esto no puede ser tan malo, _pensó. _Puede que incluso sea... divertido._

Temprano por la mañana, Lily, Sirius y Peter entraron de puntillas en la Sala Común para no despertar a nadie. Remus había ido a la enfermería a recuperarse, y Lily se sorprendió al descubrir que no había estado tan mal estar en compañía de un licántropo, un perro y una rata. A lo largo de la noche, Lily se había sentado silenciosamente en una esquina, mientras Sirius perseguía a las arañas que infestaban el lugar, o mientras Remus masticaba su hueso. Peter solo se sentó sobre la cama y comió queso. _Hmm,_ Lily pensó. _Supongo que también es un inútil como animal._ Sirius había intentado jugar con ella en varias ocasiones, pero Lily le había pinchado con su cornamenta, finalmente captó la indirecta y la dejó sola.

En general, Lily pensaba que la noche no había sido tan mala. El único inconveniente era que apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

"Buenas noches, Sirius," murmuró a través de un bostezo.

"Buenos días, James" respondió alegremente. Lily le miró extrañada.

"¿Qué?"

"He dicho que buenos días," repitió Sirius. "Casi son las cinco. Nos vemos dentro de tres horas." Le dio un golpe en la espalda y subió las escaleras de dos en dos. _Tiene demasiada energía, _pensó Lily. Se acercó al sofá medio dormida, donde James dormitaba profundamente.

"Hey," cuchicheó, dándole golpecitos. No se despertó. Lily suspiró y se quitó los zapatos antes de volver a intentarlo.

"Potter," dijo un poco más alto. "¡Despiértate!" James dio un pequeño resoplido y se dio la vuelta. Lily sonrió abiertamente cuando se le ocurrió una idea. Se acercó a su oído y respiró hondo.

"¡POTTER!" Chilló. James dio un pequeño bote y se sentó derecho, con sus ojos bien abiertos, dándose un golpe con la cabeza de Lily.

"¡Presente!" exclamó, mirando en todas direcciones. Cuando descubrió a Lily frotándose la frente y estremeciéndose del dolor, frunció el ceño.

"Es tu culpa, lo sabes" dijo sombrío, frotándose los ojos. "No deberías levantar así a nadie. Podrías producirle un trauma."

"Se llama _sonambulismo,_ idiota." Espetó Lily. James le echó un vistazo a su reloj y observó a Lily airadamente.

"¡Uno _podría_ causarle traumas a alguien cuando le despierta a las _cinco y diez_! ¿Qué mosca te ha picado?"

"Sólo quería contarte que no pasó nada con la transformación." James cerró los ojos y se recostó.

"Evans," dijo mientras tiraba de la manta hasta taparse la mejilla. "Tienes problemas si crees que merece la pena levantarme a estas horas para contarme eso. _Serios_ problemas."

"Bueno," dijo Lily, ignorando su comentario. "¿Qué hiciste tú?" James dio un gran suspiro.

"Fui a la Antorcha Azul en Hogsmeade y estuve jugando." La contó con tono aburrido. "Después vine aquí y perdí el conocimiento. No tengo ningún recuerdo en absoluto después de aproximadamente las siete. Así que si tu estómago empieza a crecer dentro de los próximos nueve meses te pido perdón por adelantado. Y puede que quieras hablar con un tío llamado Luke." Desafortunadamente, Lily no captó el sarcasmo.

"¡Potter!" exclamó.

"Relájate," dijo, cansado. "Sólo bajé un rato a las cocinas." Lily suspiró aliviada.

"Así que… tú no, bueno..." James abrió los ojos y le lanzó una mirada disgustada.

"¡No!" exclamó. "Dios, ¿estás loca? Puede que parezca una chica ahora mismo, pero soy un chico de pies a cabeza. Recuerdo haberte dicho que yo no voy por ese camino." Lily se encogió de hombros.

"Nunca se sabe," murmuró.

"_Yo_ sí lo sé," dijo James, indignado. Cerró los ojos nuevamente y se acurrucó entre las sábanas. "Ahora vete o acuéstate. Tu charla inútil es bastante molesta. Es increíble como puedes seguir hablando y hablando y no decir nada. Pensé que solo lo podía hacer Sirius." Lily bufó y se tumbó, frunciendo el ceño ante la aguda observación de James.

"_Eso _es agradable," resopló.

"No," respondió James elegantemente. "_Es_ cansado."

OoO

¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal?

Por cierto, aprovecho para deciros que mañana (tres de agosto) aquí la menda cumple añitos! Juju ¿Y qué mejor regalito que unos reviews, eh? ¡Venga! Que no se cumplen dieciséis todos los días (Cualquier excusa con tal de recibir reviews xDD)

Os quería decir algo más... pero ahora mismo no me acuerdo, ju...

Bueno, total, que ya hemos descubierto algo más del pasado de James, pobesito, en el fondo me dio pena que de peque estuviera tan solo... ToT Por muchas putadas que le haga a Lily, ¿a vosotras no?

En fin... ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! (Aunque esta vez ha habido menos...) Y ya os contestaré más tarde en el apartado de reviws, como siempre.

Muchos besos!


	9. Entrenamiento de Quidditch

**Disclaimer: Lo que reconozcáis no me pertenece y lo que no, tampoco.**

**Por cierto, todas las notas que encontréis no son mías, sino de Spirit007**

**--------UN PASEO EN TUS ZAPATOS--------**

Capítulo Nueve: Entrenamiento de Quidditch, Toma dos… Tres… Cuatro…

A la mañana siguiente, el grupo estaba sentando en el Gran Comedor, tomando el desayuno antes de las clases. Al menos, _la mayoría _de ellos estaban desayunando. La pobre Lily había intentado mantener los ojos abiertos, pero en cambio terminó por dormirse sobre su harina de avena. Bastante literalmente, ya que su mano estaba dentro del tazón. Parker la empujó con cuidado.

"¿Se encuentra bien?" preguntó con preocupación. Retiró rápidamente la mano cuando Lily resopló en su sueño. "¿Creéis que tenemos que despertarle?" James rió suavemente. _Deberíamos volver pronto a nuestros cuerpos,_ pensó divertido. _Ser ella es muy fácil, pero no creo que ella pueda soportar mucho más tiempo. _(**"Nota de la autora: Ya veremos quién soporta más siendo el otro, ¿verdad? Sonrisa malévola"**)

"Nah," le dijo a Parker. "Dejémosle así. Si tenemos suerte todavía seguirá dormido cuando nos vayamos." Kate rodó los ojos.

"Eso es tan típico de ti," dijo, aunque estaba sonriendo. "Dejarías a James incluso si estuviera a la merced de un millón de dementores, y viceversa." James jadeó y se puso una mano al corazón dramáticamente.

"¡Nunca lo haría!" exclamó. "Eso sería algo cruel e inhumano. Sólo la- quiero decir _le_- abandonaría si hubiera diez mil. Más de eso estaría sencillamente mal." Kate suspiró y sacudió la cabeza mientras vio como James comía sus huevos.

"Vosotros dos no tenéis remedio," dijo. Remus bufó.

"¿Y te das cuenta ahora?" preguntó con incredulidad. "¿Dónde has estado durante los últimos seis años?"

"Ha estado en el mundo de ensueño," respondió Sirius. "Uno donde Lily y James arreglan sus desacuerdos calmada y racionalmente, como adultos maduros."

"Ooh," suspiró Kate. "Grandes palabras, Sirius. ¿Dolieron?"

"No, ¿por qué debería…? ¡Eh!"

"¿Creéis que Lily y James alguna vez se llevarán bien?" Reflexionó Peter en voz alta.

"No," contestaron todos, James incluido.

"El día que se lleven bien," dijo Remus. "Será el día que Sirius se case." Sirius le miró confundido.

"Pero pensé que ya te lo había dicho," le dijo a Remus. "No me voy a casar porque no podría estar con más mujeres, y eso sería una porquería de vida." Remus le miró significativamente, y una mirada de compresión finalmente amaneció en la cara de Sirius. "Oh," dijo lentamente, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Ya lo pillo." Remus rodó los ojos.

"Me pregunto cómo pasaste del primer año," murmuró. Sirius le sacó la lengua como un niño pequeño. "Y creo que nunca lo sabré." Remus añadió.

"Os imagináis dentro de veinte años," dijo Parker. "En una reunión, a ellos discutiendo como si tuvieran tres años."

"Ella es la que empieza," dijo James indignado.

"Puede que nunca crezcan," continuó como si no le hubiera escuchado.

"Disculpa," soltó James con fuerza. "Mido 1,80, muchas gracias." Sirius bufó.

"Claro, Lily," dijo sarcásticamente. "Estás más cerca del 1,60"

"Uno podría pensar," dijo Kate. "Que después de seis años, Lily y James hubieran aprendido a convivir en el mismo edificio, pero supongo que eso es pedir mucho."

"Oh, gracias," interrumpió James sardónicamente. "No es como si estuviera sentado a tu lado, escuchando todo lo que dices. No es como si tuviera sentimientos, ni nada por el estilo, así que no te preocupes."

"¿A qué ha venido eso, Lils?" bromeó Sirius. James frunció el ceño.

"Por si no te has dado cuenta," gruñó. "No hay ninguna carcajada que salga de mi boca." Siendo el más lógico, Remus era la persona indicada para calmar las cosas.

"Tranquila, Lily," dijo. "Sólo estamos bromeando."

"¿Quién bromea?" murmuró Parker.

"Venga, tíos," continuó Remus, recogiendo sus cosas. "Tenemos que irnos a Transfiguraciones. He oído que tenemos que transfigurar el agua en velas." Todos se levantaron y empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor. James se retrasó, mirando a Lily con una sonrisa muy traviesa.

Remus miró hacia atrás y le llamó, "¡Hey, Lily! ¿No vienes?"

"Estaré allí en un minuto," dijo James. "Sólo déjame un momento para despertar a Potter." Remus le miró recelosamente.

"Lo que sea," dijo. "Intenta no hacer nada que le mantenga en la enfermería por más de un par de días, ¿vale?" Con eso dicho, corrió hacia los demás, dejando a James solo con Lily. Riendo entre dientes, se levantó lentamente de su asiento y se acercó a ella. _Esto la enseñará a no despertarme, _pensó alegremente.

Con cuidado de no respirar muy fuerte, James se inclinó sobre su oído, ignorando las curiosas miradas del resto de la gente. Respiró muy profundamente...

"¡¡¡¡OI, POTTER!"

Craso error.

Lily pegó un gran chillido y se enderezó, chocando con la cabeza de James. Y como su mano todavía seguía dentro del tazón de harina de avena, lo arrojó violentamente del susto e hizo que el tazón diera la vuelta sobre sí mismo, causando que todo su contenido cayera sobre James.

El resto de los alumnos empezaron a reírse. Lily miró frenéticamente en cada dirección, y cuando reparó en la presencia de James, se llevó una mano a la boca. Su cabeza estaba cubierta de lo que había sido el desayuno de Lily. Goteaba desde su cara a los hombros y al suelo. _No _parecía feliz.

Lily resopló de la risa, pero se mordió la lengua. "Sabes, Potter," dijo, apenas conteniendo su alegría. "Si querías saber cómo hacer una mascarilla de harina de avena, solo tendrías que haber preguntado. Te doy una pista." Se inclinó y le susurró fuertemente. "Solo se pone sobre la cara."

El ceño de James se frunció aún más. "_No _es gracioso," dijo amenazadoramente. Lily rió y se limpió la mano con la servilleta.

"Tienes razón," dijo. "No es gracioso. Es genial. Eso te enseñará a no despertar a la gente de manera tan brusca."

"¡Eso estaba intentando enseñarte a _ti_!" Exclamó. Lily le miró sobre sus gafas (las que estaban en su cara) y chasqueó la lengua.

"Tsk, tsk, Potter," le regañó juguetonamente. "¿Nunca has oído que hay que usar tu propias palabras?" James dio un paso al frente, intentando parecer intimadamente. Pero ya que solo medía 1,60, no dio muy buen resultado.

"Oh, _usaré _mis propias palabras," amenazó. Lily sabía bien lo que quería decir, pero se lo estaba pasando demasiado bien como para dar marcha atrás.

"Acepto tus disculpas," dijo rápidamente.

"No iba a decir _esas _palabras," dijo James entre dientes. "Más bien estaba pensando en un vocabulario ligeramente más avanzado." Lily le sonrió, disfrutando con su cara, que so ponía más roja a cada segundo.

"No te atragantes," gorjeó ella. "No sé como realizar la maniobra Heimlich." James le dirigió una mirada airada y cogió un puñado de harina de avena de otro tazón. Justo cuando estaba listo para apuntar, una alegre voz se oyó tras su espalda.

"Buenos días, Sr. Potter," dijo. James cerró los ojos durante un momento y apretó los labios. _Maldita sea_, pensó arrepentido. Se giró lentamente y sonrió.

"Buenos días, Profesor," respondió con inocencia. El Profesor Dumbledore le sonrió, con sus ojos azules brillando de la diversión.

"¿Qué esta haciendo con esa harina de avena, Sr. Potter?" preguntó con curiosidad. **("N/a: ¿Recordáis hace varios capítulos? Dumbledore ya sabe que Lily y James están intercambiados. Por si acaso hay alguna confusión... así que no digáis que es un error, ¡porque no lo es! Bien, ya está dicho") **James tenía el presentimiento de que Dumbledore ya sabía la respuesta. Todo el mundo sabía que Dumbledore estaba un poco loco, pero no podía estar _tan_ fuera de sus cabales. "Er..." James tartamudeó. "Sólo estaba… cogiendo un poco para el camino. Me gusta tanto que no puedo resistirlo." Se metió un poco en la boca con rapidez y se encogió; _odiaba _la harina de avena. Lily resopló y se metió un panecillo en la boca para dejar de reír. El Profesor Dumbledore rió en silencio.

"Bueno, Sr. Potter, si fuera usted, usaría un tazón. Lo encuentro más útil." James asintió, todavía masticando.

"Sienor," dijo con la boca llena. El Profesor Dumbledore volvió a sonreír

"Una cuchara podría ayudar, también. Bueno, será mejor que me marche," dijo Dumbledore. "Debo hablar con el Sr. Filch acerca las bombas fétidas que están escondidas en su oficina. Parece ser que se multiplican cada diez minutos." Sus centelleantes ojos azules se posaron sobre James durante una fracción de segundo, y James sonrió con aire de culpabilidad. "Será mejor que ustedes dos se marchen ya antes de llegar tarde a clase." Con eso dicho, Dumbledore se alejó tatareando algo que sospechosamente se parecía a la canción de Peeves. James suspiró y sacudió la cabeza mientras veía a Dumbledore retirarse, después se limpió con un sencillo encantamiento _Scourgify._

"Siempre supe que Dumbledore era un chiflado." Dijo. Lily le miró airadamente, preguntándose como tenía la vergüenza de llamar al director loco.

"_Yo _creo que él es un genio," dijo ella.

"Bueno, eso lo explica todo, entonces," replicó James, sonriendo con falsedad. "Si Dumbledore es tu ejemplo a seguir, no es nada extraño que te comportes así." Lily frunció el ceño y cogió sus libros.

"Cállate, Potter," replicó, andando con brío. James sonrió y se apresuró a seguirla.

"¿'Cállate, Potter', eh?" repitió divertido. "¿Eso es todo? Estás perdiendo tu toque, Evans. ¿Puede ser que al final hayas caído bajo mis encantos? Te llevó un rato, pero supongo que es mejor tarde que nunca."

"Déjame en paz, es temprano," espetó Lily. Entraron en la clase de Transformaciones y se sentaron. James todavía seguía tomándola el pelo con su vergonzosa reaparición.

"De verdad," decía. "'Cállate' es bastante lamentable, ¿no crees? Si hubiera sabido que eras tan poco espabilada por las mañanas, lo hubiera aprovechado tiempo atrás. Podría haberte hecho cualquier broma—"

"_Ya_ lo haces,"****interrumpió Lily, mirándole airadamente. James agitó su mano con impaciencia.

"Sí, lo sé," dijo con altanería. "Pero podría haberlo echo antes cuando no estarías tan alerta. Me habría ahorrado mucho tiempo y problemas al escapar de ti." Hizo una pausa y añadió en el último momento, "entonces otra vez, no podrías tomar represalias. Podría destruir el entero orden de mi año. Porque si _tú _no tomases represalias, entonces _yo _no podría tomar represalias sin una buena razón, etc, etc. No podría imaginarme la cantidad de bombas fétidas que desperdiciaría. Quiero decir, ¿dónde las pondría? Con todas mis varitas falsas, veritaserums y libros de broma no creo que pudiera encontrar espacio." Por ahora, James estaba hablando más para sí mismo que para Lily. Se volvió hacia ella y dijo, "Y supongo que no me dejarás almacenar un par de cosas debajo de tu cama, ¿verdad, Evans?" Lily le miró levemente sorprendida.

"Lo siento," dijo aparentemente afectada. "¿Estabas diciendo algo importante? Porque lo único que podía oír era blah-blah, blah-blah, blah-blah," James no se molestó por su comentario en lo más mínimo.

"_Eso_ sí que es más parecido," comentó casi con orgullo. "Mucho mejor que 'cállate'. Antes del mediodía volverás a tener tu malhumorado, desagradable e irritable carácter y todo volverá a la normalidad. Bueno, excepto por un obvio problema. El echo de que un chico este atrapado en el cuerpo de una chica no es normal. De echo, es bastante intimidatorio." Lily cerró los ojos y recargó la cabeza entre sus manos, frunciendo el ceño, molesta. _¿Se acaba de dar cuenta ahora?_ Pensó. _Bueno, siempre supe que era un poco lento._

"¿Sería posible que estuvieras callado durante _cinco_ minutos?" preguntó con irritación.

"Cuando estoy besando," ofreció James alegremente. "Es bastante difícil, por no decir imposible, besar y hablar al mismo tiempo. Ya sabes como es." Se cogió un mechón pelirrojo de su cabeza y lo estudió. "O puede que no." Lily entrecerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

"Te dire, Potter," escupió. "Que tuve mi primer beso en cuarto año, no que fuera nada de _tu_ incumbencia." James la miró y sonrió. Era esa sonrisa exasperante la que Lily odiaba porque parecía que él sabía algo que ella no. "¿Qué?" exigió.

"Yo lo tuve en tercero," dijo con arrogancia. Lily bufó burlonamente y rodó los ojos.

"Eres tan predecible. Está claro que _tú_ te adelantarías." James abrió y cerró la boca en protesta.

"¡Eh!" exclamó. "¿Es mi culpa que Helen Shepherd me atacara con sus labios en medio del pasillo?"

"De una manera u otra, estoy segura," dijo Lily con irritación. "Me apuesto a que dijiste algo estúpido como, 'Tienes unas cejas preciosas' o algo por el estilo." James sonrió con falsedad y se recostó sobre su silla.

"Sabes, Evans," dijo perezosamente. "Detecto cierta _emoción_ en tu voz."

"¿Desprecio?" sugirió. Sacudió la cabeza y su sonrisa creció.

"Nah," respondió. "Estaba pensando en... ¿celos, quizás? Otra vez," James continuó, ignorando la risa salvaje de Lily. "¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no lo _deberías_ estar? Soy guapo, gracioso, humilde—"

"Intenta con repulsivo, idiota y arrogante," Lily interrumpió. James se encogió de hombros. Estaba bastante acostumbrado a los "elogios" de Lily como para molestarse por ellos.

"¿Sabes," dijo. "Estoy seguro de que podría escribir cientos de nombres de chicas que con mucho gusto discreparían." En su no-tan-nueva discusión, Lily y James no se dieron cuenta de que McGonagall se acercaba a ellos hasta que se aclaró la garganta con fuerza.

"Potter, Evans," dijo bruscamente. Lily pegó un salto y sus mejillas se ruborizaron, pero James se limitó a mirar a la Profesora con una encantadora sonrisa. "Tuve la idea más ridícula en mente," continuó McGonagall con un tono irritado. "Estaba pensando que quizás en vez de charlar, podríamos empezar con la clase."

"¿No me diga?" Dijo James levemente. "Bueno, estoy de acuerdo con usted, Profesora. Esa es una idea ridícula. Casi absurda." La clase entera estaba en un silencio sepulcral, observando la disputa entre la que supuestamente era 'Lily' y la profesora a la que nadie se atrevía a desafiar. Lily se giró y le fulminó con la mirada, pero o James no le había visto o actúo como si no lo hubiera notado. Conociéndole, era más bien lo segundo. _¡Maldita seas! _Su mente chilló. La Profesora McGonagall tensó los labios.

"Sra. Evans," comenzó severamente. "No sé lo que te ha poseído estos últimos días, pero es mejor que salga." Lily agarró el borde de su escritorio hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, rezando en silencio para que James por una vez en su vida estuviera en silencio.

Pero por supuesto, eso no podía pasar.

"Profesora," dijo James intensamente. "Podría decirle que es lo que me ha poseído, pero si lo hiciera estaríamos aquí todo el día. Creo que será mejor pasar ese tiempo aprendiendo, ¿no cree?" Lily cerró los ojos y gimió. _Cuando abra los ojos, todo habrá sido una pesadilla... _Lily los abrió lentamente, sabiendo en el fondo que la horrible escena no cambiaría. Cuando vio que no, usó el plan B.

Suplicaría en defensa de James, algo que _nunca _pensó que llegaría a hacer.

"Er... Profesora McGonagall," comenzó cuidadosamente. "Perdona a Lily. Ella… no se está sintiendo muy bien." Detrás de ella, Remus y Sirius intercambiaron miradas desconcertadas. "Estoy seguro de que se arrepiente y que no volverá a suceder." Lily fulminó a James con la mirada, desafiándolo a decir algo. Él se limitó a sonreír con falsedad y a equilibrar su silla sobre las dos patas traseras. _Esto es divertido, _pensó alegremente. _Crear problemas para que después Evans los arregle es, ciertamente, uno de mis nuevos pasatiempos favoritos. _La Profesora estudió a Lily con suspicacia, como si estuviera tratando de determinar si Lily estaba bajo la influencia del alcohol o algo parecido. Entonces finalmente se giró hacia James.

"Sra. Evans," dijo con firmeza. "Perdonaré su comportamiento sólo por esta vez. Pero si continúa, no vacilaré a la hora de mandarle una semana de castigos y quitarle a Gryffindor cien puntos. ¿Está claro?" James abrió la boca para decir algo pero Lily se apresuró en hablar antes.

"Está claro, Profesora," dijo. Lily se giró hacia James y le miró airadamente, asegurándole que más tarde hablarían. La Profesora McGonagall alzó las cejas escépticamente antes de volver hacia la clase.

"Bien, clase," dijo fuertemente. "Gracias a Sra. Evans hemos perdido varios minutos de esta clase y necesitaréis cada segundo para la lección de hoy."

Mientras continuaba, Lily se giró hacia James y siseó, "¿_Qué_ te pasa? ¿Estás loco? ¿Tienes idea de en que problema podrías haberte metido? ¿En que problema me podrías haber metido a _mi_?" James se encogió de hombros y bostezó.

"Desde luego," dijo despreocupadamente. "Precisamente por eso lo hice. Deberías saberlo a estas alturas." Lily bufó y se cruzó de brazos, enfurecida.

"La única clase que no me puedo permitir estropear," ella murmuró. "Y tienes que elegir esta para darme una mala reputación con la profesora. Cuando vuelva a mi cuerpo nunca más te volveré a hablar."

"Que amable," dijo James, sonriendo. "No sabía que te importara. Es tan agradable por tu parte, Evans, darme un regalo tan especial como tu silencio. Mi cumpleaños no es hasta dentro de ocho meses. Ahora todo lo que tienes que hacer es desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, y mi felicidad será completa." Lily le ignoró y siguió enfurruñada mientras simultáneamente trataba de prestar atención a la lección.

"Cada uno tendréis un vaso lleno de agua coloreada," explicaba la Profesora McGonagall mientras un alumno repartía los instrumentos. "Y durante el resto de la clase trataréis de transformarlos en velas y viceversa. Si lo conseguís, tratad de hacerlo un poco más difícil y transformadlo en una vela con llama. Empezad." Lily suspiró y de mala gana cogió su varita, observando a su fluido púrpura.

Odiaba Transformaciones, y no era un secreto.

Lily carraspeó y apuntó con su varita, preparándose para transformar el fluido... entonces se acordó de que no sabía cual era el hechizo porque no había estado escuchando.

"Oh, maldita sea," gimió, apoyando su cabeza contra el escritorio.

"¿Qué?" preguntó James con curiosidad. Lily alzó la mirada para contestarle, pero se quedó boquiabierta. Él ya había transformado su vaso en una bella y ardiente vela.

"¿Cómo lo has hecho?" exclamó.

"¿Qué?" dijo otra vez. Lily señaló coléricamente a la llama.

"¿C-como has cambiado esa flor en una vela-con _llama_-en menos de un minuto? ¡Ni siquiera escuchaste el hechizo!"

"Tengo un don," contestó James con suficiencia. Lily continuó mirando a su vela, mientras Parker y Kate miraban con curiosidad detrás de ellos.

"¿Cómo lo ha hecho?" le cuchicheó Parker a Kate. Kate sacudió la cabeza, aturdida.

"No lo sé," dijo lentamente. "Lily nunca ha sido demasiado talentosa en esta asignatura." Parker bufó.

"¿Talentosa?" repitió. "¡Si, claro! Nunca ha sido capaz de transfigurar ni una uva. ¿Cómo lo ha transfigurado en una vela en tan poco tiempo?"

"Tal vez ha estado practicando," sugirió Kate dudosamente. Delante de ellos, Lily se estaba preparando para ejecutar el hechizo.

"Está bien, ¿cuál es el hechizo?" le preguntó a James.

"Detonium," contestó. Lily asintió y respiró hondo.

"Detonium," repitió con seguridad. "Bien, puedo hacerlo."

"Sólo lo tienes que decir con fuerza o sino no funcionará," le avisó James. Lily asintió de nuevo y agarró su varita. Concentrada en su tarea, no notó la sonrisa de James y como se separaba de ella. Lily se aclaró la garganta y apuntó a su vaso.

"_¡Detonium!"_

¡BOOM!

Todo el mundo en la clase dio un bote y Lily soltó un pequeño gritillo. Su vaso había explotado, enviando los trozos de cristal con el fluido púrpura al suelo. La Profesora McGonagall se acercó corriendo, bastante asustada.

"¿_Qué_ ha pasado aquí?" exigió severamente. Lily se estremeció y se empezó a ruborizar.

"Er..." dijo. "Y-yo he tenido un… un pequeño accidente, Profesora." A su lado, James estaba inclinado sobre un trozo de pergamino, fingiendo escribir mientras trataba desesperadamente para de reír. La Profesora McGonagall limpió el desorden con un impaciente movimiento de varita. Se cruzó de brazos y la fulminó con la mirada.

"Sr. Potter," dijo con fuerza. "¿Qué hechizo has usado?" Lily le echó un vistazo a James.

"Er..." dijo lentamente. "¿Detonium...?" La Profesora McGonagall suspiró y cerró los ojos, frotándose las sienes como si tuviera un horrible dolor de cabeza. "Sólo era un broma," masculló con vergüenza.

"Sr. Potter," dijo tensamente cuando finalmente abrió los ojos. "El hechizo que acababa de explicar era _Luminotio,_ algo que dije no hace más de cinco minutos. ¿Te importaría explicarme por qué no escuchaste?" Lily miró a James, como si estuviera pidiendo ayuda. _¡Venga!_ Rogó silenciosamente. _Es tu culpa, ¡confiésalo! _James sabía perfectamente lo que ella estaba pensando. Después de todo, él no era (por lo general) un idiota. Pero siendo la persona tan poco servicial que era, todo lo que hizo fue encogerse de hombros y sonreír. Lily le fulminó con la mirada.

"¿Sr. Potter?" incitó McGonagall. Lily se mordió la lengua y sacudió la cabeza.

"No realmente," dijo silenciosamente. La Profesora McGonagall se cruzó de brazos y la miró con severidad.

"Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor Sr. Potter," dijo. "Cinco por la explosión y otros cinco por interrumpir la clase por segunda vez en cinco minutos."

"¡Pero fue un accidente!" protestó Lily.

"Que podría haberse evitado si hubieras estado atendiendo," contestó McGonagall con ira.

"¡Pero Profesora—!"

"Sr. Potter, si continúas poniendo a prueba mi paciencia, serán cinco más. Ahora ponte a trabajar. Quiero que ese vaso se convierta en vela hacia final de la clase." La Profesora McGonagall se volvió hacia la clase y dijo, "Está bien, clase. Necesito coger algo de mi oficina, espero que sigáis trabajando y no convirtáis mi clase en un circo." Sus ojos relampaguearon sobre Sirius, Remus y Lily. "Volveré dentro de poco." La Profesora McGonagall giró sobre sus talones y caminó con brío hacia la puerta. Tan pronto como había salido, Sirius dejó su varita y se recostó sobre su silla, girándose para hablar con una guapa chica castaña y empleando lo que a él le gustaba llamar "el Encantamiento Sirius." Sin necesidad de añadir, la chica se puso bastante nerviosa. Lily frunció el ceño, y se inclinó sobre su silla. Había hecho algo que cualquier adolescente había en cualquier momento de su vida, y esto era completado con el hecho de que todo era muy injusto en su vida.

"Bueno," comentó James ligeramente. "Ha ido bastante bien, ¿no crees?" Lily giró la cabeza hacia él con tanta rapidez que James pensó que se había hecho daño.

"Detonium," siseó peligrosamente, con sus ojos ardiendo. "¡¿De-_tonium_!" James sonrió con inocencia y se encogió ligeramente.

"Preguntaste por un hechizo," bromeó. Lily apretó la mandíbula. Cogió el vaso y lo puso frente a la cara de James con brusquedad.

"¡Para el vaso, idiota! ¡Lo quería transformar en una vela y tú lo_ sabías_!" Posó el vaso con tanta fuerza que casi se rompió otra vez.

"Deberías haber especificado."

Bueno, ya era demasiado, y Lily ya había tenido suficiente.

Se lanzó sobre la garganta de James con las manos extendidas, algo que había deseado desde hace años. Había estado cerca, pero una mano le agarró por la espalda y le contuvo.

"James," dijo una voz con preocupación. "¡_Cálmate_!" Lily se giró para estar cara-a-cara con Remus. Quizá si la situación hubiera sido diferente, hubiera estado agradecida. Pero ahora sólo tenía una misión en mente: Matar a James.

"¡Déjame!" dijo. Por segunda vez en el día, los otros estudiantes se giraron para ver la disputa.

"¡James, tranquilízate!" Exclamó Remus, todavía forcejeando con él. James, aunque bastante sorprendido por la cólera repentina de Lily, miraba con una expresión divertida en la cara.

"Wow, Potter," se regocijó. "Necesitas ayuda con tu ira." Lily trató de deshacerse de los brazos de Remus, y éste le lanzó una mirada fulminante a James.

"Ahora no, Lily," advirtió. "Si fuera tú mantendría mi boca cerrada."

"¡Él no podría tener la boca cerrada ni siquiera cuando hechizara sus labios!" Soltó Lily con irritación, extendiendo una mano y pegando a Remus con la otra. Había estado tan enfadada que se le había olvidado utilizar el pronombre correcto.

"¡James!" Exclamó Sirius. "Es una chica, ¡no puedes pegarla!" Finalmente cansándose, Lily dejó de forcejear con sus brazos y se hundió en su asiento, respirando pesadamente y frunciéndole el ceño a James.

"No tienes idea de lo equivocado que estás," murmuró. Remus continuaba agarrando su muñeca, inseguro de si realmente podía confiar en ella para quedarse tranquilo. Lily trató de desasirse de su mano. "Puedes dejarme ya," dijo con severidad. "Estoy calmado." Remus dejó su muñeca con lentitud, pero tan pronto como lo hizo, Lily saltó de su asiento de nuevo. Rápido como un relámpago, el brazo de Remus estaba alrededor de su estómago.

"¡Sé _razonable_, James!" dijo con fuerza. "¡No era para tanto! Tú has hecho peores cosas. ¡Estoy seguro de que Lily solo quería hacer un pequeña broma!" James asintió y sonrió dócilmente desde su mesa. Incluso aunque estaba acostumbrado a las rabietas de Lily, sabía que aquella vez Lily tenía ventaja.

"Y una mierda," gruñó Lily entre dientes. En ese momento, la profesora McGonagall cruzó la puerta. Con todo el barullo, Lily no se dio cuenta y siguió intentando llegar hasta James.

"¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE PASA AQUÍ!" Rugió la profesora McGonagall. Lily soltó un juramento bajo su aliento y se sentó. _Justo lo que necesitaba, _pensó con amargura. La clase se sumió en un silencio profundo, y nadie se atrevía a mover ni una pestaña. James se levantó del escritorio y se sentó en su asiento.

"Me voy durante cinco minutos, Sr. Potter," dijo McGonagall con voz tranquila. "¡Y comienzas una reyerta!"

"Pero profesora," Lily comenzó. "No era mi—"

"Cállate, Sr. Potter," interrumpió. "Ya he oído suficientes excusas."

"Profesora McGonagall," intentó Remus. "Él estaba—"

"Sr. Lupin," dijo McGonagall severamente. " Vuelve a tu asiento." Remus miró Lily con comprensión antes del devolver a su silla.

"No sé que te pasa hoy, Potter," dijo McGonagall con ira. "Pero te has ganado un trabajo. Vas escribir en un papel por qué está mal pelear e interrumpir la clase." Lily se quedó boquiabierta.

"¡Pero—!" La profesora McGonagall alzó una mano para callarla.

"Ya he tenido suficiente," continuó. "Quiero que sea de doce centímetros y que me lo des mañana por la mañana, no más tarde de las ocho. Además estarás castigado esta tarde. Ve a la biblioteca durante el resto de la clase." Lily frunció el ceño con furia y se mordió la lengua para no seguir con la discusión. Ruidosamente recogió sus cosas y salió de la clase, pero no antes de lanzarle una mirada a James que hubiera hecho al mismísimo Salazar Slytherin encogerse.

McGonagall suspiró, se masajeó la frente, y dijo. "No quiero que nadie más hable durante el resto de la clase a excepción del hechizo, ¿está claro?"

"Sí, profesora McGonagall," murmuraron los estudiantes. McGonagall volvió a su escritorio.

"Ese Potter," se dijo a sí misma. "Siempre causando problemas."

Sirius la oyó y metió pulla alegremente, "No se preocupe, Profesora. Seguramente es por el whisky de fuego."

Considerando todo lo que McGonagall tuvo que hacer, era completamente comprensible por qué a Sirius también le echaron. (**N/a: ¡MUCHAS gracias a SQUIRREL MAIDEN GREEN!**)

**OoO**

Después de la clase, James se arrancó el orgullo de encima y fue a la biblioteca para buscar a Lily. Justo cuando entró dentro, Lily pasó a su lado y se aseguró de golpearle en el hombro al pasar.

"¡Eh!" James chilló. Lily aceleró el paso, pero no se giró. "¡Eh, espera!" James la siguió. Por cada paso que Lily daba, él tenía que dar dos. _Maldita sea, ¡es rápida!_pensó.

"Eh—Evans," jadeó, todavía intentado continuar su paso.

"Vete al infierno," dijo ella, aún sin girarse.

"¿Podrías reducir la velocidad durante un segundo?" Lily rodó los ojos y paró abruptamente, pero cuando James paró a su lado, empezó a andar otra vez.

"¡Eh!" exclamó.

"Dijiste un segundo," dijo, cortante. "Te he dado dos. Creo que fue muy generoso considerando lo que hiciste." James estaba empezando a enfadarse.

"Si parases durante _un_ momento," dijo con voz grave. "Te pediría perdón." Lily paró y se giró para encararlo. De repente, James se arrepintió de haberla seguido una vez que vio su colérico rostro.

"¿Perdón por _que_?" exigió furiosamente.

"Er..." James tartamudeó. "Bueno..."

"¿Perdón por meterme en líos?" preguntó, agitando sus manos con violencia. "¿Perdón por conseguirme un castigo? ¿Perdón por conseguir que trastornase a la _única profesora que no puedo permitirme trastornar_?"

"Bueno—" Lily se inclinó, sus ojos ardiendo de furia.

"¿Perdón por provocarme?" Continuó, siseando. "¿Perdón por ponerme en ridículo delante de toda la clase? _¿Perdón por que, Potter?"_

"¡Si me dejaras hablar, te lo diría!" dijo con exasperación. Lily soltó un ruido burlón y dobló la esquina. "¡No es como si pensaran que eras tú, de todas formas! Piensan que soy yo, ¿así que cuál es el problema?" _Ese es un buen punto_,pensó Lily de mala gana. _McGonagall todavía piensa que es Potter quien causa los problemas, como siempre. Potter tiene razón; ¿por qué _tendría _que preocuparme?_ Sin embargo, Lily no pensaba admitirlo delante de James; sabría que eso le hincharía aún más el ego, si fuera posible.

"No quiero oírlo," dijo de manera cortante. James suspiró antes de correr detrás de Lily nuevamente. _Obstinada como el infierno, _pensó. _Como siempre._

"Mira," dijo mientras caminaban hacia clase de Herbología. "¿Y si te compenso?" Lily bufó y aceleró el paso.

"Si viviera tanto tiempo," dijo inaudiblemente.

"¡Lo digo en serio!" Insistió James, situándose a su lado. "Podría compensarte." Lily no dijo nada y se colocó sus libros sobre la mesa. James rodó los ojos, no creyendo lo que iba a decir. "Podría enseñarte," sugirió. "Podría enseñarte a transformar la vela si quieres." Lily siguió ignorándole y sacó un trozo de pergamino. James frunció el ceño y dejó su pluma sobre el escritorio con un golpe fuerte. "¡Estoy intentando ayudarte!" Dijo con irritación. "Podrías al menos contestar."

"Normalmente," dijo Lily con rigidez, sin mirarle. "Cuando uno no contesta a otra persona, es una indirecta para que _pare de hablar._"

"¿Quiere eso decir que no quieres mi ayuda?" Lily rodó los ojos.

"Wow, que genio," dijo sarcásticamente. "¿Estás seguro que no deberías estar en un curso superior?" James puso una mueca y se cruzó de brazos.

"Bien entonces," dijo, intenta mantener la voz calmada. "Sigue adelante y suspende. Sé así."

"¡Lo haré!" espetó Lily.

"¡Vale!"

"¡VALE!" Lily se sentó sobre su asiento, respirando con dificultad. James frunció el ceño e hizo lo mismo. "Capullo," murmuró con ira.

"¡No lo soy!" respondió James infantilmente. Varios asientos más allá, Remus observó la disputa entre los dos y apoyó su mejilla sobre su mano.

"Te lo juro," le dijo a Sirius. "Esos dos probablemente sean la causa de la próxima guerra mundial." Sirius asintió.

"Pero no puedes decir que no estaremos preparados," respondió. "Quiero decir, estamos acostumbrados ya que hemos tenido que soportarlo durante los últimos seis años, ¿no?"

"Supongo," suspiró Remus. "Pero hay un pequeña posibilidad en la que los dos se den cuenta de que tienen dieciséis años en vez de dos y resuelvan sus diferencias." Sirius le miró.

"Sabes, estás loco si me vienes con una idea así," declaró claramente.

"Sí," respondió Remus, acariciándose la barbilla pensativamente. "Es un poco exagerado, ¿no crees?" Sirius se encogió de hombros y se giró para dirigirse a Parker.

"Hola, cariño" dijo suavemente.

"Vete a la mierda, Sirius," respondió con tono casual. Sirius se limitó a sonreír y le despeinó el pelo juguetonamente.

"Oh," dijo. "Estoy halagado." Parker rodó los ojos y le dio un manotazo a su mano.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sirius?" preguntó cansada. Él sonrió y se inclinó más cerca.

"Oh, nada," dijo sutilmente. "Sólo me estaba preguntando... ¿qué vas a hacer este fin de semana?"

"Estoy ocupada," dijo Parker, cortante.

"¿Haciendo el qué?" preguntó Sirius.

"Cosas." Sirius alzó una ceja y rodeó sus hombros con el brazo. Dos Hufflepuffs detrás de ellos parecieron intensamente celosas.

"¿Cosas conmigo, quizás?" preguntó con altanería.

"_No, _Sirius," dijo, deshaciéndose de su brazo. Remus rió disimuladamente ante el hecho de que Sirius estaba siendo rechazado por primera vez. Las dos Hufflepuffs de detrás intercambiaron susurros coléricos. ("¿Está _loca_?" una preguntó a su amiga. "Quizá es lesbiana," respondió la otra. "Es la única respuesta lógica para rechazar a Sirius Black.")

"Oh, venga," la engatusó Sirius. "Sabes que lo estás deseando..." Parker intentó con todas sus fuerzas que su sonrisa no aumentara.

"No creo," dijo ella. Una expresión confusa cruzó los rasgos de Sirius durante un segundo. Nunca antes había pasado algo así. Una chica _nunca _rechazada el "Encantamiento Sirius." Estaba empezando a pensar en entrar en terapia. Sirius agitó la cabeza y empleó una nueva táctica.

"Pero Parker," lloriqueó, poniendo su cara de cachorrillo. "Si no sales conmigo, me sentiré desanimado y dolido. El daño podría durar de por vida. Además…" La expresión de Sirius se puso seductora y se inclinó un poco más. "... te prometo que valdrá la pena. ¿Qué dices?" Parker le observó durante un momento. Entonces supo lo que decirle.

"Vale," respondió. En la cara de Sirius apareció una encantadora sonrisa. _¡Premio! _Pensó. _Sabía que la conseguiría._

"¡Genial!" exclamó. "Sabía que al final razonarías, Parker." Parker solo sonrió y sacó un planificador.

"¿Cuándo quieres quedar?" preguntó, con la pluma en la mano.

"¿Está bien el sábado? ¿Alrededor de las cinco?" preguntó. Parker asintió y escribió algo.

"Bien entonces," dijo ella alegremente. "Perfecto. Sábado, a las cinco en punto de fin de siglo. ¡Es una cita!" Sin añadir nada más Parker se giró para hablar con otro Gryffindor. _Maldita sea, ha sido duro, _pensó ella. A Sirius le llevó un minuto darse cuenta de que había sido rechazado por Parker por segunda vez. Cuando se dio cuenta, cayó sobre su silla, frunciendo el ceño en frustración.

"Maldita sea," murmuró vehementemente. Remus rió y se enjugó una lágrima. "¡Cállate, Moony!" Exclamó Sirius. Remus intentó decir algo pero la risa se lo impidió. "¡No es gracioso!" Protestó Sirius. "¡Estoy empezando a pensar que el "Encantamiento" ya no funciona! ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡¿Sabes lo preocupante que es esto!"

"Sirius," Remus finalmente dijo, todavía riendo. "¿Por qué le sigues pidiendo salir a Parker cuando sabes perfectamente que ella va a decir que no?"

"Porque," Sirius explicó entusiasmado. "Si consigo una cita con ella significa que soy imparable, que soy el último dios del sexo. Ser capaz de conseguir a la chica que siempre me rechaza es como... como... conseguir a la chica que siempre me rechaza. " Terminó sin mucha convicción. Remus sacudió la cabeza, asombrado.

"Eres un completo idiota," dijo profundamente convencido. "De verdad lo eres."

**OoO**

Lily no le habló a James durante el resto del día. James, por otra parte, trató con su cólera de otra forma. En Pociones, "accidentalmente" derramó una poción sobre ella que la mantuvo durante el resto de la hora rascándose. Ella se vengó en Encantamientos, haciendo que su libro de texto le golpeara en la cabeza cada vez que intentaba tocarlo.

Y así siguió; una maldición por aquí, un encantamiento por allá. Sólo paró cuando James le lanzó un hechizo a Remus que iba para Lily, haciendo que su pelo se convirtiera en unos largos y fangosos gusanos. Remus con irritación les había arrebatado a ambos sus varitas y les había amenazado con romperlos por la mitad si no pararan sus "payasadas infantiles."

Más tarde Lily se sentó en la Sala Común, haciendo sus deberes, malhumorada. (Remus sólo le dio su varita cuando ella insistió que la necesitaba para Transformaciones.) James había bajado a las cocinas a tomar un pequeño tentempié.

Alrededor de las cuatro, el retrato se abrió y James entró dentro. Aunque no estaba preparado para tratar con ella, sabía que tenía que entrenar Quidditch con ella antes del partido del sábado. Dando un suspiro, se acercó hacia donde estaba sentada, al lado del fuego.

"Está bien, vístete," dijo con impaciencia. Lily le lanzó una mirada colérica y continuó leyendo.

"¿De qué hablas?" espetó.

"Tú y yo nos vamos a ir al campo para tener entrenamiento extra, ¿recuerdas?" dijo con exasperación. Lily bajó su pluma y le fulminó con la mirada.

"Mira," dijo, intentando mantener la clama. "Eso no va a ser posible esta tarde, Potter. ¿Quieres saber por qué?" James rodó los ojos y cruzó los brazos.

"Oh Merlín," murmuró. "Ya empezamos." Lily ignoró su comentario.

"Además de la cantidad de deberes," empezó, contando con sus dedos. "Tengo que escribir sobre la pelea en un pergamino de doce centímetros, que me llevará al menos cuarenta y cinco minutos. Tengo que practicar para transformar el vaso de fluido púrpura en una vela, _y _tengo una detención esta noche a las ocho."

"Además del entrenamiento de Quidditch," James añadió.

"No," dijo Lily resueltamente. "Te lo creas o no, los deberes del colegio están antes que el Quidditch."

"Tal vez _tú,"_ contestó James. "Pero yo no, y como supuestamente tú eres yo, irás al entrenamiento de Quidditch a las siete y media. Y antes, tú y yo _iremos_ a practicar." Lily frunció el ceño.

"Estás loco si piensas que voy a permitir que me mandes órdenes como a una sirviente," dijo ella tercamente. "Tengo mis prioridades, Potter. Y Quidditch no está por encima de ellas. De hecho, no está en la lista de prioridades." James ahogó un gemido con gran dificultad y se pasó una mano por su pelo rojo.

"Mira," dijo con tensión. "Obviamente tienes algunos problemas con el tiempo." Lily le miró confusa.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" dijo inexpresivamente. James se sentó en una silla cercana a ella y suspiró. Al parecer esto le iba a llevar un rato.

"Evans," dijo calmadamente. "Considerando el tiempo que paso en detenciones, ¿realmente piensas que dejaría todo cada vez que estoy castigado? Si me saltara el entrenamiento de Quidditch cada vez que esté en detención, no tendría tiempo para montar sobre la escoba, sin hablar de jugar un partido." Lily asintió lentamente. _Al menos puede admitirlo, _pensó,impresionada. "Así que," continuo James. "Siempre planeo mi horario anticipando el hecho de que voy a estar en detención."

"Sabes algo," Lily dijo pensativa. "Es realmente patético que tengas que hacer eso." James se encogió de hombros.

"Si," dijo indiferentemente. "De todas formas, el hecho es que tienes que usar bien tu tiempo. Deduces que tu castigo será a las ocho, ¿no? Así que tienes cuatro horas para hacer tus deberes, lo que significa que puedes usar ahora tu tiempo para practicar Quidditch conmigo, y desde las siete y media hasta las ocho con el equipo."

"¿Pero Brian no se enfadará cuando me tenga que perder hora y media de práctica?"

"Oh si," dijo James con total naturalidad. "Definitivamente le enfadará que te lo pierdas, especialmente antes del partido de Quidditch. Pero no hará nada muy malo. Probablemente gritará, te amenazará con echarte del equipo, y te tirará una blugder a la cara." Lily bufó.

"Oh sí," dijo sarcásticamente. "Me alegro de que no sea algo muy traumatizante."

"Créeme," le dijo James. "Eso no es nada. Vale, ahora vete y coge mi escoba y el traje de Quidditch." Lily asintió y se levantó.

"Vale," dijo de mala gana. "¿Dónde están?"

"En mi habitación, colgando en la esquina del poste de mi cama. La escoba debería estar en el armario, o en algún sitio parecido." Lily le miró largamente.

"No puedo subir allí," protestó. James puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y la empujó hacia las escaleras.

"Tienes que hacerlo," dijo impacientemente. "¡Dios, no es como si entraras en un club de****strip! ¡Fastídiate!" Lily se tropezó con sus pies y le frunció el ceño a James antes de caminar hacia las escaleras. Incluso aunque había estado en el cuerpo de un chico durante casi una semana, todavía no había estado en la habitación de los chicos desde que se despertó allí (excepto cuando se dio su primera ducha como chico, que solo fue porque sabía todos los chicos estaban fuera. El resto del tiempo utilizaba el baño de los prefectos.) Todavía estaba bastante aprensiva sobre eso, tenía miedo de lo que se pudiera encontrar. James lo sabía y lo encontraba bastante divertido.

"Eres diferente a las otras chicas," le había dicho él cuando se negó a usar el baño de allí. "La mayoría matarían por la posibilidad de entrar en la habitación de los Merodeadores."

Lily respiró hondo antes de girar el manillar y abrir la puerta. Aliviada de no ver a nadie dentro, caminó hacia la cama de James y bajó el traje escarlata. Entonces se giró y abrió el armario, pero no vio su escoba.

"Mierda," murmuró. "¿Dónde está el puto palo?" Buscó entre los diferentes trajes que colgaban allí, pero todavía no lo veía.

"Hey, Prongs, ¿qué buscas?" dijo una voz detrás de ella. Lily reconoció la voz de Remus.

"No puedo encontrar la escoba de Jam- mi escoba," dijo con la cabeza todavía metida en el armario. Suspirando pesadamente, se giró para encararlo. "¿Tienes idea de dónde...dónde es...ta?" Lily fue perdiendo la voz cuando vio a Remus, e inmediatamente se lamentó de haberse girado. (**n/a: Normalmente no escribiría algo como lo que va a pasar, ¡pero pensé que haría esto como algo especial para una persona! ¡Espero que te guste, Krube!**)

Ahí estaba Remus, sin nada puesto a excepción de una toalla alrededor de su cintura y frotándose el pelo mojado con otra. Lily intentó no quedarse boquiabierta mientras le miraba. _Oh Dios mío, _pensó con desesperación. _Vale, Lily cálmate. Eres un chico, estás en el cuerpo de un chico… actúa como un chico!_

"Merlín Santo," murmuró, todavía mirando a Remus.

Ciertamente, eso no era actuar como un chico.

_Esta es la razón por la que no quería venir aquí, _pensó. _¡Sabía que algo así pasaría!_ Sin embargo tenía que admitirlo, no lo lamentaba del todo. Remus interrumpió sus pensamientos moviendo su mano frente a su cara.

"Hey," dijo. "¿James? ¿Estás bien, amigo?" Lily giró la cabeza con brusquedad y despegó la vista de su pecho. _Ha cambiado en estos últimos años, _pensó algo mareada.

"¡Claro!" dijo histéricamente. "¿Por qué no lo estaría?" Remus le lanzó una mirada de extrañeza.

"Bueno," dijo lentamente. "Me estabas mirando como si me hubieran crecido tres cabezas. ¿Me he cortado al afeitarme o algo?" Inconscientemente se acarició la cara con su mano. _Una cara muy bonita, de hecho,_ Lily notó. Sacudió la cabeza y se forzó a sí misma a volver al armario.

"No," dijo apresuradamente. "Nada." Hizo una pausa por un momento antes de decir tímidamente. "Er... Remus, ¿Has—has estado… trabajando últimamente?" Remus la miró.

"Er..." dijo inexpresivamente. "Un poco… ¿por qué?"

"Por nada," respondió Lily. Se dio cuenta de que su voz era estaba más alta de lo normal. "Yo solo... Sólo cogeré lo que estaba buscando y me iré…" Remus caminó hacia ella y miró en el armario, rozando su brazo con el de ella cuando pasó. Lily aspiró aire y se alejó.

"¿Qué estabas buscando?" Preguntó Remus otra vez, no notando a Lily revolverse incómoda.

"Er... cuerpo... ¡quiero decir, escoba!" se corrigió rápidamente, sonrojándose. "Quería decir _escoba_, no c-cuerpo." Remus no se dio cuenta de su error, y continuó buscando entre los trajes. Lily observó como una gota de agua cayó de su pelo y goteó por su espalda. _Bonitos músculos..._ pensó débilmente. "Tengo que salir de esta habitación..." murmuró.

"¿Has mirado debajo de tu cama?" Sugirió Remus, secándose el cuello con la toalla (la toalla de su _cabeza_). "¿Ya sabes, donde el resto de las cosas están?" La sonrió y le dio un golpe amistoso en el brazo. Lily asintió y rápidamente caminó hacia la cama, ávida por alejarse de Remus.

"Vale," le dijo. Lily se arrodilló y asomó su cabeza debajo de la cama, pero inmediatamente la sacó, tapándose de la nariz. "¡Asqueroso!" Exclamó, olvidando su dilema por unos instantes. "¿Vive en un basurero o qué? ¡Apesta aquí abajo!" Remus se encogió de hombros y se metió en el cuarto de baño.

"Es lo que siempre te digo, James," le dijo. "Además hay algo que está creciendo que se parece a un hongo, excepto que es de color azul. A lo mejor quieres revisarlo." Lily puso una mueca. _Hombres,_ pensó vehementemente. _¡Sólo un chico podría tener_ _su propio Bosque Prohibido debajo de su cama!_ Lily luchó con dificultad contra las náuseas que sentía antes de agacharse debajo de la cama. Después de entrar en contacto con algo que se parecía sospechosamente a la gelatina, finalmente asió la escoba y la sacó.

Enérgicamente limpiándose la mano con su suéter, Lily mentalmente tomó nota de limpiarse la mano con desinfectante al menos durante dos horas. Aliviada de que ya había llevado a cabo tarea caminó hacia la puerta, muy impaciente de salir de la habitación.

Justo cuando estaba girando el manillar, Remus la llamó, "¿Hey, James? ¿Podrías acercarme mis pantalones? Están sobre mi cama." Lily se paralizó y juró entre dientes.

"Eh… claro," chilló. Respiró hondo y agarró los pantalones de Remus. _Por favor lleva algo puesto, _rezó desesperadamente. _¡Por favor lleva algo puesto!_ Lily dio un tímido paso hacia el baño. "Voy a matar a Potter," murmuró. Mordiéndose el labio, dio otro paso. Cuando estaba a unos cinco pasos de distancia, Remus salió del baño. Lily suspiró aliviada al ver que llevaba un albornoz puesto. Remus le arrebató los pantalones de la mano.

"No importa," dijo con una sonrisa. "Si hubiera sabido que te llevaría un año, los hubiera cogido yo mismo." Cuando volvió a entrar al baño, Lily salió corriendo de la habitación, no queriendo arriesgarse a llegar tarde otra vez. Una vez que la puerta se cerró, se apoyó sobre ella y cerró los ojos. _Nunca quiero ver el dormitorio de un chico otra vez, _se juró a sí misma.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Lily vio a James frente a ella con una expresión impaciente en la cara. Miró su reloj y se cruzó de brazos.

"Te mandé allí dentro hace exactamente diez minutos," le dijo. "¿Estabas cogiendo el equipo de Quidditch o tratando de coger la snitch?" Lily frunció el ceño y le empujó con la escoba.

"Podrías haberme dicho que había alguien dentro," dijo indignada mientras bajaba las escaleras. James la miró confundido y corrió para alcanzarla.

"¿Quién estaba allí?"

"Remus," respondió ella. James todavía estaba perplejo cuando abrió el retrato.

"¿Y el problema sería...?" preguntó. Lily se miró los pies y no dijo nada. El sonrojo que ya tenían sus mejillas creció. Y como James ya había dicho antes, siempre podría decir cuando sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Se tapó la boca con la mano y señaló a Lily impulsivamente, sus ojos brillando con exaltación. "¡Ajá!" Exclamó alegremente. "¡Te estás sonrojando! Le has visto desnudo, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad, Evans?"

"¡No!" Lily dijo con indignación. James se rió disimuladamente y la miró escépticamente. "¡Tenía puesta una toalla!" exclamó.

"Casi," dijo James alegremente. "Bueno, Evans. ¿Qué sentiste cuando tu sueño se hizo realidad?" Lily abrió la puerta principal, caminando hacia los alrededores del castillo.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó ella. James alzó una ceja y con aire casual se limpió el polvo de su capa.

"Bueno," dijo con altanería. "Es el sueño de toda chica ver a alguno de los Merodeadores desnudo, ¿no?" Lily estaba tan sorprendida con lo que dijo que todo lo que pudo hacer fue observarle. "Desafortunadamente," continuó James. "No te puedes jactar hasta que ves al mejor de todos. Ya sabes, yo, considerando que juego al Quidditch." James se acarició la barbilla. "Aunque, dadas las circunstancias, podrías arreglar eso en un instante." Lily puso una mueca y le empujó lejos de ella, sin bromear.

"Eso," dijo con firmeza. "Es la cosa más _asquerosa _que he oído en mi vida, y eso incluye a mi hermana describiendo su primer beso con pelos y señales. Potter, no sólo eres un pervertido, sino un _arrogante _pervertido." James se limitó a sonreír mientras entraban en el campo de Quidditch.

"Sólo un parte más de mis muchos atractivos atributos," dijo. Lily rodó los ojos y se puso el traje escarlata de Quidditch sobre su uniforme. James le tendió la escoba y él cogió otra del cobertizo. "Bien, ahora bromas a parte, Evans, esto es serio." Cogió un brillante silbato de su bolsillo y se colgó al cuello. Lily se sentó en la hierba y observó a James andar de un lado a otro. "Durante la siguiente hora y media," declaró James, con expresión severa. "Puedes considerarme tu entrenador, tu instructor, y tu—"

"¿Dolor en el culo?" Sugirió Lily vagamente. James dejó de moverse y la miró airadamente.

"Voy a hacer como que no he escuchado eso," dijo, aclarándose la garganta. "Pero sólo porque no tenemos tiempo para discutir. Ahora, a lo que estaba diciendo. En este lapso de tiempo estarás bajo mis órdenes. Si digo que saltes, tu dices..." Señaló a Lily, instigándola a que terminara su frase.

"¿Vete a la mierda?" dijo dulcemente. James cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. _Esto va a llevar un tiempo, _pensó.

"Vamos a intentarlo otra vez," dijo, intentado mantener la calma. "Si digo que corras, tu dices..."

"Vete al infierno," respondió Lily. Miró a James, que estaba apretando los dientes con frustración. _Esto va a ser gracioso, _pensó con regocijo, sonriéndole.

"De hecho," dijo James después de un momento. "Estaba pensando algo así como 'cuanto', pero supongo que eso también funcionará. De todas formas, vamos a trabajar en tu velocidad, tus lanzamientos y con tu objetivo." Lily frunció el ceño.

"¿Algún problema con mi objetivo?" preguntó a la defensiva. James bufó.

"Venga, Evans. No podrías meter la quaffle dentro de los aros del poste ni siquiera si cobrara vida y se tragara la pelota que esta en tu mano." Lily bufó. _De hecho,_ pensó. _Probablemente sea verdad. _"Si vas a jugar Quidditch el sábado en mi cuerpo," James continuó. "Tendrás que ser un medio-decente cazador para que la gente piense que he tenido un día malo. Lo que significa que tenemos que trabajar _mucho._"

"Oh, gracias," gruñó Lily. "Tu apoyo hace maravillas para ayudar a mi amor propio."

"Me alegro," dijo James con desdén. "Ahora, levántate. Quiero que des doce vueltas al campo en cinco minutos." Lily le observó inexpresivamente, sin moverse del suelo.

"¿Estás loco?" preguntó ella sin rodeos. "¡No puedo hacer eso!" James se encogió de hombros y jugueteo con el silbato ociosamente.

"Bueno," dijo. "Veamos lo que puedes hacer." Él se puso el silbato en su boca y sopló dos veces. Lily se tapó los oídos con las manos y se estremeció.

"Vale," se quejó de mala gana. "Ya voy, ya voy." Se levantó del suelo y comenzó a correr. James agarró con rapidez su brazo para contenerla.

"¿A dónde te crees que vas?" preguntó totalmente confundido. Lily estaba igualmente confusa.

"Estoy... dando las vueltas," explicó lentamente. James rodó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Cogió la escoba del suelo y se la tendió.

"No de esa forma," dijo irasciblemente. "En la _escoba._" Lily agarró la escoba y la observó dubitativamente.

"¿En la escoba...?" repitió, perpleja. James señaló hacia arriba y la miró con determinación.

"En el _aire_, Evans," dijo, irritado. Lily, dudosa, alzó la vista con incertidumbre.

"Creo que lo haría mejor en el suelo," dijo. James la respondió entrecerrando los ojos, y soplando por el silbato de nuevo, esta vez en el oído de Lily. Lily le lanzó una mirada airada y se frotó el oído mientras se montaba en la escoba. _Vale, _pensó. _Puedo hacer esto... _Puedo _hacer esto… _Lily gimió y asió el palo, con los ojos cerrados. _No puedo._

"Sí que puedes," dijo James con firmeza. Lily abrió los ojos y le miró. _¿He dicho eso en alto? _"Venga," le aseguró James. "No podrás hacerlo si no lo pruebas." Lily asintió y tragó saliva audiblemente. Respirando hondo, dio un suave golpe en el suelo.

"Vale," dijo James cuando no se movió. "Ese es uno de tus problemas. No empiezas con confianza." Lily frunció el ceño.

"La última vez que 'empecé con confianza' salí disparada como una bala de cañón," dijo con amargura. James sonrió y se arrodilló al lado de su pierna.

"Dije empezar con confianza," corrigió. "No quería decir empezar un terremoto. Quieres asegurarte de que empiezas con firmeza, como si estuvieras mandando a tu escoba volar. La forma que tú empiezas es como si estuvieras dando un paso sobre una fina capa de hielo, con miedo a que vaya a romperse en cualquier momento. Ahora prueba otra vez, e intenta hacerlo con fuerza, pero no con demasiada como para hacerte daño." Lily respiró hondo y asintió. Dio otro golpe, esta vez con más fuerza que la anterior. Cuando se quedó otra vez en el suelo, lo intentó de nuevo. Pero todavía nada pasaba.

"¡Maldita sea!" Lily exclamó coléricamente. Frustrada, dio un golpe al suelo, y finalmente consiguió la reacción que quería. "¡Oh Díos mío!" chilló. Pero aunque ella estaba asustada, notó que no había subido tan rápido como antes. Lily redujo la velocidad mucho antes y se mantuvo en el aire. En unos segundos, James estaba a su lado.

"¿Ves?" dijo, sonriendo. "No ha sido tan malo. Pero tengo que señalar algo. Pase lo que pase, Evans, no _puedes _gritar mientras subes." Lily miró hacia el suelo, que estaba muy por debajo de ellos y se agarró con fuerza al palo.

"No puedes decirme que _no _chille," dijo con irritación. "Ya te lo he dicho, odio las alturas."

"Pero no lo puedes mostrar," dijo James seriamente. "No mientras eres yo. Los chicos no chillan así. No gritan en absoluto."

"Bueno, pues quizá deberían," espetó Lily. "Necesitan estar en contacto con sus sentimientos." James suspiró y se frotó los ojos.

"Necesito café," murmuró.

"Si, bueno, y yo necesito una guarnición," respondió Lily. James decidió dejar el problema para más tarde, figurando que luego podría reanudarlo.

"Vale," dijo. "Ahora esas doce vueltas." Lily gimió.

"¿Todavía tengo que hacerlas?" gimoteó.

"_Sí,_" dijo James. "Con el tiempo que gastas gimoteando podrías haberlo hecho ya."

"¿Puedo hacer seis?" dijo Lily con esperanza.

"Once," dijo James.

"Siete."

"Diez."

"Ocho."

"Nueve."

"Hecho," dijo Lily con rapidez. James asintió y sopló el silbato. Lily frunció el ceño y se tapó los oídos. "¿Podrías dejar de soplar esa cosa?" dijo enfurecida. James sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

"No," dijo alegremente, ondeándolo en el aire. "Ahora venga, diez vueltas alrededor del campo."

"¡Nueve!" exclamó Lily.

"Eso es lo que he dicho," dijo impaciente. "Ahora date prisa." Lily suspiró de mala gana y se fue tambaleante alrededor del campo. Cuando completó su primera vuelta, James se acercó a su lado.

"Te ha llevado cuatro minutos la primera vuelta," declaró simplemente. Lily frunció el ceño.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" refunfuñó. James sonrió afectadamente y sostuvo un cronómetro que ponía _4:07_. "¿Estás cronometrándome?" Lily preguntó incrédula.

"Considerando el tiempo que has tardado en la primera vuelta," dijo, ignorando su pregunta. "Te llevará, aproximadamente, media hora hasta hacer nueve." Lily se encogió de hombros.

"_Yo _pienso que está bastante bien," dijo.

"Quizá para un niño de cinco años," James bufó. "Mira, es obvio que esto te llevará un rato, así que solo nos vamos a enfocar en esto y dejar lo demás para más tarde. Tú y yo nos quedaremos aquí hasta que completes las diez vueltas alrededor del campo en no más de diez minutos." Lily se quedó boquiabierta.

"¿Qué?" protestó. "¡No es justo!" James abrió la boca, pero Lily dijo, "¡No me _importa _si la vida no es justa, Potter! Esto no es razonable. ¿No puedes suavizarlo un poco?"

"No mejorarás si hago eso," razonó. "Quizá si hubiera sido hace un mes habría empezado más suavemente. Pero el partido contra Ravenclaw es el sábado, Evans, y no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Así que dando esa razón..." Sopló el silbato. "Quiero esas diez vueltas."

"Dijiste nueve," dijo Lily entre dientes. "Acordamos que nueve, Potter." James sacudió la cabeza.

"He cambiado de opinión," dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. "Venga, muévete o serán doce." Murmurando entre dientes, Lily empezó a volar alrededor del campo. Algo le dijo que sería la primera de muchas, muchas vueltas.

**OoO**

Dos horas y treinta tres minutos después, Lily y James caminaron hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Realmente, en el caso de Lily era más bien cojear.

Durante el entrenamiento no había hecho otra cosa que dar vueltas. Lentamente había ido progresando. Su tiempo fue de diez vueltas en veinticuatro minutos, a diez en diecisiete, a diez en trece, y finalmente diez en diez. Además, ella no había recibido tantos golpes como antes. La peor cosa que pasó fue que se había dado la vuelta para gritar algo a James y había chocado contra los postes. Con una par de cardenales y cortes, Lily volvió a su escoba y empezó de nuevo, pero sólo porque James amenazó con cortar su pelo si no lo hacía.

Lily lentamente se sentó en su silla, haciendo muecas de dolor cuando sentía el dolor en sus piernas. James rió entre dientes y se sentó en el sofá frente a ella.

"Oh, venga," resopló. "No es _tan _malo." Lily se frotó la espalda y sonrió.

"No," suspiró. "Tienes razón, no lo es. En lugar de dolerme el cuerpo entero, solo son mis muslos. Además, mis pies están hinchados de estar colgando de la escoba."

"Eh," dijo James. "Mira el lado positivo. No te dieron ningún golpe en la ingle." Lily rió, se recostó y cerró los ojos.

"Si," dijo. "Y eso merece la pena cada corte y cardenal en mi brazo." Justo cuando estaba quedándose dormida, James interrumpió su siesta.

"No te pongas cómoda," él chasqueó. Lily frunció el ceño pero no abrió sus ojos.

"¿Por qué no?" masculló irritada.

"Porque," James se rió disimuladamente. "Tienes entrenamiento Quidditch en una hora." Lily hizo un ruido que parecía como si estuviera cerca de las lágrimas y tiró una almohada en su dirección.

"No-o-o," ella gimoteó. "¡No me hagas ir!" James se rió y cogió la almohada del suelo.

"Venga Evans," dijo. "Fastídiate."

"¡Fastídiate _tú_!" Lily contestó, enfurruñada, frunciendo aún más el ceño.

"Hey, hey, hey," James dijo, levantando un dedo. "Pienso que tú lo tienes mucho más fácil que yo ahora mismo. Tú no eres la que tienes una cita... con alguien del _mismo género_. Si me preguntas, yo creo que lo estoy asumiendo bastante bien."****

"Lo que sea," murmuró. Lily agarró una manta y se cubrió con ella. "Despiértame cuando tenga que ir al entrenamiento, ¿vale?" James asintió y se puso en pie.

"Claro," dijo, pero Lily ya estaba dormida. James suspiró y caminó fuera de la Sala Común, hacia las cocinas por segunda vez en el día.

Por alguna razón que no se podía explicar, tenía el deseo de tomar algo que no podía poner el dedo encima. Antes, James figuró que solo tenía hambre. Sin embargo, nada de lo que había comido había satisfecho su ansia, y le estaba volviendo loco.

James calmó con sus nudillos la espalda mientras acariciaba la pera. Esa era otra. La parte inferior de su espalda le había estado doliendo todo el día. El dolor lo había puesto algo irritable, también. Figuró que había dormido en alguna mala postura.

Cuando estaba entrando en la cocina, James descubrió una bolsa de pistachos cubiertos de chocolate encima del contador y se lamió los labios. Normalmente, la sola visión de uno de ellos le hubiera puesto enfermo. Pero por cualquier razón, parecían sumamente apetitosos. Una elfina doméstica paró a sus pies.

"¿Puede Violet traerle algo, señor?" preguntó con impaciencia.

"Eh, si," respondió James, despegando los ojos de la bolsa. "¿Sabes de quién son esos pistachos?" Violet asintió.

"Winston se los estaba comiendo, señorita," le dijo. James los miró con gula.

"¿Crees que le importaría si yo... cogiera un poco?" Violet lanzó una mirada al elfo doméstico que estaba durmiendo al lado del fuego con la boca abierta. Entonces agitó la mano indistintamente.

"Puedes cogerlos, señorita," dijo amablemente. "Violet cree que Winston no los necesitará." James se abalanzó hacia la bolsa y los agarró con la mano.

"Gracias," dijo entusiásticamente. Violet rió y se fue a terminar de lavar los platos. Sin retrasarse más, James cogió un puñado de pistachos cubiertos de chocolates y se los metió dentro de la boca. Suspiró alegremente y cerró los ojos, sintiendo una sensación de satisfacción parecida a cuando bebía café. _Eso _era lo que estaba ansiando. Pero había una cosa que no tenía sentido.

James _odiaba _los pistachos cubiertos de chocolate.

De hecho, era uno de sus comidas menos-favoritas. Pensaba que eran asquerosos. Esta era la razón por la que no entendía por qué sentir tal anhelo por algo como esa excusa de tentempié. James se encogió de hombros y salió de las cocinas.

Cuando había llegado a la Sala Común, James ya se había acabado la bolsa. Afortunadamente, antes había hecho un hechizo de reproducción. Se sonrió y se sentó en una silla cercana al fuego, intentando no meterse la bolsa en la boca. Mientras estaba masticando, Kate y Parker se acercaron, levemente divertidas. James las miró con curiosidad.

"¿É?" preguntó con la boca llena de pistachos y chocolate. Kate rió disimuladamente y se colgó del brazo del sillón.

"Bueno," dijo levemente. "¿Pistachos cubiertos de chocolate, eh, Lily?" James masticó con lentitud, confundido.

"Er…" tartamudeó.

"Bueno," Parker interrumpió, sonriendo ampliamente. "Todos sabemos lo que eso significa." James alzó una ceja. Hubiera preguntado "¿qué?" pero el chocolate alojado en sus dientes se lo impidió. "Bueno," Perder continuó. "Deberíamos dejarla sola, Kate. Antes de que enloquezca y se convierta en un oso." Kate asintió y se levantó.

"Si," asintió. "¿Oh, Lily? Todas las cosas están bajo el lavadero, así que no tienes porque ir a Madame Pomfrey." Parker y Kate se marcharon, y James vio que parecían ligeramente comprensivas. Estaba completamente confundido por su conducta. _¿A que ha venido todo eso? _Pensó. _Sólo estaba tomando una pequeña merienda. _Mientras se preguntaba que pasaba, James con un movimiento de varita se cambió a su pijama. Los pantalones y la camiseta que había estado llevando antes aparecieron a sus pies. Los cogió, y justo cuando esta a punto de dejarlos sobre el sofá, algo captó su atención.

Frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, James se acercó los pantalones y los examinó. Apreció una mancha roja. "¿Qué es eso?" se murmuró a sí mismo. _Parece… _James jadeó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era.

Sangre.

James se hundió sobre su asiento, con el horror escrito en su cara. Observó a Lily durmiendo apaciblemente mientras la terrible verdad le penetró.

Lily se estaba muriendo.

**OoO**

**Lo sieento, ¡siento mucho el retraso! Pensaba subir este chap bastante antes, pero es que estaba sumamente vaga estas últimas semanas, y por mucho que me pusiera frente al ordenador no conseguía traducir más que media hoja de Word. Total, que lo dejé todo para los últimos días (como suelo hacer con los deberes :p) y casi os quedáis sin saber nada hasta septiembre, casi. También siento mucho todas las incorrecciones y frases sin sentido que hayáis podido leer, pero si queréis nuevo chap no podré corregirlas hoy, porque estoy muuuy cansada (prácticamente lo he traducido entero hoy) ¡Además este capítulo ha sido especialmente difícil! Hay bastantes expresiones americanas que no son igual que en inglés, y claro... yo sé inglés, no americano xDD**

**En fin... después de esta sarta de lamentaciones... ¿Qué os ha parecido? Eh... las fans de Remus no os podréis quejar, ¿eh? xDD Madre mía, se me caía la baba cuando escribía juju... No me hubiera importado nada ser Lily xDD Y por fin ¡La esperada menstruación llega! Pero tendréis que esperar hasta el siguiente capi Xdd**

**Por cierto, ¡muchas gracias a todas por vuestros reviews y felicitaciones! Gracias a Francisca, caro y GinevraMalfoy, que no las he podido mandar un mensaje xD**

**Y bueeeno... el próximo tendrá que ser en septiembre, porque me voy de vacas y allí no hay ordenador... Espero que cuando llegue encuentre mi bandeja de entrada repleta de reviews xDDD**

**¡Muchos besos!**

**Kris**


	10. Bloody Hell

Disclaimer: **Lo que reconozcáis no me pertenece y lo que no, tampoco.**

**N/T: ¡Y lo prometido es deuda! Aquí tenéis el capítulo 10. Por cierto, el título no lo he traducido porque, literalmente, significa _Infierno Sangriento_, y quedaría un poco extraño, ¿no? Y la traducción no-literal significa _Joder,_ y como que tampoco. Así que lo he dejado tal cual. ¡Se admiten sugerencias! Je, je, je. ¡Ah! Todas las notas que veáis son de Spirit007.**

--------UN PASEO EN TUS ZAPATOS--------

Capítulo Diez: Bloody Hell.

Durante los siguientes diez minutos, James se sentó en completo silencio. No movió ni un músculo, a excepción de los ojos, que se movían de la mancha roja de los pantalones hasta Lily durmiendo plácidamente. A medida que el temor se hundía como una roca golpeando el fondo de su estómago, James fue vencido por la culpabilidad. Un millón de pensamientos inundaron su cabeza. ¿Por qué la había tratado tan mal? ¿De qué se estaba muriendo Lily? Y el que más lamentaba pensar: ¿cuánto tiempo le quedaba?

Lily se revolvió y se dio la vuelta.

Un repentino pensamiento golpeó a James. _¿Y si no lo sabía?_ Con aquella posibilidad James se estaba poniendo frenético. Se lo tenía que decir; no podía dejarla sin saber. Respiró hondo y dejó los pantalones a un lado. Entonces, haciendo de tripas corazón, se levantó sobre sus talones y fue a despertar a Lily.

"Eh, Evans," cuchicheó. Empezó a sacudir su hombro pero luego dio un paso atrás. _Estoy agitando a alguien que está en una delicada situación, _pensó con horror. _¡Qué tipo de persona soy!_ James se recompuso y tomó aliento. No debía entrar en pánico; al menos no delante de una persona que se muere.

"Evans," murmuró otra vez, esta vez empujándola con cuidado. "¡Evans, _despierta_!" Pero Lily no se movió. James se mordió el labio con preocupación. _¿Aún duerme? _Pensó. Se inclinó y la miró detenidamente, intentado ver si respiraba o no.

Se acercó más, hasta que estuvo a una pulgada de distancia de su cara. Lily no había movido ni una pestaña. Para su sorpresa, James sintió que sus ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Hasta que súbitamente Lily abrió los ojos y chilló, casi causándole un infarto. Por tercera vez, James se frotó la frente donde él y Lily habían chocado.

"¡Qué estabas haciendo!" chilló ella. _Una reacción bastante rápida para alguien que se está muriendo, _James no pudo evitar pensar.

"Er..." tartamudeó. "Bueno..." Lily bostezó y descansó la cabeza en sus manos.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó con irritación. "¿Hay alguna razón para la que me tuvieras que despertar? Debe ser buena, sea lo que sea."

"Oh, es una buena razón," James dijo con rapidez. Frunció el ceño ligeramente a la vez que reconsideraba lo que acababa de decir. "Bueno," murmuró. "Realmente no es tan buena." Lily rodó los ojos.

"En ese caso," dijo. "Despiértame dentro de media hora." Se tumbó otra vez, pero James la agarró del brazo.

"¡Espera!" gritó. No podía dejarla dormir otra vez; ¿y si no se volvía a despertar? Lily le observo, desconcertada.

"¿_Si_?" preguntó con impaciencia. James suspiró y se sentó a su lado. Esto no iba a ser fácil, pero deducía que si lo hacía ahora podría darla la oportunidad de conseguir ayuda. Descansó una mano su hombro, ignorando la expresión disgustada de Lily.

"Evans," comenzó con cuidado, forzándose a mirarla. "Tengo algo que contarte, y no es fácil." Lily alzó las cejas, esperando a que continuase. "Eh..." dijo. "El caso es que… bueno… tengo... " Ahora que estaba a punto de decírselo, no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo. Decirle a alguien que se estaba muriendo no era exactamente algo que había practicado. "Oh, joder, lo mejor será sólo decirlo." James respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. Sabía que no podría mirarla a la cara cuando Lily lo supiera. "Evans," dijo, intentado mantener su voz fuerte. "Te estás muriendo. Encontré una mancha de sangre sobre tus pantalones. Bueno, eran mis pantalones, pero desde que estoy en tu cuerpo, serían tus pantalones... De todos modos, el hecho es que parece que sangras mucho, y creo que te podría conducir a la muerte." Abrió los ojos, y vio a Lily observándole con la boca y los ojos abiertos.

"Déjame ver si lo he entendido," dijo lentamente. "Viste sangre en los pantalones que estabas llevando hoy." James asintió. "Y crees que me estoy muriendo." James asintió otra vez y le dio los pantalones.

"Lo descubrí hace unos diez minutos," dijo cuidadosamente. Lily miró los pantalones inexpresivamente. Inmediatamente supo cual era el problema y, dada la situación, no sabía si reír o llorar de la vergüenza. Volvió a mirar a James y sólo le observó, sin hacer ni un sonido. James le acarició el hombro comprensivamente.

"No trates de ser fuerte," dijo con delicadeza. "Sácalo todo fuera." Bueno, como James dijo, Lily lo sacó todo.

Vaya si lo sacó.

James se quedó mudo.

Normalmente, cuando se le decía a una persona que se estaba muriendo, había muchas lágrimas implicadas.

Lily estaba llorando. Chillando, para ser exacto.

Pero James nunca habría adivinado que sus lágrimas estarían acompañadas de risas. No solo risitas. Lily definitivamente estaba dando alaridos.

"¿_Por qué_ estás riendo?" preguntó con incredulidad. "¡Te acabo de decir que vas a morir, Evans!" Lily rió con más fuerza. "Te acabo de decir que sangras profusamente. ¡Deberías estar devastada!" Se dobló sobre sí misma y se apoyó sobre la mesa que tenía enfrente. "_¡Apenas es divertido!_" Lily se enderezó y se agarró el estómago.

"¡Oh—Dios—mío!" jadeó. "T-tú crees que te estás—que te estás—" Lily le echó otro vistazo y rompió a reír tontamente. "¡_Muriendo_!" James la miró inexpresivamente. _Pobre, _pensó tristemente. _Está tan desconsolada que se ha vuelto loca._

"Evans," dijo lentamente. "¿Comprendes lo que te acabo de decir?" Lily asintió, riéndose con tanta fuerza que no pudo decir nada. "¿Así queeeee... que me estoy perdiendo?" Lily respiró hondo unas cuantas veces para estabilizarse.

"Tú—" dijo con lentitud, intentando mantener la calma. "No te estás muriendo."

"Eso ya lo sé," James dijo con paciencia. "Pero tú si. Necesitamos ir al hospital—" Pero James fue interrumpido ya que Lily empezó a reír una vez más. "¿Qué?" dijo James con exasperación. "¡No encuentro muy gracioso, Evans, encontrar una mancha de sangre!" Lily finalmente se compuso y sostuvo los pantalones.

"Potter," dijo. "Creo que esta es una conversación que necesitamos tener en privado. Vámonos al baño de los Prefectos." James siguió a Lily, que salía con brío de la Sala Común, pero no antes de coger su bolsa de pistachos cubiertos de chocolate.

"Así que," dijo. "¿No te estás muriendo?" Lily sacudió la cabeza.

"No," bufó. "No me puedo creer que pensaras que me estaba muriendo." James frunció el ceño y se detuvo antes de llegar al retrato del baño.

"Perdóname por estar preocupado," dijo con indignación. Dijo la contraseña y la puerta se abrió, dejando ver un enorme cuarto de baño.

"Vale," Lily comenzó. "Potter, quizá quieras sentarte para lo que estoy a punto de decirte." Demasiado perplejo para discutir, James hizo lo que le dijeron y se sentó en el borde de la bañera. Lily respiró hondo e intentó no reír. "Está bien," dijo. "Potter, la razón por la que estás sangrando es porque…" se interrumpió y miró a James, que estaba masticando lentamente un puñado de pistachos. _Huh,_ Lily pensó divertida. _Está ansioso. Definitivamente no hay ninguna otra razón para esto. _Lily se aclaró la garganta e intentó empezar otra vez. "Bueno, tú... tienes... um…" Esto era mucho más difícil de lo que había pensado. ¿Cómo le podías decir a un chico que tenía su periodo? "El caso es... bueno..."

"¿Es posible," dijo James con fuerza, "que entre todos esos ums y uhs, pudieras decir qué está pasando?"

"¡Bien!" Lily espetó, perdiendo su paciencia. "¡Tienes tu periodo!"

Demasiado para ser diplomático.

Tal era el silencio que llenaba la habitación, que cualquiera hubiera pensando que estaba sordo. Finalmente, las palabras de Lily penetraron.

"¡TENGO MI _QUÉ_!" James rugió. Lily dio un bote, sorprendida ante la ruidosa, pero no completamente inesperada, reacción de James. James se levantó de su salto y empezó a andar de un lado para otro, agitando sus manos en el aire. "¡No puedo!" exclamó. "¡Es físicamente imposible!" Lily cogió con calma la bolsa de pistachos cubiertos de chocolate del suelo y se comió un puñado de ellos.

"No lo es," dijo serenamente. "Estás en el cuerpo de una chica. Las chicas tienen sus periodos. Por lo tanto, Potter, tú tienes tu—" Lily fue interrumpida abruptamente por el chillido de James y por sus manos firmemente puestas sobre los oídos.

"¡NO LO DIGAS!" chilló con los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Lily cruzó de un paso la distancia e intentó separar sus manos de los oídos.

"¡Madura!" chilló. "¡Tú estás en mi cuerpo y vas a tener que tratar con ello! ¡Quieras creerlo o no, tendrás que hacerlo!" James se deshizo de sus brazos.

"¡No puedo manejar la verdad!" chilló con histerismo. James se sentó en el suelo, frunciendo el ceño a la vez que cogía sus pistachos.

"Merlín," Lily dijo con exasperación, apoyándose contra el lavabo. "Eres _tan _infantil. Puedes soportar un golpe en la ingle, pero no puedes aguantar tu periodo." James la miró airadamente.

"¿Podrías dejar de decir eso?" dijo con irritación. Se enjugó los ojos y sorbió por la nariz. Lily le miró con detenimiento.

"Potter," dijo con incredulidad. "¿Estás… _llorando_?"

"¡No!" dijo indignado, aunque su voz rota demostraba lo contrario.

"¡Lo estás!" Lily exclamó, con una sonrisa extendiéndose por su cara. "¡Estás llorando porque tienes tu periodo!" James frunció el ceño cuando Lily empezó a reírse disimuladamente.

"¡No es gracioso!" lloriqueó. "¡Es jodidamente aterrador, sabes! ¡Levantarse un día, teniendo dolores de espalda y calambres como si alguien estuviera haciendo una excavación arqueológica en tus órganos, y llorando sin razón _no _es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrado! ¡No es nada asombroso que yo pensase que te estabas muriendo! ¡MI MASCULINIDAD HA SIDO COMPLETAMENTE DESTRUIDA!" Lily apretó los labios para intentar no reír a la vez que James sacudía la bolsa de pistachos con furia, enviando algunos al suelo. "¡Y para tu información, Evans! ¡_Odio_ los pistachos cubiertos de chocolate! ¿No te podrían gustar el helado o el chocolate? ¡TODO LO QUE TIENE QUE VER CONTIGO TIENE QUE SER _COMPLETAMENTE ANORMAL_!" James frunció el ceño y respiró pesadamente, con ira se metió un puñado de pistachos en la boca. Lily se aclaró la garganta.

"¿Ya has terminado?" preguntó con voz aburrida. James simplemente hizo una mueca y no contestó. "Bien," continuó Lily con serenidad. "Voy a ignorar todo lo que has dicho, porque entiendo que estás pasando por el SPM ahora mismo. Supongo que ahora que ya sabes como es, no seguirás haciendo esas bromas sobre las chicas que se encuentran sensibles cuando volvamos a nuestro estado natural." James murmuró algo incoherente entre dientes. Francamente, Lily no estaba segura de querer saber lo que había dicho.

Le echó un vistazo al reloj y vio que tenía aproximadamente unos cuarenta minutos antes del entrenamiento de Quidditch. Lily caminó hacia el lavabo. Entonces sacó un par de artículos que sabía que James necesitaría saber.

"Vale," dijo, sosteniéndolos. "Hay un par de cosas que necesitas para el resto de los días—"

"¡Esto dura durante _días_!" Exclamó James.

"Si," dijo Lily con regocijo. "Cinco como máximo. Casi una semana entera llena de calambres, dolores de espalda y emociones exageradas. ¿Crees que podrás soportarlo, Potter?"

"¡NO!" gimió. Lily se encogió de hombros.

"Pues vaya," dijo con aire casual. "No tienes realmente otra opción. No tengo ninguna vergüenza en admitir que encuentro la situación sumamente divertida." James entrecerró los ojos.

"Apenas me sorprende," dijo amargamente. "Siempre disfrutas con mi dolor. Sádica," añadió con el ceño fruncido.

"Cómo si _tú_ no," replicó Lily. "Pero de todas formas, yo tengo derecho esta vez. Todas las chicas desean que algún tipo pueda pasar por su periodo, solo para que pudieran entender más. Me alegro de decir que yo conseguí el mío, y no lo tomaré por concedido."

"Estaría bien si pudieras darme algunos consejos _útiles_ por una vez en tu vida," interpuso James colérico. No tenía ni idea de dónde esos desagradables comentarios salían, pero cada vez que Lily decía algo le molestaba; es como si salieran de la nada. Lily sonrió. Una vez más, James estaba muy irritado y no sabía por qué.

"Hoy estamos delicados, ¿eh?" Dijo con calma. James frunció el ceño y se metió otro pistacho en la boca.

"¿Podríamos continuar, por favor?" dijo impacientemente, frotándose la base de la espalda. Lily consideró la opción de soltarle a James un inteligente comentario, pero pensando que ya estaba sufriendo suficiente, desechó la idea.

Además, ella tenía un entrenamiento al que ir.

"Bien," Lily dijo. Sostuvo un artículo envuelto en papel de color rosa. No importaba lo gracioso que fuera ver a James pasar por esto, también era sumamente embarazoso para ella. "No me puedo creer que esté enseñando a un chico como usar una compresa," gimió. James pareció intensamente afrentado.

"¿_Tú_ tienes la vergüenza de quejarte?" dijo incrédulamente. "¿Cómo puedes estar lloriqueando sobre eso cuando _yo_ soy el que realmente estoy sufriendo?"

"¡Hey!" Lily exclamó. "¡Estoy hablando con un chico, a uno que _desprecio_, y tengo que decirle todo sobre su periodo! ¿De veras piensas que me gusta? ¡Es jodidamente humillante! ¿Cómo te crees que _yo_ me siento?"

"Tú, tú y tú," espetó James. "Todo es sobre _ti_, ¿verdad? ¡Te importa una mierda LA PERSONA QUE ESTÁ REALMENTE SUFRIENDO!"

"Yo me centro en la persona que está sufriendo," declaró Lily monótonamente. "Te acabo de decir como me sentí, ¿verdad?"

"¡ME REFERÍA A MI!" James rugió. Lily se rió con disimulo. Sabía lo que él quiso decir; solamente lo había dicho para agravarle, solo una vez más antes de ponerse sería. Ahora que ya lo había hecho, ya podía continuar.

"Cálmate," dijo Lily, agitando una mano descuidadamente. "¿Ya has terminado con tus arrebatos temperamentales? Porque si es así, creo que sería más sabio si continuásemos. ¿No crees?" James abrió la boca pero Lily le interrumpió. "Bien. Ahora necesitas prestar atención porque es esencial saber todo lo que estoy apunto de enseñarte. ¿Me estás escuchando?" James rodó los ojos.

"No, estoy oliendo las rosas," dijo sardónicamente. Otra vez, Lily ignoró su comentario.

"Bien," comenzó. "Comenzaremos con algo simple."

"Como si cualquiera de esta mierda fuera simple," se quejó James.

"Ya te acostumbrarás a ello, eventualmente. Está bien, Potter, empezaremos con esto…" Una vez más, sostuvo el artículo envuelto en papel rosa, y se preparó para una charla _muy_ larga.

"Vale," dijo James después de treinta minutos. "Déjame ver si lo tengo claro." Cogió la compresa con la punta de los dedos, como si estuviera contaminada. Lo miró con expresión disgustada. "¿Tengo que _llevar_ esto?"

"Sí," dijo Lily, rodando los ojos. Parecía que se lo había explicado al menos mil veces.

"¿Y voy a sangrar durante unos tres o cinco días?"

"Sí."

"¿Y tengo que aguantar los calambres?" Lily se frotó las sienes y cerró los ojos. _No perderé la calma, _no_ perderé la calma,_ se dijo mentalmente.

"Sí, Potter."

"¿Y también voy a tener dolores de espalda?"

"_Sí,_" dijo Lily exasperadamente. James observó aprensivamente a la compresa que sujetaba entre sus dedos.

"¿Y estás _segura_ de que tengo que llevar—?"

"¡_SÍ_!" Chilló Lily, finalmente perdiendo la paciencia. "_Sí_ tienes que llevar una compresa, _sangrarás_ durante cinco días, y _tendrás_ dolores de espalda. ¿Y adivinas qué? ¡Estarás irritable, te sentirás hinchado y tendrás cambios bruscos en tu estado anímico! ¿Vale? ¡Lo captas ahora, Potter!" James parpadeó. Entonces sonrió abiertamente, con los ojos centelleando de alegría.

"No, en realidad no," dijo. "¿Te importaría repetírmelo unas cuantas veces más?" Lily le fulminó con la mirada antes de agarrar una toalla, ponérsela sobre su cara, y chillar tan alto como pudiera. James sonrió con satisfacción; era agradable saber que tenía ese efecto sobre ella. Tras varios segundos de juramentos sordos y chillidos, Lily dejó la toalla. Quitando que su cara estaba roja, Lily parecía bastante tranquila. "¿Teniendo problemas?" James preguntó alegremente.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" dijo rígidamente, con la mandíbula visiblemente apretada. "Estoy perfectamente bien."

"Obviamente," James resopló. Lily miró el reloj. Le quedaban poco más de diez minutos para enseñarle a James como usar una compresa. Lily suspiró y cerró los ojos; probablemente tardaría más de diez minutos.

"Vale," dijo, quitándole la compresa. "Ya te he dicho cuando tienes que cambiarlo. Ahora viene la parte difícil." James rodó los ojos.

"Si," resopló. "Las demás partes eran realmente simples."

"Son parecidas a la que te voy a contar ahora," Lily contestó. Se alegró un poco de ver la expresión aprensiva de James. "Ahora, todo lo que necesitas saber es como ponerte esto." La expresión de James cambió de aprensión a horror.

"Oh eso es asqueroso," gimió, arrugando la nariz. "¿Quieres decir que _yo_ tengo que... bueno... ponérmelo?" Lily le fulminó con la mirada.

"Potter," dijo severamente, recordándole a la Profesora McGonagall. "¿_De veras_ piensas que dejaría que _tú_ te lo pusieras?" James pareció confuso.

"Así que," dijo lentamente. "¿Eso significa que _tú_ vas a—?" Antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta, Lily extendió la mano y lo golpeó bruscamente en la cabeza. "¡Au!" lloriqueó.

"Quise decir que te iba a dar un hechizo, idiota," dijo Lily ásperamente. James frunció el ceño y se frotó la cabeza.

"Sólo tendrías que haberlo dicho," se quejó.

"Oh, deja de llorar," dijo Lily con brío. "Todo lo que tienes que hacer es apuntar y decir_ Scourgify, _¿vale? ¿Ves? No es tan difícil."

"¿A dónde tengo que apuntar?" preguntó James con inocencia. Lily cerró los ojos y suspiró.

"Sabes perfectamente a donde apuntar," dijo entre dientes. James sonrió abiertamente.

"Sólo por si acaso," dijo ligeramente. "Quizás deberías decírmelo. Ya sabes, para asegurarnos de que no hay dobles intenciones."

"Tendrás que repetir el hechizo cada dos horas," dijo Lily rápidamente, ignorando el ordinario comentario de James. "Como mucho cada dos horas y media."

"¿No es un poco obsesivo?" preguntó James. "¿Realmente tengo que hacerlo _tan_ a menudo?"

"Bueno," dijo Lily. "Eso depende, la verdad. Si quieres andar por ahí con una gran mancha roja sobre la ropa y oliendo a pescado muerto, cueste lo que cueste, sigue adelante y haz lo que te de la gana." James se hundió.

"Creo que lo haré cada dos horas, gracias," murmuró. Lily sonrió.

"Me alegro de que lo veas a mi manera," dijo alegremente. "Vale, levántate y deja que te lo ponga." James alzó las cejas.

"¿Con... el hechizo... no?" preguntó con vacilación. Lily rodó los ojos.

"_Sí,_" dijo con impaciencia. "¡Ahora date prisa!" James se levantó, chasqueando la lengua levemente.

"Tranquila," dijo, sonriendo. "Creí que era _yo_ el que estaba malhumorado."

"Sólo cállate y date la vuelta," murmuró Lily irritada a la vez que se preparaba para apuntar a la compresa. James no se movió y le dirigió una mirada llena de suspicacia.

"¿Por qué...?" preguntó con lentitud. Lily suspiró.

"Porque," explicó, avergonzada. "No creo que pueda hacerlo mientras me miras."

"Eliges este momento para abochornarte," James dijo con incredulidad. "¿Cuando soy _yo_ el que tiene una razón para estarlo?" Lily estampó su pie en el suelo impacientemente.

"¡Sólo hazlo!" exclamó. James hizo lo que le dijeron, frunciendo el ceño a la vez que se giraba e imitando silenciosamente a Lily con voz aguda. Cuando le dio la espalda, Lily apuntó a la compresa y murmuró un hechizo. (**N/a: Por favor, perdonadme por no tener la creatividad de pensar en uno. Como no es realmente el tema central del título, estoy segura de que todos podemos seguir con el argumento. Ja,ja,ja. Ningún juego de palabras intencionado, lo juro. ¡Vale, vuelta a la historia!**) Tan pronto como lo hizo, la compresa en su mano desapareció. Un momento después, James se removió y se giró, incómodo.

"Parece que llevo un jodido pañal," dijo, haciendo una mueca. "¿No hay algo que abulte... menos?

"Lo hay," respondió Lily. "Pero no utilizarás ninguno. Venga, no quiero que Brian se enfade aún más por llegar tarde. Vámonos." Lily caminó hacia la puerta, esperando que James la siguiera. Pero cuando no se puso a su lado se giró. Cuando lo hizo, inmediatamente rompió a reír. James estaba andando muy despacio, con sus piernas a dos pies y medio de distancia, casi andaba como un pato.

"¿Qué pasa contigo?" rió con disimulo. James subió la vista con curiosidad.

"¿Qué?" preguntó, claramente confundido. Lily empezó reírse otra vez.

"¡No puedes andar así!" exclamó, haciendo gestos hacia sus pies. "Parece que eres un pato desequilibrado que tiene una bala en el culo."

"Bueno, me siento como un pato que tiene una bala en el culo."

"Pero no puedes andar como si lo fueras," le dijo Lily. James todavía parecía perplejo y Lily suspiró. "Solo anda con normalidad." James pareció dudoso y sacudió la cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro.

"No creo que pueda hacer eso," dijo, vacilante.

"Claro que puedes," dijo Lily. "Las chicas lo hacen todos los días."

"En realidad no puedes usar ese argumento dado que yo no resulto serlo," dijo James fríamente.

"Bueno, si, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Sólo inténtalo, Potter. En verdad no es tan difícil." James le lanzó una mirada que claramente decía lo contrario. "Solo _inténtalo._" Repitió Lily con exasperación.

"Vale," suspiró James. Frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, junto sus piernas otra vez. Primero dio un paso, luego otro, hasta que finalmente volvió a andar con naturalidad.

"¿Ves?" dijo Lily, caminando nuevamente hacia la puerta. "No era tan malo." James cogió su bolsa de pistachos y la siguió.

"¿Y cómo ibas a saberlo _tú_?" preguntó irritado. Lily se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja, sonriendo ligeramente. James se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y bajó la vista. "Oh... vale..." masculló avergonzado. "Supongo que tú lo sabías, ¿verdad...? Quiero decir, obviamente tú… tú… realmente sabías sobre… ya sabes…" James se aclaró la garganta y agitó una mano. "... objetos de mujeres y demás..." dijo bruscamente. Lily se mordió el labio y comenzó a reír con disimulo. "Olvidemos lo que he dicho, ¿vale?" dijo James a toda prisa antes de meterse un puñado de pistachos en su boca para dejar de decir incoherencias. Lily rió durante unos segundos más e intentó mantener la compostura.

"Sólo una pregunta, Potter," dijo cuando pudo controlarse.

"¿Qué?" dijo con la boca llena de pistachos. Lily se encogió al ver trozos verdes y marrones triturados antes de contestar. "¿Por qué no sabías de todo esto antes?" James se encogió de hombros a la vez que él y Lily subían las escaleras.

"Bueno," explicó. "Dado que soy un chico, el asunto no suele pasarme mucho."

"¿Pero por qué no le preguntaste a nadie?" James la miró fijamente.

"Porque en una cita, sería de lo más descortés hablar sobre la higiene femenina," contestó sardónicamente. "No es de esas cuestiones que se hablan en una cena a la luz de las velas. Además, ¿por qué debería? Compresas, cambios bruscos de humor y sangre no están en mi lista de 'cosas que necesito saber'." Lily sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

"Obviamente no prestaste atención en clase de salud del año pasado," dijo. James pareció confundido.

"¿Tuvimos clase de salud?" preguntó. Lily le miró sorprendida.

"¿Qué quieres decir con, 'tuvimos clase de salud'?" exclamó. "¿No recuerdas al Profesor Portman quitando puntos a nuestra casa porque tú y Sirius seguisteis gastando bromas?" James siguió pareciendo perplejo. Pero en entonces una mirada de comprensión apareció en su cara.

"Oh," dijo lentamente. "¿Eso era clase de _salud_?" Lily rodó los ojos.

"¿Qué te creías que era?" preguntó impacientemente. James se encogió de hombros, todavía un poco confuso.

"Pensé que sería un nuevo programa sobre Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas," dijo. **(A/N: ¡Esta MALDITA frase es la razón de que este capítulo fuera retrasado! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A MI AMIGA BROOKE QUIÉN PENSÓ EN ELLO EN UNA FRACCIÓN DE SEGUNDO! Espero que os guste porque he pasado mucho tiempo pensando en ello, aun cuando no se me ocurriera nada.)**

"Bueno," Lily rió, mirándole de reojo. "Es cierto que las mujeres somos criaturas mágicas—" James resopló y rodó los ojos. "—cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?"

James se aclaró la garganta y se volvió un poco rojo. Ahora que sabía de qué había ido la clase, era realmente un tema embarazoso de hablar. "Ya sabes," dijo bruscamente, agitando la mano. "Con todos esos... dibujos y… _condiciones_… y toda esa mierda, ¿quién _no hubiera_ pensando que era otro tipo de criatura en vez de... lo que realmente era?" Inmediatamente Lily comenzó a reír, sin molestarse de contener su diversión.

"¡Cria—_criaturas!_" jadeó.

James la miró de reojo. "¿Te estás riendo conmigo?" preguntó. "Porque generalmente cuando alguien ríe con otra persona, esa otra persona debería estar riendo con... la otra... persona." James frunció ligeramente el ceño y se repitió mentalmente la frase para ver si tenía sentido.

No lo tenía.

Ese comentario solo hizo que Lily riera con más fuerza. "No, me estoy riendo _de_ ti," jadeó antes de romper a reír. Incluso aunque sabía que Lily se estaba riendo de él, James no pudo evitar sonreír también; esta era la segunda vez que la había hecho reír. No era una risa cruel, sino genuina y despreocupada. _Esto es demasiado extraño, _pensó James. _Sólo es una risa despreocupada porque tiene _mi _risa; ¡Evans nunca podría hacer nada con despreocupación!_

Un agudo y femenino ruido le distrajo de sus pensamientos. James se giró hacia Lily y, con sorpresa y un poco de horror, la vio doblada sobre sí misma agarrándose el estómago... y se estaba riendo tontamente. James se estremeció y miró hacia los lados; era algo extremadamente in-masculino.

"¿Crees que podrías… erm… ya sabes, parar de hacer eso?" preguntó torpemente.

"¿Parar... el qué...?" Jadeó Lily entre risas. James rodó los ojos.

"Oh, ya sabes…" dijo, agitando una mano en el aire. "Esas risitas tontas. Los chicos no se ríen así; nosotros nos reímos a carcajadas." Las locas risitas de Lily finalmente acabaron.

"Carcajadas," repitió, alzando las cejas. James asintió vigorosamente y levantó un dedo.

"Y a veces," añadió, sonriendo. "Si queremos ser corteses, nos reíamos ahogadamente." Lily hizo un ruido que sonó como si estuviera a punto reírse otra vez. James alegró de que mantuviera la compostura. "Lo hacemos," insistió. "¿Sabes que pasaría si pillasen a un chico riéndose _tontamente_?"

"¿Y _tú_?" contestó Lily con elegancia. James abrió la boca para discutir. Pero entonces la cerró, dándose cuenta de que no había ninguna respuesta para esa pregunta. _Esto es tan trivial, _pensó Lily. _Todo porque está preocupado de que la gente piense que se ríe así. Lo mejor de todo es que no tiene ningún problema con andar por el colegio a deshoras y arriesgarse a que le pillen._

"Sí," dijo James con indignación. "Tengo una respuesta. Pero como tienes un entrenamiento de Quidditch al que ir, no tengo tiempo para explicártelo. Especialmente desde que ya vas cinco minutos tarde." Lily gimió a la vez que James la cogía de los hombros, obligándola a bajas las escaleras.

"No quiero ir," se quejó.

"Me da igual," contestó James alegremente.

"¡Pero me duelen los brazos!" lloriqueó Lily. "Así como mis piernas, mis hombros, mis pies, y mis—"

"Todavía me da igual," gorjeó James.

"¿Alguna vez te he dicho que el Quidditch no está en la lista de mis prioridades?"

"¿Alguna vez te he dicho que me da igual?" Lily se retorció entre los brazos de James y frunció el ceño a la vez que caminaban hacia el vestíbulo.

"¿Alguna vez te he dicho que eres un pedazo asqueroso y molesto de espuma que pertenece a los hoyos del infierno?" preguntó monótonamente. James abrió la puerta, bizqueando levemente por la luz de fuera.

"Puede que hayas dicho algo así unas cien veces," dijo afablemente. "Pero no estoy muy seguro. Después de años y años con tus gritos y tus broncas, me he acostumbrado y todo lo que puedo oír es blah-blah-blah."

Lily entrecerró los ojos. "Eres exasperante." James sonrió y le pellizcó las mejillas como una abuela haría con su nieto, solo que él 'pellizcó' un poco más.

"Ah, estoy conmovido por tus amables palabras," dijo. Lily golpeó su mano lejos de su cara y frunció el ceño.

"No me toques," se quejó. James sonrió con satisfacción y quitó su mano.

"¿Por qué estás tan irritada, Evans?" preguntó con tono agradable. Lily le observó con curiosidad.

"¿Por qué estás tan jodidamente alegre?" preguntó. "Acabas de descubrir que tienes tu periodo. Deberías estar de luto." James no respondió enseguida; ahora que lo pensaba, ¿por qué _estaba_ tan alegre?

"No estoy muy seguro," dijo lentamente, confundido. "En realidad no hay ninguna razón para que esté contento." Lily sonrió, comprendiendo. James la vio y gimió. "Déjame adivinar," dijo de manera aburrida. "Es uno de los muchos alegres efectos de pasar por el periodo."

"Sí," dijo Lily con regocijo, no mostrando ni un rastro de compasión.

"Genial," dijo James, malhumorado. _Esto es una locura,_ pensó. _Un minuto me siento tan alegre que quiero pegar saltos sin ninguna razón, y ahora me siento como si quisiera hacerme un ovillo y contemplar mi triste excusa de vida. _"Esta será una gran semana," refunfuñó. James frunció el ceño y tiró de los pantalones; que empezaban a sentarle un poco ajustados. En realidad, mucho más apretados de lo normal. Quizás fue por eso que su decisión fue perjudicada cuando dijo lo siguiente. "Merlín," dijo, estremeciéndose ligeramente. "Parece que llevo un corsé. ¿Has ganado peso, Evans?" Lily le lanzó una mirada airada. (**Otra N/a: Para los chicos. Nunca mencionéis el peso de una chica a menos que queráis pasar el resto de vuestras vidas en el hospital. Sólo un pequeño consejo que podéis encontrar útil.**)

"No," dijo ásperamente. "No he 'ganado peso' como tan elocuentemente has dicho, Potter. Estás hinchado." James la miró, frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Me acabas de llamar gordo?" preguntó. _No puedo creer que haya dicho eso,_ pensó James horrorizado. _Debe ser alguno de esos jodidos efectos secundarios. _Lily rodó los ojos.

"_No_" espetó. "¡Estás hinchado porque tienes tu periodo, Potter! ¡Cuántas veces tendré que decírtelo hasta que entre en ese cacahuete que tú llamas cerebro!" James frunció el ceño y mentalmente maldijo cuando tuvo que vencer el impulso de llorar. _Sólo una hora de tener el SPM y ya he pasado por suficientes emociones para el resto de la vida._

"No hace falta que me grites," masculló. Para sorpresa de Lily _y _la suya, lo dijo en un genuino tono dolido. Lily suspiró, recordando que James podía estar extremadamente susceptible durante la siguiente semana, y no era culpa suya. Bueno, no toda.

"Lo siento," dijo, manteniendo un tono paciente a duras penas. "Supongo que ya que te sientes hipersensible—"

"¡_No_ me siento hipersensible!" James interrumpió con irritación.

"— y un poco malhumorado," continuó Lily, lanzándole una mirada. "Tendré que empezar a ser más agradable y comprensiva contigo. Maldición," añadió entre dientes.

"Bueno, _ayudaría_ un poco," dijo mordazmente.

"Deja tu permeabilidad y come los pistachos cubiertos de chocolate," Lily dijo. "Créeme, ayudan." James se metió un par en la boca, cerrando los ojos a medida que la satisfacción le inundaba. Lily sonrió. "Bien, ¿eh?" preguntó. James asintió, con los ojos todavía cerrados. "Eh," dijo Lily. "Déjame coger un poco." Alargó la mano hacia la bolsa pero James rápidamente la puso fuera de su alcance.

"Cógete los tuyos," dijo, cortante. Lily abrió la boca ligeramente, sorprendida ante su rápido cambio de humor. Incluso aunque sabía por lo que él estaba pasando; era _muy_ diferente ser la que recibía; de todas sus amigas, ella era la que se ponía más irritable durante el periodo. Siempre le habían dicho que no era agradable, y tenían razón. "Hay que compartir, Potter," le dijo.

"Entonces es bueno que a mi no me importe, ¿verdad?"

"Vale," dijo ella. "Se así."

"Lo seré, gracias," respondió James.

"Pero," Lily añadió con voz cantarina. "Supongo que eso significa que no quieres saber dónde conseguir más." James la miró, intentando decidir si realmente ella retendría esa información que tan vital era. Lily se limitó a sonreír inocentemente y eso fue todo lo que tuvo que hacer para que James se decidiera.

Ella no vacilaría ni un segundo.

James soltó un juramento entre dientes y de mala gana le lanzó la bolsa. "Toma," gruñó con el ceño fruncido. Lily le sonrió y se cogió un generoso puñado de pistachos. Un puñado que era _demasiado _generoso en opinión de James. "¡Hey!" exclamó, arrebatándole la bolsa. "¿Te importa? ¡Los _necesito_!"

Lily rió entre dientes y se metió unos cuantos en su boca. "¿Sintiéndote agarrado, eh, Potter?" Preguntó. Le sonrió, haciendo que sus mejillas se hincharan un poco por los pistachos.

James la miró ceñudo. "Te voy a enseñar yo lo que es ser agarrado si no te callas." La amenazó. Lily estaba a punto de contestarle a eso, pero una severa e imponente voz justo detrás de su oreja la detuvo.

"¡Potter!" chilló. Lily dio un brinco, sorprendida, atragantándose con los pistachos que todavía seguían en su boca. James, con aire casual, le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda.

"¡Brian!" jadeó Lily, tragándose el resto de la comida. "Siento muchísimo que—" Brian puso su reloj frente a su cara, imponiéndole silencio eficazmente.

"Léelo," ordenó. Lily le lanzó una mirada a James, quien se encogió de hombros y dándole una mirada que claramente decía, 'No me mires, es tu problema.'

Lily se estremeció y dijo en un hilo de voz, "Er... las siete cuarenta."

"Hmm," dijo Brian, dándose un golpe en la cabeza y pretendiendo pensar. "Es gracioso; podría haber jurado que dije que el partido comenzaba a las siente y _treinta_. ¿Pero cómo podría haberlo sabido? Mi palabra no cuenta nada. Sólo soy el humilde capitán del jodido equipo, así que todo el mundo sabe que esa posición no tiene autoridad en absoluto."

"Lo siento," repitió Lily. "Yo sólo... yo—yo y Lily—" James levantó ambas manos y sacudió la cabeza.

"A mi no me metas en esto," dijo rápidamente.

Lily le fulminó con la mirada antes de volverse hacia Brian, cuyo comportamiento sarcástico fue sustituido por uno de enfado. "Me entretuve, Brian," empezó a explicar, pero fue interrumpida por tercera vez.

"No quiero oírlo, Potter," dijo Brian bruscamente, cruzándose de brazos. "Lo que quiero es verte en el aire, volando como si cien Bludgers te siguieran la cola de la escoba y pasando la Quaffle como si fuera un terrón ardiente de carbón. ¿Me aclaro?" Lily asintió.

"Sí," dijo.

"Bien," respondió Brian. "Ahora, al aire. Tenemos que prepararnos para un partido." Se dio la vuelta para alejarse, y Lily soltó un juramento entre dientes. _Tan pronto como vuelva a mi cuerpo_, pensó ferozmente. _No quiero volver a oír la palabra Quidditch._ Se disponía a montar sobre su escoba, todavía frunciendo el ceño y refunfuñando, cuando James la dio en la espalda.

"¿Qué?" demandó, dándose la vuelta.

James señaló a Brian con la cabeza. "Te olvidaste de decirle que tienes detención," dijo. Lily resopló y sacudió la cabeza.

"No," dijo.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó James, confuso. "Tienes detención en veinte minutos. Pensé que acordamos en que ibas a decirle que ibas a irte pronto."

"He cambiado de opinión," Lily espetó. Se elevó un pie del suelo y empezó a volar. "¿Le acabas de ver?" continuó. "Ya está enfadado; ¡no quiero estropearlo más!" James se cruzó de brazos y la miró con escepticismo.

"¿Qué piensas hacer?" preguntó a la vez que empezó a caminar a su lado. "No es como si pudieras— si vas a cernerte así quizá quieras acercarte al suelo… un poco más… mejor— no es como si pudieras irte así como así." Lily frunció los labios y repentinamente se interesó mucho por el palo de la escoba. "Espera," dijo James, mirándola con cuidado. "No vas a hacerlo, ¿verdad? Porque no puedes, así que no pienses en ello. ¡No puedes irte del entrenamiento así! Tendrás problemas con Brian." Lily sonrió con ironía. _Está empezando a parecerse a mí, _pensó. Aparentemente James estaba pensando lo mismo. Sus ojos se abrieron y parecía un poco frenético. "Oh Merlín, acabo de hablar como tú," murmuró.

"¡Potter!" chilló Brian desde arriba. "¡SUBE TU CULO AQUÍ ARRIBA!"

Lily suspiró y subió la mirada hacia Brian. "Supongo que será mejor que suba, entonces," dijo de mala gana. Inclinó la escoba hacía arriba y empezó a ascender hacia donde el equipo volaba.

"¡No te olvides de decirle lo del castigo!" James chilló. En un segundo, Brian estaba otra vez al lado de Lily.

"¿Qué era eso?" preguntó, pasándose la Quaffle de una mano a la otra. "¿Qué quería decir Lily con eso?"

"Bueno," dijo cuidadosamente, evitando sus ojos. "Tengo que irme pronto porque tengo detención a las ocho." Las palabras fueron pronunciadas con rapidez, pero Brian no tuvo que pedirla repetir la frase. De la frustración, lanzó la quaffle a bastante distancia, ignorando el distante grito dolorido de Sirius cuando colisionó contra su cabeza.

"¡Maldita sea, Potter!" exclamó Brian con cólera. "¿Por qué tenías que tener detención ahora? ¡De todas las veces para conseguir un castigo tienes que elegirlo justo antes del segundo partido más importante de la temporada!" Eso había sido suficiente para Lily; acababa de explicarle a un chico de dieciséis años la higiene femenina, que había resultado sumamente agotador. Estaba cansada, estaba _muy _dolorida y le quedaba muy poca paciencia.

Probablemente fuera eso la causa de que Lily dijera lo siguiente. "¡Mira!" respondió. "No es mi culpa, ¿vale?" Sirius y el resto del equipo oyeron su respuesta hacia Brian, y dejaron su entrenamiento para oírles.

James gimió desde su sitio en el suelo y escondió su cabeza entre las manos. _Nunca seré capaz de aparecer por el estadio de Quidditch después de esto,_ pensó ásperamente. "Por favor no digas nada estúpido además de lo que ya has dicho," suplicó silenciosamente. Desde luego, eso no podía pasar.

"Una noche sin mí no desmontará el equipo," continuó Lily acaloradamente. "No es como si caminara hacia mi castigo con una alegre sonrisa en la cara. ¡Así que déjalo ya!" Respiró hondo y se retiró un mechón negro de los ojos. Brian frunció el ceño.

"Eso está totalmente fuera de lugar, Potter" dijo severamente. "Tienes suerte de que no agarre una blugder, te la tire a la cara y te eche del equipo por esto." Afortunadamente para James, sus plegarias fueron escuchadas y Lily permaneció en silencio, frunciéndole el ceño. Brian suspiró y miró su reloj. "Vale," dijo con cansancio. "Son casi menos diez. Asumo que tienes detención con McGonagall, ¿correcto?" Lily asintió. Brian se frotó la frente. "Entonces no querrás dejarla allí esperando. Mira Potter, ¿por qué no vas ahora? No hay ninguna razón para que sigas aquí. Pero," dijo, señalándola con un dedo. "Espero que estés aquí para el entrenamiento de mañana por la noche antes de que los demás lleguen. Y más vale que vueles como Wesley Morgan hizo en la Copa del Mundo de Quidditch del verano anterior, ¿está claro?"

El corazón de Lily no latió con más rapidez ni tampoco parpadeó antes de contestar firmemente, "Cristalino." Brian la miró con gravedad antes de volverse hacia el equipo, que había estado observando la disputa entre los dos atentamente. Cuando vieron a Brian virar su escoba hacia ellos, los del equipo rápidamente se volvieron entre sí y actuaron como si hubieran estado conversando durante todo el tiempo en vez de escuchando. Demasiado distraída por su cólera para estar nerviosa, Lily descendió hacia el suelo y aterrizó en la hierba con un ruido sordo. Frunciendo el ceño, le dio a James la escoba con brusquedad y caminó enojada hacia la escuela. James se quedó plantado sobre la tierra, mirando inexpresivamente a la escoba. Estaba un poco en estado de shock, mitad porque Lily no había sido echada del equipo y mitad porque había conseguido un aterrizaje descendente.

Cuando salió de su estupor, James se precipitó detrás de ella, dándose prisa por alcanzarla. "¡Espera un segundo!" chilló. Lily le ignoró y continuó caminando hacia el castillo. "¡Evans!" James intentó de nuevo. Cuando ella todavía siguió caminando, soltó un juramento entre dientes. _De algún modo,_ pensó a la vez que empujaba las puertas. _Siempre perece que termino corriendo detrás de ella. ¿Desde cuando es tan rápida? _"¡Podrías para por un maldito minuto!" exclamó. Lily se detuvo al principio de las escaleras tan abruptamente que casi James chocó contra ella. Jadeando para recuperar el aliento, dijo. "Ahora, no… no crees… que podrías… decirme… que…" Respiró hondo y demandó. "¿Qué demonios pasaba contigo ahí fuera? Casi consigues que me echen del equipo. ¡Para siempre! ¿Estás loca?"

"Oh, déjalo, Potter," Lily espetó. "No necesitaba que Brian me chillara y tampoco necesito que lo hagas tú."

James la ignoró y continuó su enfático discurso a la vez que ascendían las escaleras, agitando las manos furiosamente. "¡Tú no—puedes hablarle al capitán así!"

"¿Por qué no?" espetó.

"¡Porque no! Mientras estés en mi cuerpo, Evans, _no puedes_ poner en peligro mi posición en el equipo. Significa mucho para mí, más de lo que entenderías. Una vez que alguien es echado, no puede volver."

Lily rodó los ojos. "¿Y no querríamos eso, verdad?" dijo sarcásticamente. James la agarró, impidiéndole dar otro paso. Lily se giró para deshacerse de su apretón, y se encontró con que James estaba muy lejos de estar divertido.

"Mira," dijo con voz tranquila. "Entiendo que no te guste el Quidditch, incluso que eres pésima. Puede que no esté en tu lista de prioridades, pero en la mía figura la primera. Y mientras estés en mi cuerpo, quiero que recuerdes eso y que lo respetes. ¿Está claro?" Por segunda vez en su vida, Lily se encontró a si misma agradecida de no tener que enfrentarse al carácter de James en su cuerpo. Sabía que ella misma tenía mal carácter, pero por las previas insinuaciones de esa semana, Lily tenía el sentimiento de que el suyo no tenía nada que ver con el de James. Asintió silenciosamente y James se giró lejos de ella, evitando su mirada.

"Lo siento," murmuró, retirando la mano del hombro. "Deben ser las hormonas."

Lily sonrió, mordiéndose el labio para no reír. "Está bien," respondió. "Siento que me comportara así ante Brian." James se encogió de hombros, mirando la escoba que tenía en sus manos.

"Fue bastante bueno tu vuelo ahí arriba," comentó amigablemente, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había colado entre ellos. "Y el aterrizaje tampoco estuvo nada mal."

"Estaba distraída," dijo Lily con modestia. "Mi mente no estaba realmente pensando en la altura o nada de eso."

"¿No te dije que todo lo que tenías que hacer era relajarte?"

Lily le lanzó una mirada. "No."

"Bueno," dijo James agitando la mano. "Lo _impliqué._ Te jactas de ser inteligente, ¿no? Deberías haberlo sacado por tu cuenta." Le lanzó una media sonrisa y la golpeó suavemente en la cabeza con los nudillos. "¿Qué es lo que oigo?" bromeó. "¿Es eso un eco dentro de tu cabeza hueca? Estás perdiendo tu toque, ¿eh Evans? ¿Haré mi discurso sobre el estudiante más inteligente y listo de Hogwarts dentro de poco?" Lily le dio un manotazo en la mano.

"No en tu patética excusa de vida, Potter," rió. James pareció ceñudo y miró a Lily con ojos de cachorrito.

"Eso no ha sido amable," dijo, pretendiendo parecer herido. Lily rodó los ojos.

"Eso no funciona conmigo, Potter," dijo secamente. "Y nunca lo hará." Ante sus palabras, James inmediatamente dejó de actuar.

"Interesante," dijo con aire casual. "El resto de las chicas se derriten completamente cuando lo hago."

"¡Qué modesto!"

James hizo caso omiso al comentario de Lily y se acarició la barbilla, pensativo. "Eres la única chica que no se enamora de eso," continuó suavemente, más para sí mismo que para ella. "Quizás solamente seas rara, o algo. De una manera extraña, lo encuentro intrigante."

"¿Puedo irme ahora a saltar desde un precipicio?" interrumpió Lily. "Preferiría hacer eso que escucharte hablar." James se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

"Cueste lo que cueste, sigue adelante," dijo amablemente. "Líbranos de tal fastidio. De esa manera, los dos conseguiríamos lo que queremos. No tienes que oírme hablar y yo no tengo que verte otra vez. Personalmente, creo que yo tengo el mejor final del trato." Lily resopló y le echó un vistazo al reloj.

"Lo que sea," dijo. "Mira, no tengo tiempo para responder a eso—"

"Quizá porque no puedes," James metió pulla.

"—porque tengo que un castigo al que ir," terminó Lily, mirándole desafiantemente. Se colgó la mochila al hombro. "Te veo más tarde. Y no te olvides; cada dos horas."

"Como si me fuera a olvidar de algo así," se mofó James.

Lily sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. "Más tarde, Potter," dijo a medida que caminaba hacia la clase de Transformaciones.

"¡Diviértete, ángel!" James chilló alegremente. Oyó a Lily murmurar algo entre dientes malhumoradamente y cerró la puerta de golpe. Se sonrió a si mismo y empezó a caminar hacia la Torre de Gryffindor.

A la vez que subía las escaleras, metió la mano dentro de la bolsa de pistachos. Sin embargo, no sintió nada. Frunciendo el ceño, James lo levantó y se lo acercó a los ojos para examinarlo de cerca. Cuando miró dentro, se sintió como si entrara en una horrible crisis.

No quedaban más pistachos cubiertos de chocolate, y se le había olvidado preguntar a Lily donde conseguir más. Eso significaba que serían cuatro horas enteras hasta que pudiera conseguir otro suministro, quizá más. James repentinamente sintió ganas de llorar y maldecir el mundo al mismo tiempo. Soltó un juramento en alto y terminó el resto del camino dando grandes zancadas, masajeándose la base de la espalda. Una cosa era cierta, pensó James.

_Nunca_ volvería a bromear sobre el SPM.

**OoO**

**¡Muchas gracias a todas por vuestros reviews! Gracias a Trini, monik moony, Angelli, francisca, vale y caro porque no las pude contestar :)**

**_Y respondiendo a la pregunta de Angelli: Pues seguramente sólo se tratará de una errata, o mía o de la autora. (Probablemente mía:p) Y no, no me gusta nada el reggaeton_ ò.ó_ Sólo una canción, de las muuuchas que hay, me ha llegado a gustar un poco y era de la Factoría o algo así, no me acuerdo :p Ya ves, sobre gustos no hay nada escrito. _**

**Y otra cosa, antes de que se me olvide. El miércoles empiezo el cole (ò.ó) y, como estoy en nuevo ciclo, y por lo que me han contado, totalmente distinto al del año anterior, no sé si tardaré mucho en traducir más capis o no ¡Espero que no! Pero si veis que pasa mucho tiempo, no penséis que me han raptado o algo por el estilo :p **

**¡Y nada más!**

**¡Muchos besos!**

**Kris.**


	11. La belleza REALMENTE conoce el dolor

**Disclaimer: Lo que reconozcáis no me pertenece y lo que no, tampoco.**

**¡Hola! Lo sé, lo sé. Llevo desde septiembre sin actualizar, y si os digo la verdad, no sé muy bien por qué. Supongo que a todas nos toca pasar por malas rachas. Es que era nada más ver el capítulo que tenía que traducir (que me gusta mucho, que conste) y me entraba una pereza increíble. No sé si alguna habrá traducido un fic, pero a veces me parece realmente pesado. También estaban los parciales y los globales, que a los profesores les parecía encantar meternos miedo. Y simplemente estaban los días en que acababa harta de estudiar y lo menos que me apetecía era traducir.**

**Pensé subir el nuevo capi antes de las navidades, pero me fui de viaje y allí no tenía ordenador ni tenía nada...**

**Y esa es mi pequeña excusa xD.**

**Os hago un resumen del capítulo anterior: James acaba de tener la regla, aunque en un principio no sabía lo que era y pensó que Lily se moría. Lily le explicó lo que era y cómo ponerse una compresa. Finalmente Lily tuvo que ir a un castigo con McGonagal, y aquí es donde empieza el capítulo once.**

Capítulo Once: La belleza REALMENTE conoce el dolor

Lily cerró la puerta del aula de Transfiguraciones y bostezó. Acababa de terminar su castigo, y estaba tan cansada que podría acabar dormida sobre el suelo. Por el lado bueno, Lily había terminado todas sus tareas, justo como James la había prometido. Incluso había adelantado algunas otras.

Lily sonrió a la vez que caminaba hacia el segundo piso. ¿_Quién hubiera pensado que Potter sería de los que guardaban su palabra?_ Pensó. _Es extraño..._

De hecho, la semana entera no había sido exactamente normal.

Lily no se apresuró en llegar a la Sala Común, usó el tiempo que disponía para pensar en todo lo que había pasado. Estaba empezando a preguntarse si alguna vez volvería a su propio cuerpo. Sólo habían sido cuatro días, pero a Lily le habían parecido cuatro años. Echaba de menos no poder hablar con Kate y Parker como normalmente hacía, estaba constantemente con dolores por los entrenamientos de Quidditch, y ya había tenido suficiente del maldito James Potter para cien vidas humanas.

_Potter..._ pensó Lily con irritación, rodando los ojos.

James había estado atormentándola desde el primer día, molestándola siempre que quería divertirse. Hubo tantas veces en las que James la había tomado el pelo que ya había perdido la cuenta. Esta experiencia de pasar todo momento con él demostraba que todavía seguía siendo un niño de cinco años.

_Es un insensible..._ pensó Lily con el ceño fruncido.

Pero tan pronto como esa palabra cruzó por su mente, un contraejemplo le siguió. Lily rememoró el día que James le dijo que haría cualquier cosa por sus amigos, y las palabras que había gritado se repitieron en su mente. _Sé lo que es estar solo..._

Seguramente eso no lo diría un insensible.

_Es tan sincero como un Slytherin..._

Pero eso no era realmente justo. ¿Un Slytherin pasaría tanto tiempo como James enseñándola las reglas de Quidditch? Aunque Lily no era la mejor jugadora del mundo (ni mucho menos), James había sido paciente con ella.

Al menos al principio.

_¡No tiene ni una pizca de seriedad en el cuerpo!_ Pensó Lily con furia.

Pero eso era completamente falso, y Lily lo sabía. Después de que se cambiaran de cuerpo, más de una vez James la había enseñado que tenía carácter. Hubo momentos donde la chispa de sus ojos se había extinguido un instante, y Lily se había encontrado realmente temiendo su cólera, aunque nunca lo dejó saber.

No importa cuanto le costara admitirlo, Lily tenía que reconocer que había mucho más de James Potter de lo que alguna vez se hubiera imaginado. Era alguien que tenía muchas caras, y que tenía mucho cuidado sobre cual mostrar al mundo.

Lily también tenía que aceptar que "odio" era ahora una palabra muy fuerte para describir sus sentimientos hacia James.

¿Desprecio? Quizá.

¿Aversión? Incuestionable.

Lily alzó la comisura del labio, formando una media sonrisa a la vez que pensaba en una palabra que nunca había estado unida a James. _Respeto..._pensó con ironía. _Definitivamente._

Finalmente llegó al retrato de Gryffindor y trabajosamente alzó la vista hacia Agatha. "H-hol, A-a-aggie," murmuró, bostezando. Agatha dejó de hilar y sonrió amablemente.

"Hola, James," dijo. "Menos mal que al fin has llegado. Quizá puedas ayudarla." Lily sonrió y se colgó la mochila al hombro.

"¿Ayudar a quién, Aggie?" preguntó.

"Bueno," respondió Agatha mientras enhebraba el huso. "Lily ha estado muy rara desde esta tarde. No ha parado de dar vueltas por la habitación. Refunfuña entre dientes. Creo que también ha mencionado su nombre un par de veces." Lily suspiró y rodó los ojos.

"Está bien," se serenó. "Guarida del León," Agatha abrió el retrato. Lily entró dentro y miró a su alrededor. Descubrió a James dando vueltas alrededor de un sofá, pasándose la mano por el pelo, que ya estaba empezando a ponerse de punta en algunas partes (_Oh, Dios,_ pensó Lily. _Es una mala influencia para mí _y_ para mi pelo_). Varios estudiantes que estaban descansando cerca del fuego no paraban de lanzarle miradas de soslayo. James se giró y se detuvo bruscamente en cuanto vio a Lily. Cruzó la habitación en un par de zancadas, ligeramente frenético.

"¡Ahí estás!" exclamó con fuerza, ignorando las miradas irritadas del resto. "¿Dónde has estado?" Lily parpadeó, sorprendida por la preocupación de James.

"Er..." tartamudeó. "Castigada..." James agitó la mano.

"Eso ya lo _sé_," dijo, moviendo la mano con impaciencia. "Pero eso terminó a las doce. ¡Deberías haber estado en esta habitación hace un minuto, jovencita!" finalizó, señalando su reloj con el dedo. Lily resopló y pasó de largo.

"Gracias por preocuparte, _madre_," dijo mordazmente. "Me emociona que te preocupes tanto por mí." James se cruzó de brazos y siguió a Lily hacia el sofá, donde se había estirado perezosamente.

"¿Preocupado?" repitió con incredulidad, "¿Por _ti_? Evans, me preocuparía si hubieras sido asaltada por mil boggarts."

"Muchas gracias," murmuró Lily entre dientes.

"La única cosa por la que me preocupo," continuó James, sentándose a su lado. "Es que he pasado cuatro horas y diecinueve minutos sin ningún pistacho cubierto de chocolate. ¡Cuenta, Evans! ¡Son doscientos cincuenta y nueve minutos y—" le echó otro vistazo al reloj. "— _cuarenta y un segundos! _¡He estado en completa agonía! ¿Sabes lo que es estar en agonía?_"_ Durante su enfático discurso, James se había ido inclinando más y más hacia Lily.

"Lo sabré si no te alejas," dijo, apartándose de él. James rodó los ojos y se apartó lejos de ella.

"Olvidaste decirme dónde conseguir más," le dijo a Lily. "Me he estado volviendo loco. ¡No creo que pueda soportarlo más! ¡Bajé a las cocinas pero los elfos me dijeron que no quedaban!" La respiración de James se aceleró y una vez más empezó a pasar sus dedos por la melena roja. "¿Qué pasa si ya no quedan más en el mundo? ¡Qué voy a hacer!" Lily agarró su mano, impidiéndole arruinar su pelo permanentemente.

"Lo primero de todo," dijo con calma. "Necesitas respirar." James abrió la boca e inspiró hondo. "Segundo, los pistachos—" Lily se detuvo y le lanzó una mirada a James. Se estaba volviendo ligeramente rojo. Fue entonces cuando Lily se dio cuenta de que no había expirado el aire. "Expira, Potter, antes de que te desmayes," dijo. James dejó salir una bocanada de aire.

"Gracias," jadeó. Lily bajó la vista y sonrió, intentando no comenzar a reír.

"Segundo," continuó. "Un pedido de pistachos cubiertos de chocolate deberían llegar pronto."

"¿Cuándo?" preguntó James de inmediato.

Lily se encogió de hombros y se puso una almohada bajo la cabeza. "No lo sé," dijo. "Quizá mañana a la hora del desayuno. A la hora del almuerzo a más tardar." Lily cerró los ojos, sonriendo ligeramente cuando oyó el lloriqueo de James.

"¿Tanto?" dijo en un temeroso murmullo.

Lily rió entre dientes. "No te preocupes, Potter," dijo amablemente, con los ojos todavía cerrados. "Sobrevivirás." James se arrodilló a su lado, frunciendo el ceño.

"Es muy fácil decirlo," le dijo con fuerza al oído. Lily gimió y se puso otra almohada sobre la oreja. James levantó la esquina y siguió hablando con potencia. "¡Todo es por tu culpa, sabes! Si no hubieras cogido ese maldito puñado, podría estar plácidamente comiendo mis pistachos. ¡Espero que estés contenta, Evans! ¡Gracias a ti, esta noche no podré conciliar el sueño por el dolor de estómago que debería estar lleno por—mph!" James fue interrumpido ya que una ceñuda Lily colocó sus manos sobre su cara y lo empujó lejos de ella.

"¡Oh, cállate!" refunfuñó con irritación. "¡Sólo es comida! Sobrevivirás. ¡Ahora vete! Estoy cansada y quiero dormir." Lily se giró sobre sí misma, quedándose frente al respaldo del sofá. James apretó los labios, formando una fina línea, y sacó su varita. Silenciosamente fue rodeando el sofá. Entonces alzó la varita, murmuró un hechizo, y se mordió el labio inferior cuando un chorro de agua golpeó la cara de Lily.

"¡Maldita sea, Potter!" chilló. Más miradas encolerizadas fueron lanzadas por los estudiantes desde el otro lado de la sala. Furiosamente se limpió la cara con la manta. "¡Estaba a punto de dormirme, imbécil!" James se limitó a sonreír y Lily volvió a apoyarse sobre su almohada. "¿No puedes dejarme sola durante un par de horas?" suplicó con voz aguda. "¿Ni siquiera _una_ hora?"

James saltó sobre el sillón, aterrizando con poco garbo cerca de Lily. "Nop," dijo alegremente. "Si yo no puedo dormir, tú te quedarás despierta para hacerme compañía. Sólo es cuestión de educación, ya sabes." Lily entrecerró los ojos a lo que James respondió con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

"Uno de estos días, Potter," dijo amenazadoramente. "¡Quién sabe lo que te voy a hacer yo uno de estos días! ¡Desaría que pudiera—!"

James sonrió. "¿Atarme a una silla y bailar sobre mi regazo?" terminó con insolencia.

Lily le golpeó la cabeza con el libro. "¡No!" exclamó.

"¡Au!" exclamó James. "¿Tú que eres, una amazona? ¿Por qué eres tan violenta conmigo? ¿Nunca has aprendido a usar tus propias palabras?"

"¡Ya usas bastantes palabras para el colegio entero!"

James hizo una mueca a la vez que se masajeaba la cabeza. "Ya estoy perdiendo bastante sangre con esto del periodo, además del dolor," se quejó bajo el aliento. "Juro que cuando vuelvas a tu propio cuerpo no habrá nada más que una bolsa de piel esperándote. Entonces lo lamentarás..." Lily rodó los ojos ante las quejas de James. Se cruzó de brazos, se tumbó sobre el sofá, y cerró los ojos.

Eventualmente, el absorbente y molesto murmullo de James la ayudó a conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, Lily se despertó con una creciente sensación de pavor, aunque no sabía por qué. Cuando miró a James, que se había quedado dormido con la mejilla sobre su mano, recordó la razón por la que había estado temiendo la llegada del viernes.

A las seis y media, James estaría esperando a Derek Thomas fuera de la Sala Común. Una cita que le pertenecía a _ella._ Lily gimió y se frotó los ojos, lo único que le apetecía era quedarse en el sofá hasta fin de año.

Obligándose a sí misma, Lily tironeó de la manta y con pesadez se levantó. Se estiró de brazos y bostezó ampliamente. Tal y como estaba a punto de despertar a James, alguien la golpeó en la espalda.

"Hey, tío," dijo Sirius alegremente.

"'Dias," murmuró Lily sin ganas a la vez que doblaba la manta. Sirius rió entre dientes y se cruzó de brazos.

"No hace falta que estés tan radiante," bromeó. "¿Aunque no deberías estar un poco más alegre? ¿No tenías una cita con no-sé-quién?" Cuando Lily le miró sin comprender continuó. "Ya sabes, Veronica. ¿O era Vanessa? No, no, estoy seguro de que era Victoria."

"Por última vez," dijo un exasperado Remus, bajando las escaleras. "El nombre de esa chica era _Valerie._"

Sirius agitó la mano con impaciencia. "Qué más da," dijo con indolencia. "Bueno Prongs, ¿qué pasó con ella?"

Lily tuvo que recordar lo que pasó hace dos días antes de responder. "Lo canceló," dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Sirius dejó escapar una risotada mientras que Remus alzó la ceja con escepticismo. "¿Lo canceló?" repitió con incredulidad.

"¿Por qué es tan difícil de creer?" preguntó Lily, frunciendo el ceño a la vez que arreglaba los cojines del sofá. "¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que es imposible para alguien rechazar a James Potter?"

Sirius y Remus intercambiaron una mirada antes de que Remus dijera, "si no es imposible, es sumamente improbable, James."

"Exacto," asintió Sirius. "Nunca has sido rechazado, y sólo hay una persona que haría algo así sin vacilar."

"¿Quién?" murmuró Lily distraídamente.

"¡Cómo si no lo supieras!" Se mofó Sirius con una sonrisa burlona. "La preciosa pelirroja cascarrabias que duerme profundamente."

Lily rodó los ojos, agarró una almohada cercana, y sin ceremonias golpeó a James en la cabeza. "Levántate," dijo secamente. Con los ojos todavía cerrados, James frunció el ceño y le devolvió el almohadazo. "Venga, _Evans,_" dijo Lily con impaciencia. "¡No tenemos tiempo para esto! Tienes que levantarte, _ya._"

"No seas tan brusco, Jamsie," dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

Todavía medio dormido, James se incorporó sobre el sofá de mala gana, y se quejó con irritación. "Sirius, te juro que como me llames Jamsie una vez más te rompo la maldita boca." Sirius miró a Remus, su extraña expresión claramente preguntaba '¿Qué le pasa a esta?' Remus se encogió de hombros.

Lily se inclinó para recoger la almohada, ocultando su sonrisa; se le había olvidado comentarle a James que, durante su periodo, su irritabilidad sería mucho peor por las mañanas. _Oh bueno,_ pensó Lily. _¡Ahora ya lo sabe! _

"¡Buenos días, cielo!" dijo Sirius jubilosamente.

"Vete al infierno," gruñó James, restregándose los ojos. "Necesito café..." dijo. Se levantó, empujó al pasar a un muy confundido Sirius y cogió su mochila. Después salió de la sala por el retrato. Somnoliento, se olvidó quitarse el pijama. Antes de que se cerrase la puerta, Lily se aseguró de apuntarle con la varita y de cambiarle su ropa.

Cuando ya se había marchado, Remus se volvió hacia Lily y preguntó, "¿Qué le pasa?"

Lily sonrió y se encogió de hombros. "Esta mañana está un poco... enojada."

"¿Sabes una cosa?" le dijo Sirius a Remus, pensativo. "Lily se ha llamado a sí misma James. Y es la segunda vez que lo hace en esta semana." Lily se congeló.

Eso no era bueno.

No era bueno en absoluto.

Remus frunció el ceño. "Si, esta semana se ha comportado de una manera muy extraña, ¿verdad?"

"Oh, bueno, ya sabéis," dijo Lily con una risita nerviosa. "Es sólo... ¡el SPM! Ya sabéis como son las chicas… con… sp… spm… eso." _Genial, Lily,_ pensó. _Has actuado exactamente igual que Potter._

"¿Sabes, James?" dijo Remus, girándose hacia ella. "Tú tampoco te has comportado con naturalidad esta semana."

Lily forzó una sonrisa inocente. "¿De qué estás hablando, Remus?" dijo en un tono falso, demasiado alegre. "Estoy bien... perfectamente bien..." Lily fue perdiendo la voz y desvió la mirada; tenía que apartarse de esos dos antes de que empeoraran las cosas. "¿Sabéis qué? Las clases empiezan dentro de poco, y tengo hambre así que... Yo… os veré más tarde, tíos." Rápidamente cogió su mochila y salió de la Sala Común antes de que Sirius o Remus pudieran preguntarle algo más.

Los dos chicos se quedaron observando el lugar donde segundos antes había desaparecido Lily. Remus suspiró y se hundió en el sofá. "Hay algo sumamente extraño en todo esto," le dijo a Sirius. "James ha estado dedicando mucho tiempo a los deberes, en vez de los usuales diez minutos."

"No ha besado a una chica en una semana," dijo Sirius, preocupado. "Y deberías haberle visto jugando al Quidditch. ¡Es terrible!"

"Tampoco ha tenido ninguna cita," añadió Remus. "Y luego se pasa todo el tiempo con Lily. Han estado inseparables esta semana. James casi no nos ha hablado. _Y_ los dos están durmiendo aquí abajo, en el sofá. _Juntos._"

Sirius se pasó una mano por el pelo y se sentó sobre el brazo del sillón. Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio durante unos instantes, dejando que sus pensamientos se aclaraban. "Definitivamente hay algo raro en todo esto," finalmente declaró Remus.

"Lo sé," asintió Sirius. "¿Qué crees que puede ser?" Los dos se quedaron en silencio, y el mismo pensamiento pareció golpearlos a ambos. Sirius miró a Remus, ligeramente alarmado. "No creerás que están saliendo, ¿verdad?"

Remus agitó la cabeza lentamente, mordiéndose el labio. "No estoy seguro. Pero debemos tener un ojo puesto en ellos."

"Como quieras..." dijo Sirius. Remus se percató de que Sirius parecía un poco distante, y se giró para mirarle. Una pequeña sonrisa burlona surcaba la cara de Sirius, que estaba mirando hacia el retrato. Remus dirigió la mirada hacia allí, justo a tiempo para ver como Parker y Kate salían.

Se volvió otra vez hacia Sirius, con expresión socarrona. "Oh," dijo astutamente. "Parece ser que tu ojo está en otro lugar que no es Lily y James, ¿eh Padfoot?" Sirius se limitó a sonreír y se pasó una mano por el pelo; nunca se había sentido avergonzado. "¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta de que Parker _nunca_ va a salir contigo?" dijo Remus con una risita.

"¡Por favor!" se mofó Sirius con altanería. "Puede que James haya perdido su toque, pero yo no." Para demostrarlo, se giró y llamó a una chica, "Hey, ¡Teresa!" Al otro lado de la sala, una chica bajita con el pelo corto de color rubio, alzó la mirada del libro de que estaba leyendo.

"¿Qué?" gritó en respuesta. Sorprendentemente, no pareció desconcertada en lo más mínimo.

"¿Quieres salir conmigo este sábado por la noche?"

Teresa puso los ojos en blanco. "Tengo novio, Sirius."

Sirius sonrió alegremente. "Yo no lo digo si tú no lo dices." Dijo maliciosamente.

Teresa respiró con pesadez y se levantó sobre sus pies, caminando hacia el retrato. "Eres un cabrón," le dijo a Sirius cuando pasó por su lado.

Completamente desconcertado, Sirius se dejó caer sobre el sofá con expresión ausente y con la boca ligeramente abierta. Remus, por otra parte, estaba inclinado con sus codos apoyados sobre las rodillas y con la cabeza gacha, los hombros temblando de la risa.

Sirius salió de su estupor y miró a Remus con enfado. "¡No es gracioso!" dijo con indignación.

Remus alzó la cabeza, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y dijo. "¿Puedo darte un consejo de utilidad?"

"Sí, claro," se quejó Sirius.

Remus posó su brazo sobre los hombros de su amigo con aire casual. "La próxima vez, Sirius," dijo con tonillo de sabiondo, "pídele salir solamente a la chica por la que te intereses. No soy un experto, pero he oído que puede ayudarte mucho."

Sirius observó a Remus con el cejo fruncido, ligeramente confundido. "Pero... ¿por qué?"

Remus suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco. _Debería haberme imaginado una respuesta así._

Abajo, en el Gran Comedor, James Potter no era una persona feliz.

Estaba sentado en la mesa, con los brazos doblados y su barbilla apoyada sobre ellos, empujando lejos de sí el desayuno. Aunque normalmente James solía comer un montón de crepes, huevos y tocino, hoy no tenía ganas de comer nada a excepción de los pistachos cubiertos de chocolate. Y, desafortunadamente, todavía no habían llegado. Ni siquiera el café podía remitir su ansia, y eso era algo bastante alarmante ya que James siempre había pensado que el café era el remedio de todo. James suspiró. _Estoy atrapado en un cuerpo con dolor de espalda y estómago hinchado, con mis emociones a flor de piel, y no hay absolutamente nada capaz de consolarme, _pensó lastimosamente.

James exhaló otro enorme suspiro y observó la estancia, preguntándose cuantas chicas tendrían su periodo en ese mismo instante. Ahora que sabía lo que era pasar por el infierno del SPM, veía a las chicas con nuevos ojos. _¿Cómo pueden actuar como si no pasara nada?_ Pensó, levemente atemorizado. James estaba sorprendido de que ninguna estuviese doblada de dolor, gritando con todos sus fuerzas. A decir verdad, sentía un nuevo respeto hacia las chicas porque debían pasar por eso cada mes.

Aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, _especialmente _no delante de Lily.

James se enderezó y apoyó su codo sobre la mesa. Parecía claro que los pistachos no iban a llegar para el desayuno, así que decidió comer lo que estaba allí. _Nunca pensé que estaría poco dispuesto a comer comida, _pensó James irónicamente a la vez que se metía un poco en la boca.

Justo cuando James se puso a comer su desayuno en silencio, súbitamente sintió un par de labios sobre su mejilla. Lo tomó completamente por sorpresa, tiró su tenedor al suelo e inmediatamente después empezó a limpiarse la mejilla. "¡Agh!" exclamó, haciendo una mueca. Entonces imploró, "¿Quién ha sido?" Se giró bruscamente y un confundido Derek invadió su campo de visión. "Oh," dijo, importándole poco actuar emocionado. "Eres tú." _Realmente empiezo a lamentar haber dicho sí, _pensó arrepentido.

Derek pasó una pierna al otro lado del banco y se sentó, preocupado. "¿Estás bien, Lily? Siento haberte asustado."

James puso los ojos en blanco y se volvió hacia su palto. "Seh, lo que tú digas," murmuró.

O Derek no notó la actitud de James, o simplemente la ignoró. "Bueno," dijo, sonriendo. "Esta noche es la noche. ¿Tienes ganas?"

"No puedo esperar," dijo James con tono aburrido.

"Escucha, Lily," dijo Derek con seriedad. "¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que quería cambiar la cita de las siete a las seis y media?"

"No."

Derek rió, pensando que James estaba siendo sarcástico. "Eso es lo que me gusta de ti, Lily." Rió entre dientes. "Tienes un gran sentido del humor."

"¡Ja ja ja!" dijo James con una sonrisa forzada.

"De todas formas," continuó Derek. "Realmente lo siento, pero necesito cambiarlo otra vez. Esta vez a las siete. ¿Puedes?"

"Estoy segura de que podré," contestó James secamente.

Derek sonrió. "Genial," respondió.

Se levantó y se inclinó para dar a James otro beso, pero James rápidamente se echó para atrás y levantó una mano. "¿Sabes qué?" dijo. "¿Por qué no lo dejamos para más tarde? No queremos movernos demasiado rápido, ¿sabes lo que quiero decir?" Derek se detuvo y se enderezó, sonriendo.

"Vale," le dijo a James. "Te veo más tarde entonces." Con eso dicho, Derek se marchó hacia su mesa.

Cuando Derek estuvo suficientemente lejos, James murmuró, "Desafortunadamente no tan tarde como hubiera querido." En ese momento, Lily llegó a la mesa y se sentó junto a él.

"¿Qué era eso?" preguntó Lily con preocupación mientras se servía la comida. "¿Qué estaba haciendo Derek aquí? ¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Ha cancelado la cita? ¡Contéstame, Potter!"

"¡Lo haré si te callas por un minuto!" contestó James con brusquedad. "Relájate; todo lo que hizo fue cambiar la cita a las siete. Mejor para mi," añadió entre dientes.

Lily sonrió y mordió un trozo de su galleta. "Te lo mereces. ¿No te dije que—?"

"Evans," gruñó James. "Si _intentas_ terminar esa frase no serás capaz, porque ese rollo estará permanentemente alojado dentro tu garganta."

Lily sonrió. "Lo siento," dijo. "Mira, después de la última clase te ayudaré a prepararte, ¿vale?"

"¿Qué es prepararse?" preguntó James, con el ceño fruncido. "¿No puedo limitarme a ponerme un conjunto?"

Lily le observó con incredulidad. "Wow," dijo. "Tienes que aprender _mucho_ sobre las chicas." Antes de que James pudiera preguntarle a que se refería, Parker y Kate se sentaron en la mesa.

"Hey, vosotros dos," dijo Kate alegremente.

"Buenas," dijeron Lily y James al unísono.

"Bueno, Lily," le dijo Parker a James, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "¡Esta noche es la gran noche!"

"Lo sé." Otra vez, Lily y James hablaron al unísono, malhumorados.

Parker le lanzó una mirada de extrañeza a Lily antes de volverse hacia James. "¿No deberías estar más alegre, Lily?" preguntó. "Te ha gustado Derek durante mucho tiempo. Cuando te pidió salir, te pasaste una hora entera bailando alrededor de tu cama."

James observó a Lily y sonrió con extrañeza. "¿Oh, en serio?" preguntó con humor. Lily se sonrojó y desvió la mirada hacia su plato.

"Sí," dijo Kate. "Pero ahora parece que preferirías salir con el calamar gigante."

"¿Es una opción?" preguntó James con esperanza. La fulminante mirada de Lily se lo dijo todo.

"¿Está todo bien?" preguntó Parker.

James suspiró y asintió. "Sí," dijo.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Kate inseguramente.

"No del todo," contestó James con aspereza.

Justo entonces, Remus y Peter se sentaron a ambos lados de Lily. Sirius se dejó caer justo al lado de Parker y sonrió intensamente. "¡Buenos días, amor!" dijo alegremente.

Al otro lado de la mesa, Remus puso los ojos en blanco y se sirvió un plato de huevos. "Ya empezamos," murmuró. "Nunca aprenderá."

Parker gimió. "¡Sirius!" dijo con exasperación. "¡Vete!"

Sirius parpadeó, confuso. "¿Irme a dónde?" preguntó.

"¡Vete a Francia, a Rusia, vete a donde quieras! ¡Pero vete lejos de mi!" Parker se levantó enojada, cogió un panecillo, y salió del Gran Comedor. Sirius se giró hacia el resto con una brillante sonrisa. "Está loca por mí, ¿no creéis?"

"No," contestaron todos.

"Te estás equivocando, Sirius," dijo Kate obviamente.

"¿Y _tú_ que sabes?" preguntó Sirius con indignación.

Kate mordió un trozito de su tocino y se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé," dijo con serenidad. "Pero supongo que si estuvieras tratando a Parker de la manera _correcta_ no saldría corriendo cada vez que te ve, ¿o no?" Kate recogió su mochila y se fue a clase, dejando sin habla a Sirius.

"¿Por qué las chicas siempre tienen que actuar como si lo supieran todo?" se quejó.

"Porque piensan que lo saben," contestó Remus.

"¿Pero cómo?" insistió Peter.

"Es la confraternización de Satanás," masculló James con voz monótona, pensando en todas las veces que Lily se había comportado de manera omnisciente.

Lily sonrió con satisfacción cuando todos los chicos suspiraron.

"No se puede vivir con ellas," suspiró Remus.

"Pero _definitivamente_ no podemos vivir sin ellas," terminó Sirius, alejando su desayuno con mal humor.

"_Odio_ Encantamientos," dijo James vehementemente un par de horas después a medida que él y Lily caminaban hacia el aula de Herbología. "Es una clase estúpida sin ningún tipo de utilidad."

Lily sonrió y se ajustó la mochila a su hombro. "¿Sabes?" le dijo a James. "Ese podría ser un argumento razonable si no fuera porque es absolutamente una mierda. Encantamientos se utiliza en cada profesión. Como Curandero se utiliza para aliviar el dolor y curar los cortes y heridas. Como Auror, se utiliza en prácticamente cada situación y puede salvarte la vida. Como Herbologista—"

"Quizá algún día," soltó James, su voz destilando ironía, "te des cuenta de que eres una persona y no un panfleto."

"Y quizá algún día _tú_ seas capaz de realizar un encantamiento de cambio de color decentemente," contraatacó Lily. "Aunque permíteme que lo dude. ¿Cuán difícil puede ser cambiar una manzana roja a una verde?"

"¡Extremadamente!" dijo James acaloradamente.

"Bueno, nunca pensé que podría serlo," resopló Lily. "Pero obviamente has probado que esa teoría está completamente equivocada."

"¡Quizá si no me hubieras estado chillando como una banshee podría haberlo hecho!"

Lily abrió la puerta del invernadero con brusquedad, casi golpeando a un asustadizo Hufflepuff en la cara. "Cualquiera se hubiera puesto de los nervios si te hubiera visto transformar una manzana _azul,_ Potter," dijo mordazmente, tirando su mochila al suelo. "No existen las manzanas azules. ¡Y es bastante comprensible que me alterara _un poco_ cuando se tornó en _marrón_! ¿Quién ha oído hablar alguna vez de manzanas marrones? ¡Al menos el azul se acercaba más al verde!"

"¡LAS MANZANAS PUEDEN SER MARRONES, EVANS!" Chilló James, perdiendo la compostura. "¿QUÉ TE CREES QUE PASA CUANDO SE PUDREN?"

"Que son excelentes como abono para las plantas," dijo la Profesora Oaks severamente, cortando la respuesta de Lily con eficacia. "Siéntate, Potter. Cinco puntos menos por chillar en clase, Srta. Evans. Ya sabes que no se debe chillar, eso molesta a las Mandrágoras."

"Y una mierda de Hipogrifo," murmuró James bajo el aliento con el ceño fruncido, hundiéndose en su asiento.

"¿Qué has dicho, Evans?" exigió Oaks con brusquedad.

"Nada," contestó James con más dureza de la que había previsto. "Profesora," añadió con respeto, pero ya demasiado tarde.

"Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor, Srta. Evans, por tu mal lenguaje," dijo la profesora con severidad. James frunció aún más el ceño cuando la profesora se metió de lleno en la lección del día. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como Lily se inclinaba hacia él con el ceño fruncido. "Cállate, Evans," la dijo con brusquedad cuando ella abrió la boca, sin molestarse en girar la cabeza. "Si no tienes nada útil que decir—algo que no es muy raro— te sugiero que mantengas tu boca cerrada por _una_ vez en tu vida porque _no_ estoy de humor." James se sorprendió cuando realmente Lily le escuchó y guardó silencio.

James sacó una pluma y una hoja de pergamino y ociosamente comenzó a garabatear en él, dejando que las palabras de la profesora Oaks le entraran por un oído y le salieran por el otro. Se mordió el labio inferior y su ceño fruncido pareció que se iba a grabar permanentemente en sus rasgos. De pronto se sentía frustrado con todo el mundo. Frustrado con Lily, que se creía que siempre tenía la razón; frustrado con Derek, que parecía no entender que James _odiaba _que le besara (_y se llama a sí mismo Ravenclaw,_ pensó James con desdén.); frustrado con Dumbledore, que no podía buscar una solución al lío en el que estaban él y Lily; y frustrado con sus amigos porque no podían saber quién era él realmente. _A estas alturas deberían saber quién soy, _pensó James acaloradamente. _Sirius me ha conocido desde que era muy joven. ¿Cómo podría pensar que_ yo_ me arrepentiría de maldecir a Malfoy, o que llamaría a la Quafle _waflle

Además había otra cosa, ahora que lo pensaba.

A James no le hacía falta ser un Vidente para saber que el partido de Quidditch del sábado sería un completo desastre. Le mataría estar sentado en las gradas, observando a Lily haciendo algo que ella llamaba "volar" delante de cientos de personas. Y para hacerlo peor, tenía que ser justo el partido anterior al que jugarían contra Slytherin, por la copa. _Me corrijo,_ pensó James amargamente. Si _jugamos por la copa._ Hasta ahora Gryffindor nunca había perdido un partido, y James presentía que si su equipo perdía debido a "su" terrible jugada, también podría olvidarse de volver a montar en una escoba.

_Pero, _pensó James melancólicamente, _nunca podré estar lejos de una escoba por mucho tiempo. _James recordó lo que le dijo el otro día a Lily, que no sabía lo importante que era para él el Quidditch. Le encolerizaba que lo hubiera asumido.

Pero eso no era algo inusual. La gente siempre asumía cosas sobre James Potter.

Asumen que nació sabiendo Quidditch, cuando al principio James tuvo que trabajar muy duro para despegar correctamente. Le había llevado semanas aprender como mantenerse estable sobre la escoba. Le había llevado meses perfeccionar el objetivo cuando lanzaba la Quaffle al aro. Le había llevado años jugar tan bien como lo hacía ahora. La única razón por la cual la gente pensaba que era un jugador natural era porque todo lo había aprendido a una edad temprana, antes de entrar en Hogwarts.

Suposiciones. Todas ellas.

Su abuelo le había enseñado esa palabra a los siete, después de que James se hubiera chocado contra el suelo en vez de haber aterrizado, lamentándose de que nunca sería un buen jugador de Quidditch. _"¡Eso es una suposición, muchacho! Nunca asumas, Jimmy. Hará de nosotros unos imbéciles. (1)"_ James rió entre dientes cuando recordó la frase. Había tardado mucho en entender la broma oculta en las palabras de esa frase.

James sonrió irónicamente ante el recuerdo; su abuelo diciendo cosas así. No era como los típicos abuelos. Era la dignidad en persona, con su grueso y blanco bigote muy bien peinado. Su pelo siempre estaba perfectamente cepillado hacia la izquierda, día y noche. De hecho, Matthew Potter era sumamente distinguido y conocido por ello, pero aquellos que llegaron a conocerle sabían muy bien que era de los que hablaban muy alto y juraban como los marineros. La madre de James odiaba eso. James tuvo que sofocar una carcajada cuando recordó el arranque de cólera que tuvo su madre después de que su abuelo le ofreciera a James un vaso de brandy.

"¡No le puedes dar _brandy_ a un niño de seis años!" Dijo enojada, tirando el contenido por el desagüe. "¿En qué pensabas? ¿Estás intentando convertirle en un alcohólico antes de que llegue a los diez!"

"¡Tonterías, Marian!" Había estallado Matthew Potter, tomando un trago de su propio vaso. "Un poco de brandy no matará al chico. ¡Son estupideces! ¡Es bueno para el corazón, te digo! Cuando tenía su edad tomaba tres vasos cada día. Y mírame. ¡Estoy tan fuerte como un maldito fénix!"

_Y ese no era el único desacuerdo que tenían,_ pensó James con una sonrisa. Más de una vez, Marian y Matthew discutían sin parar.

"¿Por qué no puedes ser un abuelo normal?" le diría Marian Potter con irritación. "¿Uno que cuente dulces cuentos a su nieto, sentados al lado del fuego y dándole caramelos?"

"Porque no quiero que se muera de aburrimiento. ¡Por eso!" La voz de Matthew Potter estallaría con su pipa colgado de la boca, haciendo gestos con las manos. "¡El chico necesita entusiasmo en la vida, Marian, entusiasmo! Necesita experiencia y aire fresco en sus pulmones, o será tan vago como el infierno, eso es lo que digo. Porque, cuando _yo_ tenía su edad, quedarme dentro de cualquier habitación era como quedarse lesionado." Terminaría, golpeando su puño sobre la mesa. Entonces Marian sacudiría la cabeza y murmuraría cualquier cosa bajo el aliento, lanzando miradas a James, y su padre estaría tratando de aguantar la risa, fallando miserablemente, claro.

Pero James sabía que su madre sentía una especial debilidad por su abuelo. Si no lo hubiera sentido, se hubiera limitado a ignorarle en vez de a discutir. Le llamaría Matt sólo para molestarle. No había cualquier cosa que le molestase más a Matthew Potter que le llamasen Matt.

"_Matt,_" diría con repugnancia cada vez lo oyese. "¡Es un nombre asqueroso! Es un objeto donde la gente se limpia los pies. ¡Y nadie limpia sus malditos pies sobre un Potter! ¡Nunca llames a tus hijos así, Jimmy! ¡Vienes de la realeza y debes nombrarles como tal!"

James esbozó una sonrisa burlona. Su abuelo siempre había sido muy orgulloso y obstinado, pero en el fondo era un niño. Había sido su abuelo quien le había enseñado todo lo que sabía de Quidditch. Si no hubiera sido por Matthew Potter, probablemente James nunca hubiera jugado ni un partido. A su abuelo siempre le había gustado, y cuando ya se hizo demasiado mayor (o al menos es lo que decía Marian Potter. Pero el abuelo de James prefería "demasiado maduro" o "bien sazonado" en vez de viejo.) para montar en una escoba, empezó a enseñarle a James. Así fue como James había crecido cerca de él, y así es como aún se sentía cerca de él después de muerto. Además del cariño que sentía mientras volaba en el aire, James sentía que el juego era la única manera de mantener esa especial conexión entre él y su abuelo.

Pero no.

La sonrisa de James desapareció cuando vio a Lily, que estaba tomando apuntes con diligencia sobre lo que decía la profesora Oaks. Sabía muy bien que Lily pensaba que sólo practicaba Quidditch por la imagen, y como siempre, estaba mortalmente equivocaba. La imagen no tenía nada que ver. Los labios de James, que formaban una fina línea, lentamente esbozaron una sonrisa.

Pero tampoco hacía daño.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, Lily marchaba hacia Estudios Muggles, mientras James iba hacia Transfiguraciones (la única razón por la que iba era porque Lily le había amenazado con ir al partido de Quidditch con un vestido. Desafortunadamente, también tuvo que _portarse bien _para que no lo hiciera).

Lily caminaba pasillo abajo hacia las clases, cuando repentinamente Sirius y Remus se interpusieron entre ella y la puerta. Ambos se cruzaron de brazos, alzaron las cejas y sonrieron.

"Er..." dijo Lily con incertidumbre. "Hola chicos..."

"Hola," dijo Sirius, con una sonrisa radiante. "Harold."

_¿Quién es Harold? _Pensó Lily con desconcierto.

"¿Cómo va todo?" preguntó Remus conversacionalmente. "¿Cómo están las..." Remus se detuvo, alzando las cejas. "... _cosas?_"

Lily le miró con confusión. "Em..." dijo, mirado de Remus a Sirius. "Están bien. Debemos ir ya a clase." Lily intentó rodearlos y seguir su camino, pero los dos chicos la bloquearon. Se movió hacia la izquierda, pero Sirius y Remus imitaron sus movimientos y volvieron a bloquearla. Lily frunció el ceño. "¿Qué estáis haciendo?" dijo con impaciencia. "¿No véis que no hay gente fuera? ¡Están todos en esas estúpidas cosas llamadas clases, imagináos! Ahora _moveos._"

Remus y Sirius la miraron con sorpresa, aunque divertidos. "Joder, Prongs," dijo Sirius, sonriendo con serenidad. "Sólo queremos hablar contigo. Parece que no hemos hablado durante días."

"¡Sí hemos hablado!" protestó Lily, colocándose la mochila sobre el hombro. "¿Qué te crees que hicimos antes del desayuno? Y ayer, y antes de ayer—"

"No nos referimos a eso, amigo" dijo Remus, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. "Últimamente estás pasando mucho tiempo con alguien que _no_ somos nosotros."

"¿Una... _chica_ quizá?" dijo Sirius astutamente, rodeando sus hombros con el brazo. "Una preciosa pelirroja cascarrabias, para ser exacto." Completamente perpleja por sus insinuaciones, Lily dejó que Remus y Sirius la alejaran de la clase de Estudios Muggles.

"¿De qué estáis hablando?" preguntó, poniéndose tensa entre ambos chicos.

Sirius suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco. "Estamos hablando de que estás saliendo con Lily sin habérnoslo dicho," dijo sin rodeos.

Remus apartó la mano del hombro de Lily y pegó a Sirius en la cabeza. "Muy discreto, Sirius," dijo con sarcasmo.

"Estaba tardando mucho en pillarlo," contestó Sirius. "No tenemos todo el día."

"Espera un minuto," dijo Lily, agitando las manos y cerrando los ojos por un momento. "¿Pensáis que esa escoria y yo… estamos saliendo?"

"Eso no ha sido muy bonito," dijo Sirius, frunciendo el ceño. "Pero sí, creemos que tú y _Lily_ estáis saliendo juntos."

Lily resopló. "¿Bajo qué pretexto?" preguntó sardónicamente. "¿No os habéis dado cuenta de la forma en la que estábamos hoy en Herbología? ¿Y en Transfiguraciones el jueves? Oh, y esta es una buena, ¿qué me decís de la forma en que nos hemos despreciado el uno al otro durante los últimos _seis_ _años_?"

"Sí," dijo Remus con calma. "Pero también nos hemos dado cuenta de la forma en la que habéis estado pasando el tiempo juntos durante la semana pasada. Os sentáis juntos en clase, andáis juntos por los pasillos _y _habéis estado durmiendo juntos en el sofá de la Sala Común. ¡Incluso habéis llegado a reír juntos! ¿Supuestamente que tendríamos que pensar?"

Lily gimió y se frotó la frente. Por un momento consideró seriamente el decirles a Remus y Sirius todo. "Mirad," dijo con tensión. "Sé lo que esto parece, pero _tenéis_ que creerme cuando os digo que no hay nada."

"¿Y entonces qué es?" preguntó Remus con una ceja alzada.

Lily se detuvo, buscando las palabras adecuadas. "Bueno..." dijo con delicadeza. "Es... er... muy complicado y… retorcido. ¡Pero _no_ tan retorcido como para que Pot—Evans y yo estemos en cualquier otra relación que no sea de enemistad!" Chilló Lily con frustración. "¿Puedo ir ya a clase?"

Remus y Sirius cruzaron una mirada dubitativa. "Claro, James," dijo Remus. Lily suspiró con alivio y empezó a caminar hacia clase, con casi diez minutos de retraso.

Cuando Remus y Sirius no la siguieron, se detuvo con la mano sobre el manillar y les miró. Tuvo la extraña sensación de que habían estado hablando quedamente entre ellos, porque Sirius parecía demasiado interesado en la gárgola de la pared. "¿No venís?" le preguntó a Remus.

"¿Por qué no vas yendo tú?" respondió, sonriendo con inocencia. "Dile a la profesora que estaremos en un minuto."

Lily suspiró y rodó los ojos. "Lo que digáis," murmuró. Casi inaudiblemente añadió, "hombres" con voz irritada.

Sirius esperó hasta que desapareciese detrás de la puerta para girarse hacia Remus y decir, "creo que aquí hay gato encerrado, Moony."

"No lo sé, Sirius," dijo Remus con recelo. "James lo ha negado profusamente."

"¡Exacto!" exclamó Sirius, sonriendo y levantando un dedo. "La negación es la primera confesión de la verdad."

"Eso, Padfoot, es una estupidez," dijo Remus significativamente. "Y tú, amigo mío, eres un estúpido."

"¡No, lo digo en serio!"

"Yo también."

"No, de verdad," dijo Sirius, empezando a entusiasmarse. "¿Y si...Lily y James empiezan a salir? ¡Se encuentran en aulas vacías para tener locas y apasionadas citas entre clases y quieren mantener su relación en secreto porque las ex de James intentan envenenar la comida de Lily por puros celos! ¡Y planean fugarse este verano para casarse!" Sirius se detuvo y añadió. "Lily y James, no las ex."

Remus parpadeó. "¿Has estado leyendo las novelas románticas de Parker?"

"¡No! ¡Ahora todo tiene sentido!"

"Quizá en tu desequilibrado mundo," dijo Remus, mirando a Sirius con burla. "No creo que sea nada tan dramático, pero _sí_ pienso que debemos seguir observándoles. Hay algo entre esos dos, y tengo la intención de llegar hasta el fondo de la cuestión."

Sirius rió entre dientes y le dio un codazo amistoso a Remus. "¿Jugando a Sherman Holmes, eh Moony?"

Remus le lanzó a Sirius una mirada condescendiente y giró el pomo de la puerta. "Es _Sherlock _Holmes, Sirius. _Sherman _Holmes es el proctólogo del Callejón Diagon."

"¿Tenemos que prepararnos _ahora_?" lloriqueó James. Estaba siendo arrastrado por Lily justo después de la última clase, quien insistía que debían empezar a arreglarse inmediatamente para la cita con Derek. "Sólo son las tres y media, Evans," continuó James. "Y tengo que encontrarme con el maldito Devon a las siete. ¡Quedan casi _cuatro_ horas! ¿Por qué siempre las chicas tienen que empezar a preparase para una cita un siglo antes?" James se desasió del agarre de Lily y se llenó la boca de un puñado de pistachos, que llegaron a la hora comer como Lily había prometido.

"Primero de todo," dijo Lily con brío, lanzándole a James una mirada desdeñosa. "Su nombre es _Derek._ Segundo, normalmente no empezaría a arreglarme hasta las cinco y media—"

"Oh si," dijo James mordazmente, con la boca llena. "Eso sería _mucho_ mejor."

"—pero como tengo que enseñarte todo," dijo Lily, alzando la voz. "Tendremos que empezar ahora." Arrugó la frente con preocupación y se restregó los ojos. "Oh, hay tanto que tenemos que hacer..." gimió. "Tenemos que elegir la ropa, hacerte las uñas, depilarte las piernas—"

"¿Tendré que enseñarlas?" interrumpió James.

"—arreglarte el pelo—"

"¿Está roto?" bromeó James con una sonrisa burlona.

"—depilarte las cejas—"

Todo signo de burla desapareció de la cara de James. "Suena doloroso," dijo sin entusiasmo.

"Y necesitamos ponerte maquillaje," terminó Lily con un suspiro.

James se detuvo, con su mano llena de pistachos a mitad de camino. Ni siquiera se le había cruzado por la mente llevar maquillaje.

Le pareció algo sumamente espantoso.

"No," dijo sin rodeos.

"¿No qué?" preguntó Lily, confusa.

"_No _voy a llevar maquillaje," dijo James con firmeza. "Yo nome_ pongo_ el maquillaje."

Lily se encogió de hombros y continuó caminando hacia la Torre de Gryffindor. "Por supuesto que no," dijo con serenidad. "Yo lo haré por ti. ¡Ahora date prisa! Nos prepararemos en el baño de los Prefectos, y tengo que coger mis cosas del dormitorio antes de que lleguen los demás. El entrenamiento de Quidditch es a las siete y media, pero tengo que estar allí unos veinte minutos antes o Brian me matará. Además tengo que bajar a la Biblioteca para investigar un poco, así que sería muy útil si cooperaras un poco."

James esbozó una sonrisa falsa. "En tal caso, me aseguraré de no hacerlo."

Lily suspiró y cerró los ojos; no tenía el tiempo, o la paciencia, suficiente para tratar con eso ahora. "Entonces, en _tal_ caso," dijo, girándose hacia James y sonriéndole con dulzura. "Me aseguraré de llevar mi vestido más corto al partido de Quidditch de mañana. Y no creo que le favorezca mucho a un chico de dieciséis años motado en una escoba."

James entrecerró los ojos. "Eso es caer bajo, Evans," dijo.

Lily se encogió de hombros y dobló la esquina. "Lo tendré que hacer." Se detuvo por un instante y lazó una mirada a James. "Por cierto," añadió. "¿Quién es Harold?"

Los ojos de James se abrieron de la sorpresa y tosió violentamente, ahogándose con un pistacho. "¿Q-Qué?" tartamudeó, palideciendo considerablemente.

"¿Quién es Harold?" repitió Lily. "Antes estuve hablando con Sirius y Remus, y Sirius me llamó Harold."

James se revolvió incómodo y desvió la vista, un ligero rubor coloreó sus mejillas. "No lo sé," murmuró.

Lily le estudió durante unos instantes y una sonrisa pronto creció en sus labios. "_Sí_ lo sabes," dijo con satisfacción, finalmente entendiendo. Pero lo quería oír de la boca de James. "Tú sabes quién es este 'Harold', ¿verdad Potter?"

James gimió y cerró los ojos. "Vale," se ablandó. "Está bien, te lo diré. La razón por la cual Sirius te llamó Harold es porque…" James suspiró y redujo el tono de voz. "... Esmiverdaderonombre," dijo rápidamente y entre dientes. Lily soltó resoplido divertido y se cubrió la boca con la mano, sus ojos brillando con regocijo. "¡No hace gracia!" Exclamó James con indignación. "_Odio_ ese nombre. No me pega nada."

"¡Tu nombre es _Harold_!" jadeó divertida. "¡El nombre del poderoso, fino y elegante James-que-piensa-que-es-más-guay-que-ninguno-Potter es _Harold!_ ¡Oh, es genial!"

"¡Cállate!" Exlcamó James, frunciendo el ceño.

Lily calmó sus risas. "Lo siento," murmuró. Pero la sonrisilla aún seguía sobre su cara, y no daba señales de sentirlo en absoluto.

La expresión resentida de James fue substituida por una pensativa. "Hmm," dijo lentamente. "Normalmente sólo me llama así cuando me embroma sobre algo, o cuando intenta averiguar algo. ¿Qué te dijo?"

"Nada, en realidad," dijo Lily, riendo y sacudiendo la cabeza. "Él y Remus me estaban interrogando porque pensaban que tú y yo estábamos saliendo."

James gimió. "¿Otra vez?" dijo.

Lily asintió. "Creen que la razón por la que hablábamos tanto era porque estábamos juntos. Ridículo, lo sé," añadió cuando James soltó un bufido. "Pero creo que nos van a observar durante estos días, así que será mejor que estemos en guardia. Bueno..." Lily le lanzó una mirada de soslayo a James y sonrió. "Harold, ¿eh?"

James se encogió y asintió. "Seh," admitió de mala gana, frotándose la nuca. "_Odio_ ese nombre. Era el nombre de mi bisabuelo por parte de madre. Supongo que será una tradición familiar, o algo, porque mi primo también se llama así. Por suerte, mis padres decidieron salvarme de más humillación y me llamaron James, mi segundo nombre. Creo que me pega mucho más. Pero Sirius y Remus—especialmente Sirius— les encanta torturarme."

Lily rió con disimulo. "No les culpo," dijo. "_Harold._" Se cubrió otra vez la boca con la mano, pero no pudo evitar una carcajada.

"No es _tan _gracioso," dijo James con indignación.

"¡Sí que lo es!"

James hizo una mueca antes de decir la contraseña al retrato. "Evans, es un secreto que te llevarás a la tumba, ¿entendido?" dijo entre dientes a la vez que entraban en la Sala Común.

Lily arrugó la nariz, pensativa. "¿Sabes?" dijo. "De alguna manera, lo que acabas de decir no parece una amenaza viniendo de una persona que se llama Harold. Es como si le quitase el factor intimidante."

James suspiró pesadamente. Estaba claro, sólo había una manera de convencer a Lily. "¿Por favor?" suplicó, dejando de lado su dureza. Lily le miró sorprendida. "Lo digo en serio, Evans." James hizo una pausa y se mordió el labio. "¿_Por favor_ no se lo digas a nadie?" añadió.

Lily suspiró y rodó los ojos. "Está bien," se ablandó. "No se lo diré a nadie."

James dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. "Gracias."

Lily sonrió con malicia. "Por supuesto," dijo, con una indirecta de burla. "Sabes que es algo excelente para hacer chantaje."

James también sonrió con malevolencia. "Si dices algo, le diré a Remus que te gustaba en tercer año."

Lily jadeó y sus ojos se abrieron, horrorizados. "¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?" exigió.

James se encogió de hombros y se sentó sobre el reposa-brazos del sillón con arrogancia. "Tengo mis contactos, Evans. Tengo mis contactos."

Lily rechinchó los dientes. "Vale," dijo con tensión. "Será mejor que nos olvidemos de esta conversación, ¿trato hecho?"

"¿Qué conversación?" dijo James con inocencia.

"Perfecto," dijo Lily. Le echó un vistazo al reloj y buscó con la mirada las escaleras. "Vale, son las tres-cuarenta. Tengo que subir y coger un par de cosas. Necesito que vengas conmigo a la habitación de las chicas y—"

"Vaya, vaya, Evans," interrumpió James, sonriendo con falsedad. "Nunca pensé que oiría esas palabras salir de tus labios. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que te sentías así por mí?"

"Oh, por favor," se mofó Lily. "Ni siquiera me voy a molestar en contestar a esa pregunta. Vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo hasta que las demás lleguen."

Asegurándose de que nadie en la Sala Común estuviera prestando mucha atención, Lily y James entraron en el dormitorio de las chicas. Después de que Lily mandara a James para que se cerciorase de que no hubiera más chicas dentro, Lily caminó hacia el armario mientras James se tumbó sobre una de las camas.

"Bien," dijo Lily, pasándose una mano por el pelo negro. "No tenemos mucho tiempo. No tengo ni idea de lo que voy a— quiero decir, que lo que _tu_ vas a llevar, así que voy a coger varias de mis prendas favoritas y ya elegiremos después." Lily abrió las puertas con un gran crujido y empezó a revolver entre la ropa.

James observó como Lily sacaba un montón de camisetas de diferentes colores, pantalones y faldas, murmurando en bajo lo que pegaba y lo que no. Después de que tuviera una cantidad considerable de ropa, caminó hacia James y la dejó caer a su lado. James cogió una de las camisetas, que resultó ser un top negro, y lo estudió con curiosidad.

"¿Te gusta llevar _esto_?" le preguntó a Lily, que se había vuelto hacia los cajones del aparador, en busca de una chaqueta.

Se giró durante unos instantes para ver de qué estaba hablando. "Sí," dijo, volviéndose hacia el aparador.

Una sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en la cara de James. "¿En serio?" dijo, sujetando el top y mirándolo con aprobación. "¿Sabes? Siempre he pensado que este tipo de camisas quedan muy... sexy en una chica."

Lily detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y subió la mirada. "¿En...serio?" dijo con incertidumbre.

La sonrisa de James se ensanchó. "Si," dijo alegremente. "Mucho, de hecho."

Lily caminó hacia James, le quitó la camiseta de las manos, y lo estudió ella misma. "Maldita sea," dijo, mustia. "Me gustaba mucho esta camiseta."

James alzó una ceja. "Sabía que no eras inmune al encanto Potter," dijo, sonriendo. "Supongo que ahora lo querrás llevar todo el rato."

Lily le dio la vuelta a la camiseta y sacudió la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. "No," dijo pensativamente. "Es una verdadera lástima que te guste esto, Potter."

James masticó lentamente sus pistachos, confuso. "¿Y eso por qué?"

Lily se colocó la camiseta sobre el hombro y se volvió hacia el armario. "Porque," dijo arrepentida, con la nariz arrugada del disgusto. "Ahora tendré que quemarlo."

Derek y su amigo Anthony Nelson, un Ravenclaw de diecisiete años, observaban el entrenamiento de su equipo de Quidditch para el partido de mañana.

Anthony se volvió hacia Derek y sonrió, su pelo rubio azotado por el viento. "Bueno," dijo sutilmente. "Esta noche es la gran cita con la Gryffindor, ¿eh? ¿Cuál era su nombre?"

"Lily Evers, o algo así," contestó Derek con los ojos pegados en las manchas azules que estaban sobre ellos.

"¿Es guapa?" inquirió Anthony.

Derek rió y golpeó su hombro con el suyo. "¿Crees que la hubiera pedido salir si no fuera así?" dijo. "Es una de las chicas que están más buenas de su curso entero. Bastante guapa. Un poco sabelotodo, ya me entiendes. Siempre estudiando. Oí hace un mes que estaba interesada por mi. No me lo pueden poner más fácil."

"¿Y qué pasa con Charlene? Pensé que te gustaba, ¿y ahora vas detrás de esta tal Lily?"

Derek rodó los ojos y le lanzó una mirada a su amigo. "¿Y cuándo he dicho yo que me _gustaba _Lily?"

Anthony frunció ligeramente el ceño y contempló a Derek. "Vale, así que es más pequeña _y_ sabelotodo. _Eso_ no suena muy divertido." Anthony hizo una pausa. "Espera un segundo," dijo lentamente. "La única razón por la que tú la pedirías salir _a ella_ es..." Derek sonrió y alzó las cejas sugerentemente. Anthony se quedó boquiabierto. "¿Es _virgen_?"

"Si," contestó Derek, satisfecho.

"Pero—pero," tartamudeó Anthony. "¿Y cómo lo sabes?"

"Por favor," resopló Derek. "Para un experto como yo en ese campo, no es muy difícil de suponer. La inocencia de Lily es tan evidente como lo sería un Slytherin en la Sala Común de Gryffindor."

Anthony rió y le dio a Derek un golpe en la espalda. "Así vas, amigo," dijo. "¿Qué has planeado para esta noche? ¿Te vas a acostar con ella?"

"Prefiero llamarlo 'explorar sus horizontes,' pero sí, eso planeaba."

"¿Y has reservado la Torre de Astronomía?"

"Claro."

"¿Toda la noche?"

Derek se giró hacia su amigo y volvió a sonreír. "Toda la noche."

Anthony se apoyó sobre la pared y se colocó las manos bajo la cabeza. Se quedó en silencio durante unos instantes antes de añadir. "¿Y cómo sabes que no dirá no?"

"No lo hará," contestó Derek, muy seguro.

"¿Y por qué estás tan seguro?" preguntó Anthony.

"Por favor," se mofó Derek. "Nunca ha pasado antes, y definitivamente no pasará ahora. Preguntále a Alison, Trisha, Patty—"

"Vale, vale," rió Anthony. "Lo pillo." Volvió a centrarse en el entrenamiento de Quidditch. "Supongo que no te importará si después se lo pidiera yo, ¿verdad?"

Derek se encogió de hombros y se revolvió su pelo castaño claro con la mano. "Como quieras," dijo despreocupadamente. "La verdad es que no tengo planeado volver a verla." Subió la vista y estudió detenidamente a la buscadora de Ravenclaw, quien estaba volando por el aire cerca de la snitch. "Hey, Anthony," dijo súbitamente, pegando suavemente a su amigo con la mano. "¿No es esa Shannon O'Reilly?"

Anthony alzó una ceja y observó la figura que estaba encima de ellas. "Eso creo, sí."

Los labios de Derek se curvaron en una pícara sonrisa. "¿Está soltera?"

Arriba, en el baño de prefectos, James observaba con horror como Lily iba poniendo varios instrumentos sobre el mostrador. A cada _click_ de los plateados aparatos, los ojos de James se iban abriendo cada vez más.

Lily frunció el ceño y se acarició la barbilla. "A ver," murmuró para ella. "La maquinilla, las pinzas... gloss, definitivamente no podemos prescindir de eso." Acabó sacando el resto de sus cosas, y después se giró hacia James. "Vale, antes de que empecemos, necesito decirte un par de cosas."

"¿Sólo un par?" bromeó James.

"Ya veremos si sigues manteniendo el mismo sentido del humor después de pasar por esto. ¿Potter, conoces el dicho, 'la belleza no conoce el dolor'?"

James alzó una ceja. "Er…" dijo, dubitativo. "Claro."

"¿Y que 'paga para ser preciosa'?"

La expresión de James mostraba claramente que no entendía nada. "Me suena vagamente familiar, sí."

Lily asintió y sonrió. "Bien," dijo serenamente. "Sólo quiero que sepas una cosa." James la miró socarronamente. "¿Qué?" dijo.

Lily continuó sonriéndole. "Que es un montón de mierda," dijo alegremente. "Todo ello."

Lily gozó ver a James palidecer considerablemente. "¿En serio...?" preguntó débilmente.

"Sí," contestó Lily. "Pero no te preocupes, Potter. No te dejará cicatriz." Lily hizo una pausa y añadió. "Al menos no durante toda la vida."

James resopló desdeñosamente y se cubrió la cara con las manos. "Genial," dijo, su voz amortiguada por las manos. "Justo el tipo de viernes que estaba deseando pasar. Ser depilado, pintado y pasar dolor. Suena muy divertido."

"¿A qué si?" dijo Lily alegremente. Lo decía en serio. Aunque no le gustara mucho la idea de que James fuera a salir con el chico que le traía loca, no pudo evitar esperar con ganas a prepararle para la cita, sabiendo que sería muy divertido.

Lily cogió un taburete cercano y lo puso a su lado. "Bien," le dijo a James, dando palmaditas en el taburete. "Siéntate aquí."

"¿Y por qué no puedes venir tú aquí?" replicó él.

"Porque," dijo Lily, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Necesito que te sientes para arreglarte."

James al instante se sentó sobre el suelo y sonrió. "Ya estoy sentado," dijo, sus ojos brillando con malicia.

"_Sobre el taburete,_" dijo Lily de manera amenazante.

"Estoy mucho más cómodo aquí, gracias," dijo James con calma, metiéndose un pistacho en la boca.

"¡Potter!"

"¿Sí?" dijo inocentemente. "¿Sabes? Esto hubiera terminado antes si no fueras tan infantil y vinieras hasta aquí. Estás haciendo las cosas realmente más difíciles que lo que son, Evans."

Lily soltó un gruñido de frustración. "¿_Siempre_ tienes que hacerme las cosas difíciles?"

"Claro que no," respondió James. "Pero todo el mundo tiene que tener un hobbie, ¿no crees?"

Lily le observó durante unos instantes, con las cejas fruncidas. Después suspiró. "Potter," dijo con cansancio. "_Por favor_ intenta cooperar esta vez. A mi tampoco me gusta esta situación. ¿Piensas que me _gusta_ ayudar a un chico en _mi_ cuerpo a arreglarse para _mi_ cita con un chico que me ha gustado durante meses? ¡No mencionar el hecho que en vez de pasar un buen rato con un amable, gracioso y guapo chico, tengo que ir a un jodido campo de Quidditch y prepararme para hacer el ridículo delante de cientos de personas! ¡Así que sería _sumamente_ considerado si me pudieras hacer un favor y por una vez en tu vida preocuparte por alguien que no seas tú!"

James parpadeó. Se mordió la lengua para evitar un comentario hiriente que se le acababa de ocurrir por puro hábito. Aunque no le gustaba que le llamasen egoísta, podía ver fácilmente que Lily estaba al límite. Y no creía que fuera sabio forzar los límites, así que se obligó a mantenerse serio.

"Vale, Evans," dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. "Cooperaré."

"¿Lo harás?" preguntó Lily con esperanza.

James exhaló un suspiro y se levantó. "Sí," dijo, sentándose a regañadientes sobre el taburete. "¿Es lo que quieres no? Bueno, pues aquí estoy. Prepárame como una maldita chica, cuanto antes mejor."

Lily le sonrió. "Genial," dijo. Se abalanzó hacia el lavabo, y cogió unas pinzas. "Bien, empezaremos con las cejas." Lily se acercó hacia James, estudiándole detenidamente. Deslizó un dedo por una de sus pelirrojas cejas. "Merlín," murmuró, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. "No las he hecho en semanas. Es una suerte que todavía pueda ver la línea."

Los ojos de James estaban fijos en las pequeñas y plateadas pinzas. "¿Esto exactamente que implica?" preguntó cuidadosamente. "¿Duele?" Lily no dijo nada y evitó su mirada, algo que no pasó desapercibido por James. "Genial," dijo, apartando su mano de la cara. "Evitas mi mirada, y eso solo puede significar que duele."

"No seas tonto," dijo Lily con brío. "No es para tanto." Inclinó levemente hacia atrás la cabeza de James, haciendo que se apoyara sobre el mostrador. "Vale," dijo. "Cierra los ojos."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó inmediatamente. "¡Son las cejas, no tiene nada que ver con mis ojos!"

"Relájate," le calmó Lily, dándole unas palmaditas sobre el hombro. "Es más fácil así." James se inclinó lentamente, frunciendo el ceño y manteniendo la vista fija sobre Lily. "Cierra los ojos," dijo nuevamente Lily. "No te preocupes; se acabará antes de que te des cuenta." James finalmente cerró los ojos, y Lily se acercó y posicionó sus manos cerca de sus ojos. Sonrió, evitando reírse. _Me pregunto si Potter ahora será tan grandioso,_ pensó con satisfacción.

Lily se mordió el labio inferior y acercó las pinzas a su piel. James se estremeció ante el frío metálico, pero permaneció quieto. "No pongas esa cara," le regañó Lily. "Así no puedo depilarte."

"Oh Dios, lo que digas," murmuró James, con los ojos todavía cerrados. Pero hizo lo que Lily le mandó y relajó la cara.

Lily respiró hondo y cerró las pinzas agarrando varios pelos rojos. Silenciosamente contó hasta tres, y luego dio un tirón

"¡Ow!" James se llevó una mano a la ceja y fulminó a Lily con la mirada. "No es para tanto," dijo entre dientes.

"¡Bueno, no lo era!" dijo Lily a la defensiva.

"¡Sí lo era!" exclamó James, haciendo muecas. Lily se rió con disimulo, causando la furia de James. "¡SI LO ERA, MALDITA SEA!" Gritó.

"Mira," dijo Lily, sonriendo burlonamente. "Tendrás que tratar con ello porque tenemos que hacer esto."

James frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. "¡A nadie le importan tus malditas cejas, Evans!"

"_A mi_ me importa," soltó Lily. "¡Ahora deja de quejarte como un bebé e inclínate hacia atrás!"

"¡No!" dijo James con indignación.

"Te he dicho que te _inclines_," dijo Lily entre dientes. Sin esperar a que reaccionara James, ella misma le empujó bruscamente. Sin embargo, James se resistió. "Potter, quédate—_quieto!_ ¡No me obligues a atarte!"

No deseando ser atado, James se hechó hacia atrás apoyándose contra el mostrador con el ceño fruncido. "Vale," él se quejó. "¿Date prisa, quieres? No sé durante cuanto tiempo podré cooperar."

Ligeramente sin aliento por su lucha, Lily recogió las pinzas del lugar donde se habían caído. "Bien", dijo. "Cierra otra vez los ojos. Esto no durará mucho tiempo." Agarró varios pelos de la ceja, y dio un tirón.

"Ouch!" exclamó James. Pero Lily había mantenido libre una mano sobre su hombro para impedirle moverse mucho, y él no tuvo ninguna otro opción, sólo quedarse inmóvil. Lily limpió las pinzas y comenzó otra vez. Cada vez Lily tiraba del pelo, James se estremecía y gritaba del dolor.

"Ahora en serio," le regañó Lily mientras limpiaba nuevamente las pinzas. "¿No crees que eres un poco dramático? Ni siquiera _yo_ me quejé tanto en mi primera vez."

James se estremeció y se pasó un dedo por la ceja. "¿No hay otra forma más... rápida?" suplicó.

Lily frunció los labios y le estudió durante unos instantes. "Supongo," dijo pensativamente. "Si es lo que realmente quieres."

"Lo es," dijo James con impaciencia.

Lily lo miró dubitativamente. "¿Estás_ seguro,_ Potter?"

"¿Tu crees que te lo hubiera preguntado si no lo quisiera?"

Lily le miró largamente mientras consideraba la idea. _Le vendría bien, por ser tan estúpido,_ pensó. "Vale," dijo lentamente. "Si es lo que realmente quieres, lo haré de la otra manera. Por el camino más… rápido."

James suspiró aliviado cuando Lily guardó las pinzas en su sitio. "Bien," dijo. "Supongo que ahora sí que podré relajarme."

"Yo no estaría tan segura," murmuró Lily entre dientes.

"¿Qué decías?" preguntó James.

"Nada," dijo Lily rápidamente.

James la miró con recelo, pero no añadió nada. "Bueno, ¿y cómo es esta otra forma?"

Lily sonrió, pero James no la pudo ver ya que le estaba dando la espalda. "Ya lo verás," dijo con voz cantarina. Se volvió hacia él, sujetando un pequeño bowl, con una espátula que se parecía mucho un agitador de café y un par de tiras de un papel especial.

James lo miró todo con asombro. "¿Todo _eso_ sólo para las cejas?" preguntó con incredulidad. "Merlín, eres tan... _chica._"

"Gracias," dijo Lily. Puso cada artículo sobre el mostrador y cogió la paleta. "Bien," le dijo a James. "Échate hacia atrás y cierra los ojos." James hizo lo que le dijeron, con una pequeña sonrisa bailando en sus labios. _Esto no tardará mucho,_ pensó Lily alegremente. Cuidadosamente untó la espátula en la cera y lo extendió sobre parte de la ceja.

La sonrisa de James creció aún más ante el calorcito. "Hmm," dijo. "Qué bien... está caliente. Me encantan las cosas calientes," añadió suavemente.

Intentado contener una risita, Lily cubrió la cera con una tira de papel y lo presionó con los dedos. "Vale, Potter,"dijo. "Ahora relájate."

"Estoy muy relajado," dijo James vagamente, arrastrando las palabras. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el estómago.

"¿Quieres algo para sujetarte?" preguntó Lily indecisamente.

James arrugó ligeramente la frente y abrió los ojos. "¿Por qué querría agarrarme a algo?" bufó. "Esto no es un maldito parto, ¿sabes?" Se inclinó hacia atrás nuevamente y cerró los ojos. "¡Cera fuera!" dijo alegremente, poniéndose los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

"Vale," dijo ella, todavía dubitativa. Agarró la esquina del papel. "Está bien, Potter," dijo. "A la de tres."

"Preparado y esperando, Evans," suspiró James despreocupadamente.

"Uno..."

Lily apretó la esquina del papel con sus dedos pulgar e índice. "...Dos..."

_Mujeres, _pensó James con una pequeña sonrisa. _Siempre dándole a las cosas más importancia de la que tienen._

"...Tres!" Estremeciéndose y mordiéndose el labio, Lily le dio un tirón al papel, llevándose consigo muchos pelos.

El grito que resonó por el Baño de Prefectos habría hecho que una mismísima banshee se tapara los oídos.

Kate, dando un suspiro, dejó caer su mochila sobre la cama, tumbándose sobre ella. "Por fin," dijo. "Pensé que el viernes _nunca_ llegaría."

"Lo sé," asintió Parker, igualmente aliviada. Se arrojó sobra su cama. "Esta semana se me a hecho eterna. No voy a hacer _nada_ de deberes esta noche; no me importa cuanto tarde en hacerlos el domingo."

Kate le lanzó una mirada. "Siempre te quedará mañana," dijo.

"Lo sé," respondió Parker. "Pero mañana es el partido de Quidditch contra Ravenclaw."

Kate frunció el ceño y se incorporó sobre la cama, apoyándose sobre su codo, quedando justo frente a Parker. "Pero eso es por la mañana. Puedes hacerlos por la noche," sugirió.

Parker rodó los ojos. "¿Estás intentado arruinar mi fin de semana incluso antes de que empieze?" le preguntó a Kate.

Kate sonrió. "Admítelo, Parker," dijo. "Si no fuera por mí, tus deberes nunca estarían acabados, tu segundo nombre es la 'tardona'."

Parker resopló, fingiéndose ofendida. "Por favor," dijo con aire digno. "Prefiero ser la que 'desafía a la organización,' si no te importa." Kate la observó durante unos segundos antes de estallar en carcajadas. Parker se unió a su amiga, y durante los siguientes minutos no pudieron dejar de reír. Finalmente se calmaron, Parker respiró hondo. "Hey," dijo súbitamente. "¿Dónde está Lily?"

Kate hizo una pausa alzando la cabeza, pensativa. "No lo sé," dijo, casi sin aliento por las risas. "La última vez que la vi estaba con James, en el hall. Y eso fue justo antes de la última clase. Antes de eso, estaban en la mesa, discutiendo sobre algo."

"Hmm," dijo Parker lentamente. "Es algo bastante extraño."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Parker se mordió el labio, acariciándose la mejilla con el dedo. "Últimamente, siempre que veo a Lily," dijo lentamente, "está con James."

Kate la miró, confundida. "¿Cuándo ha estado Lily a buen grado con Potter?" preguntó escépticamente.

"Nunca," respondió Parker. "Pero hace una semana han estado inseparables. Aunque también discutían. Pero también se han estado sentando juntos durante las clases, hablando y andando juntos por los pasillos… Kate, algo está pasando."

"Pero…" Kate sacudió la cabeza. "Me sorprende que Lily no nos dijera nada. Quiero decir, ¿te acuerdas cuando Derek le pidió salir? No paró de hablar de él durante _días,_ Parker. No puedo ni contar la de veces que la oí decir, '_Derek _es tan guapo', _'Derek_ es tan listo_'_, 'Merlin, ¿no es _Derek_ el chico más amable del mundo?'"

Parker rió y le tiró una almohada a su amiga. "_Lo sé,_ Kate," dijo. "¿Yo también estaba ahí, recuerdas?"

"Sólo estaba comentando," dijo Kate, sonriendo y colocándose la almohada bajo la cabeza. "Lily no nos ha estado hablando mucho, últimamente. Aunque tampoco nos ha abandonado. Pero no hemos tenido ninguna charla de _chicas._"

"Bueno," dijo Parker. "Ya pensaremos en ello más tarde. Quizá la insistamos para que tengamos una noche de chicas. Una fiesta pijama, o algo así. Y nos podrá contar su vida amorosa."

"Eso suena bien," dijo Kate. Entonces sonrió disimuladamente. "Lily no es la única con una vida amorosa, ¿sabes?"

"¿Quién?" preguntó Parker, confundida.

"¡Oh, por favor!" resopló Kate, rodando los ojos. "No te creas que no me he dado cuenta de lo que está pasando entre tú y Sirius. No soy ciega como él."

Parker la observó con preocupación. "¿No es muy obvio, verdad?"

"Bueno, de hecho no," dijo Kate, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Lo descubrí hace un par de días. Fuiste bastante buena ocultándolo. ¿Desde cuando te gusta?"

"No lo sé," dijo Parker, encogiéndose de hombros. "Durante dos años, quizá más."

"¿Y por qué no has hecho nada al respecto?" inquirió Kate, con los ojos abiertos. "No para de pedirte salir. ¿Por qué no le dices que sí?"

"Porque," bufó Parker. "Sirius juega con las chicas. No importa cuán guapo sea, nunca cambiará. No voy a ser una de esas chicas que salen con él sólo para ser abandonada y olvidada."

Kate suspiró. "Ahora que lo dices, te entiendo," dijo. "¿Pero siempre hay una posibilidad, no?"

Parker se encogió de hombros y se levantó de la cama. "Supongo. Hey," dijo, cambiando de tema. "¿Qué me dices si jugamos a una partida de Ajedrez Mágico?"

Kate sonrió y también se levantó, caminando hacia la puerta. "Más vale que cojas una escoba y empieces a correr, ahora mismo." Rió y salió disparada de la habitación, segundos después, Parker la siguió.

_Nunca más,_ juró James silenciosamente, estremeciéndose y pasándose un dedo por sus cejas recién depiladas. _Nunca quiero volver a oír la palabra 'cera' en mi vida. _Lily no había exagerado cuando le había dicho que no sería divertido arreglarse. James se dio cuenta de que esto era _muy_ diferente de ponerse unos pantalones y una camiseta, como normalmente él solía hacer, y, para decir la verdad, no podía creer que las chicas _quisiesen_ pasar por lo que él llamaba tortura solo para una cita. _Periodos, depilaciones,_ pensó James, rodando los ojos. _Debo estar agradecido por ser un chico._

Suspiró y miró a Lily, quien estaba buscando y sacando cosas de su bolsa de maquillaje. "¿Es muy difícil elegir que tipo de maquillaje ponerte?" preguntó exasperadamente.

Lily caminó hacia él y dejó todo sobre el mostrador cerca de James. "Lo creas o no, Potter," dijo, volviendo a su bolsa. "Hay un cierto arte a la hora de poner maquillaje. Pones lo colores incorrectos y te pareces a algo peligrosamente cercano al payaso."

"Lo que digas," murmuró James. Cogió un pequeño tubito de gloss. "Frambruesa condimentada," leyó en voz alta. Subió la vista hacia Lily y sonrió. "No sabía que los pintalabios tuvieran distintos sabores." James sostuvo el tubito en alto y lo olió. "¡Es increíble!" exclamó. "¿Eso es lo que hace que los labios de las chicas sepan tan bien cuando las beso? Bastante conveniente, la verdad."

Lily rodó los ojos, sin molestarse en contestar. Cogió un par de cosas más, y las puso donde tenía el resto. Se giró justo a tiempo para ver a James haciendo una horrible mueca, arrugando la nariz y sacando la lengua del asco. "¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Lily. "¿Qué va mal?" El tubito de gloss estaba abierto y el dedo de James estaba sobre su boca. Sus labios estaban extrañamente brillantes. Lily alzó una ceja y dejó caer todo su peso sobre su pierna izquierda. "¿Te acabas de _comer_ mi gloss, Potter?" preguntó con incredulidad.

"Sí," tosió James. "Y estaba asqueroso."

Lily cogió el brillo de labios y lo dejó fuera de su alcance. Después de examinar detenidamente cuanto quedaba, cerró la tapa. "¡No es comestible!" exclamó. Pero sus ojos brillaban de diversión. "¿Qué te esperabas? ¿Caramelo?"

James tragó saliva varias veces, intentando deshacerse del repulsivo sabor que se le había quedado en la boca. "Pues sí," dijo. "Por lógica, si algo huele bien también sabe bien. Además pensé que como los labios de las chicas sabían tan bien…, bueno, ya sabes el resto." _¡Merlín, no puedo quitarme el sabor de la boca!_ James agarró una toalla y se limpió la boca con ella varias veces. Se estremeció ligeramente y volvió a ponerlo en su lugar. "Puff," dijo. "Asqueroso."

Lily observó la toalla con expresión disgustada. "Asqueroso en verdad," dijo bajo el aliento, arrugando la nariz. "Recuérdame que la próxima vez me traiga mi propia toalla. Bueno, ahora que tenemos las cejas hechas..." sonrió y sostuvo en alto una cuchilla y la crema de afeitar. "Ahora haremos las piernas."

James sonrió malévolamente y bajó la vista hacia las piernas que se había convertido en su nuevo cuerpo. "Hmm," dijo alegremente. "Siempre me han gustado las piernas. No debería tener ningún problema con esto."

Lily le lanzó una dubitativa mirada. "¿Te has depilado alguna vez las piernas, Potter?" le preguntó.

James le miró horrorizado. "¡Demonios, no!" exclamó. "¿_Parece_ que soy el tipo de persona que se preocupa por sus piernas? Hombres como yo—" Lily resopló. "—_no_ se depilan las piernas. Más bien emplearía mi esfuerzo en algo que... merezca más la pena. Como mi cara," añadió con altivez.

"Y como tu duro trabajo ha dado resultado," comentó Lily secamente.

"Vaya, gracias," dijo James con una sonrisa, ignorando su sarcasmo.

Lily puso un segundo taburete frente a James. "Bien," dijo, señalándolo. "Apoya tu pierna aquí, y doblála." James obedeció. Lily empezó aplicando la crema depilatoria hasta aproximadamente dos pulgadas por encima de la rodilla.

"¿Sabes?" dijo James mientras la observaba. "Si otro prefecto entrara aquí justo ahora, podría pensar que algo _muy _equivocado y sucio está pasando entre tú y yo. Sería gracioso, la verdad." James hizo una pausa. "Aunque," dijo, con una sonrisa burlona. "Es una lástima que no este en mi propio cuerpo ahora mismo. Siempre he querido acariciar la pierna de una chica."

Lily le lanzó una mirada sombría, y después de asegurarse de que no era la misma que James había usado antes, se limpió la mano con una toalla. "Está bien," dijo a la vez que le quitaba la capa a la cuchilla. "No te muevas o terminarás con un corte en la pierna." James se mantuvo quieto, observando como Lily arrastraba cuidadosamente la cuchilla desde el tobillo hasta la rodilla, y como limpiaba el exceso de crema con un pañuelo.

"Esto me recuerda," dijo mientras Lily repetía el proceso. "Quizá quieras afeitarte en un par de días, o al final acabarás con una sombra poco atractiva sobre la barbilla."

Lily alzó las cejas, limpiando otra vez la cuchilla. "Como si _tú_ te afeitaras, Potter," dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

"¡Perdona!" dijo James, muy ofendido. "¿Y tú cómo lo sabes, Evans?"

Lily resopló y delicadamente deslizó la cuchilla por la rodilla. "No eres lo suficientemente hombre para hacerlo."

James fingió ofenderse. "Eso hace daño, Evans," bromeó. "Es injusto. ¿Cómo te atreves a cuestionar la virilidad de James Potter?"

"Bueno," le dijo Lily. "Es muy difícil considerar tu masculinidad si tienes la regla, ¿no crees?"

James suspiró. "_Tenías _que hablar sobre la maldita menstruación, ¿verdad?" dijo malhumoradamente. Se llenó la boca de unos pistachos cubiertos de chocolate y dijo, masticando, "E' tota'ment' ine'ea'rio, Evan."

Lily sonrió y terminó de depilar la otra pierna, después limpió todos los restos de crema. "Vale," dijo, exhalando un hondo suspiro. "Ya hemos terminado." Sacó un cepillo, una goma y varias pinzas para el pelo de su bolsa y giró a James para que se quedase frente al espejo. "Ahora," dijo, poniéndose detrás de él y observando sus reflejos. "Haremos el pelo."

"Genial, esto llevará años," murmuró James, cruzándose de brazos.

"Nah," dijo Lily, empezando a peinar su grueso cabello. "Ya sé lo que voy a hacer. Es muy fácil, pero elegante. Y así no se enredará con facilidad. Sólo lo voy a coger en una coleta con un par de mechones cayéndose por la cara. Sólo me llevará unos minutos."

"Menos mal," dijo James, intentando no mover la cabeza cuando Lily le recogió el pelo. "Ya son las cuatro y veinticinco, y todo lo que tenemos que hacer es el maquillaje. Después me vestiré y tendré aproximadamente dos horas para relajarme antes de la cita con el infierno." Lily le sonrió maliciosamente a James a través del espejo. "¿Qué?" preguntó.

"¿No te dije que tenías mucho que aprender sobre las chicas?"

"Ya, ¿y?"

"Que todavía no he cogido la ropa que vas a llevar," respondió Lily. "Y esa siempre es la peor parte. Por lo tanto, es la parte que lleva más tiempo. Te aseguro que _no_ habrá tiempo para relajarse antes de la cita con Derek."

James gimió. "¡Maldita sea!"

"Lo sé," dijo Lily, dándole golpecitos sobre el hombro, fingiendo compasión. "Duele, ¿verdad?" Entonces se encogió de hombros y continuó peinando lo que una vez fue su pelo. "Pero," dijo, dejando de fingir. "Todo el mundo hace cosas que no le gustan."

"Evans," dijo James, frunciendo profundamente el ceño. "Una cosa que _detesto_ es oír el refrán 'la vida no es justa'."

"Bueno, no lo es, ¿sabes?"

"Sí, lo sé" dijo James, apretando los dientes cuando le dio un tirón en el pelo. "Esta entera situación es un perfecto ejemplo."

"Cierto," dijo Lily con gravedad. Los dos se quedaron en silencio cuando Lily terminó de colocar el pelo en una coleta y dejaba que algunos mechones cayeran. Aunque Lily deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera _ella_ la que se estuviera preparando para lo que debería haber sido _su_ cita, no pudo evitar admitir que se estaba divirtiendo viendo a James reaccionar ante las diferentes cosas que debían hacer para la cita. Era algo que debía meter en el Pensadero una vez que tuviera la oportunidad.

Guardó el cepillo y las pinzas otra vez en su bolsa. "Bien," suspiró. "Y ahora el maquillaje."

"Justo lo que estaba esperando con impaciencia," dijo James con voz monótona. "Mi vida finalmente tiene sentido."

"Oh, cállate," dijo Lily bruscamente. "Estoy harta de tus quejas, Potter. Así que, o te callas, o te llenaré tanto de brillo que tu boca brillará como los diamantes."

James frunció el ceño, y refunfuñó. "_Sabía_ que eras de las violentas."

Lily cogió una brocha y el colorete rosado. "Échate para atrás," le exigió.

James la miró con recelo. "Vas a hacer que me parezca a la hermana gemela de la Profesora Veronique, ¿verdad?"

"Claro que no," dijo Lily bruscamente, inclinando la cabeza de James con su dedo y pasando la brocha sobre el colorete. "¿Alguna vez me has visto con tanto?"

"Nunca te he visto con nada puesto," puntualizó James.

"De hecho," dijo Lily, agradecida. "No es muy cierto. No llevo maquillaje todos los días, pero me gusta llevarlo de vez en cuando. Prefiero estar al natural. Después de todo, el objetivo primordial del maquillaje es parecer que no lo llevas puesto."

"Espera un segundo," dijo James, levantando la cabeza. "¿Me estás diciendo que las chicas se ponen el maquillaje para parecer que no lo llevan? ¿Y entonces para que se lo ponen?"

Lily sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. "Bueno, no del todo," explicó. Obligó a James nuevamente a echarse hacia atrás y empezó a cepillar ligeramente su mejilla hasta que una leve sombra rosada apareció. "Algunas chicas_ quieren_ que se les note, así que usan colores que no son su tono de piel. Algunas veces puede quedar bien. Pero, como has podido ver en nuestro colegio, muchas chicas se pasan demasiado. También mi hermana. Pero mi madre me enseñó hace bastante que el mejor modo de aplicar el maquillaje consiste en ponerselo de tal forma que acentúe tus colores y rasgos."

Para su propia sorpresa, James se encontró escuchando atentamente en vez de dejando que todo entrase por un oído y saliera por otro. Lily giró su cara para poder hacer la otra mejilla.

"Por ejemplo," dijo. "Si alguien tiene unos pómulos agradables, puede resaltarlos más aplicándose un poco de colorete justo debajo." Lily giró a James para que pudiera mirarse en el espejo, sonrió. "El efecto es bastante bonito," dijo.

_Tiene razón,_ pensó James mientras estudiaba los resultados en el espejo. _No queda nada mal. No me extraña que nunca me diera cuenta de que llevaba maquillaje. Parece como si fuera... bueno, natural. _Pero no se atrevería a admitir, que, uno, Lily podía estar guapa; y dos, que su charla sobre cosméticos le parecía interesante.

"Supongo que podría haber sido peor," dijo James despreocupadamente. "¿Ya está?"

"Todavía no," dijo Lily, guardando el colorete. Cogió la sombra de ojos. "Todavía tenemos que hacer los ojos, los labios y la máscara."

"¿Máscara?" preguntó James con curiosidad. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Es algo que hace que tus pestañas destaquen más."

"Pestañas," dijo James inexpresivamente. "¿De veras piensas que a los chicos nos importan vuestras malditas _pestañas_? ¡Estamos demasiado ocupados observando vuestros cuerpos!"

Lily entrecerró los ojos y le dijo, con mofa. "Eso es caer tan _bajo,_" dijo.

"Y lo dice una chica que le preocupan tanto sus pestañas que las _pinta,_" le devolvió James.

Lily le fulminó con la mirada antes de volver a guardar la máscara. "Bueno," dijo secamente. "No haré la máscara. Pero sí la sombra de ojos, así que no te quejes." Lily aplicó color a sus parpádos y labios, mucho más rápido de lo que James habría previsto.

De hecho, esta experiencia más bien le había enseñado. James ahora sabía que cada vez que le pedía una cita a una chica, se lo tomaban mucho más en serio de lo que él se había imaginado. Apreciaba el hecho de gustarlas tanto como para que pasaran tantas horas preparándose, porque _él_, definitivamente, no lo hubiera hecho. ¿_Pero por qué no? _Pensó con suficiencia._ Yo lo valgo. _James sonrió, imaginándose a Lily con expresión horrorizada si hubiera llegado a oírle.

Justo cuando se estaba debatiendo entre decírselo o no tan solo para ver su reacción, algo más captó su atención. Lily estaba apuntando con su varita varios objetos que tenía en la mano, haciéndoles más grandes con un hechizo. Cuando volvieron a su forma original, James pudo observar que se trataba de ropa.

Mucha ropa.

James abrió mucho los ojos, mirando el tamaño de la montaña. "Er..." dijo inseguramente. "_Sabes_ que sólo es una cita, ¿verdad? No te vas de vacaciones."

"Por supuesto que lo sé," murmuró Lily, preocupada por deshacer dos mangas que estaban atadas. "Por eso lo he traído todo."

James suspiró y rodó los ojos. "Debería haberlo sabido."

Lily continuó buscando entre las distintas prendas, separándolas en tres montones: faldas, pantalones y tops. Cuando terminó, cogió una falda azul oscura y un top blanco. "Mira," le dijo a James. "Vamos a probarnos primero este." Apuntó a James con varita, y dijo, "¡_Sapora_!"

El uniforme del colegio fue inmediatamente sustituido con el conjunto que Lily había elegido.

"Me gusta este," dijo James inmediatamente. Aunque ni siquiera lo había mirado, ni le importaba; todo lo que quería era escoger la ropa cuanto antes para que poder relajarse antes de encontrarse con Daren.

O como se llamase.

Pero Lily no le respondió. En cambio, tenía la barbilla apoyada sobre su mano, escrutando los resultados. "Ven aquí," dijo, haciéndole gestos con las manos. James se levantó con un gran suspiro y caminó hacia ella. "Date la vuelta," ordenó Lily. James obedeció, rodando los ojos. Lily rodeó a James, revisándolo todo con cuidado. Murmuró silenciosamente, "Hmm," y le volvió a rodear.

Cuando lo hizo por tercera vez, James le soltó con impaciencia. "¿Qué eres, un buitre? ¿Te gusta o no?"

Lily frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza. "No," dijo. "No, no creo. La falda parece demasiado grande. Me hace parecer un poco anticuada." Se aproximó hacia la pila de ropa y cogió un jersey negro y un par de vaqueros. "Vamos a probar con esto. ¡_Sapora_!"

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la falda azul y la camisa blanca desaparecieron, y en su lugar James llevaba los vaqueros y el jersey.

"Esto es mucho más calentito," comentó.

Lily arrugó la nariz y sacudió la cabeza. "No, tampoco me gusta este." Sin decir ni una palabra más, recogió un vestido negro con mangas largas. "¡_Sapora_!" Lily lo miró durante unos instantes antes de decir, "no, demasiado formal para la primera cita."

James gimió y cerró los ojos, mientras Lily se inclinaba y elegía algo nuevo. Estaba claro que esto iba a llevar _mucho_ tiempo.

James no estaba muy contento. Justo como había predicho, Lily pasó bastante tiempo pensando en varias combinaciones para James. De hecho, le había llevado una hora y quince minutos y ahora eran las seis menos cuarto. Le dolían los pies, y estaban empezando a perder la sensibilidad por estar de pie durante tanto rato. Y la peor parte de todas era que Lily le había quitado su bolsa de pistachos cubiertos de chocolate hacía veinte minutos, insistiendo mucho en que le darían "mal aliento."

James se sentía sumamente entristecido.

"¿Has terminado ya?" preguntó de manera aburrida por millonésima vez.

"Casi," dijo Lily distraídamente. Cogió una falda roja y un top a conjunto. "¡Probemos con este!"

James rodó los ojos. "Ya lo hemos probado," suspiró. "Dos veces."

"Hmm..." dijo Lily pensativamente. Se puso la falda sobre el brazo y lo observó con cuidado. Después miró a James, dubitativa. "¿Estás seguro?"

"_Sí,_" dijo James con exasperación. "Me acuerdo porque es el que me picaba. Luego estaba otro que era tan ajustado que ni siquiera me podía sentar, y también ese otro que—"

"Vale," interrumpió Lily. "Ya lo pillo." Dejó caer la ropa al suelo y escudriñó el montón, acariciándose lentamente la barbilla con el dedo. Se mordió el labio antes de inclinarse para coger una falda negra y un jersey bronceado. "Bien," dijo, sonriendo. "Creo que este es el definitivo. ¡_Sapora_!"

Los pantalones verdes y la camiseta blanca desaparecieron y las prendas escogidas rápidamente los sustituyeron. Lily emitió un chillido, y aplaudió con las manos, pegando saltitos. "¡Este es!" exclamó. "¡Perfecto! Mírate en el espejo, Potter." James suspiró y sin muchas ganas se puso enfrente del espejo, preparándose mentalmente para hundirse ante su reflejo por décima vez. Alzó la cabeza para observar el resultado.

Lo que James observó le causó un ligero sobresalto de sorpresa.

En realidad, el conjunto no estaba _tan_ mal. La falda caía hasta aproximadamente dos centímetros sobre las rodillas, lo que inmediatamente captó su atención ante el contraste con su pálida piel. Y el jersey no era exactamente feo, tampoco. Era de manga larga, lo que James agradeció, y era algo ajustado. De hecho, hacía que el cuerpo en el que se encontraba, el de Lily, lucir... bonito.

James alzó las cejas con aprobación y asintió. Se giró un poco y estudió la ropa por atrás. Luego encaró el espejo otra vez y sonrió de lado. "Wow," dijo. "Supongo que no está _demasiado_ mal." _Nada mal,_ añadió para sí. "Estoy bastante guapa," añadió sin pensar.

Lily se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho antes de que el propio James lo hiciera, y le miró mientras doblaba el resto de la ropa. Alzó una ceja y le observó desde el suelo. "Er... ¿Potter?" dijo con vacilación. "¿Sabes que me acabas de elogiar, verdad?"

James despegó la mirada del espejo y la observó. "¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó, no captando lo que decía.

Lily jugueteó con un hilo que se había soltado de su ropa, silenciosamente maldiciéndose por empezar a ruborizarse. "_Quiero decir_ que cuando has dicho 'estoy bastante guapa,' en realidad estabas hablando de como _me_ quedaba la ropa," dijo significativamente. "Ya sabes, considerando nuestra actual situación y todo."

James la miró con confusión durante unos instantes antes de que sus cejas se alzaran y abriera ligeramente la boca. "Oh," dijo, finalmente comprendiendo. "Ya lo entiendo."

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y continuó doblando y encogiendo la ropa. "Pues sí que somos listos," murmuró entre dientes.

Pero James no pareció oírla. _Maldita sea, ¡cómo pude ser tan estúpido!_ Pensó con horror, mordiéndose la lengua. _Pero_ claro _decir lo bien que me sentaba la ropa sonó como si fuera un elogio. Yo soy _ella. "Er..." dijo inexpresivamente. "Bueno… y tú como sabes que… um… no me estaba elogiando… a mi mismo?" James se encogió; incluso _él_ sabía que eso sonaba estúpido. Lily le miró como si estuviera loco. James respiró hondo, adoptando su habitual pose de chulería. "Quiero decir," dijo James, con voz cansada. "Para que lo sepas, Evans, yo solo comentaba lo bien que—" Señaló a Lily, explicando que en realidad se refería a su cuerpo "—_estoy_ esta noche, lo cual es cierto. Así que no te tomes el 'estoy bastante guapa' como algo personal. Yo no suelo decir alabanzas así." James exhaló despacio. _No tan fino como normalmente,_ pensó. _Pero suficiente. Bueno, algo así…_

Lily soltó un resuello burlón y sacudió la cabeza, intentando olvidar la conversación que había tenido lugar. "Lo que tu digas, Potter," le dijo. "No tenemos tiempo para esto. Todavía tengo que elegir los zapatos que peguen con la ropa y tengo que enseñarte a andar."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso de 'enseñarte a andar'?" Preguntó James con indignación.

Lily sacó un par de diminutos zapatos negros de aguja de su bolsillo y los apuntó con su varita para hacerlas más grandes. Sonrió abiertamente y las sostuvo frente a James, cuyos ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa al observar que los tacones median unos ocho centímetros.

Se volvió hacia Lily. "Estás equivocada si crees que voy a arriesgar mi vida por esta cita llevando _esos_ zapatos," dijo débilmente. "Muy equivocada."

"Oh, no seas ridículo," resopló Lily. "No son _tan_ altos."

"¡Evans!" exclamó James. "¡Ni siquiera se les puede llamar zapatos! ¡Son unos jodidos zancos!"

"Pues Parker tiene tacones que son de diez centímetros de altura," contestó Lily.

"Pues me alegro por Parker," dijo James con irritación. "Pero yo no me los pongo. Ya es suficiente con que lleve una maldita falda, así que no tientes a la suerte con los zapatos."

Lily suspiró y apartó los zapatos a un lado. "Está bien," dijo de mala gana. "Ya me imaginaba que me ibas a decir eso. Y por eso he traído estos otros." Lily alzó un par de zapatos marrones con una brillante, ancha y dorada cinta que rodeaba la parte de los dedos. También tenía tacones, pero eran más gruesos y bajos.

James suspiró. "No tienes algo más masculino?" Pidió. "¿Algo como... zapatillas de tenis o algo así?"

Lily frunció sus labios en una tensa línea, dejando caer sus brazos. "Potter," dijo severamente. "Estaré condenada si te dejo llevar unas viejas y sucias zapatillas de tenis para la cita con Derek Thomas. Vas a llevar _estos_ zapatos. No hay más preguntas, comentarios o quejas."

"¡Pero yo—!"

"¡He dicho que no más quejas!" dijo Lily con brusquedad. "Ahora pontélos." James vaciló, mirando los zapatos con recelo. "¡Qué te los pongas!" ordenó con impaciencia.

"Está bien," gruñó James. Le arrebató los zapatos y deslizó sus pies dentro con torpeza. Tanteó los zapatos con los pies, intentando acostumbrarse a su nueva altura. "Evans," dijo James con incertidumbre, intentando mantener el equilibrio. "No—no creo que pueda andar con éstos." James abrió mucho los ojos, balanceándose peligrosamente y agitando los brazos, tratando de no caerse. Lily se precipitó sobre él y le sujetó con firmeza por el brazo.

"Sólo tienen cuatro centímetros... ¡cuidado!" Lily se agachó para evitar el peligroso brazo de James.

James lentamente se fue agachando hasta finalmente sentarse sobre el taburete. Se inclinó para examinar sus zapatos. "Son cuatro centímetros más altos de lo que estoy acostumbrado a llevar," dijo con amargura. "¡Y me duelen los pies!"

"Bueno, pues resiste. Hay que sufrir para ser guapa," dijo Lily mientras se limpiaba.

"Me da igual," lloriqueó James. "¡No hay suficientes Galeones en el mundo para hacer que esto merezca la pena! Siempre he pensando que a las chicas les quedaban genial los tacones y todo eso, pero nunca pensé que fueran tan incómodos. Tendré que quitármelos." James empezó a quitarse los zapatos, pero Lily le lanzó una mirada fulminante sobre el hombro.

"Potter," dijo concisamente. "Esos zapatos van perfectamente con la ropa, y hacen lucir bonitas mis piernas. Por lo tanto, los llevarás hasta que tus pies se hinchen y se amorotonen. ¿Entendido?"

"¡No!" insistió James. "Ahora que lo mencionas, ¡no lo hago en absoluto!"

"¡Bueno, eso no importa!" contestó Lily, con su voz aumentando de volumen gradualmente. "¡Se supone que a los zapatos no hay que entenderlos! ¡Al fin y al cabo sólo son _zapatos_!"

"¡Pero se supone que deben ser cómodos!"

"¡_NO_ EN EL MUNDO DE UNA MUJER!" Chilló Lily. "¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de zapatos que dejarían de existir si sólo se hicieran para ser cómodos? ¡Y ahora date prisa! Son las seis, y queremos asegurarnos de que puedas andar bien con esos."

_Excelente,_ pensó James. _¡Lo único que tengo que hacer es tambalearme y tropezarme y no los tendré que llevar! _"¿Y si no puedo?" le preguntó.

Lily se encogió de hombros. "Ya practicarás en el camino."

"Mierda," refunfuñó James con pesar.

Lily se alejó hasta quedarse a una distancia de unos diez metros. "Bien," dijo. "Déjame verte andar." James suspiró y se levantó con pesadez. Torpemente levantó el pie izquierdo, y después hizo lo mismo con el derecho. Lentamente empezó a acercarse a Lily.

Muy lentamente.

"¡Para, para!" exclamó Lily, agitando las manos.

James alzó la vista. "¿Qué?" preguntó, molesto.

"Lo haces todo mal," le regañó Lily. "¡No puedes mover tus pies como si fueran un par de bloques de madera! Muévete con gracia, con un poco de movimiento. Así." Lily se giró sobre los talones y empezó a demostrarle como andar con la cabeza alta, oscilando suavemente las caderas. Los ojos de James se abrieron del horror al ver lo que parecía ser _él_ andando de esa forma. Era mucho que peor que verla con las manos en las caderas, era definitivamente la antítesis de la masculinidad.

Lily se volvió hacia James, todavía demostrando su movimiento elegante y lleno de gracia.

James cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente, con las manos sobre los ojos. "¡Para!" Gritó. "¡No puedo soportar _verme _andar… _así!_ ¡Caminaré como tú quieras, pero por favor no dañes más a mi vista y no lo vuelvas a hacer!"

Lily sonrió con malicia, sentándose sobre el taburete. "Vale," dijo con un tono satisfecho. "Veamos como andas, Potter."

Le había llevado casi cuarenta y cinco minutos, pero James Potter era ahora un experto andando de la manera que Lily le había enseñado. _Me avergüenzo de decirlo,_ pensó, completamente humillado. Con la combinación de la regla, de ir a una cita con alguien del mismo sexo _y_ andar de una manera que James consideraba bastante sexy en una chica, era totalmente seguro decir que nunca olvidaría esta experiencia tan rápido como hubiera deseado.

Ahora observada a Lily con aburrimiento, quien estaba yendo de un lado para otro arreglando los últimos detalles, y murmurando incoherencias entre dientes. James sonrió con malicia y se preguntó si Lily Evans, que normalmente le había parecido segura de sí misma, siempre se ponía tan estresada antes de una inofensiva cita.

Sin embargo, aunque intentaba no mostrar su ansiedad, James estaba empezando a sentirse un poco nervioso. Hasta ahora, había soportado llevar una falda, la regla, el maquillaje, depilarse las piernas y las cejas (James se estremeció ante el recuerdo.) Hasta había sido capaz de recibir besos en la mejilla por un pesado Ravenclaw. Pero ahí es donde James dibujó la línea, y se negaba totalmente a ir _más_ allá. En su opinión, había sido mucho más educado de lo necesario, y _nada_ que Lily hiciera le podría devolver algo así.

James gimió y se frotó la espalda con las manos. _Maldita menstruación,_ maldijo silenciosamente, entonces casi se rió por el juego de palabras (2). Se estaba cansando de cambiar tan rápidamente de emociones. Y esa no era la peor parte.

Echaba de menos sus pistachos cubiertos de chocolate.

"Bien", dijo Lily, observando su reloj. "Ya son menos cuarto. ¿Dónde se supone que has quedado con Derek?"

James se encogió de hombros y se agarró con fuerza a la barandilla mientras subía las escaleras. "No lo sé," dijo despreocupadamente. "Creo que dijo que me esperaría en frente del retrato de Gryffindor."

Lily respiró hondo e intentó calmarse. "Genial," dijo.

James se mordió el labio, pensativo. "O quizá fue en el Gran Comedor."

Lily se detuvo abruptamente y le observó. "¿Quieres decir que no te acuerdas?" preguntó desesperadamente.

"¿A quién le importa?"

"¡A mi me importa!" exclamó Lily. "¡Hay una gran diferencia, sabes! "¡La Sala Común de Gryffindor y el Gran Comedor están a unos siete pisos aparte! No quiero que llegues tarde, así que será mejor de recuerdes en los siguientes diez minutos."

"Vale, vale," suspiró James, rodando los ojos. "Estoy bastante seguro de que era enfrente del retrato."

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó Lily con inquietud.

"¿_No_ es lo que acabo de decir, Evans?"

Doblaron la esquina y se detuvieron antes de llegar al retrato de Agatha. "Vale, Potter," dijo Lily seriamente. "Sé que probablemente esta no es la forma que te gustaría pasar un viernes por la noche—"

"_Probablemente,_" interrumpió James con desprecio.

"—pero realmente apreciaría que no hicieras de esto un desastre." Continuó Lily, jugueteando con sus manos con nerviosismo. "Si todo sale bien esta noche, creo que podría salir con Derek una vez que volviera a mi cuerpo. Así que si eres amable y educado, todo debería estar bien."

"¿Y qué pasa si intenta besarme?" preguntó James, lanzándole una mirada de reojo.

Lily se estremeció y miró a James, forzando una sonrisa inocente. "Supongo que no considerarías la idea de devolverle el beso, ¿no Potter?" preguntó en un hilo de voz.

James entrecerró los ojos. "Ni por un segundo," contestó con tono amenazador.

Lily gimió y dejó de fingir. "Vale," dijo. "Supongo que el hecho de que vayas ya es un milagro, ¿no?"

"Cierto," dijo James con firmeza. "Así que no tientes más a tu suerte."

"Vale," aceptó Lily. Se giró hacia el retrato y dijo, "Guarida del León." Agatha les dejó pasar sin decir ni una palabra y siguió cosiendo.

"Te juro Evans," dijo James a medida que entraba dentro. "Tan pronto como volvamos a como éramos antes, no quiero que me vuelvas a pedir un favor en la vida. ¿Te enteras?"

"Bien," resopló Lily, siguiéndole. "No te volveré a pedir un favor si tú no me lo vuelves a pedir."

"¿Desde cuando _yo_ te he pedido hacer algo, Evans?" Soltó James con brusquedad.

"¿Entonces como llamas a lo que voy a hacer mañana, Potter?" espetó Lily. "¿Te crees que _quiero_ montarme sobre una escoba delante de mil personas?"

"Deberías agradecerme que te diera una oportunidad así, Evans. Es un honor jugar Quidditch como James Potter."

Lily rodó los ojos. "_Un honor,_" se mofó. "Por favor..." Agatha cerró el retrato, cortando con eficacia su sarta de insultos.

Durante su discusión, ni Lily ni James vieron al atigrado gato que estaba escondido entre las sobras, a unos cuatro metros de distancia del retrato de Agatha. Sus ojos ambarinos brillaban en la oscuridad del pasillo mientras corrían hacia la oficina del cuarto piso. El felino tenía una mirada severa, una mirada que se parecía mucho a la de una cierta profesora...

James cambiaba su peso de una pierna a otra. Eran las siete y cinco, y estaba esperando a Derek en el pasillo, como habían acordado. Lily le había estado dando algunas instrucciones de última hora, como cruzar las piernas cuando se sentara, sonreír, y no hablar con la boca llena. Además le había convencido para que se dejara coger la mano si Derek lo intentaba.

James se estremeció. _Me aseguraré de que no lo intente, entonces,_ pensó. "¿Por qué estoy aquí, de todas formas?" se preguntó en alto. La única respuesta que tuvo fue el eco de su voz en el pasillo. _Evans no se daría cuenta si me escapara, ¿verdad?_ Razonó silenciosamente. _No hasta el lunes, claro._

Justo cuando James estaba considerando seriamente la idea de entrar en el Sala Común, oyó el ruido de unas pisadas por el pasillo. Se giró abruptamente y vio a Derek doblando la esquina, con una media sonrisa. James observó la túnica de gala azul marino que llevaba para la ocasión.

"Hey, Lily," saludó Derek, deteniéndose frente a James, radiante. Señaló su ropa. "¡Estás muy guapa!"

James se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con malicia. "Si, ¿verdad?" Dijo con aire de suficiencia. Se figuró que si no actuaba con educación, quizá la cita acabaría antes.

"Definitivamente," asintió Derek, mirando sus piernas. A James le pareció sumamente horroroso cuando Derek no alzó la mirada. _Lamentable,_ pensó James, rodando los ojos. _El chico no sabe ni ser sutil. Podría aprender un par de cosas de mí._

Se aclaró la garganta con impaciencia y se inclinó para cruzarse con su mirada. "Perdona," dijo, sonriendo sardónicamente. "La última vez que me miré, mi cara estaba aquí arriba."

Derek alzó la cabeza, y una mirada de inocencia sustituyó a la de deseo. "Lo siento," rió fácilmente. "Hey, ¿por qué no nos vamos marchando? Tengo una sorpresa para ti que creo que te gustará. Espero que tengas hambre." Alzó la mano y miró a James, expectante.

James observó la mano, y después miró a Derek antes de estrechársela, después dejó caer la suya. _No va a ser fácil,_ pensó con gravedad.

Derek le miró con sorpresa antes de romper a carcajadas. "Eres genial, Lily," dijo, aunque la sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos. "Realmente me encantas."

"Como tú digas," dijo James secamente.

Derek sonrió y le cogió de la mano. "Bien, vamos," dijo. Fue arrastrando a James a lo largo del pasillo, agarrando su mano con fuerza. "Bueno," dijo Derek conversacionalmente. "¿Cómo ha sido tu día, Lily?"

"Bueno, _estaba_ teniendo un buen día," dijo James, mirando a Derek significativamente, intentando soltarse de la mano.

Derek no notó el énfasis del verbo en pasado. "Genial," dijo alegremente. "Sí, yo también he tenido un buen día. Pero tuve un examen de Encantamientos. Fue brutal."

Y siguió así mientras subían por las escaleras, Derek hablando con soltura y James contestando secamente. Para incomodidad de James, Derek seguía intentando poner su mano alrededor de sus hombros. Por suerte, James pudo evitarlo fingiendo, bostezando y estirando los brazos tantas veces que Derek al final terminó preguntándole si había tomado un soporífero.

James prestó suma atención al lugar donde Derek le estaba llevando. Estaban subiendo, así que no iban a salir fuera. Tampoco iban al gran Comedor. Así que sólo quedaba una posibilidad para una cita, y James estaba rezando para que fuera cualquier otro sitio que no conociera.

Sus miedos se confirmaron cuando Derek finalmente se detuvo frente a una gran puerta que llevaba hasta la Torre de Astronomía, un lugar muy conocido por las parejas adolescentes. James sabía muy bien que pasaba allí dentro, ya que no era exactamente un extraño en esa habitación.

"Oh, mierda," dijo James en un susurro, observando la puerta.

Derek miró a James con entusiasmo. "Lo sé," dijo con orgullo, confundiendo la cara de horror de James. "Es muy difícil de reservar la Torre de Astronomía para el viernes, pero tú te mereces lo mejor, Lily." Avanzó un paso y abrió la puerta. James contuvo el aliento cuando Derek le agarró de la cintura y le condujo dentro.

Lo que James vio le puso totalmente en guardia, incluso antes de que cruzara la puerta.

**(1) Aquí había un juego de palabras, pero no sabía muy bien como traducirlo: **_It makes an ass out of you and me._

**(2) En inglés **_Bloody period _**también tiene un juego de palabras. **_Bloody_** significa sangriento, y **_period _**menstruación, de ahí que James se riera. En cambio, en español no lo hay.**

**Espero que no se os haya echo muy largo y/o pesado xD**

**Después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar, quería comentaros un cosilla: no sé si ya os seguirá interesando el fic o si simplemente ya os da igual si lo continúo o no; quiero saber si merece la pena que siga traduciendo. Por favor, todos los que sí estáis interesados, ¿me podríais poner un review? Sí, incluso los que normalmente no lo dejan. Que sé que los hay xD**

**¡Por favor! Que no cuesta tanto poner tres o cuatro palabras!**

**Muchos besos,**

**Kris.**


	12. Un Viernes Desastroso

**Capítulo Doce: Un viernes desastroso.**

James tragó saliva audiblemente y dejó correr sus ojos sobre la habitación que tenía ante él. De repente estaba empezando a desear haber cancelado la cita, como Lily dijo.

Parecía que Derek había hecho un gran esfuerzo para que la cita fuera romántica. Aunque era el lugar predilecto para las parejas, la Torre de Astronomía no era la parte más cómoda del mundo. Era silenciosa y tranquila, pero a causa de los grandes ventanales que dejaban ver las estrellas, había una constante corriente que hacía la estancia bastante fría. Además, el lugar siempre estaba a oscuras, a excepción de las cuatro antorchas que había en las esquinas.

Sin embargo, todo aquello había desaparecido. Una hermosa alfombra de color borgoña cubría la mayor parte del embaldosado, acompañada de muchas almohadas esparcidas por el suelo. Velas, de diferentes tonos de rojo, flotaban por el aire, alumbrado y calentando la Torre de Astronomía. Las habituales sillas de madera fueron sustituidas por un sofá para dos personas de color blanco, empotrado contra la pared. Sobre el respaldo había una gran manta azul oscura aterciopelada.

Y eso no era todo. James observó el centro de la habitación sin muchas ganas. Había una pequeña mesa con dos cómodas sillas situadas a cada lado. Sobre el mantel de color crema había dos platos, y en cada uno había un filete, puré de patatas y arroz blanco. Cerca de los platos había dos copas de vino tinto. Ciertamente, todo parecía delicioso. Derek había transformado la Torre de Astronomía en una acogedora y romántica habitación.

Y por todo ello, James estaba preocupado. Muy preocupado. "Estoy en un buen lío," murmuró entre dientes. Se dio cuenta de que Derek le había soltado la mano, y se giró justo a tiempo para verle cerrar la puerta con pestillo. "En un _gran_ lío," añadió. Sin prestarle atención, Derek se volvió y sonrió.

"Bueno, Lily," dijo, poniendo las manos tras la espalda. "¿Qué opinas?" James le observó con indiferencia, con la boca ligeramente abierta. Al no responder, Derek frunció el ceño. "¿Lily?" avanzó un paso y James automáticamente dio otro paso atrás. Derek le miró confundido durante unos instantes antes de empezar a reír y cogerle de la mano. "Lo sé," rió entre dientes. Los músculos de James se pusieron en tensión a medida que se acercaban a la mesa. "¿Estás sorprendida, verdad? Sabía que te iba a gustar, pero no hasta al punto de quedarte sin habla." Derek le ofreció la silla. "Espero que tengas hambre, Lily," añadió cuando James se sentó con rapidez. Derek se sentó en la silla opuesta y se puso la servilleta sobre el regazo antes de cortar su filete. "Mm," dijo, saboreando un trozo. "Está muy bueno."

De pronto, James sintió algo acariciando su pantorrilla bajo la mesa. Se puso rígido. "¿_Es ese su pie_?" Pensó con horror. "¿_No puede, al menos, esperar una hora?" _James alejó su pierna y enganchó sus pies con firmeza alrededor de las patas de la silla.

"¿Lily?" incitó Derek. Pinchó un trozo de carne con su tenedor y se lo acercó a la boca de James. "¿No vas a comer?"

James miró a Derek con profundo disgusto. "Soy vegetariana," mintió con voz helada.

Derek frunció el ceño ligeramente. "Oh," dijo, bajando el tenedor. "Lo siento, no lo sabía. Pero te gustan el arroz y las patadas, ¿verdad?" James se encogió de hombros y sin muchas ganas cogió su tenedor; no quería ponerse muy cómodo en caso de que tuviera que rechazar a Derek, pero aún así tenía que comer. Derek sonrió de medio lado. Cogió el baso de James y se lo tendió.

"Toma," dijo. "¿Tienes sed?"

James masticó lentamente, alzó una ceja y dijo impasiblemente, "no bebo alcohol."

Si Derek estaba decepcionado, fue algo que no mostró. Todo lo que hizo fue sonreír y dejar el baso en su sitio. Entonces, sacó una jarra de agua con hielo de detrás de su silla y lo echó dentro de otro vaso. James tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no poner los ojos en blanco cuando nuevamente Derek le ofreció el vaso. Desde luego, su plan para terminar la cita cuanto antes no estaba dando ningún resultado. James cogió su vaso con un temeroso suspiro. Lo estudió cuidadosamente antes de tomar un sorbo.

"Bueno," continuó Derek. "¿Quién crees que ganará el partido de mañana? ¿Gryffindor o Ravenclew?"

"Gryffindor, sin duda," dijo James rápidamente.

Derek soltó una risa suave y tomó un sorbo. "¿En serio?"

"Por supuesto," dijo James, descansado un codo sobre la mesa. Miró a Derek de forma significativa. "Ravenclaw no tiene ninguna posibilidad."

"No lo sé," dijo Derek, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No creo que tu equipo esté preparado."

"Nuestro equipo ha estado ganando todos los partidos de este año."

"Pero ya sabes," añadió Derek, apuntando a James con el tenedor. "Todo lo bueno llega a su fin."

"Sí, y acabará con la copa Quidditch en mi casa," dijo James fríamente.

"Bueno," dijo Derek, sonriendo con malicia. "Admiro la determinación." Un momento después, James sintió como una mano rozaba la piel que estaba justo encima de su rodilla. Sin perder un ápice de compostura, James sacudió la rodilla, y con un estrepitoso golpe, la mano de Derek quedó aplastada entre la pierna de James y la mesa. Con una exclamación de dolor, Derek retiró su dolorida mano de debajo de la mesa y la acunó con cuidado.

James sonrió y tomó un sorbo de agua. "Lo siento," dijo con tranquilidad. "Debió ser un espasmo."

"¡Jaque mate!"

Kate gimió, golpeando su cabeza sobre la mesa. "Increíble," dijo con voz ahogada.

"¡Pues créetelo!" dijo Parker alegremente. Se agachó para recoger todos los trozos de las piezas de ajedrez que se había caído por el suelo. "Ya han sido tres seguidas, Kate," rió, colocando los trozos sobre el tablero. "Eso significa que has perdido _tres_ veces seguidas. Ríndete de una vez."

Kate frunció el ceño y cogió una de las piezas de ajedrez, ignorando deliberadamente sus chillidos indignados. "¿Cómo lo has conseguido?" le preguntó a Parker. "¿Las trucaste o algo así?"

"No," contestó Parker. "Se trata de una pequeña cosa llamada habilidad. Algo que _tú_ no tienes cuando se trata del ajedrez."

"Dame un respiro," dijo Kate con enfado, mirando como las piezas volvían solas a sus respectivos lugares. "Aprendí el año pasado. Sin embargo tú has estado jugando, durante, ¿cuánto?, ¿tres años?"

"Seis," corrigió Parker.

"Lo que decía," se quejó Kate.

"Oh, vamos, ¡alegra esa cara, Kate! Ya mejorarás," aseguró Parker con una sonrisa.

"¿Crees que algún día seré capaz de vencerte?"

"Yo no he dicho eso."

Kate rodó los ojos y rió. "Bien," dijo, ya más tranquila. "Sólo una vez más." Empezó a recoger las restantes piezas que no estaban colocadas y las situó sobre el tablero.

"¿Para qué?" preguntó Parker, empujando a su alfil negro para que se moviera con más rapidez. "No serás capaz de vencerme. Nadie puede."

Kate abrió la boca para responder, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, una voz burlona dijo, "¿Te gustaría afirmar esa teoría?" Parker y Kate subieron la mirada, y se encontraron con Sirius sonriendo y cruzado de brazos. Remus estaba a su lado, con su codo casualmente apoyado sobre el hombro de Sirius. "Buenas noches, señoritas," saludó.

"Nada de buenas," murmuró Parker. "¿No tenías entrenamiento de Quidditch, Sirius?"

"No," respondió alegremente. "Tengo la noche libre."

"¿Y eso?" preguntó Kate, frunciendo el ceño. "¿Y el partido de mañana?"

"Brian le concedió a cada jugador una noche libre para Navidades," explicó Remus. "Pueden elegir que entrenamiento saltarse y no tienen que justificarlo. Sirius todavía no ha tomado la suya."

"¿Y por qué la eliges justo hoy?" Preguntó Parker con irritación.

"Porque," dijo, "Brian nos ha estado entrenando muy duramente para el partido de mañana, y he decidido que yo ya estoy lo suficientemente preparado como para descansar. Oh, no te finjas perturbada, Parker," la tomó el pelo cuando vio como Parker fruncía el ceño. "Sabes perfectamente que te alegras de verme. Todos se alegran de verme. Demonios, incluso _yo_ estaría alegre de verme."

Remus le dio un fuerte codazo en las costillas y le lanzó una mirada. "¿Y te preguntas por qué te odia?" le dijo.

Sirius se limitó a mover la mano con impaciencia y se agachó para poder tener a Parker al mismo nivel de ojos. "¿Y?" preguntó. "¿Qué me dices, Parker?"

"¿Decir sobre qué?"

"¿Sobre una inofensiva y pequeña partida de ajedrez entre tú y yo?"

Parker suspiró y continuó colocando las piezas. "Quizás no estabas escuchando, Sirius," dijo secamente. "No me pueden ganar. Pregúntaselo a Kate."

"No sé, Parker," dijo Remus. Agarró una silla y se sentó junto a Kate. "Te podrías sorprender. Sirius es bastante bueno."

"Tengo seis años de experiencia," le dijo con suficiencia.

"¿Y?" Sirius se encogió de hombros. "Yo tengo ocho."

Parker dudó durante unos segundos antes de responder, "Eso no significa nada."

Sirius sonrió de lado y apoyó la barbilla sobre sus brazos cruzados. "¿En serio?" preguntó suavemente. "¿Quieres ver si es verdad?"

"No tengo porqué," dijo Parker con dureza. "Sé que lo es."

"Entonces no tendrás ningún problema si te desafío ahora mismo a una partida, ¿verdad?"

"No, gracias, Sirius" dijo Parker remilgadamente.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque..."

"¿Porque...?"

"¡Porque no quiero!"

"Bueno," le dijo Remus a Kate mientras observaban como Parker se iba irritando cada vez más. "¿Alguna idea de cómo va a acabar todo esto?"

"¿Quién sabe?" dijo, dando golpecitos con los dedos en la mesa. "Disfrutemos del espectáculo."

"Creo que estás asustada," dijo Sirius con sus ojos brillando maliciosamente.

"¡No es verdad!" exclamó Parker.

"¿Entonces por qué no juegas?"

"¡_Porque no quiero_!"

"Vale," dijo Sirius. "¿Qué tal si hacemos una pequeña apuesta?"

Parker le estudió atentamente antes de contestar, "Te escucho."

"Si yo gano," continuó Sirius. "Tendrás una cita conmigo. Pero sino," se apresuró, al ver la mirada de Parker. "No te volveré a pedir salir durante el resto de nuestra educación en Hogwarts."

Remus alzó las cejas e intercambió una mirada de sorpresa con Kate. "Wow," dijo. "No sabía que estuviera _tan_ desesperado por una cita con ella." Con la boca ligeramente abierta de la sorpresa, Kate asintió con la cabeza. Parker se mordió el labio inferior a la vez que consideraba la propuesta de Sirius. Le lanzó una rápida mirada a Kate antes de responder, "No sé. Ya le había prometido a Kate una partida más."

"¿Y?" dijo Kate, encontrando finalmente su voz. "Me _gustaría_ ver como te patean el culo." Parker le frunció el ceño de una manera que le daba a entender que no era eso lo que supuestamente tenía que decir. Kate le devolvió una dulce sonrisa.

"Sí," intervino Remus. "Venga, Parker. Tampoco te pasará nada malo. Una cita no es el fin del mundo."

"¿Estás dando por hecho que voy a _perder_, Remus?" preguntó Parker peligrosamente.

"No," respondió Remus con rapidez. "De ninguna manera, sólo decía que _sí_ perdías, tampoco tendrías que hacer algo horrible. Deberías sentirte afortunada. Hay cosas peores que Sirius podría haberte mandado hacer, Parker."

"¿Como qué?" preguntó con curiosidad.

Sirius sofocó una carcajada, mientras que Remus se revolvió nervioso sobre su asiento. "Será mejor que no hablemos de eso," dijo al ver su mirada. "Cualquier tontería o locura que te imagines seguramente ya la habremos hecho James y yo cada vez que hemos perdido contra Sirius."

Parker frunció el ceño y miró a sus amigos con un suspiro; obviamente estaba sola en esto. "Bueno," aceptó. "Vale. Pero," añadió, señalándole con el dedo. "_Cuando_ pierdas, Sirius, espero que te mantengas fiel al trato. Ni coqueteos, ni besos, ni nada que se le parezca."

"Hecho," dijo simplemente. Kate se levantó para coger otra silla y Sirius se sentó en la suya, frotándose las manos y sonriendo con malevolencia. "Juguemos al ajedrez, pues." Giró el tablero de modo que las piezas blancas estuvieran frente a Parker. "Las señoritas primero," dijo, señalándola educadamente.

Parker se limitó a fulminarle con la mirada antes de observar el tablero y pensar en la primera estrategia. _Espero saber lo que estoy haciendo. _"Caballo a E-6." Observó como su caballo se deslizaba hasta el lugar.

"Alfil a A-3," dijo Sirius con voz clara. Cuando la pieza se movió, Sirius alzó la vista y la miró, sonrió y alzó una ceja.

Parker se mordió el labio para esconder una sonrisa y movió pieza. _Bueno,_ pensó. _Al fin y al cabo, si pierdo las consecuencias no serán _tan_ malas..._

"¡ALBUS, ESTÁS _LOCO_!" Rugió la profesora McGonagall.

Después de haber oído por casualidad, bajo su forma de Animago, la conversación de Lily y James, había corrido hacia la oficina de Dumbledore para informarle sobre aquel horrible accidente. La profesora McGonagall se sorprendió cuando el Profesor Dumbledore se rió entre dientes, y procedió a contarle todo lo ocurrido con Peeves. Ahora la Profesora McGonagall andaba nerviosamente de un lado para el otro, mientras Dumbledore la observaba con calma desde su escritorio y comiendo ranas de chocolate.

"¿En qué estabas pensando cuando le contaste ese hechizo a Peeves?" continuó McGonagall. "¡Ya sabes cuantos problemas causa! Albus, es como—como enseñarle a dragón como quemar un pueblo!"

El Profesor Dumbledore entrecruzó los dedos. "Fue hace treinta años," contestó claramente. "No me hubiera imaginado que aún lo recordara."

"Pero—pero—" tartamudeó McGonagall. Suspiró profundamente y se enderezó las gafas con impaciencia, que se habían resbalado hasta la punta de su nariz. "Pero podrías haberlo evitado, ¿verdad?"

"De hecho, Minerva, estás equivocada. No sabía que el hechizo había tenido efecto hasta que el Sr. Potter y la Srta. Evans se mostraron en mi despacho el lunes por la mañana. Y no," añadió cuando McGonagall abrió la boca. "No puedo cambiarles. Para serte sincero, creo que fue una idea maravillosa. Son hechos como estos los que me hacen querer mantener a nuestro querido poltergeist por aquí." El Profesor Dumbledore agitó la varita y una bandeja con tazas de café, una tetera y un plato de galletas aparecieron. "¿Té?" ofreció alegremente.

"_Querido poltergeist,_" murmuró McGonagall entre dientes mientras se sentaba. Se ofreció su propia taza de té, asegurándose de que lo llenaba hasta el final. "Albus, hay una razón por la que su nombre es Peeves (1), y desde luego no es porque sea _querido._ Supongo que todo esto explica el jaleo que montó Evans de pronto en mi clase. Pero asombrosamente, estoy mucho más feliz de tener una explicación de por que James estaba tan educado." Tomó un gran sorbo de su taza.

"Un plan muy bueno," murmuró Dumbledore pensativamente, mirando fijamente el fuego. "Brillante en verdad."

"¿Brillante?" repitió McGonagall con incredulidad. "¡Es un desastre!"

"Quizá no," dijo el Profesor Dumbledore ligeramente, sirviéndose una taza de té. "Todo depende de cómo lo mires, ¿no crees, Minerva?"

"Y cuando lo miro todo lo que veo es a Potter y a Evans discutiendo e interrumpiéndome las clases."

"Cierto," asintió Dumbledore. "Es muy cierto. ¿Pero qué pasa cuando _no_ _están_ en tu clase? Yo mismo les he visto por los pasillos riéndose. Creo que se están produciendo un lento cambio."

"Un cambio_ muy_ lento," añadió la Profesora McGonagall mientras se untaba mantequilla sobre su galleta.

Una pequeña y misteriosa sonrisa cruzó la cara de Dumbledore. "Quizá," dijo suavemente. "Pero es un cambio al fin y al cabo."

James le echó un vistazo al reloj por centésima vez en un minuto. Había pasado sólo media hora y Derek y él acababan de comer. Después de que James sufriera su repentino "espasmo", Derek le había asegurado que su mano estaba perfectamente (a pesar del leve temblor que tenía), pero Derek se había asegurado de mantener una distancia prudencial por el momento.

Derek agitó rápidamente la varita, y la mesa se recogió sola, a excepción del agua y del vino. James no hizo movimiento alguno, sino que se recostó de mala gana sobre su asiento, con los brazos cruzados. Desvió la mirada hacia la ventana; era precioso, una noche clara, perfecta para un entrenamiento de Quidditch. Se imaginó a Lily y al resto de los jugadores volando con el viento azotando sus caras. _Lo que daría por estar fuera ahora mismo, _pensó James lúgubremente. Se volvió hacia Derek, que estaba acercándose hacia él con una sonrisa en la cara.

"Bueno, Lily," dijo intensamente, pasándose la mano por el pelo. "Preciosa noche, ¿verdad?" James casi no pudo impedirse poner los ojos en blanco. Observó a Derek con expresión impertérrita. _Está hablando del tiempo_, pensó con desdén. _Seguro que eso les interesa a las chicas._ "Quiero decir, está perfectamente claro," divagó Derek cuando James no contestó. "Se pueden ver prácticamente todas las estrellas. ¿Te gusta mirar las estrellas?" James alzó las cejas. "Ya sabes, ¿buscar constelaciones y cosas por el estilo?" añadió Derek.

"_Sé_ lo que es," dijo James con irritación.

"Vale..." dijo Derek lentamente. Bajó la mirada hacia sus pies antes de girarse hacia James. "Er... Estaba pensando que, como es una noche tan bonita, podríamos buscar constelaciones y ver cuantas encontramos. ¿Qué te parece?"

James se encogió de hombros. "Como quieras," dijo con voz aburrida. James se levantó, giró la silla hacia la ventana y volvió a sentarse. Se volvió hacia Derek, quien le estaba mirando inexpresivamente.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" le preguntó.

"Mirar a la ventana para ver las estrellas," replicó James.

Derek le siguió mirando con una expresión atontada hasta que se echó a reír silenciosamente. "Oh," rió entre dientes. "Bueno, _podrías_ hacer eso, pero, ¿no crees que sería más... _cómodo_ en el sofá?"

_¡Lo sabía! _Exclamó una vocecilla en la mente de James. En voz alta, dijo con más calma, "Estoy perfectamente cómoda, gracias de todas formas."

Derek dudó antes de decir, "Pero por ese motivo he traído el sofá. Es muy cómodo Lily. Estoy seguro de que es mucho más caliente."

"¿Acaso he dicho que tengo frío?"

"No," dijo Derek, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Quizás más tarde podría enfriar un poco." James percibió una nota de impaciencia en su voz. "Y no quiero que te pongas mala."

"Bueno, ya te avisaré yo cuando se acerque un resfriado," dijo James, dando por finalizada la discusión.

Derek exhaló profundamente antes de asentir con la cabeza, derrotado. "Vale," dijo. Agarró la otra silla. "Yo… me sentaré a tu lado, entonces." James miró con mosqueo como Derek situaba la silla tan cerca de la suya que parecía que estaban pegadas. Derek suspiró y se apoyó contra el respaldo, lanzado una mirada rápida a James. James cruzó los brazos con dificultad y miró por la ventana, pero mantuvo el rabillo del ojo sobre Derek, observando sus movimientos. Durante los siguientes minutos nadie dijo nada, y los únicos sonidos que se oían eran el golpeteo del pie de James sobre el suelo de piedra y los ocasionales suspiros de Derek. _Si vuelve a suspirar una vez más juro que le estrangulo,_ pensó James con irritación.

"Bueno," finalmente dijo Derek, frotándose las manos. "¿Cuál es tu constelación favorita?"

"Orión," contestó James con rapidez.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque," explicó. "Su símbolo me recuerda a la fuerza. No conozco toda su historia, pero si sé que Orión es como un cazador o un guerrero, algo parecido. Casi le considero como el protector de los cielos, con su armadura y todo." La voz de James se volvió melancólica, y su atención estaba completamente concentrada en las estrellas. No se dio cuenta de que Derek se había aprovechado de su distracción y había colocado el brazo tras su silla.

"Sé lo que quieres decir," dijo con aire casual. "Siempre me han gustado las estrellas. Parecen estar tan... ahí."

James resopló. "No me digas," Dijo sarcásticamente, todavía mirando el cielo.

"Bueno," dijo Derek, mirándole. "Lo que quiero decir es que parecen estar tan cerca que lo único que quieres es... acercarte y..." Derek apoyó suavemente su mano sobre el hombro de James. "... y tocarlas..."

"¿Y sabes qué es lo más gracioso?" dijo James, deshaciéndose de la mano de Derek y esbozando una sonrisa falsa. "¡No puedes! Las estrellas están tan lejos que no puedes tocarlas, no importa lo mucho que lo desees. En otras palabras, son _intocables._" James pronunció la última palabra fuerte y claramente, mirando a Derek significativamente. "Y si alguien tocara una estrella, resultaría _gravemente herido._"

Derek frunció el ceño, confundido por las analogías de James. "Um... vale." Volvió otra vez la cabeza hacia la ventana con la frustración grabada en sus rasgos. James siguió manteniendo un ojo puesto en él mientras alcanzaba su vaso de agua. "Hey, mira," dijo Derek de pronto, levantándose. "Ahí está Sirius."

"¿Dónde?" exclamó James, girándose hacia la puerta. Si Sirius apareciera, James sería capaz de besarle por pura felicidad.

"Justo ahí," Derek apuntó hacia la ventana. "Un poco hacia la izquierda." Fue entonces cuando James se dio cuenta de que Derek estaba sólo hablando de la constelación. Se derrumbó sobre su asiento, decepcionado.

"Oh," dijo con tristeza.

"Y ahí está Capricornio," dijo Derek. "Y Géminis, Leo, y Piscis." Se volvió hacia James y le preguntó. "Hey, Lily, ¿cuál es tu signo del zodiaco?"

"Libra," gruñó James monótonamente.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Derek, sonriendo. "¿Sabes? He estudiado algo sobre el zodiaco y sus significados."

"En serio," contestó James con aburrimiento.

La sonrisa de Derek se ensanchó. "Sí, además las descripciones son bastante acertadas. De hecho, algunos de los rasgos de los Libra, como se supone, son..." Su voz bajó, convirtiéndose en apenas un susurro, y observó a James con intensidad a la vez que se iba inclinando. "... La pasión y la picardía..."

_¡Maldita sea! _Pensó James desesperadamente mientras veía como Derek cerraba los ojos. _Necesito un plan, necesito un plan..._ Señaló con rapidez hacia la ventana. "¡OH, MIRA!" gritó. "¿Es eso una estrella fugaz?" El movimiento repentino de su brazo y el volumen de su voz consiguieron que Derek pegara un salto del susto, rompiendo su concentración.

"¿Dónde?" preguntó, algo molesto.

"¡Justo ahí!" James señaló hacia la derecha, pero cuando Derek siguió la dirección de su dedo James aprovechó para separar su silla varios centímetros. En el momento en que Derek se volvió hacia él, James dejó de moverse y sonrió con inocencia.

"No he visto nada," dijo Derek, frunciendo el ceño.

"Oh, bueno," dijo James, sacudiendo la mano. "Te lo habrás perdido."

Derek se encogió de hombros sin darle demasiada importante antes de añadir. "¿Qué estás haciendo ahí tan lejos?"

"¿Hmm?" preguntó James, haciendo tiempo.

Derek señaló los treinta centímetros que había entre ellos. "Te has movido. ¿Sucede algo?"

"Yo... eh..." Tartamudeó James pobremente. "Creí haber visto un... un ratón."

"Oh," dijo Derek, sonriendo una vez más y acercando su silla. "Bueno, ya no hay nada. Sólo estamos tú..." Se inclinó otra vez, disminuyendo el tono de su voz, y cerrando los ojos a la vez que se acercaba a James. "... y yo... ¡AH!" gritó Derek violentamente, echándose hacia atrás cuando notó los hielos cayendo sobre él.

"Oh, Merlin," dijo James excusándose, sujetando en las manos un baso vacío. "Lo siento mucho, Damon." _Debería a ver hecho eso antes, _añadió silenciosamente, conteniendo la risa. "Fue sin... querer."

"No, no," insistió Derek, sacudiendo la cabeza. Sonrió, "no te preocupes, en serio."

"Debía de estar sumamente fría," siguió James, pasándose el baso de una mano a otra. "Y mira," suspiró dramáticamente, "tu túnica está toda mojada y estropeada. Qué lastima."

"No te preocupes, Lily," rió Derek entre dientes. "Para eso tenemos las varitas, ¿no?" Sacó su varita del bolsillo de atrás y rápidamente se secó la ropa. Le estaba dando la espalda a James, así que no pudo ver como su cita hundía los hombros y esbozaba una mueca de decepción.

Lily soltó un gruñido la vez que estiraba la espalda; después de haber estado sentada sobre la escoba durante poco más de una hora se había quedado tiesa. Aunque aún estaba dolorida y mareada, Lily se negaba en rotundo a mostrar ese mínimo atisbo de debilidad después de su discusión con Brian. Todavía no era la más rápida en el aire (en nada, de hecho.) Sin embargo, Lily tenía que admitir que al menos sí había mejorado en la escoba, comparado con la vez anterior. Estiró el cuello una vez más antes de centrar su atención sobre Brian, quien estaba gritando ya las órdenes.

"¡Muy bien, equipo!" gritó. "¡El cronometraje ha sido muy bueno! Ahora nos quedan unos cuarenta y cinco minutos para practicar, y quiero hacer otras cuatro jugadas más. Primero vayamos con el Doble- _Wingdinger Combo_ con un—¡mierda!" Brian gimió, poniéndose la mano sobre la frente. "No podemos hacer ese. Sirius es el bateador, y necesitamos a los dos… em… Vale, ¿por qué no probamos el _Harlington Formation_…¡maldita sea! ¡Tampoco lo podemos hacer! Debería haberos regalado a todos calcetines por Navidades, pero no, tuve que ser un capitán _generoso_" refunfuñó. Brian cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente antes de abrirlos otra vez. "Muy bien," suspiró. "Supongo que sólo... No sé, ya jugaré yo su posición. Black ya sabrá que hacer mañana." Brian sopló dos veces por el silbato. "Está bien, ¡vamos, vamos! ¡Quiero ya un doble- _Wingdinger Combo_!"

Lily miró a su alrededor, observando como el resto del equipo volaba hacia sus posiciones. _¿Qué coño es todo esto? _Se acercó hacia Clark, y aclarándose la garganta le dijo. "Hey," dijo suavemente. "¿Qué es el…ehm… el doble _wingdingy_ no sé que?"

Clark parpadeó con desconcierto. "¿Te refieres al doble-_Wingdinger Combo_?" preguntó lentamente.

"Exacto," dijo Lily con rapidez. "Justo lo que he dicho."

Clark la miró con extrañeza antes de responder, "James, deberías saberlo. Tú fuiste quien nos lo enseñó."

"¡Ajá!" Lily exclamó repentinamente. Rió con nerviosismo. "Sólo estaba probándote. Me alegro de que te sepas bien las jugadas de Quidditch, Cary."

"Clark," corrigió.

Lily vaciló durante una fracción de segundo. "¡Otra vez!" finalmente dijo, alegre. "Eres realmente bueno en esto, ¿sabías?" Clark se la quedó mirando con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Brian interrumpió con su potente grito, "¡POTTER! ¡PONTE EN TU POSICIÓN YA!"

"¡Ya va!" respondió Lily con otro grito. Giró la escoba y se preparó para volar, pero antes alzó la cabeza sobre su hombro. "Hey... ¿Clark?" dijo, intentado sonar casual. "¿Por casualidad... no sabrías donde está mi posición, verdad?"

Clark apuntó hacia la derecha con el dedo. "Justo ahí," dijo secamente.

Lily se echó un poco para atrás, hacia la izquierda. "¿Aquí?" preguntó.

"No," le dijo Clark, sacudiendo la cabeza. Señaló hacia el lado contrario. "_Ahí_... no... hacia la derecha…no, quiero decir-no _mi_ derecha, James, sino la tuya. Ahí, ya."

"Gracias," murmuró Lily, bajando los ojos al suelo por la vergüenza.

Clark la estudió atentamente antes de decir, "James, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes bien?"

Lily se estremeció, girando un poco la cabeza. "Bueno…" comenzó con delicadeza.

"¡_POTTER_!"

Lily dio un respingo. "Me encantaría explicártelo, pero no quiero que Brian me siga esperando más," le dijo con impaciencia a Clark antes de volver la cabeza hacia Brian. Inhaló con fuerza el aire de la noche y observó como Brian se preparaba para lanzar la quaffle. _No tengo ni idea de lo que es un doble-whammy-webding, _pensó lúgubremente. _Pero parece ser que hoy me toca ser un poco creativa._

"Vamos, Parker, mueve de una vez," dijo Kate con impaciencia.

"¡Espera un minuto, que estoy pensando!" respondió con sequedad.

"Ya has estado pensando durante tres minutos," dijo Peter.

Parker se limitó a lanzarle una mala mirada y continuó estudiando la mesa de ajedrez. Jugar contra Sirius había sido mucho más difícil de lo que se había esperado. Contra Kate, y contra la mayoría de las personas con las que había jugado, podía ganar con la mitad de su concentración. Normalmente las partidas solían durar veinte minutos. Pero casi había pasado media hora y el juego sólo acababa de empezar.

Sin embargo, Remus no le había mentido cuando le advirtió que Sirius era un experto en ajedrez. Sus habilidades estaban prácticamente emparejadas, y todavía era muy pronto para decir cual de los dos tenía más probabilidades de ganar. Sirius, de vez en cuando, alzaba la cabeza con una sonrisa traviesa y hacía un par de bromas. Pero a pesar de ello, parecía absolutamente concentrado en la partida. De hecho, a Parker le sorprendió cuán agudo podía llegar a ser.

Parker inspiró con fuerza, "Peón a C-8." Todos observaron como la pieza se iba deslizando lentamente.

"Por fin," supiró Sirius. "Alfil a D-3."

Parker observó al alfil con horror. "¿E-eso es todo?" tartamudeó con incredulidad. "¿No quieres..._pensártelo _más?"

Sirius sacudió la cabeza. "Nah," dijo simplemente. "Lo había planeado hace años. Te toca," Sirius sonrió con malicia cuando Parker hundió los hombros y observó la tabla con mirada de derrota. "Claro que," dijo, "siempre podrías rendirte. Nos ahorraría mucho tiempo que podrías emplear para nuestra cita."

Parker esbozó una mueca, incorporándose sobre su asiento. "Creo que no, gracias" dijo con amargura, después enmudeció y pensó en el próximo movimiento.

"Oh, venga, Parker," trató de engatusar Remus. Esbozó una media sonrisa. "Estás haciendo esto mucho más difícil de lo que es, ¿no crees?"

"No," dijo tercamente.

"Sirius no es _tan _malo," añadió Peter. "Quiero decir, que sí, que puede ser desagradable y engreído. Y ronca _muy_ alto, lo cual puede ser bastante desagradable. Pero si se ignora todo eso, Sirius puede ser un gran tipo."

"Gracias, Peter," dijo Sirius, frunciendo el ceño. "Muchas gracias."

"No me las des, colega," dijo sin darse cuenta de su sarcasmo. Sirius puso los ojos en blanco.

"... pero no estoy muy preocupado por mis EXTASIS." Derek estaba diciendo, gesticulando con las manos. "Mi padre trabaja en el Ministerio de Magia, y me prometió una vacante en su oficina. Mi padre no es exactamente el último mono, si sabes a lo que me refiero." Derek rompió a reír estruendosamente y al lado de él, James giró su cabeza y resopló.

Durante los últimos quince minutos Derek no había estado hablando más que de sí mismo. Poco dispuesto, James había escuchado y aprendido la infancia de Derek (nació en Escocia, vivió allí hasta los ocho, y se movió a Inglaterra), su educación (sus padres le empezaron a enseñar magia a los diez) y ahora sus planes para el futuro. Hasta ahora, James había descubierto que Derek quería ser un Auror, casarse a los 27 y tener cuatro o cinco hijos- como mínimo. James estaba mucho más interensado en el hecho de que, de alguna manera, Derek no se había dado cuenta de su indiferencia y había seguido hablando.

"Bueno," dijo Derek, apoyando el brazo en el respaldo de James. "¿Y tú que quieres hacer?"

James despegó la vista del cielo. "¿Qué?" dijo vagamente, girando la cabeza.

"¿Qué quieres hacer cuando te vayas de Hogwarts?"

James volvió su atención hacia la ventana. "No lo sé," dijo. "Médico, quizá. O Auror. Todavía no lo he decidido."

"¿Tú… quieres ser un _Auror_?" preguntó Derek con incredulidad.

"Sí," replicó James a la defensiva. "¿Algún problema?"

"Bueno, no," dijo Derek con vacilación. "No exactamente."

"¿Entonces _qué_?" preguntó James peligrosamente, frunciendo el cejo.

"Bueno," comenzó Derek. "Es sólo que..., bueno, ya sabes… tú eres una chica."

"No me digas," murmuró James. "¿Y eso que tiene que ver con ser un Auror?"

"Lily, ser un Auror conlleva mucha... actividad física. Ya sabes, correr, fuerza, y muchas veces combate mano a mano."

"¿Y?" demandó Jamés. Incluso aunque James no fuera una mujer, su tía abuela Beatrice fue un Auror, ahora retirada. James sabía que era muy conocida entre los Aurores en el Ministerio de Magia, por no mencionar en su familia, así que se tomó el comentario a pecho.

"Pues que," continuó Derek. "¿No crees que un hombre... tienes más habilidad para hacerlo que una mujer?"

James le observó con incredulidad. _Este tío tiene la mente más estrecha que un callejón,_ pensó con desdén. _¿Qué coño ve Evans en este tipo?_ "No sólo es cuestión de físico, ¿sabes? También hay que tener mucha inteligencia. Y no todo el mundo tiene eso, obviamente," añadió James, mirando significativamente hacia Derek.

"Pero una mujer no es tan resistente como un hombre," Derek intentó razonar.

James resopló ante tal comentario. "Aparentemente, no has conocido muchas chicas," dijo irónicamente, pensando en Lily. Derek abrió la boca para seguir discutiendo, pero al final decidió dejarlo. Se apoyó sobre su silla con aire casual y observó el exterior, echándole miradas de reojo a James de vez en cuando, que tenía los brazos cruzados con rigidez.

"Mm... así que…" dijo Derek torpemente, mirando a James. James le ignoró deliberadamente. Derek frunció levemente el ceño e intentó buscar otro tema de conversación. "¿Te he contando ya cuando mi gato persiguió un perro alrededor de mi casa y dentro de—?"

"Sí," dijo James con brusquedad, silenciosamente contando los ladrillos de piedra de la pared.

"Oh," dijo Derek. Hundió los hombros durante unos segundos. Después sonrió y se irguió sobre la silla. "¿Y cuando convertí sin querer el pelo de mi madre en un nido de pájaros? Fue justo la noche antes de una de sus fiestas y—"

"—y las mujeres invitadas pensaron que era la última moda y llevaron lo mismo durante semanas," dijo James suavemente, lanzándole una mirada exasperada. "Lo sé. Me lo has dicho dos veces." James volvió su atención hacia la pared. _Treinta y cuatro, treinta y cinco, treinta y seis…_

"Em… vale," murmuró Derek. Desvió la mirada y maldijo entre dientes; nada iba tal y como lo había planeado. Después de unos segundos se giró hacia James. "Hey, Lily," dijo, sustituyendo su cejo fruncido por una sonrisa encantadora. "¿Te he dicho que hay postre?"

"Qué sorpresa," murmuró James. "Especialmente desde que el postre se sirve después de la comida." _Setenta y nueve, ochenta, ochenta y uno, ochenta y dos..._

Derek ignoró su comentario y caminó hacia la mesa. Se inclinó durante unos instantes y después emergió con un trozo de tarta. "Espero que te guste el chocolate," dijo, dejándolo sobre la mesa. Se agachó para coger otro, y después empezó a colocar cubiertos de plata y servilletas. James observó la tarta dubitativamente. Le encantaba el chocolate. Pero si le decía que no…

"También tengo vainilla," dijo Derek, cogiendo otro trozo. "Por si eres alérgica o algo."

James puso los ojos en blanco, suspiró, y volvió la cabeza hacia la pared. "Mierda, he perdido la cuenta," murmuró. "Ahí se va mi único entretenimiento de la noche."

"¿Lily?" dijo Derek con incertidumbre desde la mesa. "¿No vienes?"

James dio un suspiro y se levantó sobre sus pies, caminando lentamente hacia la mesa. Se sentó y se acercó el plato. Cogiendo su tenedor, James lanzó una rápida mirada hacia Derek, que le miraba con inquietud. "¿Lo has hecho tú?" preguntó James con recelo.

"Eh... no," dijo Derek, saboreando un trozo. "De hecho le pedí a un elfo doméstico que me lo hiciera y trajera aquí. No soy muy buen cocinero, la verdad. La última vez que intenté cocinar la comida se parecía más a ceniza que a algo comestible." Sonrió. James se limitó a asentir y a continuar mirando la tarta con aire crítico.

El silencio se interpuso nuevamente. Derek observó que James todavía no había probado bocado. "La comida no está envenenada, ¿sabes?" dijo, intentado sonar gracioso.

James levantó la mirada y alzó las cejas. "Tal vez no tenga hambre," dijo calmadamente.

"Pero si no has comido nada," Derek dijo con un tono afilado que se adivinaba tras sus palabras.

"Ya te he dicho que soy vegetariana," dijo James encogiéndose de hombros.

Derek abrió la boca, pero la cerró en el último momento. Decidió colocar su codo sobre la mesa y seguir comiendo la tarta. "Um... entonces," comenzó. "¿Cuál es tu clase favorita?"

James ni se dignó a mirarle sino que siguió trazando dibujitos en la tarta con el tenedor. "Transfiguraciones," murmuró.

"Oh," dijo Derek educadamente. "Que bien. A mi me gusta Herbología."

James le lanzó una mirada antes de volver su atención a su comida. "Interesante," comentó.

"¿Te gusta?" preguntó Derek con impaciencia.

"No," dijo James secamente. "De hecho, no me importan una mierda las plantas, y pienso que es una clase hecha para todos aquellos que no tienen vida ni talento." Miró a Derek y sonrió. "Pero no dejes que mis pensamientos influencien en tus... eh... _intereses,_" añadió con tono agradable.

"Mm," murmuró Derek inexpresivamente. "Como quieras." Jugueteó con el tenedor durante unos instantes antes de hablar. "Oh, casi lo olvido, Lily. Supuestamente esta noche habrá lluvia de estrellas. De hecho—" echó un breve vistazo a su reloj "—debería empezar dentro de un par de minutos. ¿Alguna vez has visto una lluvia de estrellas?"

"No," contestó James. _Y tampoco me interesa,_ se añadió a sí mismo.

"¡Genial!" exclamó Derek. "Recogemos la mesa y nos preparamos, ¿vale?" Se levantó y sacó su varita. En sólo un segundo los restos de tarta desaparecieron, y los platos se limpiaron. James gimió silenciosamente; la tarta tenía una pinta realmente apetitosa, y ahora mismo se arrepentía de no haber probado bocado. Se hizo una nota mental para bajar a las cocinas más tarde. Se levantó y estiró los brazos y el cuello. _Sólo un poco más,_ se dijo. _Una hora más y me voy._ James rió entre dientes. _Quizá sería mejor que me emborrachara antes de irme a la cama, para que cuando me levantara no recordara nada. Ni un solo recuerdo de esta cita... de estos zapatos... como si nunca hubiera pasado. ¡Brillante!_

Una repentina explosión interrumpió los pensamientos de James, que volvió su atención al lugar del que procedió el sonido. Observó a Derek, que invadía el espacio que segundos antes había estado ocupado por la mesa, guardando su varita. Los ojos de James se abrieron del terror cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar.

Derek se había desecho de la mesa y de las sillas, lo que significaba que el único sitio que quedaba libre para sentarse era...

James giró suavemente la cabeza, y vió como Derek se sentaba sobre el sofá, con una sonrisa, incitándole a sentarse con él. James se giró y maldijo entre dientes. En lugar de sentirse espantado se sintió disgustado por su sucia jugada.

James tanteó el terreno. Desgraciadamente, no podía sentarse en el suelo, dado que llevaba falda (y se resistía a darle más razones a Derek para ser atacado al enseñar más carne). James observó la puerta. Tenía suerte de tener su varita. James se llevó la mano hacia la espalda, sintiéndola allí escondida. Podría destruir la puerta en trozos y salir de allí antes de que Derek pudiera si quiera decir _Alohomora. _Con la culpabilidad hundiéndose profundamente en su estómago, James recordó la promesa que le hizo a Lily, y dejó la varita. Nunca había roto una promesa, y no quería empezar ahora. _Bueno,_ pensó de mala gana. _Supongo que tendré que sentarme a su lado. No creo que me muera. _Observó a Derek, el cual le había estado mirando con inseguridad, pero que ahora sonreía. James rodó los ojos y se acercó al sofá. _Bueno, quizá no me muera, _pensó lúgubremente, _pero si me dejará traumatizado para siempre._

Haciendo una mueca, James se sentó en el sofá, dejando el mayor espacio posible entre Derek y él mismo. Tristemente, tan sólo fueron un total de diez centímetros.

Lily cojeó hacia la Sala Común con todos sus miembros agarrotados. El entrenamiento de Quidditch no había ido tan mal. Después de un tiempo ya le había ido pillado el truco a las diferentes jugadas. Aunque Lily estaba segura de que mañana por la mañana las olvidaría, estaba demasiado cansada para pensar ahora en ello. Sorprendentemente, también estaba demasiado cansada como para pensar en la cita con Derek. _Oh bueno, _pensó, bostezando. _Ya me preocuparé más tarde. Sé que él lo estropeará así que será mejor que no piense mucho en ello. Mejor guardaré todas mis energías para chillarle llegado el momento, _añadió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Lily apoyó su escoba contra el sofá y observó como Kate, Peter y Remus rodeaban una pequeña mesa y reían entre sí. Acercándose a ellos y estirando el cuello, Lily vio a Sirius y a Parker en el medio, jugando lo que parecía ser una intensa partida de ajedrez. Sirius parecía bastante relajado, crujiéndose los nudillos con tranquilidad, mientras que Parker estaba agitadísima.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Lily. Se cogió una silla y se sentó al lado de Remus, aunque más bien pareció que se derrumbó sobre ella.

"Sirius retó a Parker a jugar un partido de ajedrez," explicó Kate, con los ojos brillantes de la diversión.

"E hicieron una apuesta," añadió Remus.

"¿Oh, en serio?" dijo Lily. "¿Cuál?"

"Parker tiene que salir con él cuando pierda," Peter dijo.

"Dirás _si_ pierdo," gruñó Parker peligrosamente.. "Y _cuando_ Sirius pierda, no podrá pedirme salir nunca más."

Lily sonrió. "Suena divertido," dijo, descansando el codo en la silla de Remus. "Además es una buena manera de acabar con todas estas tonterías. ¿Desde cuanto lleváis?"

"¿El juego? Casi una hora y media," dijo Sirius. Sonrió a Parker, "Debo decir, James, que aquí nuestra amiga Parker es bastante cabezota. No quiere rendirse."

Parker cerró los ojos y suspiró con paciencia. "Sirius," dijo tensamente. "¡Qué hayas jugando ajedrez durante más años que yo no significa que seas mejor! Si me preguntas, yo creo que lo he estado haciendo bastante bien, muchas gracias." Bajó la mirada hacia el tablero y dijo, "Torre a D-1." La pieza se deslizó lentamente. Parker le sonrió a Sirius triunfalmente. "Continua, Sirius," dijo, alzando una ceja. "Es tu turno."

Sirius no hizo ningún movimiento. Se dedicó a estudiar el tablero para después mirar a Parker. "Bueno, Parker," dijo, cruzándose de brazos. Sacudió la cabeza y una sonrisa comenzó a aflorar en su rostro. "Increíble."

Parker se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué puedo decir?" dijo con altanería. "Sabía que haría la remontada. ¿Quieres perder, Sirius? Porque creo que esa sería la manera más cobarde de echarse atrás"

Sirius asintió. "Cierto, Parker," dijo con solemnidad. "Por eso nunca había pensado en hacer algo así. En cambio, tengo dos cosas que decirte."

"¿Dos cosas?" dijo Parker, perpleja.

"Si. La primera: caballo a C-5." Todos observaron como el caballo se deslizaba en silencio. Sirius sonrió cuando el caballero sacó la espada y la alzó. "Y la segunda es..." Parker observó con horror como la espada atravesaba el aire y golpeaba la blanca reina de mármol, rompiendo su corona. Sirius sonrió con satisfacción y apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa, cruzó las manos, y apoyó su barbilla sobre ellas. "¡Jaque mate!" declaró con alegría.

Parker gimió y se apoyó sobre el respaldo de la silla, cubriéndose los ojos con las manos. "¡Maldición!" lloriqueó. "¡Estaba tan cerca!"

"En realidad, no, no lo estabas," Remus dijo, metiendo pulla. "Lo vi venir hace quince minutos."

"¿Y no me dijiste nada?" Exclamó Parker con furia.

Sirius se levantó sobre sus pies y sacudió la cabeza. "Así es el juego, querida," dijo suavemente. Caminó hasta situarse a su lado y la miró con detenimiento. "Alguien tenía que perder, y esa eras tú. Creo que me debes una cita, ¿cierto?" Parker le fulminó con la mirada. Sirius pretendió no darse cuenta y se acarició la barbilla pensativamente. "Hmmm... déjame ver," murmuró. "Estoy seguro de que el sábado que viene me viene bien. ¿Y a ti?"

Parker le frunció el ceño a las piezas de ajedrez, y abruptamente cogió una viruta de madera. "Lo que digas," murmuró entre dientes.

"¡Genial!" dijo Sirius alegremente. "¡Sábado, siete y media, es una cita!" Se inclinó y le plantó un rápido beso en la mejilla. "Ha sido divertido, Parker. Buenas noches a todos, me voy dar una ducha." Sin una palabra más, subió las escaleras hacia la habitación de los chicos, dejando a Parker la tarea de guardar el juego.

"¡Agh!" exclamó, golpeando la mano sobre la mesa. "¡Maldito Sirius!"

Remus sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. "No te preocupes, Parker," dijo, pasándose la mano por el pelo. "No será tan terrible." Se levantó y colocó la silla. "Mirálo por el lado bueno. He oído que Sirius sabe como hacer que una mujer pase un buen rato. Y seguramente todavía no haya oído ninguna queja al respecto. Seguro que al final de la tarde vosotros dos encontraréis un buen armario y—"

"¡CÁLLATE!" Parker cogió un rollo de pergamino de su bolso y se lo tiró a Remus, que reía ruidosamente, evitó el proyectil y subió corriendo las escaleras.

Cuando desapareció, Parker rodó los ojos y frunció aún más el ceño, ignorando deliberadamente a los numerosos estudiantes que la miraban. Peter se levantó, abriendo y cerrando la boca como si quisiera decir algo pero no encontrara las palabras adecuadas.

Parker le frunció el ceño. "¿_Qué_?" preguntó con ferocidad. "¡Escúpelo ya!"

Peter dio un respingo y dijo de carrerilla, "sólo quería decir adiós y buenas noches." Salió corriendo detrás de Remus. Parker se volvió hacia Lily y alzó las cejas. "¿Bueno, James?" preguntó. "¿Nada que decir por una vez en tu vida? Pensé que me haría falta un jodido escudo para protegerme de tus groseros comentarios."

"No, estoy bien," dijo Lily, levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

"En realidad," añadió Kate. "_Yo_ si tengo algo que decir." Esperó hasta captar la atención de Parker y dijo, "¡Parker, contrólate! Sabes perfectamente que te gusta, ¿así que por qué no le das una oportunidad? Si me preguntas—"

"Algo que _no_ hice," dijo Parker con irritación.

"—creo que ha estado bastante bien que te haya perseguido todo el tiempo aún cuando siempre decías que no. Está es la oportunidad perfecta para conocer mejor a Sirius. Te ha gustado desde hace tanto tiempo que no deberías pasar esto por alto, no importa los rumores que oigas de él."

Lily se giró hacia Parker. "¿Te gusta Sirius?" preguntó con incredulidad. "¡Yo no lo sabía! ¿Por qué no me lo habíais dicho?"

"Oh, sí," se mofó Parker. "¿Para que pudieras decírselo y así añadirme a su lista de chicas por conquistar? James, vosotros dos sois tan estúpidos como ladrones, y tú hubieras sido al último a quien se lo hubiera dicho." Parker respiró hondo y se pasó una mano por el pelo. "Bueno," suspiró. "Supongo que tienes razón, Kate. Podría al menos darle una oportunidad, ¿verdad? Pero," dijo, levantando un dedo. "Si intenta algo conmigo, o si la jode de cualquier otra manera, se acabó."

"Estoy de acuerdo," le dijo Kate. Se levantó y se estiró. "Bien," dijo con un bostezo. "Me voy arriba. ¿Te vienes Parker?"

"Si, dame una mano, ¿quieres? Me duele el culo de estar todo el rato sentada." Parker levantó la mano y Kate se la agarró, ayudando a Parker a levantarse. Una vez en pie, Parker gimió y estiró la espalda. "Oh, esto sienta bien. Creo que me tomaré un baño calentito y lleno de espuma para relajarme."

"Suena bien," dijo Kate, caminando hacia las escaleras. "Creo que haré lo mismo. Buenas noches, James."

"Buenas noches, chicas," respondió Lily. Las observó desaparecer en la habitación de las chicas antes de sentarse en el sofá. Cogió su libro de Herbología de la bolsa y se tumbó. "Podría hacer algunos deberes mientras le espero," se dijo a sí misma. Abrió el libro y se apoyó contra la almohada. Antes de empezar a leer, le echó un vistazo al reloj. "Hmm, las diez menos cuarto y todavía no ha vuelto," reflexionó en voz alta. "La cita no debe de ir tan mal."

_Por esto es por lo que estaba preocupado_, pensó James miserablemente cuando el brazo de Derek rodeó sus hombros. Su plan de guardar las distancias no había durado mucho, ya que Derek no había perdido el tiempo en taparlos a los dos con una manta y en acercarse a James. Para distraerse del hecho de que Derek estaba demasiado cerca, James mantuvo sus ojos fijos en la lluvia de estrellas. Pero cada vez que Derek hablaba su respiración le ponía los pelos del cuello de punta, lo que le hacía difícil estar distraído.

"He oído que las lluvias de estrellas son cada diez años," decía Derek con voz susurrante. "Hemos tenido suerte de pillarla esta noche."

James lo consideraba más bien infortunio.

"Me encantan las lluvias de estrellas," continuó Derek. "Son preciosas." Se volvió hacia James. "Tu también eres preciosa, Lily," dijo suavemente. James contuvo a duras penas un resoplido de disgusto. Sinceramente esperaba que Lily, en su lugar, no se tragara semejantes tonterías.

James miró a Derek, que estaba esperando una respuesta. "Que amable," dijo secamente.

Sin molestarse por la carencia de sentimientos en la voz de James, Derek sonrió y le colocó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja. "Tus ojos destacan," dijo, bajando el tono de voz. "Nunca había visto un tono de verde tan brillante." James agachó la cabeza para esconder su mueca de disgusto, pero Derek lo tomó como si fuera una señal de timidez. "No, en serio," aseguró, riendo suavemente. "Son muy brilltantes. Me recuerdan a…" _Esmeraldas, _predijo James, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "... esmeraldas," terminó Derek. "Me encantan... Y tú también me encantas, Lily."

James ya no podía soportarlo más. Se sentía como si estuviera en una novela de romance barato, como los que su madre solía leer. Se empezó a levantar. "Sabes Darren, no me siento—" Pero no pudo terminar la frase. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, Derek se inclinó, colocó sus manos tras la cabeza de James, y le besó.

Completamente en shock, James no se pudo mover. Después, con una sacudida, se dio cuenta de lo que Derek estaba haciendo. No sólo estaba siendo besado por alguien del mismo género, sino que su mano había empezado a moverse por su espalda. James intentó frenéticamente separarse de él, pero el agarre de Derek era demasiado fuerte. La situación no mejoró mucho cuando James sintió su lengua. Por lo que hizo la única cosa que se había prometido no hacer a ningún otro hombre por respeto.

Le propinó un rodillazo. Con fuerza.

Derek se separó con un fuerte jadeo, inmediatamente después se dobló sobre sí mismo. "¡Lily!" exclamó. "¿Por qué?"

Pero James no respondió en seguida; se estaba limpiando vigorosamente la boca con la manga. "¡Oh _dios_ mío!" jadeó. "¡No puedo creer que tú—tú—!" James respiró hondo y señaló a Derek con furia. "¡Intentaste meterme la lengua en la _boca_!" gritó. "¡Maldita sabandija! ¡DEBERÍA PERFORARTE TU JODIDA CARA!"

"¡Creí que querías que te besara!" objetó Derek, todavía estremeciéndose de dolor.

Los ojos de James se estrecharon. "Por lo general," dijo fríamente, "cuando una persona _evita_ sentarse al lado de otra, y actúa con desinterés en todo lo que él dice, raramente se trata de una invitación. Quizá te interese para la próxima vez." James giró sobre sus tobillos y agarró su chaqueta. "Normalmente te pegaría hasta dejarte hecho polvo," dijo peligrosamente tranquilo. "Pero me metería en muchos problemas con alguien que sabe muchas maldiciones como para poder defenderme. Supongo que tendré que perdonarte, ¿no?" James dejó de moverse y estudió a Derek inclinando la cabeza. "Oh, bueno," suspiró, arrepentido. "No siempre tendrás la misma suerte." Cogió la varita del lugar donde la había guardado. "¡_Alohomora_!" La puerta se abrió con estrépito, rebotando contra la pared.

"¡Lily!" llamó Derek, enderezándose. "¡Espera un minuto!"

James rió sardónicamente a la vez que se acercaba a la puerta. "Oh, creéme. He esperado _mucho _más del que debería."

"¡Todavía no te puedes ir!" protestó Derek.

"Mírame como lo hago," resopló James. Estaba ya bajo el marco de la puerta, cuando dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. "Oh, espera," dijo James, alzando un dedo. "Una cosa más." Una sonrisa felina comenzó a aflorar cuando dijo, "si alguna vez te acercas a menos de diez metros de mí, o si quiera me _diriges_ la palabra otra vez, no dudaré en usar mi puño de manera que nadie te reconocería después. ¿Está claro?" Derek asintió a la vez que sus ojos se abrían del miedo. La sonrisa de James se amplió. "Bien," dijo. "_Ahora_ sí me puedo ir."

James salió de la Torre de Astronomía airadamente, dejando a un Derek totalmente sorprendido. James se permitió una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción e inspiró profundamente; había estado deseando hacer algo así desde que Derek le besó por primera vez en la mejilla. Ahora que ya estaba hecho había sido aún más satisfactorio de lo que había esperado.

Le echo un vistazo al reloj. Sólo eran las diez, y normalmente las citas solían durar como mínimo hasta las once. Probablemente Lily se pensaría que algo había ido mal si llegaba tan pronto. _Supongo que podría ir a las cocinas y esperar una hora,_ pensó James. Sintió como su estómago rugía, y se dio cuenta de que no había comido en condiciones desde el almuerzo. _De paso podría pillarme algo. _A medida que James caminaba hacia las cocinas, el triunfante sentimiento por haber dejado plantado a Derek se fue derritiendo, hasta que la preocupación ocupó su lugar.

¿Qué le diría a Lily? Aunque no era la persona que mejor le caía en el mundo, James no estaba dispuesto a dejarla saber que el chico que le gustaba había resultado ser un gilipollas que había intentado usarla. James tenía que admitir que ni siquiera Lily se merecía algo así. _Pero sino hago nada,_ pensó, mordiéndose el labio, _probablemente pensará que todo fue genial y que no me importaría salir con él otra vez. _James se detuvo enfrente del retrato de las cocinas. Se inclinó sobre la pared y se dejó deslizar hasta llegar al suelo, pasándose una mano por el pelo, algo que siempre hacía cuando meditaba profundamente.

_Bueno, _reflexionó James. _Podría no decírselo, y dejar que lo averigüe ella sola. De esa manera, me mantendré alejado y no me echará la culpa. _Un profundo sentimiento de culpa le invadió nada más pensar en ello. _Pero entonces, _pensó lúgubremente, _podría pasar otra vez, y entonces _sería _mi culpa por no haber avisado. En cambio, si se lo digo, no me creería. _James suspiró pesadamente y se frotó la cara con las manos. _Pero al menos podría intentarlo. _No importaba lo que hiciera, habría consecuencias en ambas situaciones. James suspiró una vez más antes de ponerse en pie. _Ya lo pensaré más tarde, _determinó, pero ya tenía una buena idea sobre cual decisión tomaría.

Antes de cosquillear a la pera del cuadro, James se estremeció y se quitó los incómodos zapatos marrones. "No me importa lo que diga," se quejó. "Los zapatos tienen que ser cómodos y punto." Descalzo, y sosteniendo los zapatos con una mano, James acarició la pera y entró dentro de la cocina, arrugando la nariz al notar el suelo tan frío.

Uno de los elfos domésticos dejo caer su trapo y corrió hacia James. "¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, señorita?" graznó educadamente.

"Er, sí," dijo James. "¿Qué había de cena hoy?"

"Pollo, verduras, arroz, patatas asadas y pudín de postre, señorita."

"¿Queda algo de eso?"

"¡Seguro!" exclamó el elfo con impaciencia. "¡Tibby lo preparará ahora mismo!"

"¡Gracias!" respondió James, pero Tibby ya se había ido a hablar con otros elfos domésticos. James se sentó sobre una silla y se frotó sus doloridos pies. Por el rabillo del ojo distinguió a lo lejos una vela de color escarlata, y frunció el ceño profundamente cuando se acordó de Derek. _Maldito pervertido,_ pensó lúgubremente. Rápidamente después, su ceño fue sustituido por una expresión de preocupación.

Lily a menudo usaba esa expresión para describirle a _él._ James masticó pensativamente. ¿_Significa que ella piensa que_ yo_ intentaría hacerle a una chica..._? Ni siquiera tenía ganas de terminar ese pensamiento. James frunció el ceño y se obligó a si mismo a no pensar más en ello. Movió las manos cuando Tibby colocó un plato de comida frente a él. "¿Y qué?" se dijo. "No me importa lo que elle piense." Pero a medida que agarraba su tenedor y cogía un poco de su arroz, James se dio cuenta de que en el fondo sí le importaba.

Alrededor de una hora después, a las 11:25, James caminó silenciosamente hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Aún había estudiantes por la habitación, hablando quedamente, y algunos pocos estudiando. James miró en rededor y vio a Lily durmiendo sobre el sofá. Tenía un libro de texto sobre su estómago, por lo que parecía que se había quedado dormida esperándole. James se acercó hasta ella y con cuidado le retiró el libro de las manos. Cuando lo dejó sobre el suelo, Lily se revolvió y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

"Ahí estás," murmuró adormiladamente. "Me estaba preguntado cuando volverías. ¿Qué tal la cita?"

James enmudeció antes de responder. "Er… bueno, Evans," empezó inseguramente.

"A propósito, tu entrenamiento bien, sin problemas," interrumpió Lily vagamente. Sus ojos estaban cerrándose nuevamente. "Hice todo lo que pude, y creo que estuve bastante bien. Pero todavía estoy nerviosa por el partido de mañana." Bostezó y estiró los brazos. "Bueno, ¿y la cita?"

James abrió la boca una vez más para contarle todo, pero le echó otro vistazo a Lily, que estaba luchando por permanecer despierta, y se rindió. _Mañana es un gran día, _decidió. _Necesita descanso, y si se lo digo seguramente no lo conseguirá. Mejor dejarla que se relaje. Ya se lo diré mañana por la mañana. _"Er…" tartamudeó James. "Estuvo… estuvo bien."

"¿Ves?"Dijo Lily con aire de suficiencia. "Ya te dije que no estaría tan mal."

James intentó devolverle la sonrisa, pero no lo consiguió. "Sí, tenías razón." Alargó el brazo y cogió una manta de detrás del sofá. "Mira," dijo. "¿Por qué no te duermes? Lo necesitarás para mañana." James sacudió la manta y la abrió, tapando a Lily después. Gentilmente, le quitó las gafas de la cara y las dejó sobre la mesa.

Lily se giró sobre sí misma y cerró los ojos. "Vale," dijo soñolientamente. "Buenas noches, Potter."

"Buenas noches," dijo suavemente. La miró durante unos instantes antes de suspirar, cogió su varita, y se puso el pijama. Después de doblar y colocar su ropa sobre el suelo, se dirigió hacia el baño de los Prefectos. _Tengo que cepillarme los dientes para quitarme el sabor de ese burro de la boca, _pensó, sintiéndose enfermo

Diez minutos después, seguía cepillándose la boca con la pasta de dientes.

---

**(1****) Peeve, en inglés significa enojar, irritar.**

**Bueno, siento muchísimo la tardanza. Sé que no tengo excusas, así que mejor no perder el tiempo xD**

**Por otro lado, el siguiente capi tendrá alrededor de 24 hojas de Word (así que habrá Lily y James para aburrir.) Pero, al ver que mi amiga la pereza me visita muy a menudo, creo que necesitaré una ayuda extra. Se le llama beta, o algo así, ¿no? Bueno, el caso, que si alguien le apetece ayudarme con la traducción... Evidentemente la mayor parte del peso del trabajo lo llevaré yo xD Sólo necesito una segunda opinión, una persona que me ayude a traducir algunas pequeñas partes del texto que son más complicadas, o simplemente revisar todo el texto una vez traducido.**

**Como está claro, tendrá que saber inglés xDD Una persona ya se me ofreció voluntaria, pero como no se veía su msn no la pude agregar. Lo dicho, que si alguien quiere hacerlo que me mande un **_**mensaje privado**_** con su msn o algo, ¿vale? Gracias por adelantado.**

**Muchas gracias por vuestros cuarentaitantos reviews. ¡Aún estoy que no me lo creo! **


	13. Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw Parte I

**Para situarnos un poco, en el capítulo anterior, James tuvo la tan esperada cita con Derek (un chico de Ravenclaw) en la torre de Astronomía. Él, aparentemente muy romántico, decoró todo el lugar con velas, cojines por el suelo, un pequeño sofá para ver la lluvia de estrellas y una mesa para la cena.**

**Sin embargo, el chico al final no resultó ser tan caballeroso, y la cita terminó en un desastre. James le amenazó y se despidió con un rodillazo en la entrepierna.**

**Ahora, Lily se prepara para su primer partido de Quidditch.**

**Capítulo trece: Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw**

"¡Buenos días!" Gorjeó James alegremente. Eran las nueve y media de la mañana, y él ya estaba vestido. Pero era demasiado temprano en opinión de Lily.

Ella gimió y se cubrió la oreja con la almohada. "'Ete d'aquí," murmuró con irritación, pronunciando mal por el cansancio. " 'S demasiado pronto, Potter. Despiértame dentro de un par de horas." James suspiró y sacudió la cabeza antes de quitarle la almohada a Lily. "¡No!" exclamó ella. Sin demasiadas fuerzas, intentó arrebatárselo sin éxito. " 'Inco minutos más… Es todo lo que quiero…"

"Evans, tienes que levantarte _ahora mismo,_" ordenó James, desconcertado por sus súplicas. "Es sábado, ¿recuerdas? ¿Y sabes lo que eso significa?"

"Sí," gruñó Lily. "Significa que no tengo que levantarme antes de las once."

"El partido comienza a las once," replicó James claramente.

"Pues despiértame a las diez y cincuenta y nueve. Te prometo que me prepararé rápido..."

"Evans, necesitamos repasar las reglas una vez más antes de que te vayas al campo de juego. Además, el equipo se reúne una media hora antes de que empiece el partido. Y necesitas tomar un buen desayuno y –Evans, ¿me estas escuchando? _¡Evans!_" Pero ella le ignoraba. Lily se limitó a fruncir el ceño y a darse la vuelta, por lo que ahora le estaba dando la espalda. Con dificultad, James ahogó la corriente de maldiciones que amenazaban con escaparse de su boca. En cambio, esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, y comenzó a rodear el sofá en el que Lily dormía. Apoyando sus manos sobre el respaldo, plantó los pies con firmeza en el suelo, preparándose. Arrugando la nariz, James le propinó al sofá un empujón tan fuerte que consiguió girarlo sobre sí mismo, enviando a Lily al suelo con un gran estrépito. Ahora estaba, súbitamente, bien despierta.

"¿Cuál es tu problema?" Preguntó Lily con fuerza. "¡Solo quería dormir unos minutos más! ¿Es eso mucho pedir?"

James volvió a colocar cuidadosamente el sillón sobre sus cuatro patas. "En estos momentos, sí, lo es." Dijo con seriedad.

Lily frunció el ceño con enfado. "Manipulador de esclavos," murmuró.

James se cruzó de brazos y sonrió. "Prefiero que me llamen injustamente dedicado, si me preguntas. ¡Y ahora, date prisa! Necesitas ponerte el uniforme e ir al Gran Salón para tomar el desayuno, _ahora_, Evans, antes de que te levante y te lleve yo mismo, ¡y no pienses que no lo haré!" Tan pronto como esas palabras salieron de su boca, James se dio cuenta de que, dado su estado actual, no sería capaz de levantar a Lily más que unos meros centímetros del suelo.

Y aparentemente, Lily también se había dado cuenta, porque no le prestó ni la más mínima atención a esa tonta amenaza. En cambio, se levantó y se estiró lánguidamente. Después, se agachó a recoger las mantas que se habían caído al suelo, tan despacio, que James se dio cuenta de que lo hacía a propósito. Observó como se tomaba todo el tiempo del mundo en doblar cada manta y colocarla sobre su silla, mientras cambiaba con impaciencia su peso de una pierna a otra.

Finalmente, James explotó, tenso, "¿Te _importa_? Me gustaría bajar al Gran Comedor _antes_ de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch, si te parece."

"Pues vete yendo," le respondió.

James la miró con el ceño fruncido. "Pensaba marcharme contigo," contestó desdeñosamente. "Esa es la razón por la que te espero, ¿sabes?"

"Espérame abajo, entonces," Le dijo Lily secamente.

James sacudió la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco. "Genial," dijo, intentando sonar desinteresado. "Muérete de hambre y mira si me importa." Después, añadió. "Y date prisa, te estaré esperando." Y con eso dicho, se fue de la Sala Común, dejando a una muy satisfecha Lily terminando su tarea.

Cerca de media hora más tarde, James estaba sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor en el Gran Comedor, observando la puerta ansiosamente cada vez que alguien entraba, y maldiciendo cada vez que esa persona no era Lily. En ese mismo instante, James oyó unas voces en la puerta y se dio vuelta hacia la entrada. Esta vez tampoco era Lily. En cambio, era Derek con sus amigos, que estaban riéndose y bromeando. La audaz sonrisa de Derek vaciló en cuanto vio a James.

James alzó las cejas suavemente, pero mantuvo su cara completamente inexpresiva. Levantando el tenedor, lo incrustó en medio del panqueque, haciendo sonar un pequeño _clink_ cuando el tenedor chocó contra la base del plato. Observó los ojos de Derek con firmeza durante todo el proceso. Él recibió su mensaje alto y claro, murmurando algo a uno de sus camaradas antes de irse a su propia mesa. James retornó su atención hacia su comida, rociándolo de sirope. "Esta vez has elegido el camino correcto," murmuró lúgubremente. En ese instante, Lily entró por la puerta y se sentó frente a él, "¡Ahí estás!" Exclamó James con enfado. "Has tardado mucho, ¿no crees?"

Lily tomó un plato y se sirvió unos huevos. "Oh, cállate de una vez," dijo enérgicamente. "Tenía que ir a la biblioteca."

"¿Para qué?" Preguntó James.

"¿Y tú que crees?" le respondió. "¿Para que se usa una biblioteca, Potter?" James no pudo responder porque en ese momento se estaba comiendo una salchicha, por lo que se limitó a lanzarle una mala mirada.

"Tenía que recoger un libro," continuó Lily, siriviéndose más _bacon_.

"¡No hay tiempo para leer!" Prácticamente gritó James cuando terminó de tragar su desayuno.

"¡Ya lo sé!" Dijo Lily a la defensiva. "Pero no es cualquier libro. Estoy haciendo una investigación." Sacó un libro celeste de su mochila y lo abrió por la página que tenía marcada. Sus ojos iban de izquierda a derecha mientras pasaba las hojas y comía huevos y _bacon_.

James alzó el libro un poco para ver la tapa. "¿Quidditch?" Preguntó, incrédulo. "¿Estás haciendo una investigación sobre _Quidditch_?" Lily no contestó, estaba demasiado absorta con el libro. James la miró, exasperado, suspiró y se cubrió la cara con las manos para tranquilizarse. "Hey, Evans," le dijo instantes después, cuando se calmó.

Lily no desvió los ojos del libro. "¿Hm?"

"¿Puedo echarle un vistazo, por favor?" Lily le observó antes de tenderle, sin muchas ganas, el libro. James pasó las páginas, asintiendo con aprobación. "Hmm..." dijo con aire casual. "_Reglas y consejos para un jugador de Quidditch_ de Kendrick McRedding... buen libro. Bold Bomber, Harlington Advance... aquí hablan de movimientos muy buenos, Evans."

"Lo estoy leyendo para saber exactamente qué hacer," explicó Lily, ligeramente orgullosa. "Ya sé que he estado practicando y todo eso, pero no hay nada malo en aprender un poco más, ¿no?" James alzó la mirada y la estudió con intensidad. Y de pronto, cerró el libro de golpe.

"Bueno," comenzó. "Puede que tengas razón. Y creo que sé cual es el mejor uso para este libro, Evans. ¿Quieres que te lo enseñe?" Lily asintió enérgicamente. "Muy bien, entonces. No será muy difícil. Primer paso." James sostuvo el libro entre las manos con firmeza. "Hay que coger el libro con las manos. Y ahora viene la parte más importante. ¿Estás atenta, Evans? Porque es un momento_ crucial_."

"Te observo," dijo, con los ojos pegados sobre James.

"Muy bien. Allá vamos. Mírame atentamente." Se aclaró la garganta y levantó el libro para que Lily lo pudiera ver con claridad. Cuando ella asintió con la cabeza, James alzó el brazo y lo tiró despreocupadamente por encima de su hombro. Sonrió ampliamente cuando escuchó el fuerte estrépito tras su espalda.

"¡Hey!" exclamó Lily, poniéndose de pie. "¿Por qué lo has hecho, Potter? Creí que sabías como aprovechar el libro de la mejor manera, ¡y _eso_ no me ayuda en absoluto!"

Lily observó con sorpresa como James se echaba a reír. "¡Cálmate, Evans!" le dijo, haciendo señas para que se sentase. "No estaba bromeando. Ese libro te puede ayudar más tirando en el suelo que en tus manos."

"Creí que..." Lily se sentó en el banco, preocupada. "¡Pero me dijiste que era un buen libro!"

"Y tampoco bromeaba cuando te dije eso," dijo James, encogiéndose de hombros.

Lily cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa, y apoyó su cabeza en ellos. "Lo necesitaba para estudiar," gimió silenciosamente.

"¿Lo ves?" Le dijo James, apuntándola con el tenedor. "Ese es uno de tus problemas. Crees que puedes obtener todas tus respuestas en los libros."

Lily alzó la cabeza, intentado dirigirle una mala mirada. Pero no lo consiguió. "Gracias," dijo malhumoradamente. "Muchas gracias. Me haces sentir increíblemente mejor."

James suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. "No, lo has malinterpretado todo. Lo que quería decir es que hay ciertas cosas que no puedes estudiar, Evans. Hay cosas que simplemente no puedes aprender leyendo. Y, a veces, leer solo te confunde aún más. Y el Quidditch es así. No puedes leer un par de páginas y de golpe ser una profesional. Tienes que aprenderlo a base de experiencia y de caerte de la escoba de vez en cuando. Así que tan solo ten en mente lo que aprendiste conmigo y en los entrenamientos."

Lily le dirigió una última mirada melancólica al libro, que seguía en el suelo, y se giró hacia James. "Bueno," le dijo. "Me conformo con tal de no caerme de la escoba, pero creo que entiendo lo que dices."

"Todo saldrá bien," le dijo, alentador.

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos dos mientras Lily estudiaba su plato y jugueteaba con la comida. Alzó la mirada, y tras un breve instante de vacilación, le dijo, "gracias por... ya sabes, calmarme."

James le dedicó una media sonrisa y asintió. "No hay problema," respondió. Lily le devolvió la sonrisa con timidez y rápidamente se centró en su desayuno. James la observó durante unos instantes, absorto con sus pensamientos_. ¿Acabamos de compartir, Evans y yo, un momento amistoso?_ Pensó, algo perplejo. _Y no fue tan incómodo, después de todo. _James le echó otro vistazo y se dio cuenta de que no había comido en un buen rato._ Hm,_ pensó, divertido._ Evans debe estar muy nerviosa. Está pálida, inquieta... Me recuerda a mí en mi primer partido de Quidditch. _Su sonrisa se ensanchó y tomó un sorbo de su zumo de naranja. Lily seguía sin comer.

Y James decidió divertirse un poco. Se aclaró la garganta para esconder la pequeña risa que se le había escapado. "Sabes, quizás deberías comerte eso antes de que se enfríen," dijo suavemente, apoyando su codo en la mesa y recostando su barbilla en la mano. "Y hablando por propia experiencia, los huevos fríos no sientan muy bien. Especialmente cuando vas a hacer muchos giros y descensos. Y te digo, empezarán a saltar, y sentirás cada golpe en tu propio estómago." James bajó el tono de voz y se inclinó hacia Lily. "Y entre tú y yo," susurró. "Un proyectil aéreo de ese tipo podría resultar una gran distracción, tanto para los jugadores, como para la audiencia."

Lily le dedicó una mirada llena de disgusto, aunque no pudo evitar esconder una pequeña sonrisa amable. "¿Y cómo se supone que eso me hará comer?"

James se encogió de hombros con inocencia. "Sólo intento ayudar, Evans."

"Pues podrías dejar de intentarlo ya." Lily se sirvió un vaso de leche y tomó un sorbo largo. "¿Mejor?" preguntó, burlona. James rió entre dientes cuando vio el pequeño bigote de leche que se le quedó a Lily sobre el labio superior. Se señaló sus propios labios, y dijo. "Tienes… algo justo ahí." Ella le miró confundida por unos segundos, y después, poniendo los ojos en blanco, se lo quitó con la mano, impaciente. "Cállate," murmuró, frunciendo el ceño. James rió otra vez, y tomó un bocado de su desayuno.

Lily le ignoró. "Hey," dijo de súbito, observando el otro lado de la habitación. "¡Ahí está Derek!"

La sonrisa burlona de James se desvaneció.

"¿Te ha hablado hoy?" Preguntó Lily con ansia mientras estiraba el cuello para verle mejor.

"Um... bueno," vaciló James. "Intentó _acercarse_ hace unos diez minutos."

"¿Y?" preguntó.

James se mordió el labio. "Sus amigos le... distrajeron," mintió con cuidado.

"Oh..." La voz de Lily se impregnó de decepción y sus ojos se desviaron, abatidos. "Bueno," dijo, animándose inmediatamente. "A lo mejor sólo está nervioso por el partido, ¿no crees?"

James se obligó a sonreír. "Sí," asintió. "Seguramente." Observó como Lily le lanzaba una mirada a Derek, quien se inclinaba cerca de uno de sus amigos, susurrando y riéndose cada pocos segundos. James respiró hondo. _Vale_, se dijo. _Tengo que decírselo. Y lo haré ahora mismo. _Respiró hondo una vez más y abrió la boca, pero Lily interrumpió.

"Bueno, ¿y cómo fue la cita? Anoche intenté esperarte despierta, pero supongo que estaría más cansada de lo que imaginaba." Sus ojos brillaron de excitación. "¡Tienes que contarme _todo_!"

James se estremeció y se pasó la mano por la nuca. Rió con nerviosismo. "En realidad, Evans, "todo" nos llevaría bastante tiempo."

"Tenemos tiempo," protestó Lily.

"Er... bueno." James apretó los labios, ordenando sus pensamientos. "Quedamos fuera de la Sala Común de Gryffindor," empezó lentamente. _Quizá así la pueda distraer... por lo menos para tener tiempo y pensar en qué decir._ "De hecho, llegó muy puntual. Y eso es algo también muy importante para una cita, ¿no crees?" Divagó James. "Quiero decir, si una persona no es puntual, el resto empezará a ir de mal en peor. Esto me recuerda a una chica con la que tuve una cita, que—"

"Potter," interrumpió Lily con impaciencia. James se detuvo abruptamente. "Céntrate," dijo, señalándose a sí misma. "¿Qué es lo que hicisteis vosotros dos?"

James desvió la mirada. "Er..." tartamudeó. "Él... trajo comida."

Lily se giró hacia él. "¿De verdad?" Pegó un gritito de emoción. "¡Qué dulce! Es un caballero." Se giró otra vez hacia Derek, y no se dio cuenta de la mirada dudosa de James. "¿Qué más?" Preguntó con impaciencia.

James suspiró e intentó no poner los ojos en blanco. "Habló de si mismo. Mucho," añadió con una mueca.

"Bueno, eso está bien," comentó. "Es bueno que sea expresivo. Mucha gente se queda sentada como una piedra y no te cuenta nada de sus vidas. ¿Qué más?"

James observó a Lily, quien le miraba con seriedad a medida que esperaba escuchar más cosas de lo de anoche. James se mordió el labio con vacilación mientras intentaba buscar algo que decirle. _Le podría contar que estaba muy interesado en saber que quería hacer con su vida, _se dijo. _O quizá le podría decir que fue realmente cortés y un buen oyente... Evans nunca sabría que todo salió mal..., _pensó. James sintió una punzada de remordimiento en lo profundo de su estómago. Sabía que tendría que decir algo, o lo lamentaría.

James suspiró audiblemente, cerró los ojos, y se masajeó el puente de la nariz con las puntas de los dedos.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Lily con preocupación. Su sonrisa se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco. "¿Qué va mal?"

Él la observó fijamente. "En realidad, Evans, la verdad es que—"

Pero James se vio interrumpido por unos ruidosos pasos que venían en su dirección. Él y Lily se giraron hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor y vieron a Parker y Kate corriendo hacia ellos. Las túnicas negras se les caían de sus hombros y sus bufandas rojas y amarillas estaban atadas descuidadamente alrededor de sus cuellos—mostrando su espíritu Gryffindor— y demostrando como se habían vestido de la manera más casual.

"¡Ohdíosmío!" Exclamó Parker entre jadeos, saltando sobre su asiento con entusiasmo. "¡Nos _tienes_ que contar todo lo que ha pasado, Lily!" Comenzó a servirse el desayuno con rapidez.

James la miró, confundido. "¿De qué me estás hablan—?"

"Dinos _cada palabra_ que tú y Derek intercambiasteis," ordenó Kate, mirando a James atentamente. "¡Y _no_ te saltes _nada_!"

"Especialmente las partes más jugosas," añadió Parker soltando una risita infantil. James apenas tuvo tiempo para pestañear cuando le bombardearon a preguntas.

"¿Dónde quedasteis?" Disparó Parker.

Kate empezó la pregunta por la palabra "tú". "¿Qué te pusiste?" Preguntó con voz aguda. "¡No me puedo creer que no nos dejaras ayudarte, Lily! Siempre lo hacemos juntas. ¿Te pusiste ese bonito vestido verde oscuro?"

"¿O la falda con la chaqueta a juego?"

"¿A dónde te llevó? ¿Era romántico?"

"¡Hey!" Exclamó Lily, algo enfadada. "¿Por qué no la dejáis responder a la primera pregunta antes de hacer otra?" _A este paso nunca me enteraré de lo que pasó,_ pensó amargamente.

"¿Te llevó flores?" Preguntó Parker. Su expresión se tornó pensativa mientras apoyaba su barbilla en la mano. "_Siempre_ he querido que un chico me traiga flores a una cita," agregó con ansias.

"Lo tendré en cuenta, Parker," dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Parker se dio la vuelta y se encontró con un Sirius burlón. Apoyó su escoba contra el banco, se cruzó de brazos, y sonrió. Parker soltó un bufido y se volvió hacia su comida, ignorándole cuando se sentó a su lado. "Bueno," continuó Sirius, sonriendo encantadoramente. "¿Prefieres rosas o margaritas?"

"Ninguna de las dos," contestó Parker secamente.

"Sus favoritas son los girasoles," ofreció Kate. Parker le dio un manotazo en el hombro, pero Kate hizo como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. "Y es alérgica a las margaritas."

Sirius asintió con la cabeza, pensativo. "Lo tendré en cuenta."

Parker se inclinó hacia delante, giró la cabeza hacia Kate—para que pudiera verla con claridad— y le lanzó una mirada fulminante. "¿Algo _más_ que quieras compartir, Kate?" Preguntó con un tono peligroso.

"Parker prefiere los girasoles blancos antes que los amarillos," dijo Kate, ignorando el sarcasmo. "Y asegúrate de que los tallos no sean muy largos. Suele ponerlos en floreros. Oh, y _odia_ el chocolate. Le gusta cualquier tipo de golosinas, excepto de sabor a cereza. Oh, y tampoco le regales nueces—"

"Gracias, Kate," cortó Parker con voz potente, frunciendo profundamente el ceño. "¿Por qué no de paso le cuentas mi vida entera y acabamos antes?"

Sirius sacudió la cabeza. "Nah," dijo. "Creo que tengo la información suficiente por ahora. Además, de algo tendremos que hablar en la sobremesa, ¿no crees?"

"¿Y por qué quieres saber todo eso, Sirius?" Preguntó James con curiosidad. "Parece como si la fueras a entrevistar, o algo parecido."

"Verás, Lily," dijo Sirius maliciosamente. "La querida Parker y yo tenemos una cita."

James alzó las cejas y sonrió abiertamente. "¿En serio?" Preguntó, incrédulo.

"Sep," contestó su amigo alegremente. "¡El próximo viernes por la noche!"

James rió. "¡Por fin la cazaste!" Le dijo a Sirius. "¡Ya era hora, amigo!" Sirius le miró con extrañeza, pero la sonrisa juguetona aún seguía bailando en sus labios.

"¡Perdón!" Exclamó Parker con indignación, mirándolos a los dos. "¡No soy un trofeo, y no quiero que nadie hable como si me hubieran ganado!"

Sirius se sirvió un vaso de zumo de calabaza. "Bueno, Parker, querida," dijo cortésmente. "De cierta forma, _fuiste_ ganada, considerando las circunstancias bajo las que acordaste salir conmigo."

James observó a Parker, quien apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza y miraba a Sirius rencorosamente. "¿Qué quiere decir con lo de 'considerando las circunstancias'?" James le preguntó. Parker tomó un sorbo de agua y dejó el vaso en la mesa con demasiada fuerza.

Sirius se estremeció. "Cuidado, Lily," advirtió con los ojos brillantes de diversión. "Es un tema muy delicado para Parker. Después de todo, está un poco resentida."

"La versión larga y corta se basa en que Parker fue lo suficientemente arrogante como para apostar contra Sirius jugando al ajedrez," explicó Kate. "Ella apostó a que le ganaría, pero Sirius subió la apuesta y Parker perdió. Ahora tiene una cita con él." Se acercó un poco más a James y le susurró audiblemente, "y como puedes ver, está sumamente amargada."

"¡_No_ estoy amargada!" Exclamó Parker a la defensiva. James y Sirius la miraron con escepticismo. "¡No me mires así, Sirius Black! ¡Y no te atrevas a pensar ni por un _segundo _que todo esto entre nosotros será algo habitual!"

Sirius alzó un dedo. "Ah," dijo quedamente, sonriendo maliciosamente. "Pero_ sí_ piensas que hay algo entre nosotros..."

"¡Yo no he dicho eso!"

Su sonrisilla se convirtió en una atractiva media sonrisa a la vez que se levantaba de su asiento. "Lo que tu digas, Parker," dijo, guiñando el ojo disimuladamente. Sirius se apartó un par de mechones oscuros de la cara con elegancia. Después se inclinó y cogió una manzana de la mesa. "Me voy al campo. ¿Vienes, James?" Le preguntó a Lily.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "No," contestó. "Me quedaré a terminar el desayuno. Ya te veré después."

Sirius se encogió de hombros. "Vale," dijo. Después se volvió hacia Parker. "¿Me animarás desde las gradas, verdad, Parker?"

Parker arrugó la frente ligeramente, concentrada en verter con cuidado el sirope sobre sus salchichas. "Por supuesto," masculló distraídamente. "Siempre animo al equipo."

Sirius sonrió lentamente, se acercó a su oído, y le dijo con voz suave. "Eso no es lo que te he pedido." Antes de incorporarse, apoyó brevemente la mano sobre su hombro y después se despidió de los demás. "Nos vemos," dijo alegremente. Sirius se giró y caminó hacia la puerta como si aquel breve instante entre Parker y él nunca hubiera ocurrido. La cara sonrojada de Parker era la única evidencia de que sí había ocurrido.

Kate se volvió hacia ella sonriendo maliciosamente. "Bueno, Parker," bromeó. "¿Vas a hacer lo que te ha pedido?"

Parker se encogió de hombros con desgana mientras su expresión se oscurecía. "Supongo," dijo con indiferencia. "Si él quiere."

"¿Si él quiere?" Repitió James con incredulidad. "No tienes ni idea de cómo es después de los partidos." Prosiguió con un tono exagerado e impaciente. "¿Crees que me vio tirarle la bludger a ese tipo? ¿Tú qué crees, amigo? Espero que Parker me estuviera mirando cuando hice ese doble giro."

"A Sirius le quedaban bastante bien las túnicas de Quidditch, ¿no crees Parker?" Preguntó Kate con aire casual.

"Sí, supongo," murmuró Parker, mirando hacia la entrada del Gran Comedor. "El escarlata le sienta muy bien."

Alrededor de diez minutos después, James y Lily dejaron a los demás desayunando con la excusa de que tenían que hablar sobre unos asuntos de prefectos. A medida que ambos se apresuraban hacia el campo de Quidditch, James iba repasando rápidamente las reglas de juego, gesticulando con las manos entusiasmadamente mientras Lily escuchaba con atención.

"Hay tres aros," explicaba con rapidez. "Y puedes obtener puntos de cualquiera de los tres, no importa por cual, en realidad."

"Lo sé, Potter," suspiró Lily.

"Y, recuerda, tú y los otros dos cazadores sois los _únicos_ que podéis tocar la Quaffle. Oh, y el guardián, por supuesto. Así que asegúrate de que no se la pasas a los golpeadores. Y para que lo sepas, son los que tienen los bates."

Lily puso los ojos en blanco. "_Ya lo sé_," masculló entre dientes a la vez que doblaban la esquina. James la ignoró, demasiado concentrado en lo que estaba diciendo. "Y, _no puedes_ olvidarte, Evans" dijo, moviendo su dedo hacia ella con énfasis. "No puedes olvidarte de mantener un ojo sobre las Bludgers, porque—"

"¡YA LO SE, MALDITA SEA!" Gritó Lily, deteniéndose abruptamente y volviéndose hacia James. "¡Puedes dejar de hablarme como si fuera una niña de tres años, Potter! ¡Sorpresa, sorpresa, he visto más de un partido de Quidditch en mi vida, muchas gracias! Y si te crees que me estás ayudando al repetirme todas esas reglas suplementarias, te puedes ir callando porque lo único que haces es ponerme más nerviosa. ¿Y sabes qué? ¡ESO NO ME ESTÁ AYUDANDO!" Gritó, inclinándose hacia James.

Él alzó las manos rápidamente, defendiéndose. "Vale, vale," dijo, alarmado. "Lo siento. Relájate, ¿vale?"

"¿Relajarme?" repitió Lily, incrédula. "¿_Relajarme_? ¿Me pides que me relaje, cuando tengo que salir ahí fuera y jugar mi primer partido de Quidditch delante el colegio _entero_? Deja de decir que me relaje, Potter, ¡porque _no_ me voy a relajar!"

"¡Pero si estabas bien hace un segundo!" Dijo James a la defensiva. "¿Qué ha pasado con eso de ser una experta después de ver "un partido o dos"?"

"¡Cállate!" Espetó Lily, dando grandes zancadas. "Ahora no es el momento de sentirse superior, Potter; no estoy de humor."

James se apresuró a alcanzarla. "Lo único que te digo es que necesitas calmarte," dijo claramente.

"¡Bueno, pues deja de decírmelo porque me pones nerviosa!"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque cuanto más me digas "relájate" más me muestras que tengo razones para preocuparme," explicó Lily con seriedad. "Hubiera sido diferente si sólo me lo hubieras dicho una o dos veces, pero parece que se ha convertido en tu mantra**,** ¡lo que significa tengo _mucho_ de lo que preocuparme!"

James parpadeó, sorprendido, antes de apoyar sus manos en los hombros de Lily. "Escúchame, Evans," dijo severamente. "Es importante que respires y te calmes. Entiendo que estés nerviosa, pero _no_ puedes entrar en pánico. Créeme, sólo conseguirá empeorar las cosas. Intentaré no preocuparte más, ¿vale? Pero tengo que preguntarte una cosa más. ¿Hay algo que no entiendas y necesites que te explique?"

Lily caviló durante unos segundos antes de responder. "El caso es que hay un montón de nombres extraños para las distintas jugadas, y eso. ¿Cómo voy a saber qué hacer y dónde ir? Tuve un pequeño lío con eso anoche, cuando Brian nos dijo que hiciéramos el Doble-Wingy-Wambo nosequé."

James la miró, confuso. "Oh," dijo, cuando al fin comprendió. "Te refieres al _Doble-Wingdinger Combo_." Su mirada brilló con orgullo durante unos instantes. "Yo se lo enseñé al resto."

"Sí, lo sé," respondió Lily, moviendo su mano con impaciencia. "Pero tuve que preguntárselo a uno del equipo y me miró como si estuviera loca. Y creo que no puedo seguir preguntando más cosas sin levantar sospechas. Pero al mismo tiempo, estoy segura de que no sabré qué hacer cuando Brian mande hacer una jugada así."

James frunció el ceño y se acarició la barbilla, pensando en una posible solución. "No sé..." murmuró. "Pero eres lista. Estoy seguro de que podrás ponerte en el lugar correcto. Cuando empezamos una jugada, los cazadores siempre siguen los mismos esquemas. Así que lo único que tienes que hacer es fijarte dónde se colocan, colocarte tú en el sitio que crees correcto, y prestar atención a la quaffle."

"¡No sabría a quién lanzar la Quaffle!"

"¡Entonces limítate a estar atenta a quien te la pide!" Le contestó James. "Cada vez que oigas: "Aquí, Potter," o "estoy libre", podrás pasársela."

"¡Pero—!" Empezó Lily.

"Mira, Evans, no te va a resultar fácil al principio. Estás nerviosa, y por lo tanto, todo te parecerá diez veces peor. Pero una vez estés en el aire, le cogerás el truco, y antes de que te des cuenta, el partido ya habrá terminado."

Lily suspiró, mirándose tristemente los pies. "Vale."

James la rodeó con un brazo, consolador. "Todo saldrá bien," le aseguró. "No te preocupes. Ahora, lo que tienes que hacer es acercarte a los vestuarios para la charla inicial de Brian. Venga, te acompañaré."

Lily asintió con la cabeza, y se dejó llevar hasta el vestuario de Gryffindor. Cuando llegaron, se detuvieron en la puerta. "Bueno, te veré más tarde."

Una expresión de pánico cruzó el rostro de Lily. "¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No entrarás conmigo?"

"Y hay muy buenas razones, Evans." Le dijo James, alzando un dedo. "Número uno: está prohibido el paso para aquellos que no pertenecen al equipo. Por eso lo llaman los vestuarios _del Equipo de Quidditch._"

"¿Y?"

"La otra razón es que la habitación en la que se hablan sobre las últimas jugadas está conectada a los dos vestuarios. Y este es el de los chicos, donde las chicas—y ahí es donde entro yo—no pueden pasar. Tendrás que entrar tú sola." Lily enarcó las cejas. _El vestuario masculino… Supongo que no pasará nada si entro por mi cuenta… _"Yo me sentaré en las gradas," le iba diciendo James. "Cerca de Parker y Kate."

"Remus es el comentarista, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, por eso tuvo que irse para controlar todo el rollo de los marcadores, y ver si alguien los había manipulado o no. Bueno, te veré más tarde, ¿vale?"

"Sí," respondió Lily con tono ligero. "Ven a verme a la enfermería; seré la que está inconsciente."

"Venga, Evans, no pasará nada. Te lo prometo." James se puso una mano en el corazón y sonrió con inocencia.

Ella le miró con aflicción, y le dijo en tono monocorde. "Sólo para que lo sepas, Potter. Eso no a hecho nada para tranquilizarme."

James rió entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Es bueno saber que la ansiedad no te cambia la personalidad. Si hubieras dicho algo como "gracias", me hubiera preocupado seriamente por tu bienestar. Y date prisa o llegarás tarde." Le hizo un pequeño gesto hacia la puerta. Lily empujó y entró dentro. Justo antes de cerrar la puerta, se dio la vuelta y le dirigió a James una sonrisa tímida. "Ehh..." empezó con incertidumbre. "Gracias por echarme una mano con todo lo del Quidditch. Ya sabes, tranquilizándome y demás. Lo he apreciado mucho. Y gracias también por ser tan paciente conmigo." Sonrió con sorna. "_Algo_ paciente, mejor dicho. Ya te veré más tarde." Después cerró la puerta con suavidad.

James se quedó estático, observando la puerta cerrada con la boca abierta. _¿Acabo de oír a Evans darme las gracias?_ Se preguntó con incredulidad. _Evans me ha dado las _gracias. _Después de todo, quizás sí que tenga que preocuparme por su bienestar. Mucho. _Suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo, sacudiendo la cabeza con estupor. _Aún así, no deja de ser agradable..._ Pensó, caminando hacia las gradas, incapaz de contener una enorme sonrisa.

Diez minutos después, Lily se encontraba con el resto del equipo en la grada desde la que se preparaban para salir al aire. Brian les había dado una pequeña charla, repasando sus jugadas y movimientos en la pizarra. Lily se había limitado a asentir con la cabeza como el resto, sin entender ni una sola palabra de lo que Brian estaba diciendo. A pesar del helado viento, Lily se sentía acalorada y no paraba de comentarles a sus compañeros, "¿no crees que hace demasiado calor aquí? Porque yo estoy ardiendo." Obtuvo diferentes respuestas. Brian, por un lado, le había replicado alegremente, "¡ese es el espíritu, Potter!" pensando que Lily estaba animada por el partido. Las chicas había puesto los ojos en blanco, y una de ellas le dijo, "en serio, James, sabemos que eres guapo, ¿pero no crees que eres un poco engreído?" Garrison le había puesto la mano sobre la frente, y, por un feliz instante, Lily pensó que se podría escaquear del partido fingiéndose enferma. Desafortunadamente, le dijo que estaba tan fría como el hielo, así que el plan se fue al traste.

Por lo que en esos momentos, Lily se encontraba en las gradas, observando a la multitud gritar, y sudando profusamente. Inhaló profundamente y se limpió las palmas sudadas sobre la túnica. Brian la miró, preocupado.

"¿Estás bien, Potter?" preguntó, observando detenidamente su rostro. "No tienes buen aspecto."

"¿En serio?" Dijo Lily con voz aguda. _¡Definitivamente, tengo que fingir mucho mejor!_ "N-no, lo-lo que quería decir es que no me encuentro muy bien. Me... eem... duele la garganta, y mi… cabeza también. ¿No crees que debería quedarme sentado? Porque podría hacerlo si tú quieres, como eres el capitán y eso…"

Brian bufó, apoyándose en su escoba. "¿Sólo es eso?" preguntó. "¡Pensaba que era algo serio!"

"Ah... ¿y-y no lo es?" tartamudeó Lily.

"Por supuesto que no. James, una vez incluso jugaste en plena lluvia torrencial, con un fuerte resfriado y con 40ºC de fiebre. Aunque claro, justo después te desmayaste. Madame Pomfrey se puso lívida. ¡Pero lo importante es que jugaste genial y ganamos el partido!"

"Magnífico," saltó Lily alegremente, forzando una sonrisa. "Me alegro de que te preocupes tanto por mí. Me haces sentir especial." Una voz resonó por todo el estadio, arrancado ruidosas ovaciones del público.

"Bien, esa es nuestra señal," anunció Brian, motando sobre su escoba. "¡Todos en vuestras posiciones!"

Lily siguió sus movimientos tomando una profunda bocanada de aire. Cerró los ojos e intentó recordar todo lo que James le había enseñado. _Despega con firmeza, relájate y mantén la calma, controla la escoba, agárrate con fuerza, relájate... _Respiró hondo una vez más, y se repitió todos esos pensamientos una y otra vez. Las puertas se abrieron, derramando la luz por la pequeña y oscura habitación. Remus estaba anunciando el equipo de Gryffindor, y los estudiantes empezaron a chillar aún con más fuerza. Lily se mordió el labio, agarrando con fuerza el mango de la escoba e intentando tranquilizarse.

Relajada o no, el partido acababa de comenzar.


	14. Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw Parte II

**Un Paseo en tus Zapatos**

Capítulo Trece (ii): Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw

* * *

"Ahí estás, Lily," dijo Parker cuando vio a James caminando hacia ella. "Es agradable saber que _alguien_ se va a sentar conmigo."

"¿A qué te refieres? ¿Dónde está Kate?" Preguntó James, ajustándose la bufanda alrededor del cuello. Se sopló las manos en un intento por mantenerlas calientes. "Creía que iba a venir al partido."

"Oh, sí que ha venido," contestó Parker, molesta. "Bailey Portman le preguntó si quería sentarse con él. Ni siquiera le conoce, pero no dudó ni un instante en decirle que sí. Estará por aquí cerca. Supongo que no puedo culparla. Está buenísimo." James puso los ojos en blanco. "Además, yo nunca dejaría escapar una oportunidad así si un chico guapo me lo pidiera."

James se frotó las manos, lanzándole una mirada de soslayo y sonriendo de medio lado. "¿Cómo Sirius, por ejemplo?" Bromeó.

"Sí, por—quiero decir, ¡no!" Contestó Parker sin pensar. "No he mencionado su nombre, ¿verdad?"

"No hacía falta," respondió James con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros. Una voz que resonó en el estadio les interrumpió.

"¡Buenos días, señoras y señores!" La voz de Remus reverberó por todo el campo de juego. "Bienvenidos a esta maravillosa pero helada mañana de Marzo a nuestro partido de Quidditch. ¡Hoy juegan RAVENCLAW VERSUS GRYFFINDOR!" Ambas casas rugieron con fuerza, intentando superarse en volumen. James sopló aire, frotándose las manos otra vez.

"Allá vamos," murmuró.

"¿Qué decís si terminamos las conversaciones y empezamos con el partido?" Chillaron y aplaudieron en respuesta. "Muy bien. En el equipo de Gryffindor tenemos a ¡¡BARRY LAWSON, NUESTRO GUARDIÁN!! CAZADORES: CLARK GARRISON, JAMES POTTER (hey, tío) Y EL CAPITÁN, BRIAN MONAGHAN. BATEADORES: JILL THOMASON Y SIRIUS BLACK. Y POR ÚLTIMO, PERO NO MENOS IMPORTANTE, NUESTRA BUSCADORA, ¡¡TRISHA WISEMAN!!" Las gradas de Gryffindor comenzaron a rugir, casi ahogando los abucheos de los Slytherins. James aplaudió con el resto de los alumnos de su casa mientras observaba a los jugadores volar sobre sus escobas. Aunque no podía ver sus rostros, pudo distinguir a Lily casi al instante; era la más lenta de todos.

James alzó la vista hacia el cielo y dijo, "Mira, si de verdad existe una fuerza poderosa ahí arriba, por favor, haz que sea rápido e indoloro. Si Trisha coge la snicht pronto, te juro sobre mi capa de invisibilidad, que dejaré de tomar café para siempre. Nunca más." Se detuvo durante unos instantes, pensativo, y añadió. "Bueno, quizá no para siempre. ¿Qué te parece hasta el final del fin de semana?" Las gradas de Ravenclaw comenzaron a chillar cuando su equipo de Quidditch fue anunciado.

"Lily, ¿con quién hablas?" Preguntó Parker con curiosidad.

James se giró hacia ella y soltó una carcajada nerviosa. "¿Eh? Oh, con nadie. Sólo es una pequeña costumbre que tengo cuando necesito un poco de suerte."

"Ya." Parker se mantuvo en silencio durante algunos segundos antes de preguntar. "Lily, ¿puedo hablar contigo sobre algo?"

James se mordió el labio frenéticamente, observando cómo los jugadores se iban colocando en sus respectivas posiciones. "¿Ahora?" Comentó, señalando el campo. "¡Pero el partido va a empezar!"

Parker asintió, suspirando. "Bueno, vale," aceptó. "Supongo que podemos hablar más tarde."

"Genial," respondió James distraídamente. La señora Hooch sopló el silbato y los jugadores de Quidditch comenzaron a moverse a gran velocidad. Remus hablaba con rapidez, intentando mantener el ritmo del partido. En esos instantes, Gryffindor estaba en posesión de la Quaffle, y Lily no lo estaba haciendo tan mal como se esperaba, volando cerca del resto de los cazadores. James dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando Brian marcó el primer tanto; si sólo Lily pudiera seguir así durante un poco más de tiempo, todo saldría bien.

"¡Y GRYFFINDOR MARCA EL PRIMER GOL!" Retumbó la voz de Remus. Segundos después, la Quaffle volvió al campo de juego, esta vez a manos de Ravenclaw.

"¡No!" Chilló James con vehemencia, golpeando la barandilla de la grada. "¡Vamos, recuperadla! ¡ROBADSELA! ¡UTILIZAD LA BLUDGER! _¡UTILIZAD LA BLUDGER!"_ Los Ravenclaw rompieron en ovaciones cuando su equipo marcó otro gol, empatando con los Gryffindor a diez puntos. "¡Maldita sea!" Gimió James, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Estar sentado de espectador era muy diferente a estar ahí arriba. Mucho menos peligroso, y no se corría el riesgo de ser dañado por nadie.

James lo odiaba. El aburrimiento y la falta de acción le estaban matando.

Parker le observó con expresión extrañada. "Lily," dijo cautamente. "¿Estás bien? Pareces un poco… estresada."

"Te digo que tendrían que haber utilizado la Bludger," continuó James seriamente. "¡Si Sirius o Jill se la hubieran lanzado al brazo del Ravenclaw, la Quaffle hubiera salido disparada de sus manos, y nosotros habríamos podido marcar!"

"Ehh… vale," respondió Parker con inseguridad. "¿Desde cuándo te interesa tanto el Quidditch? Siempre nos has necesitado a las dos para entender lo que estaba pasando."

"Me he estado informando un poco," dijo James, con los ojos pegados en el partido. Brian tenía la Quaffle y se acababa de pasar a Clark Garrison, el cual iba avanzando hacia los postes de Ravenclaw. Lily les seguía de cerca a una distancia prudencial, evitando las Bludgers que pasaban por su lado.

"Un buen comienzo de partido," decía Remus. "Pero debo decir que el cazador James Potter no está participando demasiado. De hecho, parece que no quiere jugar. Normalmente es el primero en correr detrás de la Quaffle, y hoy ni siquiera la ha tocado. Sinceramente espero que cambie a lo largo del juego. El equipo de Ravenclaw ha tenido una muy buena temporada, perdiendo solo una vez, y definitivamente hoy parecen tener un buen día."

"Hey, Lily," dijo Parker, bajándose ligeramente la bufanda para poder hablar bien. "¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"¿De qué?" Murmuró James, abstraído.

"N-necesito tu opinión sobre algo en particular."

"¡Oh, _venga ya_!" Gritó James, moviendo los brazos exageradamente. Ravenclaw había marcado otra vez, superando a Gryffindor por diez puntos. "¿Cuál ES TU PROBLEMA, LAWSON? ¡NOS ESTÁS MATANDO! ¡BLOQUEA LA QUAFFLE CON LA CABEZA SI ES NECESARIO!" James arqueó las manos alrededor de sus labios y les chilló un "_¡EHHH, DAIS ASCO!_" a los de Ravenclaw. "¿POR QUÉ NO VOLVÉIS CON VUESTROS MALDITOS LIBROS, PEQUEÑOS FRIKIS?"

"¿Lily?" Saltó Parker, absolutamente desconcertada. "¿_Seguro_ qué estás bien? ¡Nunca has estado tan interesada por un partido de Quidditch!"

"Tengo hobbies nuevos."

"Da igual," continuó ella. "Necesito tu opinión."

"¿No puede esperar un poco?" Preguntó James con impaciencia, girándose hacia ella con expresión irritada.

"Sólo será un segundo, te lo prometo."

James se mordió el labio, gimiendo interiormente, y lanzándole una última mirada melancólica al campo. "Bueno, pero que sea rápido."

"Vale, es sobre Sirius." James suspiró y cerró los ojos; definitivamente, no iba a ser el tipo de conservación que Parker le había prometido. "¿No crees que estoy siendo un poco deshonesta?"

"¡SI!" Chilló James, lanzando el puño al aire. Había ignorando completamente el comentario de Parker porque Garrison acaba de conseguir otros diez puntos para Gryffindor. "¡AHÍ ESTAMOS, GRYFFINDOR! ¡DÁDLES UNA PATADA EN EL CULO A ESOS EMPOLLONES!"

"¿Lily?" Dijo Parker, intentado captar su atención.

James se volvió hacia ella con desconcierto. "Lo siento. ¿Decías algo?"

"Sí. Te había preguntado si no creías que estaba siendo un poco injusta con todo este rollo que tengo con Sirius. Kate dice que debería dejar de fingir y admitir mis sentimientos. ¿Tú qué crees?"

"Bueno, no es como si fuera muy difícil de ver," contestó James, poniendo los ojos en blanco exasperadamente. "Yo ya me había dado cuenta hacía bastante. Honestamente, Parker, para alguien que trata de ser una chica difícil no eres demasiado discreta. ¡SI! ¡BUEN BLOQUEO, BARRY! ¡CHUPAROS ESA, MARIQUITAS!"

Parker frunció el ceño, hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos. "No quiero ser una chica difícil," explicó. "Creo que eso es una pérdida de tiempo."

"Oh, mira quién habla," replicó James sarcásticamente.

"No, lo digo en serio," insistió Parker. "No quiero ser así. Es sólo que yo no soy ese tipo de chicas que se tiran al primer chico que ven, y no quiero que me traten de ese modo."

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó James. "¡SIRIUS! ¡VETE A POR EL GUARDIÁN! _¡EL GUARDIÁN!_"

"Me refiero a que no quiero que me trate como si fuera una… una…"

"¿Fresca? ¿Puta?" Sugirió James.

"Sí, exacto," dijo Parker, preocupada. "No quiero que me trate como a una dama el sábado y que después llegue el lunes y ni se acuerde de mi."

James suspiró y despegó sus ojos del partido, pensando que si le decía lo que opinaba en aquel instante, Parker le dejaría en paz. "Mira, Parker," dijo, mirándola con intensidad. "Sé que Sirius no es de los que se comprometen, pero le conozco, y sé que si de verdad le gusta alguien, no la joderá. No mucho, al menos. Cuando estábamos en cuarto, Sirius la jodió de lo lindo con una chica… Tammy, creo que era su nombre. Pero, en realidad, sólo pasó una vez – o dos. No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte. "

"Oh, gracias," respondió ella con desfallecimiento. "Me ha gustado desde hace mucho tiempo. Y si soy realmente honesta, estoy deseando que llegue el día de la cita. Pero no quiero que Sirius lo sepa o se volverá aún más arrogante."

"Genial." James se volvió hacia el campo de juego. Parecía que el partido se había vuelto cada vez más intenso y sucio. Sirius y Jill estaban lanzando las Bludgers mucho más rápido que la última vez que les vio. "Hey," Le dijo James a un chico. "¿Cómo van?"

"30- 60 para Ravenclaw," respondió con voz apagada. "No tengo ni idea de lo que le pasa hoy a Potter. Sólo ha cogido una vez la Quaffle y se le ha caído al suelo."

"Oh, mierda," murmuró James, pasándose un mano por el pelo.

"Hey, Lily. ¿Qué crees que debería ponerme?" Preguntó Parker. "¿La camiseta negra con los pantalones azules?"

"¡ME ESTÁS _TOMANDO EL PELO_!" Vociferó James, golpeando la barandilla con saña. "¡IDIOTA! ¡_IDIOTA_! ¡JODER, REF, PRESTA MÁS ATENCIÓN! ¿NO VEIAS QUE EL CAZADOR ESTABA DUDANDO? ¡ESTABA _DUDANDO, MALDITA SEA_! ¡INCLUSO YO PODÍA VERLO Y ESTOY JODIDAMENTE CIEGO!"

"¿Quizá mejor el top rosa y la falda blanca, no?"

"¡EH, IDIOTAS! ¿POR QUÉ NO PEGÁIS VUESTRAS NARICES EN UN LIBRO? ¡EN EL LIBRO DE LAS _REGLAS DE QUIDDITCH_, POR EJEMPLO!"

"¡Oh, incluso mejor! Tengo una camiseta nueva que tiene el hombro caído y –"

"Parker," interrumpió James, cogiéndola por los hombros y sacudiéndola levemente. "No quiero sonar borde, pero ahora mismo se está jugando un partido de Quidditch mientras me estás hablando, y me estás haciendo perder _información vital_. Además, me da igual lo que lleves. Por favor, _por favor_, te pido que esperes hasta que termine."

Parker le miró, ofendida. "Muy bien," gruñó. "Espera a que _yo_ te ayude cuando tengas una cita."

"Gracias," suspiró James con alivio. Se giró otra vez, dejando a Parker a sus espaldas frunciendo el ceño. Escaneó el cielo hasta que encontró a Lily, flotando cerca de Brian. "Vamos, Evans, juega de una vez," murmuró James.

Que era exactamente lo que Brian le estaba diciendo a Lily, pero mucho más alto.

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa?" Demandó. "¡No has tocado ni una sola vez la Quaffle, James! ¡No estás ayudando al equipo!"

"¡Lo siento!" Se defendió Lily. "Hoy no es mi día."

"Eso no es lo que quiero oír, Potter," contestó Brian con seriedad. "Más te vale mover el culo." Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a volar, intentado quitarle la Quaffle al cazador de Ravenclaw el cual se movía rápidamente hacia los postes de los Gryffindors.

Lily dejó escapar un suspiro. "Estoy harta de este maldito deporte," masculló entre dientes. "Nunca en la vida volveré a tocar una escoba."

Ya eran lo suficientemente difíciles los entrenamientos, pero jugar en frente de una muchedumbre gritando era totalmente diferente. Hasta ahora Lily había estado siguiendo a los cazadores como si quisiera coger la Quaffle, y a veces fingía bloquear a los cazadores del otro equipo. En un momento del partido incluso llegó a coger la Quaffle cuando Brian se la pasó, pero se le cayó de las manos… justo en las de un Ravenclaw. De más está decir que Brian no se puso muy contento. Incluso recibió algunas miradas molestas de algunos de sus compañeros. Sirius se acercó a ella y le preguntó si le pasaba algo, parecía más confuso que preocupado. La miraba cada dos por tres.

Lily respiró hondo. Estaba claro que no podía seguir así sin despertar aún más sospechas. No le quedaba más opción que empezar a jugar. Y justo ahora estaba su oportunidad.

Garrison venía rápidamente hacia ella con la Quaffle. "¡Hey, James!" Gritó. "¡Va!" Le lanzó la pelota y Lily la cogió con ambas manos. Momentáneamente eufórica por su triunfo, se lo colocó bajo el hombro izquierdo y se agarró a la escoba con la derecha. Se inclinó levemente hacia delante y cogió velocidad. Brian apareció a su lado, alargando la mano para que le pasara el balón. "¡James, aquí!" Lily se la tiró y él la cogió ágilmente. "James, prepárate." Ordenó Brian. "Vuela dos metros por delante de mí, pero mantente alerta. Te la voy a pasar." Brian aceleró y se alejó rápidamente, dejando a Lily atrás. _Bueno,_ pensó ella con una sonrisa satisfecha. _¿No ha ido tan mal, verdad?_ "¡James!" Gritó el capitán. Lily voló rápido donde Brian la estaba esperando y alargó las manos, señalando que estaba lista para coger la Quaffle. Brian se la lanzó. "¡Marca un gol!" Le ordenó. "Sirius te cubrirá las espaldas." Lily vaciló durante unos instantes, pero después se acercó hacia la portería de Ravenclaw, lenta al principio, pero ganando velocidad a medida que se acercaba. _Este es el momento,_ pensó. _Voy a marcar un gol… No me pondré nerviosa…_ Vio a Sirius lanzar la Bludger contra el cazador de Ravenclaw, pero falló en el tiro. Se estaba acercando al poste y podía ver al guardián volando de un lado a otro, preparándose para detener la pelota. Justo cuando iba a levantar el brazo, Lily sintió un fuerte tirón. Giró la cabeza y vio a otro cazador tirando de su escoba. Lily soltó la Quaffle de la sorpresa y se sujetó al palo con fuerza, para mantener el equilibrio. El cazador cogió la pelota al instante y se lanzó en dirección opuesta.

"¡Eh!" Exclamó Lily. "¡No puedes hacer eso!" Se giró hacia el guardián de Ravenclaw. "¿Puede hacer eso? ¿No es ilegal o algo así?" El guardián la ignoró y Lily pataleó el aire con enfado. "¡Joder, casi la tenía!"

"¡James!" Gritó Garrison. "¡Ven, te necesitamos!" Él y Brian estaban volando a ambos lados del chico que le había quitado la Quaffle y estaban intentando recuperarla. Murmurando obscenidades entre dientes, Lily se empezó a acercar a donde estaban para ayudar. Sin embargo, una Bludger le pasó justo por delante, haciéndola detenerse instantáneamente.

"¿Perdona?" Le gritó al bateador. "¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Intentas matarme? ¡Joder, uno pensaría que intentabas tirarme de la escoba!" El bateador solo se rió y se alejó con su escoba. "Qué maleducado," murmuró, frunciendo el ceño con enfado.

"¡JAMES!" Rugieron Garrison y Brian al unísono.

"¡VALE, YA VOY!" Respondió Lily, también gritando. Empezó a volar en su dirección, murmurando furiosamente entre dientes. "Casi me tiran al suelo, cualquiera _pensaría_ que podría al menos tener un minuto para recuperarme." El cazador de Ravenclaw lanzó la Quaffle a uno de sus compañeros, y Lily comenzó a perseguirle de inmediato. Poco a poco le fue cogiendo terreno. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le dio un manotazo a la pelota, quitándosela al Ravenclaw y cogiéndolo ella misma. No pudo resistirse a sacarle la lengua cuando pasó por su lado. Se desvió bruscamente hacia un lado y voló con rapidez hacia los postes de gol, determinada a marcar uno.

_Esto es mucho más fácil de lo que había pensado, _pensó alegremente. _¡Ni siquiera están intentando bloquearme! _Estaba muy cerca del poste izquierdo, así que echó el brazo hacia atrás para tirar la pelota.

Y entró dentro.

Lily pegó un chillido y aplaudió con las manos. "¡He metido mi primer gol!" Exclamó con deleite. "¡Ha sido genial!" Miró a su alrededor, esperando ver las sonrisas de sus compañeros, pero se encontró con todo lo contrario. Brian se estaba poniendo rojo y no parecía muy contento. Sirius y el resto del equipo parecían sorprendidos. Los Ravenclaw estaban confusos, pero algunos reían e intercambiaban miradas divertidas.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Lily. "¿Pasa algo?" Y entonces oyó la voz de Remus.

"Ehh, bueno," dijo, incrédulo. "Diez puntos más para Ravenclaw, marcados por nuestro propio… erm, cazador James Potter. Bonito gol, Potter, pero la próxima vez quizá deberías marcar en los postes del otro equipo. 70-30, Ravenclaw a la cabeza."

El rostro de Lily palideció y su boca se abrió de la sorpresa. "Oh, no," murmuró, enterrando la cabeza entre las manos. "¡No me lo puedo _creer_!" Y aparentemente, Brian tampoco. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y se frotaba las sienes y sacudía la cabeza, murmurando entre dientes. Finalmente alzó la mano, con aspecto perturbado, y pidió tiempo muerto.

"Y el Capitán de Gryffindor ha pedido tiempo muerto. Cada uno de los dos equipos tendrá cinco minutos de descanso." Ambos equipos volaron hacia lados opuestos del campo, aterrizando sobre las plataformas que conducían hasta los vestuarios. Temiendo lo que estaba a punto de afrontar, Lily siguió al resto.

Arriba en las gradas, James se había vuelto completamente loco cuando vio cómo Lily marcaba un gol en el poste equivocado. Había gritado hasta volverse ronco, saltado y agitado los brazos con tanto ímpetu que le había dado un codazo a la cabeza de Parker. Pero ahora estaba corriendo hacia los vestuarios con la intención de tener una pequeña charla con Lily.

"¿Qué narices pensabas que estabas haciendo ahí fuera?" Espetó James, andando nerviosamente de un lado a otro. "¿Lo estás haciendo a propósito? Debe ser así, porque jamás pensé que nadie pudiera ser _tan_ _malo_ en Quidditch. ¡Pero tú, por lo visto, lo eres!"

"Vale, no soy una experta," replicó Lily con aspereza.

"¡Evans, lanzaste la Quaffle contra el poste de _nuestro propio equipo!_ ¿En qué estabas pensado? Yo te lo diré: ¡en _nada_!"

"¡DEJA DE GRITARME!"

"¡NO TE ESTOY GRITANDO!"

Lily se levantó furiosa del banco en el que había estado sentada. "¡Apreciaría mucho un poco más de apoyo! No me estás ayudando a sentirme mucho más segura, ¿sabes? ¡Además, esos jugadores de Ravenclaw juegan sucio!"

"El Quidditch no es una merienda, Evans," respondió James mordazmente.

"¡Ya lo sé! ¡Pero son unos maleducados! Uno de ellos me dio una patada," añadió con petulancia.

James puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Y se la diste tú a él?" Preguntó en un tono condescendiente.

"¡Desde luego que no!" Exclamó ella remilgadamente. "Pero se lo contaré a Madam Hooch."

"Se lo contarás a Madam Hooch…" repitió James, incrédulo. Después suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. "Evans, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?" Dijo con cansancio. "Veamos, esto es lo que vas a hacer. Vas a salir ahí fuera y vas a jugar lo más sucio que puedas, ¿vale? En Quidditch es legal hacer heridas siempre y cuando no sean hacia la cabeza o sean muy graves. Así que cuando salgas…"

"¿Estás loco?" Exclamó Lily. "¡No voy a salir ahí fuera!"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¡Quiero decir que no voy a montarme en esa escoba y quedar en ridículo delante de todo el mundo! No tengo ni idea de lo que estoy haciendo, y tú lo sabes. ¡No voy a salir ahí fuera, Potter, y no me puedes obligar!"

"No tienes otra opción, Evans," insistió James, cruzándose de brazos. "Si no sales ahí fuera, vas a joder al resto del equipo, y no dejaré que hagas algo así."

"Venga, Potter, ¿no he hecho ya suficiente?" Suplicó Lily. "He ido a los entrenamientos, me he transformado en un ciervo, he pasado una noche entera con un _licántropo_. ¿No puedes darme un respiro? ¡Quedaré en ridículo!"

"En realidad, a quién estás dejando en ridículo es _a mí,_" corrigió James. "Y para que lo sepas, seguramente tendré que meter por lo menos cincuenta goles el próximo partido para compensar todo el lío en el que me has metido."

Lily gimió y se dejó caer sobre el banco. "Por favor, no me hagas volver, Potter," dijo, mirándole. "No puedo hacerlo."

"Sí que puedes," respondió James con firmeza. " Y lo más importante, lo harás. Ahora levántate. El tiempo muerto está a punto de acabar." Pero Lily no se movió, simplemente se quedó sentada, mirándose los pies. James suspiró, pensando con rapidez. Era obvio que Lily no iba a salir si seguía con este plan. Así que cambió de estrategia.

"Oh bueno," dijo, adoptando un tono casual. "Merecía la pena intentarlo." Lily frunció el ceño. "Supongo que debería haberlo imaginado," continuó James. "Tenía el presentimiento de que no podrías hacerlo."

Lily alzó las cejas. "Oh, en serio," respondió ligeramente.

James asintió. "Por supuesto".

"Y qué ha pasado con lo de ¿'Relájate, sé que puedes hacerlo'?"

"En primer lugar," dijo James, alzando un dedo. "Nunca te dije eso. Te dije, relájate, pero no te dije la última parte. No me hagas sonar como un idiota inspirador de superioridad moral, es intimidante." Lily sonrió de medio lado. "Y en segundo lugar, solo era una fachada."

"Claro," dijo Lily secamente. Se levantó y caminó hacia James, entrecerrando los ojos. "Pues creo que te equivocas, James Potter."

"¿De verdad?" Comentó James con impertinencia.

"Pues sí. Apuesto lo que quieras a que puedo meter cinco goles antes de que termine el partido."

"Espera, Evans, no te emociones," rió James entre dientes. "Sé realista."

"¿Perdona?" Exclamó Lily, escandalizada. "Eso es lo más maleducado, desconsiderado…"

"Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad," dijo James, levantando las manos con aire inocente.

"¿En serio? Bueno, entonces, eso tendremos que verlo. Estate atento, marcaré cinco goles antes de que termine el partido, _como mínimo_," añadió, dándole un golpe en el hombro. "Y entonces veremos quién es realista y quién no."

"¡POTTER!" Exclamó Brian. "Vamos, se ha acabado el tiempo."

"¡Voy!" Lily se giró hacia James con una mirada arrogante. "Más te vale que vuelvas a las gradas, Potter. Y presta mucha atención porque quiero que admitas que estabas equivocado." Se giró, cogió su escoba, que estaba apoyada contra la pared, y se marchó con el resto del equipo. James sonrió disimuladamente y subió las escaleras de camino a las gradas.

"Está bien, Potter," dijo Brian tensamente mientras se preparaban para salir. "De veras espero que te sientas mejor, porque si tu comportamiento nos cuesta el partido, entonces…"

"Ya lo he pillado, Brian," interrumpió Lily secamente, montándose sobre la escoba. "No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Me siento _mucho_ mejor." Se giró hacia él, sonrió, y le dio una palmada en el hombro. "Vayamos a jugar Quidditch, ¿sí?"

"Hey, ¿dónde estabas?" Preguntó Parker cuando vio a James acercándose.

"Yo, eh, necesitaba hablar con alguien," respondió. "Nada importante." Se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia el campo de Quidditch, observando cómo los equipos iban ocupando sus puestos en el aire. Madam Hooch sopló el silbato y el partido volvió a comenzar.

"Y volvemos después del tiempo muerto con Gryffindor en posesión de la Quaffle. Monaghan se la pasa a Garrison, Garrison se la devuelve a Monaghan quien se la envía a Potter. Potter está jugando mucho mejor. Quizá solo fuera cosa del momento. ¡SIRIUS, CUIDADO!" Una Bludger había sido lanzada en su dirección, y Sirius se apartó justo a tiempo antes de que colisionara contra su hombro. Sin embargo, le dio de lleno en la muñeca izquierda. "Auh," exclamó Remus, haciendo una leve mueca. "Por suerte se la librado de una herida más grave, pero la Bludger a lesionado a Black en la muñeca."

"¡Ohdíosmío!" Exclamó Parker, saltando de su asiento. Estiró el cuello para verle mejor. "¿Crees que estará bien? ¡Ha sido un movimiento tan sucio! ¡Deberían pitar penalti!"

James la observó con una sonrisa divertida. "Es muy dulce por tu parte preocuparte tanto, Parker," dijo. "Estoy segura de que Sirius estará muy contento de saberlo."

Parker le fulminó con la mirada, sentándose. "No seas estúpida, Lily," dijo, ajustándose la bufanda. "Sabes que estaría igual de preocupada si hubiera sido otra persona. Estoy apoyando al equipo entero, y cuando uno de ellos se lesiona, el resto también."

"¡Oh, no! ¡Están sacando a Sirius en una camilla!" Exclamó James.

Parker ahogó una exclamación y se levantó con rapidez. "Oh Dios, voy a ver si está bien."

James la cogió del brazo, impidiendo que se marchara. "Relájate, Parker," se rió. "Estaba bromeando. Mira, está bien. De hecho, sigue jugando."

Parker escaneó el cielo buscando a Sirius antes de sentarse de nuevo, lanzándole a James una mirada llena de reproche. "_No _ha sido gracioso," dijo con aspereza. "No es algo sobre lo que bromear, Lily. ¿Qué pasaría si de verdad hubiera estado malherido?"

"Pues que serías la primera en llegar a la enfermería, Parker," respondió James con seriedad. "Y estoy segura de que nunca le dejarías solo, tal y como haría una novia devota."

Parker le frunció el ceño. "Cállate," espetó.

James sonrió y volvió a centrarse en el partido. Ravenclaw tenía la Quaffle. Había dos cazadores de Gryffindor flanqueándole, enganchados en una dura pelea por conseguir la pelota. Uno de ellos era Garrison y el otro era… James se esforzó por ver mejor. Era Lily, que le estaba quitando la pelota empujándola con el brazo y tirándosela hacia Garrison. "No puede ser," murmuró James. "¡Está jugando sucio de verdad!" Por supuesto, Lily seguía sin ser de los mejores jugadores, pero definitivamente se podía ver un cambio de actitud. "¡VAMOS, GRYFFINDOR!" Gritó James. Aplaudió con las manos con entusiasmo cuando Garrison metió un gol, haciendo que los marcadores cambiaran a 40-70.

El guardián de Ravenclaw le tiró la Quaffle al cazador del equipo, y el jugador se lanzó rápidamente hacia el otro extremo del campo. Alzó el brazo para pasarle la pelota a su compañero. La Quaffle estaba a pocos centímetros de éste, cuando…

"¡No puedo creérmelo!" Dijo Remus. "¡La Quaffle ha sido interceptada por Potter! Se lanza hacia los postes de Ravenclaw. Está dispuesto a meter un gol y el guardián de Ravenclaw está preparándose… Potter parece determinado a medida que se va acercando y esquiva las Bludgers… Agarra la pelota con fuerza mientras los cazadores se van acercando hacia él…"

Arriba en las gradas, James casi se estaba volviendo loco de la anticipación. "Vamos, vamos," se repetía. "¡Maldita sea, no puedo ver ni una mierda!" Observó a su alrededor con nerviosismo y vio a un chico de tercer año con unos prismáticos. Sin dudar un segundo James se los arrebató de las manos.

"¡Eh!" Exclamó él, indignado. "¡Los estaba usando!"

"Lo siento," respondió James rápidamente. "Los necesito más que tú." Le miró, excusándose. "Asunto de prefectos," añadió con arrepentimiento. "Seguro que lo entiendes."

"Pues no."

"Bueno, peor para ti." Espetó secamente. Se puso los prismáticos delante de los ojos y los ajustó rápidamente, moviendo la cabeza y buscando a Lily. Cuando la encontró, James se detuvo y aumentó el zoom.

Dos de los cazadores de Ravenclaw estaban muy cerca de Lily. Ella observó a su alrededor y aumentó la velocidad cuando vio cómo la estaban ganando terreno. Uno de ellos alargó la mano y agarró el extremo de su escoba, disminuyendo su velocidad, mientras el otro se acercaba su lado y le intentaba quitar la Quaffle. Lily esquivó sus manos y giró hacia un lado, gritando algo en dirección a los bateadores de Gryffindor. James creyó oír algo así, "¡agradecería un poco de ayuda!" Sirius lanzó rápidamente una Bludger en su dirección. Casi le dio al cazador que le estaba agarrando la escoba a Lily, pero se retiró justo a tiempo, dejando libre a ésta, que se lanzó rápidamente hacia los postes.

"Parece que Potter lo va a conseguir," dijo Remus, su voz teñida de anticipación. "Los cazadores de Ravenclaw se han recuperado de la Bludger y vuelven a ganar terreno… Potter se está acercando…"

Lily estaba desviándose hacia la izquierda. El guardián también iba moviéndose, deslizándose de lado a lado, preparado para bloquear la Quaffle. Lily sujetó la pelota con fuerza a medida que iba acercándose más y más.

"¿Por qué ella se está acerando al aro que está bloqueado?" Preguntó James frenéticamente. "¡El guardián la va a parar, está justo en frente!"

"¿Ella?" Inquirió Parker.

"Él, quería decir él," respondió James rápidamente. Volvió a colocarse los prismáticos.

Lily alzó el brazo y el guardián las manos para detener la pelota. Justo en el último instante, Lily giró bruscamente hacia la derecha y tiró la Quaffle hacia el aro central, el cual estaba desprotegido.

"¡Y POTTER MARCA UN EXCELENTE GOL!" Exclamó Remus. "Una jugada increíble, engañando al guardián de esa forma. No está nada mal. Esto aumenta los marcadores a 50-70, aún con Ravenclaw a la cabeza."

"¡Una jugada brillante!" Gritó James, aplaudiendo con entusiasmo. "¡Excelente!" Sin embargo, su sonrisa se desvaneció y una expresión de confusión la sustituyó. "¿Cómo es que no lo había visto venir?" Se murmuró. "¿Cómo _no_ pude darme cuenta? No es como si fuera un movimiento tan complicado…" Alzó la mirada hacia arriba y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio cómo Lily celebraba su victoria, aplaudiendo con las manos y moviéndose extrañamente de cintura para arriba. _Nunca pensé que pudiera hacerlo,_ pensó James, sacudiendo la cabeza. _Evans aprende rápido. Y también es persistente. Aunque mucho tiene que ver con su actitud cabezota y competitiva, _añadió, sonriendo de medio lado. _Y con un entrenador excepcional, claro. _James se rió y Parker se giró hacia él.

"¿De qué te ríes?" Le preguntó.

James suprimió una sonrisa. "De nada," respondió.

El partido continuó con la Quaffle en manos de Gryffindor, concretamente en las de Garrison, con Lily a su izquierda. Se la estaban pasando entre ellos rápidamente a medida que se acercaban a los aros del equipo contrario. Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente, Brian apareció a su lado de la nada. Lily le pasó la pelota y Brian la metió fácilmente dentro del aro. Las gradas de Gryffindor vitorearon con entusiasmo.

"¡GUAU!" Exclamó Remus. "60-70 con Gryffindor aproximándose a la puntuación de Ravenclaw. Buen trabajo, chicos."

_¡A esto es lo que llamo yo un partido de Quidditch! _Pensó James, sonriendo ampliamente.

Brian tenía ahora la Quaffle. Lily le estaba cubriendo la derecha, y empujó fuertemente a un Ravenclaw que se había acercado demasiado. "Ah, ahí está ese temperamento suyo que tan bien conozco," dijo James, sonriendo con ironía. "Le costó mucho sacarlo." Lily le indicó a Brian que le pasara la pelota y se lanzó hacia el aro izquierdo.

"El excelente trabajo en equipo entre Monaghan y Potter hace que los marcadores empaten," anunció Remus. James se metió dos dedos dentro de la boca y silbó con fuerza. _Quizá la subestimase, _consideró James. Observó cómo Lily daba un codazo a un Ravenclaw en las costillas cuando intentó quitarle la pelota. Después la metió dentro del aro.

"Y gracias al gol de James Potter, Gryffindor está a la cabeza del partido con 10 puntos más." Declaró Remus.

"Definitivamente, la he subestimado," decidió James. _Puede que no sea la más rápida, pero no puedo negar que ha mejorado… mucho._

Cuando la Quaffle volvió de nuevo al partido, fue a manos de los Ravenclaw. Parecía que el equipo empezaba a ponerse serio ahora que había visto cómo los Gryffindor se habían recuperado tan pronto. Ahora que los marcadores estaban tan igualados, eran los buscadores lo que tenían que decidir cuál de los dos equipos tenía más posibilidades de ganar.

En esos instantes, el cazador de Ravenclaw estaba volando hacia los aros de Gryffindor. Planeó cuidadosamente su jugada antes de lanzar la pelota hacia el aro. O al menos, lo intentó. Afortunadamente, Lawson paró la pelota justo a tiempo y se la lanzó a un compañero de Gryffindor.

De pronto, la buscadora de Gryffindor, Trisha Wiseman, se lanzó en picado hacia una dirección, con el buscador de Ravenclaw siguiéndola de cerca.

"¡HAN ENCONTRADO LA SNITCH!" Gritó Remus. "Ambos buscadores están luchando por cogerla, y la buscadora de Gryffindor está a la cabeza por unos cuantos metros. Aunque Randy Talon está aumentado la velocidad… Es difícil saber cuál de los dos tiene más posibilidades…"

"¡VAMOS, TRISHA!" Chilló James, inclinándose sobre la barandilla para ver mejor. "¡VAMOS, _VAMOS_!"

Trisha estaba alargando el brazo cuando Randy Talon, el otro buscador, la alcanzó. Él también alargó el brazo y la empujó brutalmente con el hombro. Trisha consiguió mantener el equilibrio con rapidez y aumentó más la velocidad de su escoba, golpeando el extremo final de la escoba de Randy con el pie. Mientras él intentaba mantener la estabilidad, la mano de Trisha se cerró alrededor de la snitch.

"¡TRISHA WISEMAN HA COGIDO LA SNITCH!" Exclamó Remus. ¡GRYFFINDOR GANA 210 A 70!

Las gradas de Gryffindor rompieron en ovaciones y silbidos. James posiblemente estaba más animado que ninguno. Estaba saltando arriba y abajo y abrazando a las personas que tenía cerca, muchas de las cuales ni conocía.

"¡SÍ!" Gritó, sus brazos alrededor del cuello de uno de cuarto. "¡_SÍ_! ¡ASÍ SE JUEGA, GRYFFINDOR!" Soltó al asombrado estudiante y miró hacia arriba. "Sabía que me ayudarías." James se giró hacia Parker y sonrió. "¿Qué me dices si vamos a felicitarles, Parker?" Alzó una ceja. "Estoy segura de que Sirius te está esperando solo a ti. ¿No querrás decepcionarle, verdad?"

Ella frunció el ceño, pero siguió a James hasta el equipo de Gryffindor.

James y Parker se juntaron con Lily fuera de los vestuarios de Quidditch. "Hey," les saludó, cerrando la puerta tras ella. No podía evitar sonreír con orgullo.

"Buen partido, James" dijo Parker, sonriendo. Después observó la puerta con aire ausente. Lily rió.

"Sirius se está duchando, Parker. Saldrá dentro de unos minutos."

Parker la miró con extrañeza. "¿He preguntado por él?" Dijo. "¿He mencionado siquiera su nombre?" Y como si fuera una señal, Sirius salió de los vestuarios, su pelo aún mojado.

"Hola," le dijo a Parker, sonriendo de medio lado y apoyándose sobre la pared con aire casual. "¿Has disfrutado del partido, Parker?"

"Supongo." Le miró a los ojos durante unos segundos antes de desviar la mirada hacia su muñeca, que estaba envuelta fuertemente con una venda. "¿Cómo está tú muñeca?" Preguntó Parker, intentando no mostrar demasiada preocupación en su voz.

Sirius se encogió de hombros y movió los dedos. "No es nada," dijo despreocupadamente. "Le he puesto una venda, así que pronto se pondrá bien."

Parker frunció el ceño y cogió su muñeca entre las manos, apretando los dedos suavemente. Sirius hizo una mueca. "Sirius, una Bludger te ha golpeado en la muñeca," dijo. "Deberías ir a ver a Madam Pomfrey."

Sirius suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco. "Parker," dijo con exasperación. "Estoy bien. De verdad."

"Deja de ser tan cabezota, Sirius," espetó con impaciencia. "Duele, y lo sabes."

"¿Y qué? Solo es un moratón. El Quidditch es un deporte en el que no puedes evitar salir herido. No se puede correr a la enfermería cada vez que te haces un corte o una herida. _Mujeres_, de verdad…"

"Bueno, perdona si estaba preocupada," contestó Parker, cruzándose de brazos.

James se rió disimuladamente mientras Sirius contestaba al último comentario de Parker. Le dio un codazo a Lily. "Vámonos de aquí," dijo. "Creo que deberíamos dejarles solos durante un rato."

"Si siguen así se van a convertir en nosotros," dijo Lily, riéndose mientras se alejaban, dejando a la pareja atrás.

"Todavía les falta," resopló James. Se detuvo y se giró hacia Lily. "Debo decir, Evans, que realmente me sorprendiste ahí fuera."

Lily sonrió con satisfacción. "Lo hice bien, ¿eh?"

"Bueno, en realidad me refería a lo mal que lo hiciste al principio." Lily entrecerró los ojos. "Aunque luego mejoraste mucho en la segunda parte," añadió rápidamente. "De hecho, creo que te debo dinero."

Lily sacudió la cabeza. "Nah, solo marqué dos goles."

"Tres, si contamos el que hiciste en nuestro propio aro." Lily resopló desdeñosamente y James se rió. "No, pero en serio, no disminuyas el mérito. Sabes jugar al Quidditch. No eres mala, al menos no cuando te pones competitiva."

"Gracias," respondió ella remilgadamente.

James se rió otra vez. "Hey," dijo, sonriendo. "Deberíamos celebrar el hecho de que al final no te moriste. Bajemos a las cocinas, te invito a algo."

Lily le fulminó con la mirada. "Potter," dijo, "la comida en las cocinas es _gratis_."

James se encogió de hombros. "Detalles. Lo que cuenta es la intención. Bueno, ¿vamos o qué?"

Lily se lo pensó durante unos instantes antes de sonreír. "Claro," asintió. "¿Por qué no? Después de todo, hoy he hecho un trabajo puta madre. Me lo merezco, ¿no crees?"

James soltó una carcajada y asintió. "Sí, supongo que lo hiciste bastante bien."

"No me sorprendería de que, cuando volviéramos a nuestros propios cuerpos, te quitara el puesto en el equipo."

"Yo no iría tan lejos."

Lily le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro antes de empezar a caminar por el pasillo. "Date prisa, Potter, antes de que cambie de opinión." Estaban a punto de doblar la esquina cuando Sirius apareció de la nada, tirándose sobre Lily.

"¡PRONGSIE!" Gritó, revolviéndole el pelo. "Buen trabajo, tío. Estaba un poco preocupado al principio, y estaba seguro de que Brian estaba preparado para cortarte la cabeza, pero todo se resolvió al final."

"¿A dónde se ha ido Parker?" Preguntó James con curiosidad.

Sirius hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano. "Ah. Me llamó engreído y se marchó hecho una fiera. No importa. Sé que me quiere."

"Claro," respondió James sarcásticamente.

"Creo que Gryffindor entero estaba preparado para cortarte la cabeza, James," añadió Remus, andando detrás de Sirius. Sonrió irónicamente. "Tienes suerte de haber jugado así al final o te habrían echado del equipo."

"Gracias, Remus," resopló Lily.

"De nada," respondió. Se giró hacia James. "Hola, Lily." James le saludó con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

"Bueno," dijo Sirius alegremente, frotándose las manos. "Yo digo que deberíamos ir a Hogsmeade para celebrar que a James no le convirtieran en el nuevo paria de Hogwarts. Creo que es una buena noche para tomarnos un par de copas. Remus estará encantado de invitarnos."

Remus le lanzó una mirada cínica, resoplando. "Remus no hará nada parecido," dijo rotundamente.

Sirius ahogó una exclamación, fingiéndose ofendido. "¿Qué tipo de actitud es esa, Moony?" Frunció el ceño. "Si no te conociera tan bien, diría que no te importamos nada ni James ni yo."

"No me importáis hasta _ese _punto." Remus y Sirius siguieron discutiendo, y Lily se giró hacia James.

"No sabía que vosotros tres os fuerais a Hogsmeade cuando no deberíais ir."

James se rió entre dientes. "Bueno, estás a punto de averiguarlo, ¿verdad?"

"¿Estás seguro?" Preguntó Lily, dudosa. "Quiero decir, habíamos quedado para ir a las cocinas."

"¿Y robarte la diversión de ver a Sirius borracho? Eso sería muy cruel de mi parte. Además, creo que es exactamente lo que necesitas. Una noche con estos dos te ayudará a relajarte un poco."

"¿Seguro?" Preguntó Lily otra vez.

"Soy un chico grande, Evans," insistió James, apoyando una mano sobre su hombro. "Incluso sé alimentarme, y todo. Estaré bien. Vete y diviértete. Oh, ¿podrías traer una botella de whiskey de fuego?"

Lily le fulminó con la mirada. "No," respondió seriamente. "Es ilegal beber alcohol siendo menor de edad y me niego a formar parte de algo así."

"Ya veremos si sigues pensando lo mismo cuando vuelvas al castillo a las tres de la mañana. Un consejo," añadió James. "Ponle un conjuro silenciador a la capa de invisibilidad. De esa forma, cuando empieces a cantar a pleno pulmón villancicos de Navidad con Sirius, nadie os oirá."

"Nadie me oirá porque eso no va a ocurrir," le dijo Lily con firmeza. James solo sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. "¡En serio!" Exclamó.

"Ya veremos," respondió James crípticamente.

Sirius se giró hacia Lily. "Vamos, Prongs. Parece que Remus hoy se siente egoísta." Se detuvo para lanzarle una mueca a Remus, quien le devolvió una mirada glacial. "Así que tendremos que pagar nuestras propias cosas. ¿Estás listo?"

Lily le lanzó una última mirada a James. Él asintió para darle ánimos. "Claro," respondió. "Déjame cambiarme." Sirius asintió y empezó a subir las escaleras con Remus, ambos charlando silenciosamente. Lily se volvió hacia James. "Bueno, supongo que nos veremos después."

"_Mucho_ después," dijo James con una sonrisa.

"No," le corrigió Lily. "Probablemente en un par de horas." James resopló silenciosamente. "¿Qué vas a hacer tú?"

"No lo sé," respondió James, encogiéndose de hombros. "Saldré por ahí. Quizá baje a las cocinas a comer algo." Lily le miró escépticamente. "¿Qué?" Preguntó James a la defensiva.

"Nada," dijo. "Pero no causes muchos destrozos."

James esbozó una sonrisa torcida. "Trato hecho." Miró el reloj. "Escucha, deberías ir y cambiarte. Estoy seguro de que Sirius está deseando ir ya. Querrá ir a Zonko. Deberías entrar, quizá te guste algo de lo que hay allí dentro."

"Quizá," dijo Lily, subiendo las escaleras. "Hasta luego."

"Adiós." James la observó mientras se alejaba, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y sintiéndose levemente decepcionado. _Tonterías,_ pensó con desdén. _Solo íbamos a bajar a tomar algo. Podemos hacerlo mañana igualmente._ James frunció el ceño. ¿Y por qué iba a importarle algo así? "Es sólo porque no puedo ir con ellos," se dijo en voz alta. "Nunca podría perderme la oportunidad de ir a Zonko… Tiene que ser eso."

James giró sobre los talones y comenzó a caminar hacia las cocinas, discutiendo consigo mismo durante todo el camino.

* * *

**Como muchas de vosotras ya me contestasteis a este capítulo cuando era una nota, y no un capítulo, es posible que fanfiction no os deje escribir un comentario ahora. Solo espero que os guste ^^**

**Quiero aclarar una cosa que me ha pasado mucho, especialmente con este fic. Esta historia NO es mía, así que por favor no me pidáis que escriba yo el final porque la autora no ha querido terminarlo. Entiendo que no os guste la idea de que quede incompleta, porque a mi tampoco me gusta, pero yo no puedo hacer algo así, aunque lo quisiera ^^**


End file.
